The Runaway
by Amber Loves Ocean
Summary: Kurt thinks he's a burden to his dad and Burt might be better off if Kurt were gone. His money runs out in Westerville. Living on the street, he has an accident and when Blaine comes to his rescue, Kurt pulls a knife on him. Trent and Blaine hide the runaway in their dorm room. Kurt!amputee/cancer survivor Cooper!doctor
1. Chapter 1 - Guilt

His crutch got stuck in the snow again and Kurt jerked it up, tipping his precarious balance. He had almost corrected it when everything went haywire and he fell backwards into the snowbank. You'd think that after seven years with this crutch he'd be a little more graceful.

"Shit!" he cursed, flinching even as he said it. He could almost hear his father telling him that it was only an illiterate person that had to resort to cursing to express themselves and Kurt was too intelligent to do that. Kurt had met that challenge with his best snark, inventing angry slurs for the bullies at Hamilton Middle School like 'colostomy seepage', 'churlish syphilitic wombat', and 'your poor parents – birth control isn't retroactive, is it?'. It was the most satisfying when the insults went over their heads and Kurt was faced with a blank expression on the face of a bully and he could see the wheels going, but not really churning out any answers.

It was getting dark, so Kurt struggled his way out of the snow, brushed off his flannel-lined dark-wash denim jeans, and leaned on his crutch. He blinked a few times, straightened out his hat, pulling it down snug over his freezing ears, and began his slow progress down the street by the park. He hadn't gone two blocks before he slipped on the ice-slickened street and fell hard on his back side. This time it really hurt, and he got up rubbing his bottom to dissipate the sting.

A car went by, splashing him with the remains of a slush puddle on the road. He was already freezing and adding the icy water was no help whatsoever. He cursed again, wondering if his brain was perhaps getting frostbitten because he couldn't come up with anything better than the old standby.

"Fuck".

The car slowed to a stop and an older woman got out, noticing too late that her car was going to splash the small boy.

"Sonny, are you okay?" she asked.

"Mostly, its just so cold," Kurt said.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" she asked, "I am so sorry I splashed you, it wasn't intentional."

"Ah, well, if it isn't too far out of your way, I was going to the YMCA downtown to meet my father," he said hopefully.

"Of course, honey, just get in. Let me see, I have a blanket in the back seat. Let me get that for you," she mumbled as she opened the rear passenger door and rooted around, coming back with a blanket for Kurt to wrap himself in.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kurt was glad to have this, something unexpected in Lima, Ohio. A nice woman that seemed very gracious and generous. Perhaps she was visiting here.

He wrapped himself tightly, the wool of the blanket absorbing the melting ice. The woman didn't offer her name, which was a relief to Kurt as he hadn't made up a name for himself yet. They rode the two miles in silence and the woman pulled up beside the YMCA on Fulton Street.

"Thank you, ma'am. I really appreciate the ride," Kurt said, struggling to get out of the blanket and get out of the car, his crutch catching on the doorframe.

"Did you break your leg, sonny?" she asked, apparently just noticing his crutch.

"You could say that. Thanks," he said quickly and closed the door, turning to walk towards the entrance, afraid she would start asking questions that he didn't want to answer.

Kurt hobbled as fast as possible while staying safe to the door of the building and walked inside. He didn't want to be here, but it was close to the bus station and would garner less suspicion than asking for a ride to the station. He used the vending machine in the lobby to get some peanut butter crackers and a can of V8 juice. He sat on the plastic chair and ate and drank his snack before hefting his backpack into a more balanced position and, taking his crutch once more, he walked to the bus station.

Once inside, he went up to the window and asked how far $45 would take him. The disinterested clerk said he could go to Cincinnati, Ft Wayne, Dayton, Columbus, or Toledo – depending on which direction he was headed – they were all about the same distance away. Kurt closed his eyes and did a counting song from kindergarten in his head, ending on Columbus.

"One ticket for Columbus," he said.

"By yourself?" she asked, finally glancing his direction.

"No, my grandfather is going to meet me. I just forgot the name of the city and I knew the ticket was $45," Kurt lied.

"Okay then," the woman said, no longer interested. She handed him the slip of paper and some change, then pointed to the departure board. "It looks like the bus is a bit late, but should be leaving by 5:30. It will be out those doors," she pointed to the doors opening onto the east platform.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kurt said and walked over to the benches opposite the exit doors to wait.

It was less than an hour before he heard the speakers announce the arrival of his bus. He got to his feet and shuffled along behind six or seven other people and boarded the bus. He got a seat towards the back and settled in. The driver came along and took his ticket, tore off a piece and handed him back the stub.

Kurt fell asleep on the drive and the driver hadn't noticed him, so they had driven to the next city on the route before anyone noticed.

"Son, wake up. You were only going as far as Columbus. I didn't notice you'd fallen asleep. I'm sorry, but we're in Westerville," the large blonde man said, his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt blinked, still sleepy and confused.

"Son, can I call someone for you?" the man asked.

"Ah, no. I can call him," Kurt said.

"I am going to give you a ticket back to Columbus. Just wait in the station and that bus will be along in a few minutes. Whoever is waiting for you can still pick you up, it will be only an hour's difference. Is that okay?" the driver asked, a little concerned about the small boy with a limp. "How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen. Don't worry, Grandfather will come get me. I see he's left me a message. I better hurry," Kurt said, indicating his pocket as if he had a cell phone there, and got off the bus as quickly as possible.

Once in the warm station, Kurt sat down on the bench and closed his eyes for a second. He wondered briefly if he was doing the right thing, then didn't think about it anymore. He needed to go ahead with his plan. Westerville was as good a place as any to live. He left the station and walked out to look around. He would need a place to stay and a job as soon as possible, his money wouldn't last very long if he didn't.

Life in Westerville wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. It was cold and snowy, the sidewalks icy and slick. Walking on one strong leg with the crutch to steady him was a nightmare on icy sidewalks, but Kurt was determined. He walked to the closest city bus stop and got a map from the kiosk, reading the different routes. He settled for going to the city library for now, with a plan to hide in the men's lavatory until they closed and sleeping in the warmth. Kurt loved the smell of books.

His plan worked. Kurt looked for work during the day, managing to take a shower in the men's locker room at Worthington Hills Golf Club. It was near the second place he hid in at night – the North Library. He even managed to get a job washing dishes at a restaurant from a man that didn't ask too many questions, only told Kurt to keep quiet and he'd pay him under the table.

Moving around the city, Kurt learned quite a bit about where he was living – where to get a cheap meal, where to hide to get to sleep in a warm place, which parts of town to stay out of. He found that rich people left large tips at the restaurant and he got some of this money from the waiters if he did his job quickly and quietly and didn't say anything when he saw the wrong sort of thing going on.

In the mornings Kurt would sometimes go to the park. There weren't many places he could go and not be noticed thanks to his crutch and the lurch in his step, but nobody bothered him in the park. He'd had to get out of the way of a few unsavory looking people, but keeping to brightly lit streets helped that.

One morning Kurt was crossing a bridge over Alum Creek on his way to Heritage Park when he slipped on the ice and cut his stump. It was bleeding quite a bit, so Kurt limped off the bridge, getting dizzy as he struggled to get to a safe place. He sat behind some bushes, pulling up his pants leg to see but he could not pull it up far enough. With a grunt of pain, he got up, leaning heavily on his crutch and went to the men's room in the pavilion in the park. He lowered himself delicately to the bench there and undid his jeans, pulling them down to assess the damage.

Just as he got them down, he was rooting through his backpack for a T-shirt to wrap around the gash in his stump and someone came in the door. This part of the park was usually vacant, especially since it was near the tennis courts and this was winter. Kurt knew being alone in a place like this was foolish and dangerous. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he scrambled for his knife, picked it up and dropped it. His heart just about stopped when he went to pick it up and it went skittering across the floor to end up under someone's boot. He knew he was done for – his jeans were wrapped around his knees and in his struggle he had dropped his crutch.

Kurt looked up, terrified.

"Oh, my God...how did you loose your leg?" the boy standing there said, his mouth open as he looked Kurt up and down.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rescue

Runaway – Chapter Two – Rescue

_Kurt looked up, terrified. _

"_Oh, my God...how did you loose your leg?" the boy standing there said, his mouth open as he looked Kurt up and down._

Kurt jerked around, scrambling to get his pants back up, his leg covered, his backpack up off the floor...and accomplished nothing.

"Hey, Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. What happened? You're losing a lot of blood. We have to get this fixed," the boy said, moving closer, as if he were approaching a wild animal, to help this scared boy.

Kurt tried to duck back away and ended up slipping on the dirty, icy concrete floor of the men's wash room. He tried to move back, but he couldn't. He was already against the wall.

"Don't be scared, I'll just call someone to help," the boy said.

"No! Don't call anyone. I can do this. Just...just leave. You were never here, you never saw a thing. I can pay you. I have forty dollars in my pocket. Its all yours if you leave me alone!" Kurt said, desperate. That was all the money he had and it did not occur to him that this strong young man could just take it if he wanted to. Kurt was getting dizzy from the mix of adrenaline in his system and the loss of blood from his leg.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone. Now," he said in a calm but firm voice, "I can either help you stop that bleeding now or I can wait for you to pass out and then do something about it. Your choice."

Kurt looked at the other boy. He looked nice, with clean high quality clothes and warm brown eyes. Plus he had Kurt at a disadvantage.

"Okay, you can come close. Thank you," Kurt said automatically.

"My name is Blaine Anderson," the boy said, kneeling down beside the hurt boy.

"Ah...Elijah Carter," Kurt said. It was the name he had made up to use at the restaurant. He didn't want anyone to find him and take him back to Lima.

"Okay, Elijah, just be still and I will help you off with these..." he said as he pulled Kurt's leg out of the leg of his jeans, not sure what to do about the prosthesis.

"Here," Kurt said, undoing the leather buckles that held it in place. It came off and Kurt started to take off the bandage he wore on the stump. Blaine looked like he was going to faint at the site of Kurt's stump. This is why Kurt never told anyone about what happened. He didn't want anyone to see it. He was so dizzy now from loss of blood that he sat back, leaning against the wall while Blaine took a T-shirt out of the backpack and pressed it hard against the gash.

Kurt slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Blaine didn't panic. He had a good, steady head on his shoulders and since he had seen a lot being an orderly at the hospital last summer, this wasn't a cause for concern. He continued to press against the gash for a little while, watching to see that Kurt continued breathing.

He finally got his cell out of his pocket. He thought for a moment who to call. He could call his brother, but since Cooper was a doctor he might be obligated to report this and the boy, Elijah, didn't want to be found. He finally settled on his friend, Trent. He was a dependable person and knew when to keep his mouth shut. He was also one of the few Dalton boys that was still in the dorms over Christmas break.

"Trent. I need some help. Can you come to the men's restroom at the south end of Heritage Park."

…..

"Yeah, near the tennis courts."

…..

"No, I'm not in danger exactly – someone else is. I'll explain when you get here."

…..

"No, don't tell anyone. And hurry."

Blaine ended the call and went back to looking at Elijah's leg. He slowly let the T-shirt ease back, looking to be sure the bleeding had stopped. It was still bleeding, but not as much as it had been. He pushed the T-shirt back to keep pressure on the wound and sat still to listen for Trent. It was about fifteen minutes before he heard a voice from outside the men's restroom.

"Blaine? Are you in here?" Trent's voice came from the entrance.

"Yeah, come in but be quiet," Blaine said in a low voice.

Trent came in, his eyes wide at the sight of all the blood. He looked at the boy slumped against the wall, then at where Blaine was holding the pressure bandage against a stump of that boy's leg. He gasped.

"What the hell?" Trent said, looking wildly around to see if there were more gruesome things to see.

"I was walking across the park, just on my way home from Thad's house when I saw somebody fall on the Alum Creek Bridge. I was far enough away I didn't see much, but when I got there I saw a trail of blood. I followed it in here and this is what I came across, except he was awake then. He begged me not to tell anyone and fainted." Blaine explained as quickly as possible.

"What are we going to do with him?" Trent asked.

"Its the weekend, nobody will be in the dorms. Let's take him to my dorm, then figure out something from there," Blaine said.

"Okay, let me go put something down in the back seat of my car so we don't get blood everywhere," Trent offered.

He was back in a few minutes and they put Elijah in the back seat. The unconscious boy was deceptively light to carry, the two other boys setting him gently in the back seat; Blaine getting in with him and laying his head in his lap. He had tied the T-shirt tightly around the gash and brought Elijah's backpack, knife, and the boy's leg prosthesis.

Back at Dalton Preparatory School for Young Men, where Blaine and Trent boarded, the two got the injured boy up to Blaine's dorm and put him in the bed.

"Can you stay with him for a few? I need to go down to my car, Cooper left his medical bag in the trunk."

"Coop still uses that?"

"Not really. He keeps it because I gave it to him when he graduated. He just takes it camping and stuff – he doesn't use it in his daily life."

"Does it have enough of what you need?" Trent asked, still worried about the injured boy. "Do you think you can help him? Trent asked, looking a little green and holding his stomach. He wished he didn't get sick at the sight of blood, but he couldn't change everything to please his parents.

"Sure, I'll stay with him - he looks like he's going to be out for a while. Do you know why?" Trent was scared.

"He lost a lot of blood, and from the looks of him, I don't think he eats regularly. Now, back in a jiffy," Blaine assured his friend, giving him a hug before donning his wool pea coat once again and walking down to the student parking lot.

Blaine and Trent were cleaning up the gash on the stump when Kurt began to come around. He jerked away as soon as he saw the two others. Blaine moved calmly in back of the scared boy and put his arms around him gently but firmly, speaking to him in a very soft voice. The gash was long but not terribly deep, so Trent was able to use butterfly closures to hold it together. Blaine had held Kurt in his arms the whole time Trent washed the area with iodine and then bandaged it.

"I don't think you should put the prosthesis back on for a while, ah...Elijah," Blaine said. He and Trent traded looks. When they had removed Kurt's jeans his wallet fell out, dumping its contents. Trent went to pick it up and he saw the drivers license and the boy's real name.

"Where am I?" Kurt asked, still lightheaded.

"In my dorm. I board here at Dalton Preparatory," Blaine said. "This is my best friend, Trent. He helped me get you here. Its still Christmas break, so there's nobody here now. You're safe," Blaine reassured him. Kurt was still a bit scared. He didn't know these boys and his experience with boys his age was not very pleasant. It took a few minutes, but he finally realized that Blaine was holding him, his strong arms around his shoulders.

"Ah...what's...I mean..." Kurt wasn't even sure what to ask.

"Don't worry. I'm going out to get us all some food and I'm not going to tell anyone you're here, Kurt," Trent assured him. Kurt whipped around to stare, knowing his secret was out.

"You found my driver's license." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. But don't worry. We'll keep it to ourselves. I need to help you get cleaned up, Trent was just on his way to bring us food, and you can rest. Okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. They helped get Kurt into the overstuffed easy chair that was sitting in front of a very small fireplace. Looking around from this new view of the room, Kurt could see the dark walnut paneling, the built-in bookcases, an array of overstuffed furniture covered in brocade and soft leather. His eyes brightened at the matching walnut roll-top desk and shelves filled with books and maps. There was an artist's easel in one corner and a well-loved guitar on a stand in another. He could see himself sitting with one of the leather-bound tomes in the window seat, a soft crocheted afghan on his lap and a cup of hot cocoa by his side. Kurt shook his head. He needed to wake up from this dream and face his reality.

Trent left and Blaine went to his dresser, opening the top drawer.

"We're about the same size, you're maybe an inch or so shorter, but I think my clothes will fit you. I promise, they're all clean."

Blaine came back with a pair of briefs and some basketball shorts, and a long sleeved T-shirt. He helped Kurt shift around and get his shirt changed, then reached for his underwear. They had taken his jeans off when he was unconscious.

"No! I mean...I can do that," Kurt said, taking the briefs in his hand. Blaine saw the boy shaking in fear and went to the other part of the room. He busied himself packing up his brother's medical bag. He could hear Kurt struggling and sighing before the boy asked for help in a defeated voice.

"Kurt, don't worry. I work in a hospital and I've seen more naked bodies than you can imagine. Let's just get this done, okay?" Blaine said in his best orderly voice. Kurt nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

Blaine helped him slide out of his own clothes that were now soaked in blood. After sliding a thick Turkish towel under Kurt's hips on the chair, Blaine brought a pan with warm, soapy water and cleaned as much blood off of Kurt's body and leg as possible before getting him into the briefs. He got the basketball shorts on, too.

"I think its kind of cold to be wearing shorts, isn't it?" Kurt asked. He wanted to get back to the library before it closed and he didn't know what time it was.

"I think you better stay here with me for now, don't you? You've had a bad day and lost a lot of blood. You need to stay warm and get some strength back before you try to go anywhere. You are welcome to stay here, I could use some company," Blaine proposed.

Kurt was too tired to argue and it was really warm here. All he wanted to do was sleep. He looked into Blaine's eyes and saw only kindness and warmth. He nodded in agreement. Some sixth sense told him he would be safe here.

"Okay then, let's get you under some covers and comfortable, okay?" Blaine said. He and Trent had changed the linen on the bed, fluffed the pillows, and got it ready. Kurt looked for his crutch before realizing he couldn't go anywhere without the prosthesis.

"Hey, quit worrying. Here, put your arms around my neck," Blaine directed. Kurt did as he was told and Blaine picked the smaller boy up and set him in the bed, helping him get into a comfortable position and then pulling the sheets and blankets up.

"Comfy?"

"Yes, very. And its so warm. Thank you, Blaine. You are a very kind person," Kurt said.

"Thank you. So, anything you want to tell me?" asked Blaine.

"Ah, no. Not really. But I guess I do owe you an explanation. I'm so tired, can it all wait until I feel better?" Kurt begged, his eyes liquid from impending tears. Blaine's heart melted when he saw those. This boy had been through the wringer and Blaine wasn't sure how much more he could take, so he relented. There would be plenty of time for them to talk. It was still three weeks before classes started again.

"Do I need to call someone for you?" Blaine asked. He hadn't seen a cell phone or anything else when he emptied Kurt's pockets before throwing the jeans in the dumpster out back. There was too much blood for him to even try to clean them. He found the tag in the back, noting the size so he could get him some new ones.

"No. Nobody to call."

"Blaine, do you think he's...maybe abused? Its obvious that he's a runaway, but don't most of those kids run because they're abused in some way?" Trent whispered.

"I have no idea. I only know he panicked when I mentioned calling somebody or taking him to the hospital. I was going to call Cooper – what good is a brother who's a doctor if you can't call him when you're in trouble? But Kurt just looked terrified. I'm worried about him anyway. He is so damn skinny," Blaine said, his big brown eyes wide with concern as he talked to his best friend.

"Well, we can get him food. Lucky for you Sterling is your Resident Assistant, he will listen to you if he catches Kurt in here. The RA in my building is Wes and as you well know, he can be kind of a go-by-the-book guy. Like Mussolini. I know he's our friend, but still..." Trent sighed. Wes could be a real hard-ass at times.

"Kurt looks so tired, look at the dark rings under his eyes..." Blaine said, gazing at Kurt as he slept.

"Yeah, but we better wake him up to eat while the food's hot. Chicken and dumplings aren't very good cold," Trent said.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said in a soft voice, sitting beside him on the bed.

Kurt turned over so he could see the boy's face. He was disoriented for a moment, thinking he was still in one of his hideouts, but managed to stop himself from flinching. He blinked his heavy eyelids and wondered if they would leave him alone if he just closed his eyes again.

"Kurt, I hate to wake you up, but Trent is back and he brought you something to eat. How about it? Are you hungry?" Blaine asked, opening the lid of the container so Kurt could get a whiff of the rich soup it held. Kurt sniffed and his stomach growled, wanting some of the soup no matter what his brain had decided.

"Here, let me help you to sit up," Blaine offered. He sat the soup container down on the bedside table and put his hands under Kurt's arm, lifting him easily while Trent brought extra pillows to prop the runaway boy up to eat.

Kurt's hands were shaking, he was dizzy from the loss of blood, and his eyelids were almost too heavy to hold open. He was not sure about Blaine and Trent's motives, but the loss of blood had also made Kurt more vulnerable than he would ever admit if he were alert. As it was, he nodded and make a sort of noise to say he was agreeable.

"Blaine, he's never going to be able to eat that by himself. I think you should call your brother. Coop could treat him. What good does it do to have a doctor in the family if you can't call him in an emergency?" Trent asked.

Blaine thought for a moment.

"Let's see if I can get some nourishment into him, then I'll reevaluate the situation. Does that sound okay?" Blaine asked Trent and the boy agreed.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine went back to his soft voice, trying to coax this skinny little guy to open his mouth. "Here, just one sip of broth. I promise its good stuff. Trent got it from Mrs. Ginzberg at the delicatessen. She makes the very best chicken and dumplings."

Kurt moved his tired head on the pillow, sniffing to take in the good-smelling broth. It really was delicious, so he allowed Blaine to spoon it in, one small swallow at a time until it was gone.

"You're wrong," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine looked at him.

"Wrong about what?" he demanded.

"That was not chicken and dumplings. Those weren't dumplings. They were matzo balls. You were right about them being delicious, though," Kurt smiled a tiny, weak smile. Trent put his head down and burst into laughter.

"He's got you there, Blainers. It is matzo ball soup," Trent revealed, laughing at his friend again.

Blaine frowned. He hated being wrong almost as much as Wes did. Trent knew that and was always on the lookout to correct his best friend. It had always been a friendly competition between them.

"Well, I also have hot tea. Its Earl Gray, I hope you like that. How much honey would you like in it, Kurt?" Blaine asked. No answer.

"Hey, he fell back asleep. Should we wake him?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, he should drink something to get back the electrolytes and fluid he's lost," Blaine said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder to shake him gently.

"Hmmm?" Kurt asked, still sleepy.

"Drink your tea. How much honey do you want?" Trent said.

"Lots," was all Kurt answered. Blaine put in two tablespoons, honey was very good for anything that ails a person his grandmother used to say. He held the cup to Kurt's mouth, but Kurt's hands were shaking and he spilled more than he swallowed. Blaine took the cup and held it up to Kurt's mouth as he drank. Blaine was ready with a handkerchief to wipe Kurt's mouth as he drank. He had almost drained the cup when he fell back asleep. Trent helped Blaine clean up and get Kurt lying down in the bed, blankets up to his chin.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Trent offered. "He looks peaceful enough, but you never know."

"Nah, I have it. And you're less than five minutes away. Just keep your cell by your bed and I'll call if I need you. I'll see you in the morning?" Blaine asked, reaching out his arms to hug Trent. They had been friends since they were in the same preschool class, and Blaine had once had a big crush on Trent. It was awkward for a while after Trent explained that he did not want to date Blaine – that it would be like kissing his own brother and Blaine had tried to understand. It had been a big blow to him, but Trent stuck by him and never got angry when Blaine would cry or just want to sit with his head on Trent's lap. He combed his fingers through Blaine's hair to comfort him when that happened, but he never let Blaine think there would be any change of Trent's mind on the subject.

It took a few years for the last vestiges of Blaine's crush to finally dissipate, but they had come out of it as the strongest friends that they could be. Blaine had told himself for years now that it was for the best, and he might have even believed it.

"Okay, eat your own matzo ball soup while its still warm. I'm going back to my dorm and get some shut-eye. Call me in the morning and tell me how Sleeping Beauty fares the night. Goodnight, Blaine," Trent smiled.

"Goodnight, Trent. Love you, man," Blaine said.

"Love you, too," Trent answered, then left to find some sleep in his own room in the next dormitory across the quad.

"Cooper? Blaine. Yes, I know you know who it is. Hey, listen to me -this is serious!" Blaine said into his cell phone from the bathroom. He didn't want to upset his guest.

"Ah, I have a slight problem and I thought you might be able to help me," Blaine said into the phone. "I'll meet you outside Candelaria Hall," Blaine said, mentioning the building his dorm was in. Blaine forgot that Cooper had gone to Dalton himself, though quite a few years before.

Blaine had waited a half hour after calling Cooper, then called Trent. It was four in the morning. Earlier Blaine had slipped into the bed with Kurt, not touching him, just to be there if he fell or something. He put two pillows between them and fell asleep. He woke up several hours later with a hot coal in his hand. Well, it wasn't a hot coal – but it felt like that. Kurt's hand was hot. Blaine felt his forehead and it was even worse. Blaine started to go get some aspirin, but he didn't want to leave Kurt. He called Trent.

"What's wrong, Blainers?" Trent asked as soon as he got in the dorm room.

"Kurt. He's hot as a firecracker. I gave him some aspirin, but he's worse. I called Cooper, but I need you, too."

A few minutes later there was a quiet knock on the dorm's door. Trent let himself in, looking for Blaine.

"You know I'm here for you. What can I do?" Trent asked, dressed in his pajamas and pea coat, Dalton scarf wrapped around his neck. He turned at the sound of footsteps in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cooper

Runaway – Chapter Three - Cooper

Cooper Anderson was a busy man. He had graduated six years ago and did his internship at a prestigious hospital in Los Angeles. He'd returned to his hometown in Ohio when his parents passed away in a light plane crash. His father was flying the little Cessna and his mother was in the plane that day. Ever since, he had been his brother's guardian and trustee of his parents estate.

Blaine had been a handful to care for the first six months after the crash. He was angry, belligerent, and depressed. It had only been a month after he'd come out to his parents and they had not mended fences entirely when the accident happened. Cooper could tell Blaine a hundred times that the plane crash was sheer misfortune, an accident that was nobody's fault, and Blaine could deny that he was feeling blame – but everyone from Cooper to the dog next door could see the guilt that bathed the boy in shame and self-loathing.

It was Cooper's idea that Blaine start his junior year at Dalton. He was fine at his local public school, living in the same home he'd grown up in. Cooper had moved back and lived there with him, but soon saw that Blaine would do anything to keep from walking down the hall that led to his late parents' bedroom. Cooper moved them into the carriage house behind the mansion, using only the furniture from the back parlor so it didn't trigger and memories for them.

No matter how often Blaine's friends told him differently, Blaine was convinced that his father had been distraught over Blaine being gay. Cooper told him that being physicians, their parents were forward thinking and had accepted their younger son. It had just been a shock and they were taking time to get used to it.

Cooper finally just dropped it. He could not convince Blaine of any other truth, so they agreed to let it go and move on. Coop thought it was done, Blaine had settled in with friends, old and new, at Dalton and was in several extra-curricular activities. He was on the polo team, the Lacrosse Team, the Fencing Team. He boxed in Golden Gloves and was the lead soloist for the Warblers. He seemed to be well-adjusted and Cooper was proud of how far he'd come.

Of course, there were those days when Cooper would tear out his hair – coming to Headmaster Grosvenor's office to clear up a little prank Blaine and his crew had seen fit to play on one of the faculty. He walked into the office to find a very upset Prof. Rosenblum, her tiny white Maltese dog on her lap – dyed pink and green for Easter. Blaine, Trent, Jeff, and Thad sat opposite her on the teak bench reserved for miscreants and rule-breakers. Cooper had spent a good many hours on that very bench. He had to play the strict doctor-guardian-disciplinarian to all, but underneath he was jumping and clapping that Blaine was finally getting comfortable within himself again.

The upshot of the incident was that Blaine, as the self-proclaimed leader of the prank, had to do tootsie-roll patrol twice a week for a month. He ended up getting to be good friends with Prof. Rosenblum, which was an unexpected bonus.

Now, Blaine had gotten himself into some other piece of trouble. He refused to elaborate over the phone, just telling his brother that he needed him and could he be there as soon as possible. Cooper put his foot down a little harder on the accelerator, hitting the corner a little faster than was safe as he took the last turn into Dalton's grounds.

There, standing in the cold without a decent coat was Blaine. He looked small and scared. Cooper hadn't seen him like this since he came to get him at the hospital where he'd waited for his parents to come home on that fateful day. Cooper pulled up, slamming the brakes on his BMW and closing his eyes briefly, willing himself to stay strong for the little brother he loved. This didn't look good.

"Blaine? What happened?" Coop asked, his breath coming out in a frosty cloud as he held his arms out to his brother. Blaine was in them in a minute, hugging Cooper tightly.

"Just come with me," Blaine whispered and turned to run back to his dorm room.

Cooper followed, memories of his own days at Dalton haunting him with every step.

Blaine knocked twice and opened the door quietly, ushering Cooper in with a finger to his lips to ask for quiet. Cooper stepped in, looking around and finding Trent sitting in the same overstuffed chair that had been in his house so many years ago. Coop blinked, trying to see what was wrong with Trent, his eyes lighting on a still form in the bed.

He turned to his brother with his eyebrows raised, walking slowly over to the bed and indicating that Trent should move. The boy jumped up, moving away and Cooper sat down in the chair.

"Okay, Blaine. Spill," Coop said, gently pulling back the blankets to reveal a skinny, malnourished boy. He touched his head, assessing his temperature to be over 102 by the feel. He ran a tender hand down the thin cheek, flushed with fever, and watched as the boy tried to lick his chapped lips in his sleep. He only managed to get them sticky, his mouth too dry to produce saliva in any useful amount. Cooper turned his eyes once more on Blaine.

"Coop, can you help him? I ….well, he cut his stump pretty badly, but he begged me not to tell anyone. I didn't have a choice if I wanted to help, he was so scared. Trent and I got him back here and we tried to clean the wound, but now he's fevered..." Blaine stopped talking as Cooper pulled the blanket farther off to see this gash. He jumped a bit when he saw the stump, the red, oozing wound had turned virulent and red streaks were starting to form. Cooper frowned. He pressed on the swollen edge of the wound and pus flowed out.

"He needs to be in the hospital, Blaine. I'm going to call an ambulance. Where are his mother and father?" Cooper asked.

"He won't tell me. He won't tell me his real name. Trent and I think he's been abused or something, we didn't know what to do. Can you help him, Cooper? You're a doctor," Blaine pleaded. He never asked for much, always trying to do things himself. He even got a hard job at the hospital on his own to try and help with expenses, although he had plenty of money he wanted to pay his own way when he could. For a seventeen year old, Blaine was one of the most responsible Cooper had ever met.

"I can set up an IV with antibiotics for tonight and clean the wound. How did he lose his leg?" Cooper asked.

"I didn't ask. He is really frightened and closed off. I was afraid if I pushed him too far that he'd run away – he's obviously run before," Blaine reasoned.

"I'll have to go get my bag. Take these shorts and the shirt off, but you can leave the briefs on. Get an old T-shirt I can cut, but make sure its clean."

"I brought in your medical bag," Blaine indicated, pointing to the leather satchel on the table by the window.

"Good. Here, Trent, go get my other bags out of the back seat of my car," Cooper asked, throwing his car keys to the other boy. Trent nodded and was gone.

"I need him to wake up so I can ask him some questions. Has he been asleep long? Has he lost consciousness?"

"I don't think so, although I didn't try to wake him," Blaine said, sitting on the bed and leaning over the skinny boy. "Hey, time to wake up. Elijah, wake up," he said, gently shaking Kurt. He decided to go with the false name Kurt had tried to use earlier.

Kurt blinked, then shuddered as he reached for his leg. He looked at Blaine, then at Cooper and jumped. A look of utter betrayal entered his eyes as he squinted back at Blaine.

"Elijah," Blaine said, enunciating clearly so Kurt would know he did not betray him completely. Kurt nodded so slightly nobody would have noticed if they weren't looking for it.

"Hello, Elijah, I'm Blaine's brother. My name is Cooper Anderson. I'm a surgeon and Blaine asked me to come look at your leg. How do you feel?" Coop asked, using his no-nonsense but-very-friendly voice.

Kurt just stared at him, his lips moving as he tried to gather saliva to open his dry, sticky mouth.

Blaine could see the problem and brought a cup of warm water. Kurt drank it down, then another before he spoke.

"Thank you for coming. I think I'll be fine, though," he said, very unconvincing -even to his own ears.

"Are you allergic to anything? Like penicillin or sulfa?" Cooper asked. Kurt shook his head, indicating no.

"How old are you?" Cooper asked. Kurt knew he was asking to see if he was of legal age to sign medical documents himself.

"I'm 19," he lied.

"How did you lose your leg?" Cooper asked. It was obviously surgically removed, so if there had been an accident they would have had to cut somewhat above the wound.

"Ah...does it matter?" Kurt asked and closed his eyes. He was hot and thirsty and so sleepy. Blaine had moved next to him, seeing the pain in his eyes. He put a supportive arm around the boy's shoulders to keep him from slipping down in the bed again.

Trent came back in, lugging two medical boxes. He set them down on the table and turned to see what else he could do.

Cooper set an IV in Kurt's arm. He asked Trent to fix more tea and add a lot of sugar, then bring a glass to 'Elijah'. Trent hesitated for a beat, but recovered nicely and got the tea. Kurt drank most of it without taking a breath.

"What's in the IV?" asked Kurt.

"Antibiotics – gentomyacin to be exact – along with saline, ringer's lactate, and now I'm going to add a narcotic because flushing this wound might be a little painful," Cooper said.

"Meperidine or fentanyl works better than toradol for short term with me," he said quietly. Cooper gave him a serious look, but didn't ask any questions. He set a bottle down and picked up another, slipping the needle in and removing some of the liquid before pushing the needle into the IV buff cap. Neither Blaine or Trent followed this, too busy with the tasks Cooper had assigned them.

Cooper set up as sterile an environment as he could, using the equipment from his medical kits. He pulled back the leg of the briefs to expose as much of the leg stump as possible without making Kurt show off too much. He set up a basin and removed the butterfly closures that Trent had used to hold the lips of the wound together.

"Okay, I need one of you to sit behind Elijah and hold him steady," Cooper said, looking at Blaine. His brother scooted close behind Kurt and put his arms around him, holding him close. To his surprise, Kurt turned towards him and snuggled his face into Blaine's neck – holding his breath to keep his whimpers at bay. Cooper pressed the pain medication into the IV and Blaine felt Kurt relax. He was still very much awake, just a bit groggy. Cooper flushed the gash with distilled water, bottle after bottle as Trent emptied the basin as necessary. When Cooper was done, he sprayed some sort of liquid on the wound and bandaged it. Looking at the limb, he moved the hip joint, paying close attention to how it moved and Kurt's face. Satisfied, he cut the sleeve on the T-shirt Blaine had provided and put the shirt on Kurt, using safety pins to close the open seams. He hefted the boy back to where he'd been on the bed and covered him up.

"Okay, that is all I can do tonight. You're going to have to keep the IV in for a few more days, which means I can take you to the hospital or you can stay here. I'm on holiday, so I can be here in minutes if you need me. I'm going to be here twice a day until this infection resolves itself. When was the last time you had a tetanus shot, Elijah?"

"I don't remember," he said.

"No problem," Cooper said, fixing another syringe and giving the boy a shot in his hip.

"Now, I'm going home to get some sleep. Call if you need me. Blaine, walk me to my car," Cooper said, leaving one box of supplies on the table and taking the other things – which he piled in Blaine's arms to carry.

Out by the BMW, Cooper turned to Blaine.

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Squirt?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was walking home and saw him fall on the Alms Creek Bridge. He was hiding in the men's restroom and when I got there, he pulled a knife on me. He's really afraid of something, Coop. I don't think he trusts me, but he's being forced into it because of this. He's even more afraid that I'll call someone or turn him in. Trent and I think maybe he's been abused in some way – maybe a runaway foster kid or something. That doesn't happen just in New York or LA," Blaine said.

"He isn't a stray cat, Blaine. I could get into trouble, maybe get my license suspended if I get caught housing something illegal – especially if I treat him! Its going to have to do for now, but you and I are going to talk this over in the morning. Why? Why are you sticking your neck out for some skinny kid you don't even know?" Cooper said in exasperation.

"He needs me," Blaine said. Then he tugged Cooper down and hugged his neck for a long minute before he turned to trudge back into his dorm. Cooper stood alone in the snow, watching his baby brother. Blaine was back in his dorm room before Coop got in his car and started the engine.

Blaine walked back into the dorm room to find Trent sitting on the side of the bed, holding Kurt's hand and yawning. Kurt's eyes were closed, but he had a pained look on his face. Blaine didn't think he was asleep.

"Hey, Trent. Why don't you get back to bed. I'll stay awake for a while with Kurt. I don't think I can get back to sleep now anyway," Blaine said, holding out a hand to help his friend up. Trent took it and smiled at Blaine.

"Okay. I'll bring breakfast in the morning. Any requests?"

"Yeah, I could sure do with some pancakes. Maybe bacon, too?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure thing, Anderson. Sure thing," Trent replied with an indulgent smile of his own. He looked at Kurt once more, studying the serious face and the dark circles under his closed eyes. He thought to himself that Kurt was one lucky guy to have Blaine Anderson looking out for him. Then he turned and left, hugging Blaine on the way out of the door.

"You can open your eyes now, Kurt. He's gone," Blaine said.

Kurt didn't even try to pretend he was asleep. He sat up a little, being careful not to brush across his stump. It was pretty sore. Of course it got sore fairly frequently, it was an awkward angle and Kurt had been having some problems with it as he went through this last growth spurt. His father had to spend most of his savings on a new prosthesis the last time since it was too soon for the insurance schedule to get one. Everything was regulated by insurance companies and since his dad owned his own company, the costs were astronomical.

Burt never complained. About anything. Not even the weather that kept people in and away from his shop in the inclimate weather. Not about the rising cost of food or gasoline, not about Kurt's medical bills. He just worked an extra job delivering flowers or throwing newspapers when he needed more money. Kurt had tried to hide his need for a new prosthetic leg from his dad, thinking about the last time he'd had to have a new one.

One morning Burt had come to sit on the side of his bed. He pulled back the covers and pulled up Kurt's pajama pants to look at the stump one morning. The look in his father's eyes made Kurt burst into tears.

"Why, son? Why didn't you tell me this was happening?" Burt asked, his eyes wet and sad.

"I was waiting until the insurance would not need a copay, Dad. It is fine until then," Kurt tried to say. He knew that made Burt even sadder, so he stopped talking.

"I'll make the appointment for later this week, Kurt. Final. You have to have a new leg, kiddo. You are my number one priority in life, Kurt. I love you and I'll take care of you. Don't worry about the money, we'll get by. Haven't I always taken care of you?"

"Yes, Dad. You always take care of me. I just wish you didn't have to," Kurt said so quietly he didn't think his dad heard him.

Last month, just before he ran away, Kurt was coming down the stairs with his crutch and heard his father in the kitchen on the phone.

"Well, he grew. No, kids don't grow on the insurance schedule, damn it. It isn't his fault he got taller and now the prosthesis doesn't fit. Okay, we'll be there on Friday morning at ten. Thanks for nothing," he said, the anger and futility in his voice cutting into Kurt's heart. He sat on the stairs to gather his emotions before going in to breakfast when he heard his dad on the phone again. Kurt stopped and listened.

"Hey, Cliff. I was wondering if I can pick up a few hours this coming week. No, Kurt needs some medical stuff. No, they won't take another IOU, its cash this time. Well, a little over $3,000. No...no, I used all that for the last one. Oh. Well, I guess its hard times for everybody, Cliff. Just...ah...tell me if you can find me anything. Anything at all. Thanks," Burt said in defeat and hung up the phone very gently, closing his eyes. He jerked up as soon as he heard Kurt on the stairs and was smiling as his son limped into the kitchen.

"Hey, sport, I'll drop you by school this morning, you won't have to call Mercedes. Do we owe her gas money from last week?" Burt asked, a smile pasted on his face.

"No, Dad. I sewed her costume for the play to pay for that, no problem. It isn't that far out of her way and she was glad to have the help with her outfit," Kurt said. Burt ruffled his hair and Kurt pretended not to like it, but they both knew Kurt loved it when his dad did that – even if Kurt had to go back into the bathroom to fix it before he left.

That was the morning that Kurt packed his backpack with essentials, took all of his money out of his bank account, left a letter on his bed, and took a bus to Westerville. He was done being a burden to his father. Burt didn't deserve to have an albatross around his neck for the rest of his life. Kurt was just dead weight.

"Dad?" Kurt asked as he tried to open his eyes. He was dizzy and a little sick to his stomach. He felt the IV in his arm and thought to call the nurse for some nausea medication when he opened his eyes to see he was in Blaine's dorm room.

"Hey, are you all right?" Blaine asked, rushing over to the boy in his bed.

"Yeah, yeah...just didn't know where I was for a few minutes. No, I'm fine," Kurt tried to say, but his lips were sticking together and he needed a drink. He looked towards the bedside table and tried to reach the glass of water from the previous night.

"Here, let me do that for you," Blaine offered, pouring more water from a crystal pitcher filled with crushed ice and water. He handed the lemon-brightened drink to Kurt.

After drinking most of the glass, Kurt thanked his host and looked up. He was feeling better than last night, so the antibiotics were working. Blaine reached over to feel his forehead and smiled when he found it had cooled significantly.

"You sure gave us a scare last night," he said.

"Sorry. Listen, I should be getting on down the road anyway. I have $40 to leave with you, just let me know how much more and I will get you the rest as soon as I can," Kurt said. "Can you hand me my crutch?"

"No. Coop said you are to stay in bed. You don't owe me a thing, Kurt. I was glad to help. What you can do is tell me what the hell is going on. I stuck my neck out for you, and my brother really stuck his neck out. I think you owe me some sort of explanation," Blaine said. He wasn't forceful – he said it in a pleasant voice, but Kurt could not mistake his meaning.

"I can't tell you, I don't want to burden another person – so I will just be going. I cannot thank you enough, really. And I'm sorry about your brother. He won't get in trouble because nobody will ever know. I'm trustworthy on that count. I have...ah, things I need to attend to. So, if you can get me my prosthesis?"

Blaine moved closer and sat in the comfy chair beside the bed.

"Sorry, but I cannot do that. Coop said that it doesn't fit you properly, which is probably why you fell yesterday. You not only cut yourself badly, you pulled and maybe tore some ligaments and tendons in the fall – because the prosthesis didn't fit you properly. I don't know what's going on, but I'm not letting you leave here until this is resolved. Understood? Unless you'd care to give me your parents' phone number? I'll call them and we can talk this all over with them," Blaine said in a kind voice.

Kurt was infuriated.

"You can't do that! You are keeping me prisoner here. That's a federal offense – kidnapping. Please, Blaine, I just want to move along, get out of your hair," he said, looking tired.

"Hey, don't get so upset, Kurt," he said, standing up and moving so he was sitting next to Kurt on the bed. "I don't want to stop you from whatever it is you have to do. I just want you to be healthy enough to do it. You have a bad infection, thanks to my screwing it up by trying to do it myself. Cooper is so pissed at me now, I'm kind of afraid of what he's going to do this morning when he gets here. I only want to help you," Blaine tried to explain.

"Why? Why me?"

"Because...I guess because you need help. Isn't that the right way to do things? Give help where its needed? Isn't that just part of being human?" Blaine asked, looking down at his lap.

Kurt shut his mouth. This kid sounded like his dad. Damn, he missed his dad. Tears came to his eyes, but he knew he couldn't go back home and continue to be a burden on his dad. Burt had a heart attack last year and he shouldn't be working extra jobs to buy stuff for Kurt. Burt had experienced enough heartbreak in his life, he needed a break.

"Okay, Blaine. I'll stay here until I'm well. Thank you. I will find a way to make it up to you. I promise. Hummels never break their promises," he said, leaning back in the pillows and closing his eyes. He was sound asleep when Trent knocked on the door, bringing pancakes and bacon.

"I hope this is okay...its still hot, my mom put it in the insulated bag for me. Here, help yourself. I even brought maple syrup!" Trent said, grinning at his breakfast companions.

Kurt smiled, the smell of fresh pancakes making his mouth salivate.

"Hey, I thought you lived in the dorms," Kurt noted, looking at the freshly cooked food.

"Oh, I do – but my house is just a block from campus, so my sister brought it to me this morning when Mom cooked it. My sisters spoil me rotten," Trent grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded his head. The three boys made up their plates and sat down to eat, listening to the latest songs on the radio.

A knock on the door was followed by Cooper Anderson walking in. He greeted the boys, hugged his brother, and sat down next to Kurt.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, listening to Kurt's heart then taking his pulse.

"I'm okay. Its sore but not as painful to the touch as it has been. I don't seem to have a reaction to the gentamyacin, either," Kurt said in a low voice. Cooper just looked at him again, not saying anything as he took his temperature and then asked him to lie back so he could change the dressing on the wound.

Kurt laid back, not looking at the other people in the room until Coop began unwinding the gauze from the stump. Kurt glanced at Blaine, a plaintive look on his face causing Blaine to hurry to his side, climbing in back of him just as he had the night before. Kurt once more buried his face in Blaine's neck until the bandages were gone.

"Well, its looking better. The wound isn't streaking, I don't see any pus, and the seepage is much less and clear. I think we can flush it quickly and rebandage until tonight. Do you need narcotics, Elijah?" Coop asked but Kurt shook his head no. Cooper nodded and set up the sterile field to flush the wound. He set the steel basin on the bed, holding Kurt's stump over it while he poured the sterile water. Trent sat across the room, trying not to look. He and Blaine had a kidding rivalry going – they were both thinking of pre-med, but the sight of certain body fluids, like blood and pus, made poor Trent's stomach weak. Cooper said he would get over it in time and Trent really hoped he wasn't kidding.

"There. Now, what is causing these blisters and callouses? Your prosthesis doesn't fit you, does it? These over here are pressure wounds," Cooper said bluntly.

"I just need new pads," Kurt rushed out. He didn't think he could fool this man, but he wanted to postpone the inevitable discussion about getting a new one. He knew he could be traced through that.

"Okay. Well, I'm no expert on limbs, I'm just a surgeon, but it looks more serious than that to me. Let's revisit that when its healed enough to put the prosthesis back on, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Kurt agreed, happy it didn't take more than that to convince the doctor.

"I think I can give you two more days of IVs, but I'm switching to another drug," Cooper said.

"I already have Meniere's, so don't change on that account if that is what you're trying to prevent," Kurt said quietly. Cooper just looked at him again.

"I don't want the damage to get any worse, then Elijah. I can switch easily enough and this one isn't as caustic to the veins. I just needed to jump start the antibiotics and Gent is pretty powerful. How do you tolerate cefazolin?" Cooper asked.

"Fine. That is fine," Kurt said, then turned his head back to hide in Blaine's chest. Blaine's arm went around him as if by habit and Kurt relaxed into it. Cooper finished changing the IV drugs and bandaged the wound.

"Stay off of it completely, Elijah. You're safe here, so rest. Call if you need me, I'm just a few minutes away. You guys stay out of trouble, okay?" Coop said, packing up and leaving. Blaine walked him to his car.

"Blaine, has he said anything about his past?" Cooper asked.

"Nope. He's really tight lipped about it. I don't want to scare him off before he is out of danger, ya know?" Blaine said.

"I just wonder what could have happened to him that he was on gentamyacin long enough to get Meniere's?" Coop said.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"It's a disease of the inner ear. The little cilia in there that keep your balance? It causes them to die, and they don't grow back. You have dizzy spells, bed spins, and it affects your hearing. Sometimes there's a ringing in your ears that cannot be silenced. Its not a pleasant thing to have, I'm sorry if he's suffering from that. He must have had a bad time of it if his doctor chose that drug knowing what damage it could do," Cooper said sadly, shaking his head. "Plus, those sores on his leg? They have been there a long time. He should have been fitted for a new prosthesis long ago. No wonder he ran away. I'm going to try and see what I can find out...without anyone getting suspicious. I promised I'd keep your secret as long as nobody is in danger. Okay?" Coop said.

"Okay. I trust you. I'll try and talk to him," Blaine said.

"Elijah isn't his name, is it?" Cooper asked.

"Ah...no. No, it isn't," Blaine said, then hugged his brother and walked back into the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4 - While Away the Hours

Runaway – Chapter Four – While Away the Hours

The three boys, Kurt, Blaine, and Trent, spent the next few days together. Kurt was in bed and the others tried to entertain him. Kurt was too sick to really do much, and Trent had all of his sisters to visit during the holidays. Trent came from a big family and, being the youngest of eight and the only boy, he tried to stay in the dorms for most of the vacation. There were only so many little curtain-climbing, rug-rat, house apes that he could stand. It seemed like each of his sisters was trying to repopulate the world with Barnes offspring. Trent loved little kids, especially his nieces and nephews, but some days enough was enough and he had to hide out with his best pal, Blaine, just to get a breather.

This was one of the days that the sister entourage had kidnapped their little brother to go caroling with all the little ones. Trent complained to his friends, but they saw the joy in his eyes when he left, elf cap firmly on his head.

"I guess it's you and me, Kurt," Blaine said. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh..it doesn't matter. I'm still feeling kind of dizzy from the pain meds your brother gave me. You don't have to entertain me, you know. I can take care of myself. I am an only child," Kurt said, yawning and stretching a little. He moved his stump in the wrong way and yelped a bit, but covered with a cough. Blaine was not fooled.

"How about I read to you?" Blaine asked. He and Kurt had talked about reading and they had many interests in common.

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine. Go out with your friends and have fun! You've been babysitting me for almost five days. You need to have a break," Kurt said.

"Everybody's at home – and most of those are not in Ohio. I just stay here in the dorm because its more my home for now than the house I grew up in," Blaine said.

"Why is that?"

"Ah...well, Cooper lives there in the carriage house. He's been going to move back to the main house for three years, but it never happens. I'm kind of lonely in the big house. Its cold and silent and holds too many memories," he said.

"Memories?" Kurt prompted.

"If we're going to spill all of our cherished family stories, you have to participate, too."

Kurt sat still for a moment. He didn't want to say too much, but he was beginning to trust Blaine. He needed a friend and it looked like Blaine needed one, too.

"I had cancer," he said.

Blaine sat still, then looked over at Kurt. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and have Kurt's eyes turn cold. He got up slowly, walking across the dorm's Aubusson carpet in his pink argyle socks and climbed on the big bed next to Kurt. Without saying anything, he held out his arms and Kurt fell into them.

They just lay together on the bed, not saying anything, just holding each other for a while until Kurt sat back up.

"Sorry...I don't like to tell people, but I know you would be able to handle it," Kurt said.

"Oh, because my brother's a doctor?" Blaine said.

"Partly, but more because you understand me, you know I don't want sympathy – just understanding," Kurt said. "Now, tell me something."

"My parents died in a plane crash three years ago. My dad was the pilot and my mom died with him," he said. Kurt took in a breath, looking to see how Blaine was doing, sharing this thing in his life. Kurt put his arms back out, and this time they hugged for a longer time.

"My mom died when I was eight, just before we found out I had bone cancer. My dad..." Kurt took a deep breath, wanting to tell Blaine about his father, about why he couldn't continue to ruin his life, but the words were stuck.

"I guess we needed to find each other, right?" Blaine said, a small smile gracing his face as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah, misery gravitates together or something," Kurt said with an ironic laugh.

"I think its more than that. I think maybe we needed each other for more – I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't seen you fall on the Alms Creek Bridge that day. That was a deep gash – you might not have made it. Or you might not have gotten care if the infection wasn't treated. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Are we done with the game? I don't know what more I can tell you," Kurt said.

"Oh, no...we can tell each other anything! Not just the earth-shattering things. I love peppermint ice cream with hot butterscotch sauce all over it," Blaine grinned.

"What? No...that sounds terrible!"

"Au contraire! It is beautiful, wonderful, life-transcending. The best thing ever. I promise," he laughed. Kurt smiled finally.

"Ah, I'll take your word for that," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I have tried every kind of ice cream there is I think. When you're a little kid in a hospital, you get to have all the ice cream you want. I got sick of it after a while," he said.

"How long were you in the hospital?" Blaine asked. He didn't like working the children's ward when he was an orderly. It was always too sad.

"Oh, months and months. Some stays were longer than others. I was in right after my mom died. I had terrible nightmares then. They knew I had cancer and I got chemo and radiation, which you know makes you sick. The nurses tried to give me ice cream or anything to make me eat. I still have a hard time eating. When I was nine, the cancer was back and the oncologist said I had to have my leg cut off. I had to go to therapists and crap to 'get used to the idea'. Let me tell you, you never get 'used to it'."

Kurt sighed. He hated revisiting that time in his life, but he thought Blaine needed to know if he was going to really know him.

"I finally just asked if the cancer was running around in my body, getting bigger with more strength while I was at these therapy appointments. The therapist said they might be, so I told my dad and the doctors I wanted it done right away. They took my leg off the next day," Kurt said as if was nothing. He had spent too many years agonizing over it and now it was like some dream that happened to someone else. He didn't think about it all day every day like he used to.

"That had to be hard. What's the worst part?" Blaine asked.

"My dad. He lost mom – and that about killed him. He was so heart-broken and he tried to take care of me. I was hurting not only from losing her, but my leg hurt all the time. Dad thought I was crying because of mom, so he didn't take me to the doctor for a month. I finally fell and he felt a lump on my knee. It didn't get better, so he thought I'd chipped my patella. They took an X-ray and found the tumor...you can imagine the rest. His guilt, my anger – though I never blamed HIM. It wasn't a good time," Kurt sighed."Tell me about your folks."

"Dad was a research doctor, looking for ways to improve medications for certain diseases. He worked in a lab at the hospital. He was working on asthma related illnesses and the medications to treat them when he died. His brother died of asthma when he was a little boy and Dad promised him he would cure asthma one day. He sure worked hard on it. I often hope that they are together now, Dad sure missed his brother," Blaine said.

"Oh...do you believe in heaven?"

"It's more like I hope there is a heaven. You know? How can anyone know for sure? I want to believe that my parents can see me still. I want them to know I'm trying to make them proud now, like getting a second chance sort of. I know Cooper says he's proud of me, and that should be enough, but there's this ache in my bones that makes me want my parents to think well of me..." Blaine said, then looked at Kurt. His eyes got wide when he thought about what he just said.

"Oh, Kurt – I'm sorry!"

"What? Why?" Kurt looked confused.

"I said that about an ache in my bones...and your cancer...and..." Blaine stuttered.

"Blaine. Let me tell you something right now. You cannot change the way you speak, the words you use to express yourself, or anything just because I had bone cancer. Okay? We can only be friends if we can talk about things like this – and you have to know that I am not sensitive to the words. I can say cancer and bones and leg and prosthesis and all of that without cringing, and you should be able to also. Okay? I don't want sympathy. I've had a belly-full of that from well-meaning people for so many years I want to scream. So-promise me you will not tippy-toe around me. I couldn't take that from you," Kurt said in a deadly serious tone. Blaine's eyes got wider as Kurt's voice got louder and by the end of his speech, Blaine was ready to agree to anything.

"Okay. I see what you mean. Please forgive me and we can start again on a new page, pax?"

"Pax." Kurt said and leaned forward to kiss Blaine's lips chastely.

Blaine just looked at him, surprised. There had been no flirting, no suggestive comments...what was with the kiss?

"Oh...sorry, Blaine. My grandmother is European – Polish to be exact. She always sealed an agreement with a kiss. I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Kurt said, But when the realization came to him that he had actually kissed another boy, his face turned bright red and he couldn't look in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine reached out his hand, cupping Kurt's face and turning him gently to face him once again.

"It's fine, Kurt. Just fine, I understand," Blaine said solemnly. Kurt gave him a thin shadow of a smile and was off on another tangent, talking about comfort food from his very ethnic background.

"You didn't say anything about your mom. What was she like?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, she was so warm and welcoming. She was one of those people who never met a stranger, you know? The kind of person that did her work, then helped other people do their work, too. She was always ready to lend a hand or a shoulder to cry on," Blaine said, smiling at the memory.

"Did she stay home with you when you were little? I remember my mom always being there," Kurt said.

"She wasn't one to sit at home baking cookies, no. She was a doctor, too," Blaine explained, shifting his weight and scooting over a little so he could use his hands to talk. Kurt smiled at that – how adorable was Blaine?

"What kind?"

"Oh, she was an obstetrician. Delivered babies. I remember when I was really young, she would take me to the hospital and we'd walk over to the windows where the babies were in their plastic cribs. She would lift me up and I'd point out which baby I wanted her to bring home to me. I wanted a baby sister so badly. Mom got pregnant again when I was about seven. I was so excited. I wanted the baby to live in my room. I offered to let her have my bed and everything," Blaine rambled, Kurt watching his animated face as he talked, tripping over his words as he spoke.

"Oh, what were you going to name her?" Kurt asked, the enthusiasm contagious.

"I can't tell you," Blaine blushed bright red. Kurt giggled and put his hand up to Blaine's cheek.

"Ouch!" he kidded, making fun of Blaine, who laughed in return.

"Okay...it was Aurora Ariel Cinderella Anderson," he said very quickly. Kurt snorted trying not to laugh, but it just came out.

"That is a lovely name!" he said, looking at the sparkle in Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah. It was," he agreed, but the light left his eyes. "Mom had a miscarriage when she was five months along. It broke all of our hearts. She didn't want to be an obstetrician after that. She decided to work with Dad on his asthma medication. I think she was happy doing that, though. She and Dad really loved each other and they got to spend more time together. They were going on a sort of second honeymoon when they died. Dad was flying them to a cabin on the Great Lakes. Michigan, I think. The authorities said they both died on impact, so they probably didn't even know what happened. They are together now, so I guess I can be thankful for that," he said. Kurt reached over and wiped the single tear from his cheek.

"They must have loved you so much, Blaine. People who love like that – they just can't contain it, you know. It spills out all around them and you can't help but get splashed with it.

My mom was like that. Dad, too." Kurt said, feeling sad about missing his father.

"I don't know how they felt about me. We had a sort of...a misunderstanding before they died. It had turned into a big thing – Cooper was living in Los Angeles. I was the only one home and one day at dinner I just – well, I gave them some news and it sort of short-circuited our whole happy household. There was tension where there hadn't been before. The family dinners were more like an armed camp. I was resentful, they were upset – as if I'd betrayed their faith in me," Blaine related. He stopped talking to pour each of them a large glass of grape juice. Kurt drank his quickly and Blaine poured more.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? What was your news?" Kurt asked, though he wouldn't have been surprised if Blaine had pushed the thought away.

"Ah, well, Kurt are you sure you want me to tell you? I mean, we're friends and I trust you, but this is something that I think is a little sensitive. I don't want it to endanger what we have. Well, that sounds bad...but I don't want anything to get in the way of our beginning friendship. We are friends, aren't we?" Blaine asked, very serious. He suddenly wanted to be friends with Kurt more than he remembered wanting anything in his life.

"Blaine, I like you and I love the fact that I get to call you my friend. I don't think there is much you could reveal about yourself that would mar that friendship. I mean...you gave me a sponge bath, how could we be any closer?" Kurt laughed when Blaine turned bright red once more. He got very fidgety and shifted around to get more comfortable. They were both under the covers, the wind and snow beating the windows and making the room chilly. Blaine deliberately put a little more space between them. He turned his head a little, afraid to see Kurt's reaction to his 'news' that had driven a wedge between himself and his parents.

"Blaine? You don't have to tell me. I can see its making you uncomfortable. There is room between us for privacy, you know. You'll tell me one day if you want. If not, well, no harm done. Unless you are secretly a Republican?" Kurt tried to get Blaine to smile, and he got a little smirk.

"I told them I am gay," Blaine whispered, looking down at his lap. He was blushing dark red, a painful flush coursing through his body as he trembled, so emotional, so scared.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, touching Blaine's chin with his fingers and raising his face. "Blaine, its okay."

Blaine just looked away with his eyes, his face still tipped towards the other boy. Kurt didn't let go.

"Look at me, Blaine," Kurt said softly, so sympathetic to Blaine's feelings over this. "Please, look at me. Don't be afraid of me, Blaine. We're friends," Kurt said. Blaine finally gave in and looked at Kurt's face, those soft lips, the sparkling blue eyes, the sincere expression. Kurt moved forward slowly and placed his mouth on Blaine's lips, giving him a very sweet, chaste kiss. He let go of Blaine's chin and sat back a little, his arms finding their way around Blaine's waist.

"Oh...you're? You are also...?" was all he could say. He looked at Kurt, his mouth still open a bit in awe of what he just did – what Kurt just did. He felt like he was moving under water, everything slow and deliberate. Kurt was smiling at him. Smiling. That 1000 watt smile, meant for him.

"Yes, Blaine. I am. Gold star gay. Hey, are you okay?" Kurt asked, his face starting to show concern.

"Ah...yeah, I'm okay. Yeah. I just never...well, I wished for a while...oh, I didn't say that...Kurt?" Blaine rambled, not sure what to say.

"Welcome to the team," Kurt giggled.

"Ah...yeah," Blaine was still speechless. He had been prepared for anything. He knew what he would say if Kurt had expressed anything – pity, shock, understanding...anything but what he did say. Kurt was gay, too? That was too good to be true.

Blaine had met several gay students at Dalton, but there were not a lot and most of them were in relationships. It was fine, Blaine was busy with all of his extra-curricular and didn't really have time to devote to the kind of relationship he wanted to have. He'd never gone looking for a boyfriend, never met anyone he wanted to get that close to. He had close friends: Jeff and Nick, Thad and Trent. Most of the Warblers were his close friends. This...this was different. He suddenly realized that he had wanted to have something more with Kurt. He'd put it at the back of his mind, never thinking Kurt would be interested. This was a revelation.

"Hey, Blaine. Did I lose you somewhere?" Kurt asked. He was kidding, but there was a note of serious concern that resonated in Blaine's mind and he shook himself back to full consciousness.

I'm okay. I just never...well, I didn't think about it. I must seem like a complete idiot here...maybe I need to go use the restroom for a moment. I'll be back," he said, quickly getting up and walking to the bathroom. He closed the heavy door and locked it, sliding to the floor. Sitting with his back to the door and his face in his hands, he blinked back emotional tears. It had been an emotional day and he just now realized it was after four in the afternoon. They had skipped lunch and just spent the whole day talking. How did that happen? Well, Kurt was easy to talk to. They just hit it off and felt so comfortable together...then Blaine thought about how much Kurt needed to eat and have his medications and the fact the Cooper would be here in a few minutes to change the antibiotic in the IV.

Blaine jumped to his feet, splashing some cold water on his face and drying it in a hurry. He used the facilities and washed his hands, spritzing on a tiny bit more cologne before going back into the dorm room.

"Kurt, do you need help into the restroom?" Blaine asked. He'd been helping Kurt to get there all week.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I just realized how late it is. I'm sorry, I didn't give you a minute to even eat lunch," Kurt said, a bit at a loss as to what to say now. He had suspected that Blaine might be gay, but the myth about 'gaydar' wasn't always a certainty and Kurt was not used to looking for gay companionship, given that he lived in Lima, Ohio and went to McKinley. He had just waited to find out, his patience fraying as time went on. At least he knew for sure now.

Blaine picked him up, setting him down on his one leg at the side of the bed and helping him hop into the bathroom, leaving him alone to finish his business. He got busy getting out the sandwiches he'd packed for lunch and setting them on plates, adding a bowl of mixed berries with whipped cream for dessert. When Kurt called to him, he went back in to the bathroom and helped Kurt back to the bed. He had just gotten Kurt tucked in to bed when there was a knock at the door and Cooper walked in.

"Hello, guys. How is my favorite patient today?" he asked Kurt, who smiled at him.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you."

"Okay, lets just get the preliminaries out of the way," Cooper said, taking Kurt's temperature, blood pressure, pulse, and then unwrapping the wound. "Its looking good, considering what you did to it. Let's just get it flushed and you can get on as soon as I add the new bag of antibiotics. I am planning on switching you to oral medications tomorrow. I think the IV has done its job," Cooper said, opening a plastic bag of orangey-gold liquid to drip into the IV.

"How is the pain?" he asked.

"Down to a four in most places, still a good six at the gash site. That is an improvement, though, right?" Kurt said, a look of hope on his face.

"Good. Well, you have those pills if you get to hurting too much. You mentioned you have Menieres, how are you doing with that? Any spells?" the doctor asked.

"Not anything to write home about. I get dizzy in the mornings usually, but nothing has lasted past nine or so. I used to take hydrochlorithyazine, but I ran out so it comes a little more frequently," Kurt rattled off.

"No problem. I can write you a script for that and bring it with me tomorrow. You shouldn't stop that unless you have spoken with your doctor, you know," Cooper frowned.

"I know. It was a bit out of control at the time. Thank you, Dr. Anderson," Kurt said.

"Its Cooper to you. Now, let me get this wrapped back up. You might possibly be able to use the prosthesis on Friday, but you need a new one. I can try to make a pad for temporary use, but you and I both know that is not enough. We'll talk, okay Kurt?" Cooper said, sounding a bit on edge.

"Of course, doctor, of course," Kurt said in a shy manner. He was still not completely comfortable with Blaine's brother yet.

"Friday...come with Blaine to dinner and I will let you use your prosthesis again. Deal?" Cooper asked.

"A...yes, thank you. I will be there," he said, startled by the invitation.

"Okay, I have a date tonight, so I need to be on my way. Everything good here?" Cooper asked and both boys nodded. "And Blaine, keep a close eye on him. Call if you need me. Have a good night," and Cooper was gone. It wasn't until Kurt had finished the sandwich that he realized Cooper had called him 'Kurt'.


	5. Chapter 5 - Feast

**I would like to thank my reader, slotwinka, for her kind guidance in the matter of Polish food and grammar. I hope these are correct now, I appreciate your comments and your willingness to teach me something I never knew before.**

Runaway – Chapter Five – Feast

"Are you hungry for some specific type of food, Kurt, or would you like me to cook something?" Blaine asked.

"Ah, Blaine, I hate to break this to you, but no matter how well appointed your dorm room is - you don't have a kitchen in here," Kurt snarked.

"I have a mini-refrigerator and a microwave!" Blaine retorted. "I even have a toaster oven if you want a steak," he added.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think we might be a little more satisfied with take-out. What sorts of restaurants do you have around here?"

"There's a Jewish delicatessen, you know you had their matzo ball soup the first night. There are the old standbys: Chinese, Italian, Mexican, pizza, burgers. If you want to get more ethnic, we have Ethiopian, Moroccan, French, ah...Polish?" Blaine thought of in just a few minutes.

"Oh, Polksi! Do they make Pirogies?" Kurt asked, his mouth watering with the suggestion of that food of the gods.

"Yes, they do. Russian with cheese and potato are my favorites, but they have ground mushrooms with sauerkraut, spinach with feta, and onions with cheese and potatoes."

"Yes."

"No, Kurt...I meant which kind?" Blaine asked again.

"Yes to all of them. Can we get a variety? I love all of them!" Kurt grinned, so hungry now his stomach was growling.

"Okay, I'll ask," Blaine offered.

"Can I order?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Order anything you like, I guarantee nothing will go to waste," Blaine offered.

"Ah..it can be expensive, I'll just get a little of my favorites," Kurt said, not wanting to ask for too much. He was on a budget.

"No...order the best stuff. I want to try all your favorites!"

Blaine gave him a look, then smiled and dialed the phone number he'd looked up. He handed the cell phone to Kurt.

"_Hello," _Kurt spoke in Polish and grinned when the woman spoke back in the same language._ "Yes, I wanted a variety plate of pirogies. Yes, some of each. Add to that some __buraczki, and you have mizeria? Ah, good. How is your jagnięcina z grilla? Oh, your own recipe, handed down? Perfect! Well, of course then. Dinner for two. Yes, to be delivered. Candelaria Hall, Dalton Preparatory School. Have the delivery man call when he's here, we'll come to the door. Thank you, too, Grandmother. Ha! Of course I knew you were a grandmother! You sound just like mine, and I'm homesick. Well, thank you. bless you, too."_

"You speak Polish?" Blaine asked when Kurt rattled off his choices in that language, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, my grandma was from Lublin," Kurt said.

"What on Earth did you order?" Blaine asked.

"Ah...the pirogies of course, then a warm beet salad, some cucumbers in sour cream with dill, and grilled lamb. She promised me the lamb was her family's recipe. I called her Grandma and she laughed, asking me how I knew. I just thought she sounded like my own grandmother and I was homesick. I know she's going to send the best food – get ready for the best feast you've ever had in your life," Kurt grinned.

"Well, that was amazing. You are full of surprises," Blaine said.

"My grandma was the best cook in the world and my mother inherited that from her – the ability to cook. She taught me everything I know about cooking," Kurt said, a faraway look in his eyes.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and placed an arm around him, bringing him close.

"You're homesick, Kurt?"

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit," he admitted, wiping away a tear as he thought about his dad. He knew he would be less of a burden if he was gone, but he was beginning to have second thoughts. He missed his dad with an ache he hadn't thought possible. Blaine snuggled Kurt closer, letting him hide his face in his neck. He kissed Kurt's hair and heard him sigh. They stayed cuddled together, each missing their parents, until the cell phone rang. Blaine left to go pay the delivery man and returned with sacks of steaming hot food, its aroma wafting all over the dormitories.

Kurt opened the small containers one at a time, constructing the plates into art before they sat on the bed with trays, eating the wonderful comfort food. Kurt moaned at the taste, claiming it was every bit as good as his grandmother's and it would make them both so fat they would have to be rolled out of the dorm.

"Its good to see you smiling again, Kurt," said Blaine, nudging his friend's shoulder and putting a piece of the grilled lamb into his mouth.

"This food is amazing! I'm never ordering Chinese take away again," Blaine shouted. Kurt just giggled, his face happy and his eyes filled with joy. Blaine hoped he could be that way the rest of his life.

It wasn't until they had served and eaten all of the tasty dishes that Kurt found a small paper bag at the bottom of one of the sacks. It had a note that read,

"_**In honour of your own Polish grandmother, may God bless Her and You."**_

Kurt removed a square of tin foil and unwrapped it. Inside were small tan squares of candy, each wrapped in colorful cellophane.

"Krowki!" Kurt crowed. "Oh, Blaine...this woman is a saint. I used to have Krowki when I was little and we'd visit Grandma. She made it specially for me."

Blaine smiled and took a piece of the candy, popping it in his mouth.

"Oh! Its caramel. Oh, but more...spicy? Creamy? Something is different from the way I've had it. Maybe its just fresh. Its delicious, Kurt. That woman must love you!" Blaine laughed and took another piece.

Later that night, Cooper let himself into his brother's dorm. He found Blaine with his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, the two of them sound asleep.

"Oh, Blaine, you look so sweet," Cooper whispered, "I hope you know what you're doing." The doctor changed the IV medicine and let himself back out, being very quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping boys.

Dawn broke over a snowy landscape, the rays of the sun shining on the glittering snow. It had snowed all night, blanketing the city in celebration of Christmas Eve.

"Oh, I guess I fell asleep here, Kurt. I'm sorry. I didn't disturb your rest, did I?" Blaine asked, rubbing his face to try and wake up.

"No, I was comfortable. I see your brother was here, though. He changed the IV and left a note it looks like," Kurt said. He'd been awake for about twenty minutes, just enjoying being held by Blaine – even if it was accidental.

_**I'll be by to pick you up at ten. Be ready to go. ~Coop**_

"Do you think I might be able to get into the shower today?" Kurt asked. He didn't mind washing up in a basin, but he hated having dirty hair.

"If you don't mind me helping you?" Blaine suggested. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to let Kurt use his prosthesis and crutch without talking it over with Cooper first.

"Please?" Kurt asked, a pleading smile on his face.

"Sure. Here, let me go run the bathwater and I'll be back," he said.

Making his way to the large bath, he set out a bathmat, several thick Turkish towels, and a fluffy robe. When the tub was full, he went back in the dorm.

"Ready?" he asked and Kurt held out his arms. Blaine picked him up, noticing that he was still light as a feather, and took him into the bath.

"Ah...well, if you can take off your clothes..." he hesitated, not sure how to address this without embarrassment on both sides.

"Its okay. If you can just help me get out of the shirt – undo the safety pins and all, then I can get my briefs off. Are any of my own clothes, ah, salvageable?" he asked.

"I had to throw them away. There was just so much blood, Kurt. I'm sorry. I can get you new clothes, though. Okay?" Blaine offered.

"No, its all right. I have another pair of jeans in my backpack," he said.

Blaine helped Kurt into the tub, making sure the IV site was well away from getting wet.

"How about I wash your hair, then you can soak for a while," Blaine said and Kurt smiled. He hadn't been pampered like this in a long time.

Blaine took a glass and scooped water, pouring it over Kurt's hair as he leaned his head back. When it was thoroughly saturated, he squeezed out some shampoo and rubbed it into Kurt's chestnut hair, scrubbing his scalp gently. Kurt practically purred. Blaine was sitting on a low stool beside the tub, shirt off as he rinsed the shampoo from his new friend's hair, then washed it again.

"Oh, that feels so nice," Kurt cooed, loving the feel of Blaine's fingers in his hair. The noises he was making were beginning to affect Blaine. He shifted again on the stool, starting to feel uncomfortable. Kurt was leaning back with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and relaxing for a few moments. While he was able to wash his hair in the showers at the country club or other places he had been able to sneak into, it had been weeks since he'd been in a bathtub.

Sitting up to finish washing, Kurt noticed that Blaine looked decidedly nervous. Upon closer observation out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a certain bulge below waist level of his new friend. Blushing deeply at being so unaware of Blaine's comfort, Kurt quickly finished washing and rinsing.

"If you could just...ah, help me out, I can get the rest I think. Well, I need help with the shirt with this IV and all, but I can get the rest."

"Sure, let me just..." Blaine helped Kurt to get out of the tub and sit on a chair in front of the low vanity. He was sitting on one of the Turkish towels. "I'll just wait for you out here. Call if you need me, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Blaine. I really appreciate it," Kurt offered. He struggled to get himself dry and into the clean briefs and track pants that Blaine had loaned him. He was glad not to have to try and shimmy into his skinny jeans – he'd gained some weight since being here.

He was able to reach the sink and brushed his teeth, happy Blaine thought to set his personal things from his backpack here. He washed his face with his special soap and dried it, but his brush and comb weren't there. He could do that later.

"Blaine?" he called, not wanting to disturb the boy, but unable to help himself. He just wanted to have his prosthesis back so he could be independent again. It was grating on his nerves being helpless like this. He hadn't felt so trapped since he'd lost his leg at the age of nine. He had gone through rehab and physical therapy to learn how to live without his leg and he had learned quickly. There wasn't much he couldn't do. Having to depend on someone else for every movement was driving him a bit crazy.

"Yes? Oh, here, I can get you back to bed," Blaine offered, picking him up carefully and walking back into the dorm room.

"Can I...can you just put me in a chair or on the sofa? I think I've had enough of lying down for a long time. I'm used to being up and moving," Kurt said.

"Sure. There, comfy?" he asked, settling Kurt on the sofa by the front window looking out on the fields behind Dalton.

"Yeah. Thank you so much. I feel like a real person again. What time is it?" he asked.

"Nine. We have an hour before Cooper gets here. Do you mind if I go get ready?" Blaine asked, setting the pitcher of water down on a table next to Kurt with a clean glass.

"Oh, by all means, I'm good. I'll need to brush my hair, but otherwise I'm ready."

"Back in just a few," Blaine smiled and set his iPod close so Kurt could listen to it.

Clean and dressed, Blaine stepped out of the bathroom ready to go. He looked over at Kurt and grinned.

"Want some help with your hair?" he asked.

"Nobody touches my hair!" Kurt snapped before he thought, then ducked his head. "Sorry, my hair is a sore point with me. The kids at school used to tease me about it so much, I got really defensive. Yes, if you'd like to, I could use some help. Its hard to do with this IV in my arm," Kurt backed down.

Blaine came close, kneeling beside the boy on the sofa to reach and gently brushed the beautiful chestnut hair into a styled coif.

"Tell me about the kids and your hair," Blaine said quietly as he worked.

"I was nine when I started having chemo and radiation. I thought the nausea and stomach pain were the worst things that could happen to me. Until I woke up with all my hair lying in tufts on my pillow. When my friends came to see me, they all had this awful look in their eyes. Their parents would come with them to visit me, and I could see them avoiding looking in my eyes most of the time, like I was already dead and they were just waiting for me to lie down," Kurt said, barely above a whisper.

"When my hair all fell out, it was worse. Then they not only avoided my eyes, but they couldn't seem to look at me at all. Like I was some sort of freak that wasn't allowed in public. Dad got me one of those hair pieces...you know, the ones that people donate their hair? Locks of Love? I thought it was okay, until I went back to school and the boys stole it from me and put it in the urinal. I wore a bandanna after that," Kurt said, his eyes moist from the memory.

Blaine sat down on the sofa next to him, gathering the smaller boy in his arms. He wished he'd been there to protect Kurt from all that hurt.

"Come here," he coaxed, pulling Kurt practically in his lap as he held him tightly and kissed his hair. "I wish I had been there. I wish I could have taken that hurt away from you, Kurt. I'm so sorry that happened to you..." he murmured, stroking Kurt's cheek.

Kurt rested his temple on Blaine's shoulder.

"I wish I had known you back then, too," he whispered and closed his eyes.

Cooper walked in to the room without knocking once again, this time not surprised to find the two boys cuddling together. They pulled away from each other reluctantly and Kurt sat up straighter.

"Well, my private patient, let's see how you're doing," Cooper said, stethoscope at the ready. Kurt leaned forward as Coop pulled his shirt up to listen to his lungs and heart, then tapped on his chest a little.

"You have some congestion, probably from lying down in bed for so long, you lazy thing," Coop said, grinning at Kurt's surprised face.

"Ah..yeah. I do feel like I have a cold or something going on now that you mention it," Kurt finally said.

"Cough," Cooper directed. Kurt coughed a bit which triggered a coughing session that lasted for far too long, his lungs starting to burn and his throat to tighten. He finally finished, eyes wet with tears as Blaine rushed to get a damp cloth to wipe his face.

"Okay, well, that shook some of it loose. I'll get you some cough medication to take instead of the pain pills. It has codeine in it, so it will do the same thing, just work on the cough, too. You are starting a bit of pneumonia I think. Have you had that before?"

"Yes. I have had it seven or eight times, what with all the surgeries and things. I get over it fairly quickly," Kurt said quietly, not looking at Cooper or Blaine.

"I want you sitting up in a chair for most of the day now. Let's see that wound," the doctor said, helping Kurt to take off his track pants. He took off the bandage, letting it sit in the fresh air for a while, then inspecting it.

"Looks like its healing. I'm switching you to oral antibiotics. You need to take these on schedule, all of them even when you think you're feeling better, okay?" he said. Kurt nodded. He was well educated in the taking of antibiotics.

"I'm not going to need to flush this any more." Cooper mentioned as he looked closely at the progress of the infected stump. "I'll wrap it in a loose dressing, and Blaine – if you could change it once a day that should do fine. Now, let's have this IV out!" Cooper said and Kurt's grin reached from ear to ear. The doctor pulled out the venous catheter, wrapping it in a plastic bag and setting it in his bag to dispose of at his office. He asked Blaine to hold pressure on the gauze over the place he'd removed the IV for a few minutes to stop any bleeding.

"I think you're going to be fine as far as the infection and pneumonia goes. Just be careful to stay warm and have plenty to eat. I know that Blaine is the pet of every restaurant owner on this side of Westerville, so you'll stay fed. Right, Squirt?" Coop laughed at Blaine's blush.

"The next item on the agenda: your prosthesis. This is serious, Kurt. Part of the reason your wound got so infected is that the prosthesis doesn't fit you correctly. There are friction blisters and bedsores all over your stump and it won't heal if you don't get a new one. When did you last have a proper fitting?"

Kurt just sat there, a brooding stare on his face. Blaine startled when he turned to look at his friend. He hadn't seen that blank-emotion frown since the first time he met Kurt in the restroom when he pulled his knife.

"I don't remember," Kurt said. "It doesn't matter anyway, I don't have the cash to get a new one, so what good would a fitting do me? All I need is some padding and I'll be just fine. If you could please return my property to me, I can be on my way. Don't think I"m not grateful for your help in getting me back on my feet. I am. I will pay you back, I never take charity without returning the favor as soon as I am able. Now, where is my leg?"

Kurt's tone was menacing and it might have scared Blaine if he hadn't just had the boy nestled in his arms an hour ago. He recognized this as a defence mechanism and he briefly wondered how often Kurt had to rely on it to get by every day. His arm went back around Kurt's waist and he tugged him closer. Kurt stopped and stiffened up in Blaine's grasp, a small whine escaping from his throat unbidden.

Blaine didn't even think, he just leaned forward and took Kurt's face in his hands.

"Its okay, Kurt. You're safe here. I'll keep you safe, I promise," he whispered. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his forehead into Blaine's chest, trembling with nerves as the boy rubbed little circles in his back. "You're okay here, I'll keep you safe. I promise," Blaine said one more time before Kurt melted into his chest, his arms around Blaine as he tried to get his heavy breathing under control.

Blaine looked up at his brother, an astounded look on his face. Cooper nodded his head, not quite as surprised as Blaine at the turn of events.

"I'll just get Kurt's prosthesis and be back in a few minutes. We'll try to fix the padding so he can come with us to our house for dinner. Give me about half an hour, I need to go back to my office to get some padding and that cough syrup, okay?" Cooper said, putting his coat back on and slipping out the door. Blaine nodded at him, a dazed look still on his face as he stroked his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Its okay, he's gone. Are you all right?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt was still curled into his lap, face buried in Blaine's chest and his breath rough and scratchy.

"Oh, Blaine...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so ungrateful to your brother. All he has done is to help me and I repay him by snapping his head off. Can you forgive me?" Kurt got out, his face a wreck from crying bitter tears.

"There's nothing to forgive. You were scared, and you're right. It is your leg and you have every right to have it. Cooper was just concerned that it is hurting you. He's a doctor and sometimes all he can see is how to help someone _his_ way – he kind of has blinders on when it comes to seeing a situation from another point of view," Blaine tried to explain. He'd had years of Cooper's attempts to make things 'right' by his standards instead of listening to the person involved. It was an uphill battle, but Blaine knew it was just the way Cooper was.

"I know he didn't mean to push my buttons. I'm too sensitive, Blaine, and I …...well, I've had to rely on just myself for so long. Its hard to let someone else in. Thank you for coming to my rescue once again. You're becoming quite the knight in shining armor for me," Kurt smiled.

Blaine blushed a little. "Well, I might have overstepped. I just...I could see you felt you had your back against the wall and I...well. Lets say I've been in that position, too many times. It was just instinct to try and help."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, shifting his weight to try and sit back on the sofa beside Blaine instead of where he had been in his lap.

"And sorry about climbing on you like some lap dog. I really don't know how I managed this," he said, looking at his position, a surprised expression on his face.

"I think that was my fault. I sort of grabbed you and...well..." Blaine blushed once again.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt whispered and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. The boy froze, not knowing how to respond. He'd never actually kissed another boy, much as he had dreamed about doing it. Kurt pulled back to see how his kiss had affected Blaine and seemed to like what he saw because he came back to do it again. He let his lips brush against Blaine's mouth again, relaxing them as he ghosted them over the soft warmth he found. Blaine didn't pull back, so Kurt moved slightly, enjoying the pressure and the small noise that came from Blaine.

The third kiss, Blaine kissed back, loving the feel of Kurt's flesh as it touched his own. Just as he was getting the gist of how to do this, Kurt's lips parted a bit and his tongue traced the plump part of Blaine's lower lip. Blaine took in a breath, a little skittish but more than willing to keep on kissing this beautiful boy. They kept on kissing, no words or other motions, just keeping their lips together as they explored each other.

"Oh..." Blaine finished when Kurt stopped to get his breath.

"Oh?" he asked, studying Blaine's face.

"Ah, I never...well, I always meant to, but...there wasn't the opportunity and I just..." Blaine babbled on, finally just closing his mouth to keep from embarrassing himself any longer. He just sat and looked into Kurt's blue-gray eyes.

Kurt reached up and touched his finger to Blaine's lips to quiet him.

"I know, Blaine," he said and kissed his cheek.

Blaine sat back, his arms still around Kurt. The smaller boy shifted his weight to snuggle tighter against Blaine and relaxed into his embrace.

Blaine coughed, grasping at straws to think of how to proceed from here. Truth be told, he just wanted to keep kissing Kurt, but that was probably unrealistic.

"I want to help you, Kurt, but I don't really know how. Cooper 's right – you do need to get that leg fitted properly. Tell me how we can help. Okay? I want you to stay here until you're well," Blaine said softly, trying to convince Kurt of his devotion to this idea.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just looked at Blaine, his eyes looking dark and distrustful.

"Kurt," Blaine said a little louder in his enthusiasm to make the boy trust him, believe him. "Kurt, I meant every word that I said. You keep telling me that Hummel men take care of their obligations, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, the same can be said of Anderson men. If I give you my word that I will keep you safe, then I will do that to the best of my ability, come what may. I am only as good as my word, Kurt, so please let me prove it," he finished, the look of yearning on Blaine's face, the need for Kurt to just give him this chance was overwhelming and Kurt found himself wanting to believe Blaine with all of his heart. He took a deep breath and pulled away from the warmth of Blaine's side.

"Okay. I do trust you. I don't know why, but I do. My stars, I need to have someone in this world to trust and you just...you feel like the right person. I'll let you in, Blaine. Please, for the love of God, don't let me down."

Kurt collapsed against Blaine's side once again, finally letting his guard down, letting the tears flow. Blaine took out his clean handkerchief and blotted the tears from Kurt's cheeks.

"Kurt? I think its going to be okay. I'll do my best, and that's all I can do. I think we'll be okay together," he said softly and once more kissed the beautiful boy.


	6. Chapter 6 - Christmas for Burt

Runaway – Chapter Six – Christmas for Burt

Kurt was sitting on the sofa in the same place Cooper had left him. After their discussion, Blaine had gone to get Kurt a nicer shirt now that he didn't have to fit it over his IV. He thought about a pair of jeans, but with the prosthesis, Blaine wasn't sure what would fit him.

"Hey, I have a Christmas sweater with reindeer and holly on it that might fit you," Blaine said from the closet.

"You're dead meat if you bring that out here for me to wear, Anderson," Kurt laughed. He could hear Blaine in the closet rustling around.

"I hope this is all right," Blaine said, coming back to show Kurt what he'd picked out for him to wear. He held out a dove gray silk button-up with a charcoal tie. There was a rich mahogany shaded suede vest with brass buckles and dark reddish brown chinos. Kurt's eyes lit up, his fingers petting the soft silk of the shirt before he smiled at Blaine.

"For me to wear? Blaine, this is beautiful. Are you sure?" he said in mild disbelief.

"Of course. I thought it would look nice with your coloring and it will make your gorgeous blue eyes show up even more. You're going to look so good in this," Blaine said, enthusiastic about seeing Kurt in the clothes.

Kurt ducked his head, shy now about wearing Blaine's clothes.

"You don't have to loan me your best clothes, Blaine. I can just wear jeans or something," he said softly.

"No, wear this, you'll look great."

"What are you wearing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine went back to the closet and brought out a teal blue silk shirt that matched the one he was loaning Kurt. He had a chocolate cardigan and dark chinos.

"Oh, you're going to be gorgeous," Kurt grinned.

"Who's gorgeous?" Cooper asked, letting himself in the dorm room.

"Your brother," Kurt said, laughing as Blaine blushed.

"All the Anderson men are pretty, Kurt," Cooper laughed.

"Okay, off with the pants, I need to see how much damage you've done to yourself wearing this prosthesis that doesn't fit you," Coop grouched. He was frowning, but Kurt took off the track pants anyway. Blaine quietly walked closer to show his support and felt warm at Kurt's smile.

Cooper removed the loose dressing from the stump, then opened the curtains for more light as he studied the pressure sores caused by the too-tight prosthesis.

"See here, this has damaged deep tissue and you're lucky you didn't do permanent damage. I can pad this temporarily, but there is nothing to do here but get a new one. I know you don't want me to know where you're from, but having your records would go a long ways towards fixing this mess you've gotten yourself into, Mr. Kurt," Cooper said, his authoritative voice making Kurt's skin crawl on his scalp. He wasn't used to challenging his elders.

"How did you know my name is Kurt?" he asked, he was sure he hadn't mentioned it when Cooper was there to begin with.

"I was outside the dorm door, looking for the key on my ring and I heard Trent call you by your name. When Blaine said your name was Elijah, I knew you'd made it up. I forgot when I left and accidentally called you by your real name."

"Oh. I guess I'm not meant to be sneaky, am I? Ah...let's get through today, I know there's nobody to help on Christmas. Can we just talk about this tomorrow?" he asked and Cooper nodded. He had plans.

The next hour was spent with Cooper and Blaine fitting and cutting the padding so Kurt could use his prosthesis. Blaine was almost brought to tears as he saw Kurt cringe upon putting his weight back on his artificial leg, but he saw the determined look in Kurt's eye and kept his mouth shut. He had absolute faith in Cooper's ability to make this right somehow.

Blaine helped Kurt get dressed in the new clothes, smiling at how nice he looked.

"Okay, here's your crutch, Kurt. Let's get going," Cooper smiled and they locked up the dorm room and got in the BMW for the short ride to the Anderson house.

On the way off of Dalton grounds, Kurt noticed a building that looked newer than the others standing at the end of the row of the school's academic buildings. It was larger than the rest and had a sign that proclaimed it "Anderson Hall of Science". He looked at Blaine, who blushed.

"Yeah, that's what my grandparents donated to the school in memory of my parents," he said quietly.

They pulled up to a carriage house in back of a large brick mansion a short time later. Blaine helped Kurt get out of the low-slung sports car and into the cozy house.

"Oh, that smells delicious!" Kurt said, the scent of roast beef and caramelized onions pervading the house.

"Ah...I put it on to cook before I came to get you. I'll just go see how its doing," Cooper excused himself.

"Would you like to sit?" Blaine asked and helped Kurt to a camelback sofa. He sat down next to his guest and Kurt looked around the room. There were similar furnishings to Blaine's dorm room, everything looking as if it came off the set of Downton Abbey and Kurt wondered if it was all from the same large house. It all seemed to match.

"So, you and Cooper have the same decorator?" he asked, trying to look innocent. Blaine gave him a side look and started laughing. Kurt joined in.

"Yeah...its all from our parents' house. The mansion we passed? Neither Cooper or I want to live there right now, its just not comfortable. I think one day when I'm done with school and college I might live there again, but not until I can redecorate it. Coop and I just chose some of the furniture we liked – this is all from the back parlor that wasn't ever used much, so it doesn't have the sad memories that other things would.

"I took the bed I'd always had, Cooper took his, but this stuff was just extra in that back room. Its comfortable and I kind of like it, so why not," he said.

"It looks so inviting. I like your dorm room – are all the dorms like that at Dalton?" he asked.

"Ah, no. Remember the science building we passed? Well, as soon as that went up, I suddenly had a new dorm in the building that used to be the headmaster's house. There are only four dorms in that building. I share it with a Mid-Eastern prince, the son of a lucrative bank owner and the grandson of one of Dalton's founders. I argued about it for a while, but I finally just gave in. I'm only there for another year, so I guess I'll just stay there. It means I get to have loud parties," Blaine grinned.

"They won't get upset that you're hiding a fugitive?" Kurt tried to make it sound as if he were kidding, but Blaine understood.

"Not if they don't know about it," he smiled.

"Thank you, Blaine. I just...I can't be found right now. I can't tell you why, but I just can't," Kurt said, tears threatening once again. He was tired of this, he had always been able to handle his emotions, but today it was just harder.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked, sensing the bad feelings Kurt was trying to deny.

"Just...can you put your arm around me again, just for a few minutes?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

Blaine immediately put a comforting arm around Kurt's shoulders and tugged him closer.

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and softly gave his thanks, closing his eyes against the burn in them for a few moments.

"Hey, its going to be about four hours until supper. I'm going to run over to the hospital and check on all my patients, I'll be back around three. Okay? I have the oven set to turn off automatically, so you won't have to do a thing," he said, pulling his coat back on and with a wave he was out the door.

"Are all your holidays like this?" Kurt asked when Cooper had left.

"Pretty much. With my grandfather, both parents, and now my brother all being doctors it has always been this way. I'm used to it. He'll probably be back in time for supper and if he isn't we'll eat and save his for him."

"Oh...okay," Kurt said, trying not to imagine what his father was doing right now. He thought Burt might have gone to his grandparents for dinner, but wasn't sure. He knew he didn't want to think about it.

"Do you play?" Kurt asked, indicating the piano across the room.

"Yeah. Want to sing some carols?" Blaine asked, a smile on his face.

"Sure," Kurt agreed. He and his dad always sang carols together on Christmas. "Do you know 'What Child Is This?'"

Blaine played the song, amazed when Kurt sang the high part, his face a blaze of smiles. It was Kurt's mother's favorite carol. They took turns picking carols and sang for about an hour.

"I'm tired. Want to go up to my room and take a nap?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

They made their way up the steps and Blaine could tell that his new friend was in pain. As soon as they got to the top of the stairs, Blaine put a hand on the small of Kurt's back and guided him down the long hall to his own room.

Kurt walked in expecting to see more of the antique overstuffed furniture and was pleasantly surprised to find this room was more modern. There were gray walls with one dark wine colored accent wall. A fireplace took over the far corner and a cherrywood bed with matching dresser and highboy graced the room. The linens on the bed matched and there were framed prints on the walls.

"You decorated this room, didn't you?" Kurt guessed. Somehow the natural feel and sleek lines reminded him of Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I did. This is more my style, I guess," he said.

Kurt sat down on a chair and Blaine came to help him.

"I can get this myself, Blaine. I have had to deal with the amputation for seven years, I'm used to doing things myself," he snapped.

"Sorry, Kurt I didn't mean to overstep. I'll be right back," he said quickly and left the room, closing the door with a click. Kurt sat still for a moment. He hadn't meant to snap at Blaine. He knew the boy was just trying to be helpful. He didn't deserve to have Kurt let loose his frustration like that. Kurt sighed. He removed the vest and shirt, sitting in his undershirt; then took off his shoes. He wanted to take the heavy prosthesis off, it was causing all kinds of pain, but he wasn't sure if that would be polite or not. He used the crutch to go over and sit on the bed, dragging the duvet and blankets down evenly and then sitting to wait.

Blaine was back with a tray of cookies and glasses of milk.

"I thought we might like a snack. Looks like Grandma sent these cookies, I think they're gingersnaps and Toll House chocolate chip," he smiled at Kurt, ready to let go the small incident that had sent him away a few minutes ago.

"Thank you, Blaine. Please accept my apology – I don't mean to snap at you. I really can take care of myself. They sort of drilled it into my head that I had to learn to do things because I might not end up with anyone," he said.

"What? Why on Earth would they tell a nine year old something so hateful?" Blaine burst out.

"No wonder you ran away," he said.

"No! That's not why I left! I had to go – I was killing him. He couldn't take the stress any more. No, I was taken care of...you don't understand," Kurt said, his voice getting higher.

"So, you weren't in like...foster care or something?" Blaine asked, surprised. He thought he had a good idea why Kurt was living alone and sleeping in libraries. Now he wasn't so sure.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. I'll just say it was not my father's fault. Not at all. He was perfect..." Kurt said before his emotions caught up with him again.

"Hey, Kurt. You're tired and you're sick. Getting upset is not going to make your pneumonia go away. I think we need to take a nap and everything will look better when we're rested. Okay?" Blaine coaxed.

"All right. Damn. After all my whining about independence, I'm going to need you to help me after all. Your brother put the leg on pretty tight and I'm having trouble with the straps," Kurt said.

Blaine helped him off with the chinos and then the buckles of the artificial leg. He pulled back the sheet and then stripped down to boxers and t-shirt himself. Both in bed now, Blaine opened his arms to ask if Kurt needed a hug and smiled when Kurt scooted closer. He was getting used to sleeping with this warm octopus of a boy. They tossed and turned for a while, neither able to get comfortable.

"Hey, you okay now? I mean with me," Blaine asked, when he realized that Kurt wasn't asleep either.

"Yes. I am sorry for snapping at you. I was just told so often that I had to do everything myself it became a sore spot."

"Why would those people make you feel as if you were going to end up alone? My god, you were just a little kid," Blaine said.

"I don't know. I think it was because they figured out I was gay. I came in with my toys once, you know – I held my stuffed animals when they gave me chemo. Dad thought it would make me feel better. I always got nauseated after. I remember the guy that had to clean up my mess was teasing me about it. I had a stuffed Bambi and he said my name must be 'Flower'. My dad got really angry, but I just thought he was talking about Bambi's friend the skunk."

"Oh, Kurt. That's awful. You are not going to end up alone. I'll be there," Blaine promised.

"You hardly know me – what makes you think you'll be there when I need you in my old age?" Kurt tried to pass it off as a joke by laughing, but the joy didn't reach his eyes and Blaine could tell.

"I'm a man of my word, Kurt. I told you I would keep you safe. I meant it," he said, leaning over and kissing the shy boy on his cheek.

"So...my l-l-leg?" Kurt asked, blushing in embarrassment, not quite sure how to word his question. Blaine was paying attention, he had to say something..."Um...my stump," Kurt whispered, still shy of talking about his condition, "My stump doesn't gross you out?"

"Oh, Kurt – no. Just no. It is a part of you, I couldn't possibly think of it as anything bad. Stop worrying about it, Okay?"

Kurt turned his face to Blaine, smiling.

"Can we do that again?" he asked and slid his arms around the boy with the silky curls and big brown eyes. This, Kurt decided, this kissing made him happy.

During the sixth or seventh kiss Kurt suddenly felt a hand smoothing along his upper thigh. He jumped a bit but recovered quickly and pushed himself closer to Blaine, his hips seeking the warmth of Blaine's body under the covers. He wondered how it had come to this, after all they had known each other for less than a week, but it also seemed so natural that he accepted it as right. He tightened his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed deeper.

Blaine massaged his leg for a while obviously gathering courage until Kurt was so nervous with anticipation that he slid his own hand under the waistband of Blaine's briefs and wrapped it around Blaine's erection instead. Blaine took in a breath, his eyes so wide Kurt had to hold back a giggle.

"Hello to you, too," Kurt said in a low voice, enjoying the blush as it covered Blaine's face. His embarrassment didn't last for long, however, as the good feelings started flowing and Blaine started with a whine in his throat as he got impossibly harder in Kurt's grasp.

"This is okay?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, trying to pull himself together enough to reciprocate.

"I thought all you privileged boys-school snobs did this?" Kurt laughed.

"Ah...well, if so I've been left out of the loop!" Blaine said, pushing harder into Kurt's hand. "I might be new at this, but I'll try to keep up..." he said.

After a few moments, Kurt stopped, pulling Blaine's hand back also.

"Can we...maybe lose the clothes? You'll know when your brother is coming back, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. He'll call. I kinda asked him to," Blaine admitted.

"Oh, well, then..." Kurt said. He pulled back the sheets and took off his remaining clothing, stopping to watch as Blaine did the same. He was a little self-conscious, but Blaine had seen his stump before, so he tried to make it not matter. It helped that it was dark in the room with the door closed and the drapes pulled tight.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, running his hand down the other boy's chest and onto his thigh. He looked at Kurt, trying to judge if he could touch him anywhere. His hand went down the part of Kurt's leg, stopping at the end of the stump.

"Do you have feeling in your leg?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but not down that far. I can feel inside, but the skin is numb up to here," he said, moving Blaine's hand to show him the limit of his nerves..

"Does it bother you that I"m seeing it, touching it? I thought it was okay, but you look upset now," Blaine said, pulling back his hand.

"No, its okay. I have just never had anyone even talk about it, much less want to touch it. It has always been like this thing that's in the middle of the room but we don't talk about. Like they cut it off because I was bad or something – a punishment for some awful deed that can't be spoken about in public," Kurt related. He had learned not to mention his amputated leg, nobody wanted to acknowledge it and he didn't bring attention to it.

"But, Kurt, its part of you. Why wouldn't I want to touch it? I want to touch all of you, not just the things that are socially acceptable. I like all of you," he said, not sure if his real meaning was getting through.

Kurt laughed. "Oh, so you have a fetish for stumps?"

Blaine took in a breath. "Oh, no! Oh, is that what that sounded like? I'm sorry, Kurt..." Blaine babbled in embarrassment.

"I'm teasing you, Blaine. Calm down. No, I don't mind if you touch my leg, I do have some sore spots so be careful, but its perfectly fine for you to touch me. Anywhere," he said in a sultry tone that made him smile at how silly he sounded.

Blaine pushed gently on Kurt's shoulder until he was once more lying down, then moved to kiss him again, his hand migrating down to take his cock in hand once again. Kurt forgot about his leg and moaned at the delicious feeling.

An hour and a half drive from his carriage house, Cooper pulled up across from a house in the middle of the block. Among all the houses, this was the one with no decorations, no Christmas tree in the window, no lights on in the living room. It looked deserted, but Cooper had a feeling someone was in the house.

He walked up to the front door, stamping his feet to rid them of the snow and stood on the mat, trying to tell himself he was doing the right thing. He rang the bell. No dog barking, no sound. He looked through the window and saw a light in what was probably the kitchen. He heard a sound, then saw someone walking to the door.

"Hello, Merry Christmas," Cooper said. The tall man just stood there for a moment, looking at him.

"You are Burt Hummel?" Coop asked and the man's face registered something.

"Oh, sorry, must have been somewhere else in my head. Ah, you need some help? I can give you a jump if your car needs it," Burt said, squinting to see the BMW parked across the street.

"My car?" Cooper asked, confused.

"Yeah, somebody told you I have an auto shop? I know its Christmas, but I can come out and change a tire or something if you need it. You're not interrupting anything," Burt said, trying to smile at the man at his door.

"Oh, no...no, my car is fine. I was looking for you," Cooper said.

"Me?" Burt still looked a bit dazed.

"You have a son? Kurt?" he asked.

Burt opened the door wide, staring at the man.

"Come in, do you know where Kurt is?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I found this at a convenience store. Is this your son?" Cooper asked, showing Burt a flyer of Kurt asking if anyone had seen him.

"That's my son. Kurt. He disappeared three months ago. He was on his way to school and he just...wasn't there. The police didn't show much interest because he's so close to his eighteenth birthday. I made those flyers, but...nobody's seen him. Where did you see him? Did he seem well?" Burt asked, still looking as if he were in a trance.

"Yes, I think he's friends with my little brother," Coop said, a bit worried about the man. He had faded to a very pale color. "Listen, I think we should sit for a minute, okay?"

"Of course. Please," Burt said, shaking his head as if to clear it. He walked into the den and indicated a seat for Cooper to sit down in.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked, but Coop shook his head.

"My name is Cooper Anderson. Last week my brother was walking home from a friend's house. He saw a kid fall on the Alms Creek Bridge and it looked like he was hurt. He followed him to the men's restroom in Heritage Park and found the kid – waving a knife in his face and telling him to leave him alone.

"Blaine could see the kid was hurt, so he talked him into letting him help. My brother called a friend and they got this kid back to his dormitory room at Dalton."

"Wait...Dalton School? Is this in Westerville?"

"Yeah. They found that the kid had cut himself pretty badly and put a pressure bandage on it, cleaned him up. The kid wouldn't tell them his name – he made one up. Elijah, I think," Cooper said.

Burt laughed. "That was Kurt's invisible friend when he was a little guy."

"By morning the kid had a fever, so Blaine called me. I'm a doctor. I came and treated him. I need to know for sure if you're his dad before I go any further. Tell me, why would I be so concerned about his condition?" Cooper asked.

"Kurt had bone cancer and they amputated his right leg when he was nine years old," Burt said.

"Okay. That's what I had to be sure of. He cut the stump pretty badly and it got infected. I gave him IV antibiotics and he's better, although he has pneumonia and a serious case of the nerves. He doesn't know that I know his real name, although he slipped and let me know his first name is Kurt. He has some other issues I'm even more concerned about, though," Cooper said, giving Burt a critical eye. The guy seemed obviously upset at his son being injured and he had tried to find him.

"It's about his stump. When I was treating the gash, I noticed some pressure sores that I think are caused by his prosthesis," Cooper said, watching as Burt paled again.

"No, my Kurt? He just told me that it was fitting fine, that he had canceled his fitting because he didn't need it yet. He's so adamant that the prosthesis is for him to take care of, I didn't check for myself this time. He wasn't limping or favoring it," Burt said, now almost trembling. "My poor boy. Can you take me to him? I'll pay for the gas or we can take my truck. I need to go to him, find out what happened. Maybe he was hit on the head or kidnapped? Was he okay otherwise?" Burt asked, anxious for anything Coop could tell him.

"He's skinny, malnourished, needed a bath, but Blaine is taking good care of him. I was thinking of who to report it to when I stopped for a pint of cream on the way back to my house. I saw the flyer in the window and drove straight here," Cooper said.

"I'll come get him right now. Is there a number I can call? He doesn't have a cell," Burt said.

Cooper sighed.

"He was really adamant that we don't tell anyone where he is. I think if I call, he'll run again and he's sick with pneumonia. I think it might be best if we drive there. The boys are expecting me for Christmas supper."

Burt grabbed a few things and was ready to go. He followed Cooper out to his BMW and got in, smiling at the sports car.

"Any idea why he's hiding from you?" Coop asked. It was still a concern to him and he was wondering if he should call in the authorities.

"Not really. That last morning he was talking to me and I asked if he needed to have a fitting for a new leg. He was pretty vocal that he didn't. I was on the phone with a guy I know that I get some hours doing odd jobs -taxi driver, shoveling snow, delivering flowers, stuff like that to earn a few dollars. Kurt's medical bills are expensive. I thought I heard Kurt in the hall, I was kind of upset because the guy didn't have anything for me. I thought Kurt overheard, but he wasn't there when I looked. I dropped Kurt off at school, then went to work like usual and when I got home that evening, Kurt wasn't home. I never saw him again," Burt said, anguish in his voice.

"Well, his leg has pressure sores all over it. We got into an argument about it, he wanted me to just pad it. I did for one day, but he was limping by the time we got to my house. It has been too tight for months I'd venture to say," Coop said.

"He was worried about the money..." Burt said with a whimper. He put his head down in his hands, "Oh, what have I done. I always find a way to get the money. I can try to ask his grandparents for a loan maybe. He has to be able to walk, my poor brave kid."

"Don't worry. I think I know some people that can help. Let's just get your kid back home where he belongs."

"Kurt, oh...mmmmmm," Blaine whined, close to climaxing. He was worried about how Kurt was taking it, but the moan that came next told him he needn't worry. They were under the covers, face to face as Blaine gripped hard and pumped, their cocks sliding together and their breath coming in deep gulps as they came together, silent in their shock of the first time with another boy.

Both lay back, looking at each other with wide grins. Kurt reached forward and cupped Blaine's cheek.

"Does this mean we're boyfriends now?" he laughed and Blaine got up on his arm to lean over and kiss Kurt's mouth.

"Absolutely," he said. They lay back, smiles still on their faces.

"We better clean up. I think Cooper must be done at the hospital by now," Blaine said. He went to the bathroom and brought back a damp washcloth and towel. Kurt cleaned himself up and got his briefs and t-shirt back on. Blaine came back dressed except for shoes and sat on the bed, helping Kurt with the prosthesis. It would not go on properly with the extra padding and the sores hurt. He finally turned to Blaine.

"I can't do this. Can you help me get back down stairs? I'll just pin the pants leg up and go without if you don't mind," Kurt said, defeated.

"Sure, Kurt. It won't matter, its just me and Coop. You'll be fine. Don't feel self-conscious. We invited you, not your leg," he said, smiling.

Kurt hit him in the shoulder, but smiled anyway. Blaine leaned closer and kissed him, scooting next to him on the bed as the kisses got deeper until they heard Cooper come in the door downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7 - Betrayal and Atonement

**Runaway – Chapter Seven – Betrayal and Atonement**

"Blaine!" Coop shouted.

"We're up here. Kurt was tired so we took a nap," Blaine said, tucking his shirt in his pants as he walked to the head of the stairs to call down to his brother.

"Hey, Coop, can you come help? Kurt's pressure sores are bad and he couldn't get the prosthesis back on. I think if we just carry him down the stairs..." Blaine said when Cooper walked into the hall to look up the stairs at him. Behind his brother stood a tall man staring right at Blaine, his green eyes flaming with anger.

"Ah, Coop?" Blaine started, stepping back quickly, but the stranger was taking the steps two at a time, rushing towards him and taking him by the shoulders.

"Kurt? Where is he?" the man growled, sounding desperate and grabbed Blaine's arms.

"Who? Who are you?" Blaine asked, struggling to get out of the man's grasp. Cooper was coming up the stairs now and Blaine could hear Kurt shout from the bedroom. He ducked out of the man's hold and raced back to his bedroom, pushing the door shut quickly and locking it, then turning to Kurt. The look of utter betrayal on the boy's face made Blaine's heart almost stop. He shook his head no, but Kurt just kept staring at him.

"Kurt, I don't know who that is – you know I didn't call anyone, I've been with you the whole time! Please believe me. _Please_," he begged, but the coldness in Kurt's eyes was killing him. There was a pounding on the thick oak door, a man's voice shouting for Kurt, begging them to just open the door.

Blaine went over to the bed, throwing his arms around Kurt and telling him he hadn't betrayed him, he hadn't had any time to make a phone call.

"Kurt, listen to me!" Blaine said, turning Kurt's chin to make the boy face him. "I told you that I would keep you safe and I meant it. I won't leave you. I made a promise, Kurt," he said in a desperate voice, then kissed Kurt with all of his emotions and pent-up fear. Kurt was still for a moment, then kissed Blaine back, shaking and trembling in his arms.

"I'll make this right, Kurt. I promise. Who is that?" he asked.

"It's my father," Kurt said, now crying.

"Blaine. Open the door. Now," Cooper's voice came through the heavy oak. Blaine didn't move. He hated to defy his brother, but he had made a promise and Cooper would just have to understand.

"Kurt, he...your dad...he won't hurt you, will he?" Blaine asked, somewhat afraid of the large man.

"No, Blaine. He would never hurt me. It's me who hurt him," he said, collapsing into Blaine's arms.

"What?"

Cooper took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Burt rushed in, looking at his son curled in another boy's lap and sank to his knees, head in his hands.

"Kurt...oh, Elizabeth, I found him. Kurt, my son," Burt moaned, resting his head on the bed as if it was too heavy to move.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, scooting in his unique way to the end of the bed and put his hands on his father's head.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Dad...Daddy..." he said, tears choking him as he tried to see his father's face. "Dad, you don't understand...I didn't mean this to hurt you," he cried. Frustrated with trying to pull his father's face from the bed, he pushed himself off the bed onto the floor and crawled into his father's lap, his arms around the big man, pleading with him to forgive him. Blaine was frozen in place, staring at the tableaux in front of him.

It seemed like eons before Kurt's pleas got to Burt and he sat up, holding his son close and kissing his head, running his fingers over the boy's face.

"It's you, Kurt. You're still here, you're not dead, oh, thank you, Elizabeth," he said, looking up as he addressed his dead wife.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm so sorry. I...I didn't know what to do – you work so hard and I just cost you more and more. I wanted to get a job and pay for my own prosthesis, then I was coming home, I promise, Dad. I promise," he cried, trying to bury his face in his father's strong chest.

"I know, Kurt. I know. You should never have done it, I can't live without you, son. You are my whole world, Kurt," Burt said, pulling Kurt up so he could see his face. "Taking care of you is my _job_, Kurt. I have always taken care of you, and I always will. I'm your father, for God's sake. What were you thinking?"

"That I was a burden. I heard you talking to Cliff, trying to get another job. Dad, you had a _heart attack_ last year, you can't keep working yourself to death. I can't lose you, too."

Kurt just stared at his father, tears running down his face.

Blaine finally moved. He took his clean handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Kurt to wipe his face. Kurt looked up and into Blaine's soft honey-brown eyes. They were looking into his soul and Kurt was mesmerized. He could see the strong emotions cascading over Blaine's thoughts. He owed this boy – this amazing boy that kept his word. He could tell that if he gave the word, Blaine would fight like a tiger for him. He gave Blaine a smile to let him know that everything was going to be all right. Blaine gave a small nod and sat back, less tension in his body.

Cooper came over to the two on the floor.

"Can we maybe go downstairs and sit? I think we have a lot of talking to do," he said.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to ruin your Christmas like this," Burt said in apology.

"It is not ruined. I think it's getting better all the time," Blaine said, reaching out to touch Kurt's hand for a moment.

Downstairs, the four men sat in the dining room eating rib roast with potatoes and onions. Conversation was quiet, mostly talk about the weather and sport teams. Each man was in his own head, careful not to disturb the thoughts of the others.

"Pass the cranberry relish, please," Cooper asked and Blaine untangled his hand from where it was holding Kurt's under the table to comply. Burt kept staring at his son, emotions now carefully masked but Kurt knew his father and knew he was on the edge of breakdown once again.

"So, Blaine is it? How do you know Kurt?" he asked, over-polite bordering on threatening.

"Didn't Cooper tell you?" Blaine asked, looking at his brother for confirmation.

"I want to hear it from you. I want to know why, when you've known my son for a week you have your arms around him?" Burt asked, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Dad, he saved me. I fell and cut my leg and he bandaged it up. When it got infected from the gash, he called his brother to come look at it. I don't know what would have happened to me if Blaine hadn't found me," Kurt pleaded with his father, touching his hand to keep Burt's attention on him.

"That does not explain why he had his arms all over you, buddy," Burt said again, then turned to Blaine. "Well? Did you take advantage of Kurt? When he was vulnerable and sick?"

"No, sir, I did not. My friend, Trent, and I brought him to the dorm room and cleaned up his gash. We fed him – he was so skinny – and gave him a warm place to sleep. I have been nothing but kind to him. Ask him," Blaine defended himself.

"Dad, I'm in love with Blaine," Kurt said and the room went silent as the two men stared at Kurt, then Blaine.

Blaine turned to Kurt, his eyes sad at the fear he saw on Kurt's face, but his heart beat a little faster with Kurt's acknowledgement of their love.

"You're confused. We can get this all settled, Kurt. I'll just take you home and get you well again. You'll come to your senses, son. We will mend this mixed up mess and you'll be fine again. I just...the nights I spent looking for you...the fear that you had been taken...' Burt looked down, trying so hard to get a grip on himself. Kurt's infatuation with Blaine was just another problem to sort out and Burt was nearing the end of his rope.

"Dad, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for running away," Kurt said, looking into his father's face for approval.

"I know, son. I do. I'm not happy with myself for letting you get so worried, though. You know I've always found a way to get you what you need, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm almost an adult, though, and I need to find a way to do it myself. I know I went about it all wrong this time," he said, bowing his head in shame. "I promise you, I'll do better. I need to finish school and go to college. I know that. I just...I don't know what I was thinking. Then when it was obvious that I'd made a mistake, I was too ashamed to come home," he said.

Blaine's hand was suddenly back in his and he sighed in gratitude.

"We need to go home and talk this all out. I can get a loan from your grandparents I think. We need to get you a new prosthesis and then work from there," Burt said and took another bite of the rare beef, a smile gracing his face as he chewed the forbidden food. He didn't waste the fact that he was eating it on Kurt, knowing Kurt couldn't do anything to stop him this time. His smile got bigger as he saw his son fuming at each bite of the meat that entered Burt's mouth.

"You know when we get home, I'm feeding you nothing but celery sticks and yogurt for two weeks to make up for this meal, don't you?" Kurt asked his father. He was glad his father had dropped the subject of Blaine for the moment, but he knew it wasn't resolved. Burt's smile faded.

"I can't be rude and not eat their food, Kurt," he said in a stage whisper and Kurt's lips twitched to stop the grin from showing.

Cooper rolled his eyes. As a doctor he knew the food was not the most healthy he could have made. It was tradition and Blaine needed tradition sometimes, especially around the holidays when they were missing their parents so much. He knew the food question between the Hummels was a joke, though, so he kept on eating. He noted that Kurt had servings of broccoli, green beans, and tomato salad on his plate but just a thin sliver of the roast. Well, at least the kid knew what was better for his health.

"Since its snowing again and its such a long way back to Lima, perhaps Mr. Hummel and Kurt should spend the night?" Blaine ventured. All eyes were on him. "I mean...Cooper has already driven so far today and with early morning rounds at the hospital and everything. We have plenty of room, after all," he said, looking at his brother.

"Its settled then. Burt, Kurt, please be our guests tonight and I will bring you home tomorrow afternoon?" Cooper asked, though it didn't really sound like a question.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Dr. Anderson," Burt replied. He would rather be home with Kurt, but he realized that would be an even bigger imposition to ask for a ride back tonight.

Blaine got up to help clear the dishes and Burt jumped up to help.

They stacked the dishes in the sink, rinsing them off as Blaine put soap in the other side and filled it with hot water. He washed and Burt dried.

"I want to thank you for helping my kid," Burt said.

"I didn't mind. I like Kurt," Blaine said, not sure of how much to tell this man. He was Kurt's father, after all. Burt could tell that Blaine liked Kurt, he didn't mind that – it was Kurt's declaration of love that had him worried.

"Your brother told me that Kurt pulled a knife on you," Burt said, looking away.

"Yeah. Well, I don't think he would have cut me. He was panicked. He was losing blood and I cornered him in a park restroom. He just reacted, no harm done," Blaine explained.

"Did he tell you about his mom?"

"Yes. I lost both of my parents three years ago in a plane crash. Kurt and I talked about it. He's really a compassionate person," Blaine said, smiling to himself.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your folks, kiddo. Its rough losing your folks at such a young age. I don't think Kurt ever got over losing his mom. I worry about that, but there's nothing I can do. Just love him," he said.

"He's lucky to have you," Blaine said, washing the platter.

Kurt sat in the living room on the camelback sofa, coughing. He tried to stop, drank his water and sat very still, but it was wrenching his gut with deep spasms as he coughed and coughed. Cooper came down the stairs with a bottle and spoon.

"Here, this is your cough medicine," Cooper said as he poured some into a measuring spoon. How bad is it feeling?" Cooper asked, putting the stethoscope in his ears and lifting Kurt's shirt to listen to his lungs. Cooper listened for a few minutes, moving to different parts of his chest, and frowned.

Kurt struggled to get breath to speak. It had gotten worse during the day in spite of the medication. He'd taken his antibiotics on time, but he was bone-tired and just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, whenever he laid down he coughed more.

"I set up a vaporizer in the guest room for you. I think as soon as dessert is over you better get to bed," Cooper said, smiling at the thin young man.

"Okay. I'm so tired," Kurt said, yawning.

Blaine and Burt walked into the room, plates with apple pie in their hands. Kurt's eyes lit up as he looked at the pie, a scoop of vanilla ice cream perched atop each piece. Blaine sat down next to him and handed him a plate. The boys ate the dessert in silence, everyone quiet and watching the snow fall outside the picture window.

Kurt had started to doze off twice before Blaine took his half-finished plate. Cooper gathered the plates and took them to the kitchen, telling Blaine they could do them in the morning.

Blaine started to slide his arm under Kurt's legs, the other behind his back to carry him up the stairs. He had been coughing so much Blaine was afraid he would tire himself out just trying to walk up the stairs, and he wasn't wearing his prosthesis. He had settled Kurt in his arms, standing to carry him when he turned and Burt was standing right in front of him.

"I can take care of him," Burt said, gently taking Kurt into his own arms and leaving Blaine standing there, his arms empty and a sad look on his face. He followed the rest up the stairs and stopped in his own room to get something.

Burt carried Kurt upstairs to the guest room Cooper showed him. The vaporizer was going and Blaine came in with pajamas for Kurt. Burt, while he was polite, made no move to let Blaine help any more than that. He barley acknowledged Blaine at all, and Blaine left for his own room when he realized Burt was going to help his son.

Cooper listened to Kurt's chest once more and looked at the healing wound on his stump before Burt tucked his son in, kissing his temple and saying good night. Cooper led Burt to another guest room on the other side of the stairs near his own room.

"I laid out some sleep attire that will probably fit, Burt. Sorry I don't have anything else...the bathroom is through the door on the far side of the room. My room is just across the hall if you need anything," Cooper said. "Goodnight."

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Anderson," Burt started to say, but was interrupted.

"It's Cooper. Call me Cooper, okay?" the man asked and Burt smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Cooper. I'll see you in the morning, and thank you for reuniting me with my son. I owe you a debt I don't know if I can ever pay."

A few minutes later the sound of the piano was heard throughout the house. Blaine had finished washing the dessert dishes and was playing 'Silent Night'.

Kurt woke up suddenly, scared when he couldn't get his breath. He lay with his eyes open and tried to keep calm. A wracking cough soon had him sitting up as phlegm clogged his throat. He couldn't get up without his crutches or prosthesis and looked for somewhere to cough up the sticky stuff. He saw a box of tissues on the night table and grabbed a few, coughing desperately as his throat cleared. He took a deep cleansing breath and lay back on the pillows.

A quiet knock on the door was followed by Blaine slipping in and sitting beside him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, eyes wide as Kurt's coughing started again. He poured the boy a drink of water and held the glass for him as he drank greedy sips to soothe his throat.

"Yeah, I think so. Its just the pneumonia, makes it hard to catch my breath," Kurt said.

"Yeah. _Just_ pneumonia? I don't think there's anything that is _just pneumonia_, Kurt. It's a dangerous thing to have and you need to be looked after," Blaine said in a serious voice, stroking the hair out of Kurt's face. He looked at his watch.

"Hey, you can have some of your cough syrup. Coop said you can have it after midnight and its one thirty now," Blaine said, getting the bottle and a measuring spoon. He dosed Kurt and set it down on the table.

"Can I have more water?" Kurt asked and drank another glass.

"Of course. Do you want to go back to sleep now?" Blaine asked, tucking the blanket in and smoothing the duvet.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah."

"Can you...can you sleep with me? Cooper said I wasn't contagious. I'll try to keep quiet, but I miss having you close," Kurt said, a pitiful look on his face.

"I don't know, Kurt. I don't want to upset your dad. I don't think he likes me," Blaine hung his head a little. He was used to other parents liking him and he wasn't sure how to deal with Burt's rejection and disapproval.

"Blaine, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to, but I'm kind of scared to be by myself. I was coughing so hard I couldn't get my breath for a moment and ...well, I'd feel better if someone was here with me is all."

"Okay, Kurt. Scootch over."

Blaine slid under the covers, snuggling close to Kurt. He kissed the boy's face, knowing he was going to miss him when he went home the next day.

"Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"Kurt?'

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you, too."

They just lay back, holding on to each other for a while, Kurt dozing on and off. Blaine brushed the hair from his face, touching him tenderly, trying to memorize his features for the next day when they would be apart again.

Kurt startled in his sleep, waking Blaine.

"Don't leave me, Bee...you promised..." he said, still asleep. Blaine kissed his forehead.

"Hey, Kurt, wake up," he said gently.

Kurt opened his eyes.

"You were dreaming."

"Don't leave me, Blaine. I need you. Remember your promise," Kurt whispered, then curled himself around his boyfriend and closed his eyes.

"I won't, Kurt. I'll never leave you," Blaine promised once again. "I'll keep you safe."

The ride back to Lima was uneventful for the most part. Kurt was quiet and sad, Blaine just held him in his arms in the tiny back seat of his brother's BMW. Burt and Cooper talked in the front seat. Cooper had contacted one of his colleagues and arranged to have Kurt apply for a foundation grant for kids with cancer. It wouldn't pay all the medical bills, but it would pay for a new prosthesis. Burt was reluctant to take what he deemed charity, but Cooper told him how the foundation was funded by people who had children that benefited from it, then paid back what they had been given when the kids grew up and got jobs. It was a well-run foundation, making enough money that it could make a meaningful boost to those who needed temporary help. Burt finally agreed, knowing Kurt would need it again in a year or so as he grew out of the new leg.

Blaine helped Kurt to his room and bade a tearful goodbye, promising to call and talk to Kurt every day and to visit whenever he could. Kurt was hopeful and kissed his boyfriend goodbye with all his heart when it was time to go.

School and life began again for the two boys. Blaine was back to his long hours of study, but had a new bounce to his step because he could think about Kurt all the time. Trent and Blaine went to visit Kurt almost every weekend and Blaine was able to go with Kurt to get his new prosthesis from the Westerville hospital.

Blaine had Friday night dinner with the Hummels from time to time and Kurt was allowed to spend some weekends with Blaine at the carriage house when Cooper had a weekend off work.

Life at McKinley, however, did not improve. Kurt still struggled to get from class to class every day. His girls helped carry his heavy books. Mercedes and Brittany walked with him, Rachel or Santana helped on occasion. Kurt's only saving grace about McKinley was still Glee Club. He sang his heart out, battling Rachel for solos, trying to keep up with the dance steps when he could. He and Artie were paired up frequently because of their handicaps, but Kurt couldn't make sense of that. Artie had a wheelchair and Kurt steadfastly refused when Mr. Schue offered to get him one "to make it balanced".

Kurt left the choir room in a huff that day and didn't go back for a week.

Being at McKinley meant that the bullies were always there. Kurt had tried to ignore them, and for a while it seemed like they had given up after he got his new leg. This prosthesis was better than the last one, making it possible for Kurt to walk without the supporting crutch for short distances, but he had to use the metal wrist-cuff crutch for walking from classroom to classroom. With all the students in the crowded hallway jostling him, it would be foolhardy to try to walk without the crutch.

"Hey, you're going to be late!" Rachel called, running past Kurt in the hall. She was trying to catch up to her new boyfriend, Finn. "I'll tell Schue you're going to be late," she called over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Rach," Kurt called back. He had to exchange some books at his locker and somebody had stuck gum in the padlock. He had to dig it out with a borrowed hairpin before he could open the locker. It was one of those Fridays. He was looking forward to seeing Blaine tomorrow, they had plans to see a movie and maybe go for a drive in the spring sunshine. Kurt had gone shopping for some gourmet groceries so they could cook together, one of their favorite pastimes. He was really looking forward to it when he realized he was alone in the empty hallway outside the boys locker room.

Walking along, listening to the crutch make a funny sound compared to his actual foot, he got a creeping feeling going up the back of his neck. Like somebody was watching him. He hurried to get to the next hall to turn down the stairs to the choir room on the first floor.

"Hey, Pansy-boy. What are you doing in our hallway?" a large boy in a football jersey asked, stepping in front of Kurt.

"I'm going to choir," Kurt said, hurrying along. He was usually able to dodge the bullies with other students around. This time there was nobody there but him and the man-mountain in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8 - Broken

Runaway – Chapter Eight – Broken

Kurt flushed hot, knowing he was in serious trouble. He grasped his new cell phone tighter in his hand. It was a present from Blaine so they could talk or text during the long days apart.

"I think you owe me a toll, Hummel," the boy said, "and I'm right here to collect it." The boy said in a menacing tone, his hand stroking the front of his jeans and his eyes burning into Kurt's. Kurt tried to recall his name. Something Polish...Karosney? Kartovski?

Kurt's skin was crawling with shivers, making him feel cold and hot at the same time, his stomach churning with the nausea that came when a bully showed up – and the feeling was ten times worse when he was by himself. In second grade when he'd lost his leg and the teasing began, it made him cry when they called him names, but he grew a thicker skin and learned to make it appear as if it didn't bother him. He thought they would grow tired of him not responding and the teasing would stop. He couldn't have been more wrong.

The teasing went from a few verbal insults to nasty things – jokes about what would happen if he lost the other leg and his arms, too. He still remembered some of the supposed 'jokes': "What would you call Hummel with no arms or legs in a swimming pool? Bob! What would you call him in a hot tub? Stew! What would you call Hummel with no arms and no legs on your front porch? Matt! What would you call him in a pile of leaves? Russell! What if he was holding down a railroad tie? Spike! Under a car? Jack!" There seemed to be no end to the list.

The real damage happened at night. Kurt hadn't given conscious thought about what might happen after they amputated his leg. One night after the teasing started, he dreamed that _he was seeing the doctor at the hospital, he was lying on the narrow bed, and he looked down – they had removed his other leg. Kurt screamed! They hadn't told him this would happen and he was very upset in the dream. Then he tried to sit up to see what was left of the leg, but he couldn't sit up. He looked down in the dream to see they had amputated his arms, too._ He woke up screaming. It was over a year before that dream finally went away, and Burt had given up and let Kurt sleep in his bed with him until he was in fifth grade.

"Ah. I don't have any real money – just a few dollars for lunch. You can have that," Kurt offered, trying to quickly get the money from his pants pocket to give to Karofsky. He shoved his hand in, balancing his cell phone while his other hand was holding the crutch. His hands were shaking. He was used to being pushed into lockers, having slushies thrown in his face, being called filthy names – and as unpleasant as that was, it had never really made him afraid in this way.

Most days, one or another of his friends was with him in the halls, sometimes even a friendly acquaintance would help out because Kurt was allowed an extra five minutes to get from one classroom to another and whomever carried his books got to leave early with him; so even if most of the students did not really feel charitable towards Kurt, they did like the perk of getting out of class early.

"It better be enough, Pansy-boy," the bully growled, bringing Kurt's wandering mind back to the present.

At the nasty comment from Karofsky, Kurt accidentally dropped his cell phone, hearing the precious object hit the floor as he scrambled to save it. It hit just so and dialed the number that was on the screen. Connection.

"Hello?" came the voice, but Kurt didn't hear it. He was trying to push the big kid off of himself, struggling and cursing. He shouted for the boy to stop, he'd give him all the money he had and held up his wallet. The boy grabbed it and tore through it.

"You've only got seven dollars? Shit. And no plastic? How do you buy stuff? What'sa matter with your old man, he doesn't trust you with a credit card?" the boy taunted. When Kurt didn't answer, he kicked him.

Kurt howled, curling into a ball as the boy kicked him again and again until he'd broken the prosthesis and bent the crutch in two, then started kicking his body. It seemed to last forever and no one came to help.

Laughing, Karofsky walked down the hallway, throwing Kurt's wallet back at him.

Kurt lay on the floor, his head buzzing and his body aching. The boy that kicked him was large and strong and knew exactly where it would hurt the most. He closed his eyes for a moment and passed out. He never heard Blaine's voice on the cell phone calling to him in panic.

Blaine was walking down the hallway at Dalton, his classes over for the day. He was headed back to his dorm room across campus with Trent when his cell phone rang. Blaine listened for a few short minutes and went pale when he heard what was going on and when he realized that Kurt couldn't hear him, he disconnected and called Burt. Burt assured him he was calling the police and was on his way to help.

Blaine turned to Trent.

"Is your car out front?" he asked, remembering that Trent had come to school late and probably not parked back by the dorms.

"Yeah, here's the keys...go! Call when you find out something," Trent said, having heard what Blaine said to Burt.

Blaine grabbed Trent's keys, thanked Trent and handed him his own keys, and was out the door, running to the car. He was two hours from Lima and he was going to be there as soon as he could make it. He was very afraid and said a prayer in his head as he started the engine and backed out of the parking space.

Kurt woke up in a cold room, a heated blanket wrapped around him. He blinked and looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, talking to a man in uniform.

"Dad?' Kurt said in a weak voice, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Kurt! Doctor, he's awake!" Burt said, rushing in to be at his son's side.

"What?" Kurt's eyes searched the room until he located his dad.

"I got a call from Blaine. He said his cell rang and he could hear you in trouble. I called the school and got right over there. Coach Bieste found you in the hallway by the locker rooms. You must have been calling Blaine because his cell rang after you'd dropped yours. What happened?" Burt asked, holding Kurt's hand.

"One of the football jocks...that kid, Karofsky? He wanted my money. I tried to give it to him and he said it wasn't enough. He beat me up I think," Kurt said, moaning in pain as he tried to turn over to see his father.

"The police are taking a report. We'll have that kid suspended and in juvie by tonight," Burt threatened.

"Kurt, can you sit up for me?" the doctor said, ushering Burt from the small room.

Kurt struggled and sat up, his balance off as he swayed on the gurney. The doctor held out a steady hand and Kurt gripped it.

"You got kicked in the head it looks like, probably a concussion. You were out for a while. We took a scan and the bones are not cracked. You do have some soft tissue damage to your right leg where the prosthesis was torn off...ah, I do have some bad news. Your prosthesis was shattered. I can get you some crutches until you can have a new one fitted. Do you prefer the wooden crutches that go under your arms or the aluminum wrist-cuff type?"

Kurt just sat there, staring off into space. Just when things had gotten back on an even keel, this had to happen. He was fine with using crutches around the house when his prosthesis was off in the evenings, but having to wear the empty-leg pants and have his hands occupied with crutches...he was beginning to regret turning down Mr. Schue's offer of a wheel chair.

"Ah, the wrist-cuffs, please. Thank you. Can I go home?" Kurt asked in a monotone.

"We need to see to a few scrapes and wrap your wrist. I think you've sprained it," the doctor said, taking Kurt's arm and pushing at the joint. Kurt cringed as he hit a sore spot.

"Ah, I think the crutches might not be the best idea with this injury, Kurt. I don't think you can hold your weight on it to walk. I can set you up with a wheelchair for a few weeks until it heals. You'll probably have the prosthesis by then," the doctor said, putting a comforting arm around the boy.

"Okay. Just send my dad back in before he punches somebody," Kurt asked, resigned to his fate.

The doctor walked out, making notes on the chart.

"Hey, Beau," a soft voice came from the doorway. A warmth filled Kurt as he looked up to see Blaine standing there, out of breath but looking polished in his Dalton uniform. Blaine had started calling Kurt "Beau" a few weeks ago and Kurt loved it.

"Bee, thank you for calling Dad. I guess I had the cell open to your number when I dropped it. I'm sorry you had to hear that," he said, head down.

Blaine walked over slowly and put his arms around Kurt. Kurt fell into them, holding Blaine tightly around the waist and burying his head in his boyfriend's chest.

"Hey, Kurt. I told you I'd always be there. I'm here for you now – I only wish I'd been able to get here sooner. You okay?"

"Yeah. I sprained my wrist so I can't use crutches for a few weeks. I'll really be a cripple now – wheelchair and all," Kurt sank his head down into Blaine's stomach, holding back tears. He hated to cry in front of Blaine.

"You're going to be okay, Beau, I promise. We'll make this okay," he soothed, running his fingers through Kurt's hair and saying little bits of love and encouragement. Kurt finally sat up.

"Ah...could you call the nurse? I have to use the rest room," he said, looking down and blushing.

"No need, Beau. I'm here, let me help you," he offered. Kurt didn't want to have Blaine in there with him, but he didn't have much choice. He put out his arms and Blaine helped him hop over to the rest room adjacent to the exam cubicle.

"Hey, I won't look – and to be fair, I've seen you before, Kurt. Just...ah..lean on me for balance, okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Kurt said, hiking up the skimpy hospital gown in front and standing close to the toilet. His back hurt standing, but this wouldn't take long. He took his penis in hand and was finally able to relax enough to urinate, when he happened to glance down.

"Ohhh! Blaine...what's wrong?" he shouted as he saw the bright red stream collecting into a pool of blood in the toilet bowl. He was peeing blood. A lot of blood. The sharp, hot pain radiated through his back and he would have fallen to his knee if Blaine hadn't been holding him.

"Hold on, Beau. Doctor!" Blaine held Kurt tightly and shouted, pushing the emergency button on the wall next to them.

It was less than a minute when the doctor and two nurses came in, the doctor helping Blaine to catch Kurt as his eyes rolled back and he fainted. They carried him back to the bed and set him down gently. Burt was right behind the nurses and had seen the blood in the toilet, too. He was right next to Kurt, his arms helping Blaine to hold his son.

"What's wrong? What happened? Did he get kicked in the kidney, too?" Burt asked, close to panic. He took in a big breath and held it for a second, trying to calm his heartbeat.

"Yes, I saw the bruises on his back, and we did an X-ray of the kidney but it didn't show us all we needed to see. Don't worry, Mr. Hummel, we're going to do a few more tests," the doctor said, then turned to the nurse. "I want an IVP with contrast, then depending on the results of that, an MRI or Cat scan," he ordered.

"Can I stay with him?" Burt asked, taking the words right out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine stepped back, he knew that no matter how much he wanted to be with Kurt right now, his father had priority and Kurt would probably feel better having Burt there.

"No, not in the X-ray room. The scan and IVP X-Ray won't take long, though, and he'll be back here. If you two don't mind waiting?" the nurse directed them, waving at the two plastic chairs. Kurt was blinking back awake and the nurse took his hand, murmuring to him to keep him calm. She came back and set up an IV, injected some medication into the tubing, and gave the men a small smile.

"Kurt, I'm going to give you some medication that will make you feel sleepy, okay? Then some stuff called contrast when we get into the X-ray room. It might make you feel warm and you might feel like you have to urinate. That's fine. It will help the doctors see your kidney better so they can treat you," she told him in carefully pronounced words. Kurt nodded his head and reached his hand out to Blaine and Burt.

"Your dad and your friend will be right here waiting for you when you get back. You won't be gone long, okay?"

"Okay...did the doctor know I'm peeing blood...I don't think that's good...it hurt," Kurt said, his voice slowing down as he fell asleep.

"That's the versed," she explained, "It will add to the sedation and he won't remember the procedure. We don't always use this, but the doctor thought it might keep him calmer and it will block some of the pain."

Blaine and Burt sat down while Kurt was wheeled from the room.

About a half hour later, Kurt was wheeled back. He was groggy but awake and smiled when Blaine and Burt came to hold his hands. The doctor was back in a few moments, too.

"Well, he does have some soft tissue damage to the kidney, which is what is causing the bleeding. It isn't life-threatening, but it is very painful. Kurt will need to stay in bed for about two weeks, getting up only to use the restroom or eat. He needs to take a short walk each day, too, to keep his muscles working. I'm going to prescribe some pain medication and an antibiotic to head off any bacteria that might be present. Otherwise you may take him home today. If you'll come with me, Mr. Hummel, I need to go over the paperwork for the insurance with you."

Blaine stayed in the room with Kurt, standing next to the bed and holding his hand.

"Your dad told me they broke your prosthesis. I called Cooper and he told me it was insured. That means you can get a new one right away. They're already working on it," Blaine said.

"Already?"

"Yeah, they have your file – the prosthesist, Billy, said he'd call as soon as its done and you can go get it fitted. He said it will take about three weeks," Blaine assured his boyfriend.

"Really? Oh, I guess since I just got fitted last time they won't have to do that part again. Thank you, Blaine. I hadn't even thought that far ahead yet."

"Well, I am here to take care of you. Always," Blaine said, leaning forward and catching Kurt's lips. The chaste little peck turned into a real kiss and Burt walked in. He stood for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"How you feeling now, son?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I guess the doctor told you I have to be in a chair for a while. Until the arm heals enough to carry my weight anyway," Kurt said, still a bit melancholy.

"Yeah, but you won't let that set you back. I know you better than that, huh, kiddo?" Burt teased. "Thanks, Blaine, for getting the new leg started. Thank your brother for me, eh?" Burt asked.

"Sure thing, Mr. Hummel," Blaine smiled at the man. Burt really was a teddy-bear in spite of the way he appeared.

"What did I tell you to call me?" Burt growled.

"Not late to dinner?" Blaine chuckled.

Burt rolled his eyes and play-punched Blaine's arm.

They sat with Kurt for another hour while the wheels of the ER redtape turned slowly. A nurse came in and gave Kurt a shot, then the doctor was back to put a cast on his wrist. Another nurse came in to remove the IV. Finally they were ready to go. The nurse brought in a new wheelchair.

"Okay, I'll accompany you to the car. This is your new chair for the time being. Here are the doctor's orders. You need to call the prosthesis department of ….ah...Westerville Hospital, then follow up with your regular physician. The injection I gave you is a muscle relaxant and pain medication so you can probably expect to be sleepy for several more hours. You may have a concussion, so be sure to wake him up every two hours tonight to be sure he's doing okay. If he is difficult to wake, call us." She finished, looking at Burt during the last part of her speech. He signed the paperwork and the nurse walked them to the parking lot.

"Your chariot awaits," Blaine said, looking at Burt to be sure this was going to be okay for him to drive Kurt home. Burt nodded at the boy.

"I'll go get things closed down at the shop. I left Hank in charge, so I guess I better double check. I'll see you two at home in a few hours, okay kiddo?" Burt asked, hugging his son before picking him up and placing him in the passenger seat of Blaine's car.

"See you then, Dad. I love you," Kurt smiled at his dad. Nobody could have a better father.

"Love you, too."

At the Hummel house, Blaine took Kurt's keys and unlocked the door, propping the screen open. He went back and took the light wheelchair out of the trunk and pushed down on the seat to unfold it. Kurt wanted to get into it by himself and it was hard for Blaine to stand by, watching his boyfriend struggle to shift himself into the seat, but he finally got there and gave himself a small smile of accomplishment.

Pushing himself a little, Kurt could see he wasn't going to be able to get anywhere with the cast on his wrist.

"Okay, Bee. I guess I do need help," he sighed. Blaine was ready, taking him into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Blaine asked, hoping he could help with cooking or something. He just liked being near Kurt.

"Ah, I bought the groceries yesterday. We can cook dinner for Dad. Its an easy recipe that takes a short time to cook, so let's think of a dessert," Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back and they got busy. Blaine got out the ingredients and they made a plum tart with marscapone cheese.

While it baked, Blaine came over to Kurt, intending to lean over to kiss him, but Kurt pulled him onto his lap. Blaine relaxed into Kurt's arms, their lips busy as visions of what they could be doing danced through his head.

"Can you stay the weekend?" Kurt asked between kisses.

"Yeah, as long as its okay with your dad. Do you think he'll be okay with that?" Blaine asked. He spent weekends with Kurt once in a while, always careful to be respectful of Burt's rules about intimacy in the Hummel house. Of course, Kurt did sneak into the guest room to have a late night make-out session every time, but Blaine thought he was probably welcome tonight.

"Blaine...I just...well, I want you to know how much you mean to me. From the first time we met, you've been supportive and loving and the best thing in my life," Kurt said softly, stroking his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"And you're the best thing in mine, Kurt. Kiss me again," he said, taking Kurt's mouth once again.

"Hey, your legs must be falling asleep with me sitting on your lap, Beau," Blaine said, getting up. Kurt held him for a few more seconds, kissing him deeply.

"Its six o'clock, should we be getting dinner made?" Blaine asked, looking at the clock.

"Yeah. Dad should be home in a few..." Kurt started to say, but they heard the front door open and Burt walked in.

"Whoa, what smells so great?" Burt asked, a smile on his face.

"Plum tart. Go get your shower and slip into some comfy clothes and we'll have dinner on the table when you come back down," Kurt said, anxious to please his dad.

"Okay, back in twenty minutes," Burt said, walking up the steps to his room.

"If you'll set the burner on high and get the pasta water up to temp, I can start the sauce," Kurt offered. Blaine got the ingredients and Kurt opened the jars.

"Okay, I'll just heat up the olive oil, you put in the Tonnino tuna and there should be some Kalamata olives. There's a jar of sun-dried tomatoes in the cupboard there," Kurt pointed as Blaine got the ingredients down.

"Oh, how about some artichoke hearts?" Blaine suggested and Kurt grinned. He loved cooking with his boyfriend. They added a few capers, a can of fire-roasted tomatoes, garlic, a few more herbs and spices.

"Wow, that smells delicious!" Burt said, coming back down the stairs.

"Thank you, we just sort of made it up as we went," Kurt bragged as Blaine poured the fresh lemon juice in the pan for the last minute of cooking.

He drained the angel hair pasta, cooked to al dente perfection and they poured the sauce over the pasta to seep for a minute.

"This is wonderful, boys," Burt crowed, eating his plate of food.

After dinner the three men sat around the den watching an old Sam Spade detective movie. Blaine served the plum tart, smiling at Burt when he mentioned how good it had turned out.

"I'm bushed. I think I"m going to go to bed, get some shut-eye. Hank is off tomorrow to spend some time with his folks, so I need to open the garage. You guys lock up, okay?" Burt asked, getting up from his easy chair.

"Sure, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, getting up to go check the doors.

"You need some help getting to bed, Kurt?" Burt asked his son. He was well aware that Blaine helped him, which made him a little uncomfortable, but he liked Blaine.

"No, Dad. We've got it covered. Its okay if Blaine stays with me tonight? I can't get out of bed by myself until this wrist heals," Kurt looked up at his father, hoping he would approve.

"Sure, kid. Just remember the rules," he said, reaching down to hug Kurt.

"Thanks, Dad. Sleep well," he said, hugging back.

Blaine wheeled the chair into the bedroom, holding it steady while Kurt transferred himself onto the bed.

"Which pajamas do you want to wear tonight?" Blaine asked, opening the drawer in Kurt's dresser.

"The light blue ones I think," Kurt smiled. He took off his clothes slowly, his wrist giving him trouble as he went. Blaine reached over to help when needed without discussion. He was so used to helping Kurt now it was just habit.

"You look so tired, Beau. I know it was a long day. Want to talk about what happened at school?" he asked.

"Well, no...but maybe I had better. Like you keep telling me, I tend to bottle it all up and then things get to me," Kurt admitted. He was happy with spending the evening eating good food and sharing a movie with Blaine and his father, but he knew this was coming.

In spite of setting out the pajamas for both boys, neither one actually put them on. Both were naked as Blaine slipped under the blanket and cozied up to Kurt, loving the feel of his boyfriend's naked skin on his belly as he put his arms around the boy and tugged Kurt's back close to his chest. They slept like this at Blaine's house where Cooper never entered the bedroom, trusting his little brother to use his good judgment.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, little kitten kisses to tease as he ran his hands down Kurt's chest to his soft belly.

"I love to touch your skin," Blaine murmured, moving his mouth to just under Kurt's ear so he could lick shivers onto his skin. Kurt purred his approval, snuggling his butt back to rub against Blaine's cock. He loved to feel as Blaine got harder and harder, just waiting for the noises that were never far behind.

"I love it when you touch me, Bee. Oh...just a bit to the left," Kurt directed, wanting Blaine's hands to rub his nipples. He felt the warmth of arousal shimmer down his spine as Blaine barely touched the tips of his nipples, increasing the open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Kurt shivered again in delight.

"There, Beau?" Blaine asked, blowing across the damp skin.

"Oh, yes..." Kurt responded. He basked in the pampering for a few more minutes before turning in Blaine's arms to kiss him properly.

"Hey, now...you know we need to talk about what happened at school. I want to make out, too, Beau, but we need to do this first," Blaine admonished. Kurt groaned, but he knew his boyfriend was right.

"All right. I was late to choir and Rachel was running to catch up to her young giant. That's Finn. He just joined choir and Rachel is dating him. Anyway, I told her to tell Mr. Schue that I was going to be late. I had to get some books from my locker and someone had put gum in the lock, I had to borrow a hairpin from Santana...you get the picture," Kurt said calmly.

Blaine shifted his legs to touch Kurt's leg, but kept his eyes on Kurt's face.

"Well, that new football jerk...Karanovsky or whatever his name is...he told me I couldn't be in that hallway outside the gym locker room. I tried to just ignore him and hurry away, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. I tried to get my money out of my pocket, but I was holding the crutch and the cell and I dropped the phone.

"I thought I heard you call to me for a second...but he kicked me in the head and I don't remember anything else. I woke up in the ER."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. So sorry. I wish I had been closer. All I could think to do was call your dad. He said he'd come get you and I left right away to come to you," Blaine explained. He was beating himself up over not being there for Kurt. He'd promised to take care of Kurt and he'd fallen down on the job. "Ah, I saw Trent as I was rushing back to my dorm to call Cooper for a ride and he threw me his car keys. He told me to bring his car back tomorrow or whenever I could. Trent is such a great guy," Blaine said, thankful for his friend.

"Yeah, I like Trent a lot. That was nice of him. Bee, you are not responsible for me. I am responsible for my own welfare. I knew better than to walk down that hallway by myself, I knew Rachel wasn't going to be there and I could have gone another way. Stop blaming yourself. I'm okay, just a few bumps along the way. You were there when I needed you – you're here with me now. We can drive to Westerville tomorrow and return Trent's car to him. Let's just put this whole thing behind us, okay?" Kurt asked, searching Blaine's eyes for understanding.

"I can't just stop thinking about it, Beau. I wasn't there when you needed me. I feel awful about that," Blaine said.

"Here, let me give you something new to think about," Kurt said, reaching under the covers to rub his palm across Blaine's crotch, smiling at the noise that escaped from his boyfriend's throat. He brought their lips together and kissed Blaine deeply, his tongue a soft warm presence in the other boy's mouth.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed, loving the feel of Kurt's hands on him.

"Do you think your dad's asleep?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah. I can hear him snoring. Besides, you can hear when he comes down the stairs. We're safe enough. What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked, wanting more with his boyfriend.

"This," Blaine whispered and ducked his head under the covers, kissing down Kurt's chest. Stopping to curl his tongue around the left nipple as he stroked his erection. Kurt shivered in delight once again.

Blaine wanted to do something they had not done yet. He'd been thinking about it for a week, but just hadn't gathered the courage to ask Kurt if it was a possibility. Now seemed the right time, but Blaine struggled with whether he should just do it or ask first. He closed his eyes, trying to think but it was difficult because Kurt was pumping his hand on Blaine's erection. If Blaine was going to do it, he had to do it now before it was too late for him. He was already feeling the swirling heat in his belly, a sure sign of impending orgasm.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's good wrist, stopping him from stimulating him any more. Kurt's eyes sought out Blaine's, asking silently for explanation and Blaine just kissed him, then let go and kissed Kurt's neck, slowly trailing his mouth down his chest once again. He held Kurt's wrists to the mattress, shifting until he was lying on top of his boyfriend.

"Bee?" Kurt whispered, but Blaine was silent as he moved closer to his goal.

"Be quiet, Beau, okay?" he asked, then put out his tongue and licked the tip of Kurt's cock. He had been worried about how it would taste, but there was nothing unpleasant. As a matter of fact it made his blood heat up in a way he'd never felt before and suddenly he had opened his mouth wide and taken Kurt in. He wasn't expecting the loud moan and scrambled to get his hand over Kurt's mouth to silence him before he woke his dad.

"Blaine!" Kurt whisper-shouted. "Oh, my God...what are you doing?"

Which was a silly question because Kurt knew exactly what he was doing. He pulled in his cheeks to suck a little harder and Kurt's eyes rolled back. He was practically panting, humming and moaning. Blaine swirled his tongue around the crown, causing friction on the front where the large vein met the ridge. Kurt was squirming, trying to wrap his head around what he was feeling, wanting it to never stop.

"Blaine, oh..baby...that is so good. OH...mmmmmm" Kurt went on, until he realized what was about to happen. "Bee...stop, stop," he said, beginning to panic. He didn't want to come in his mouth -it was too much.

Blaine let go for just a moment.

"Its okay, Beau...come now...its okay," he said and went back to sucking. Kurt took a breath and the heat swallowed him. He came for so long he thought he would pass out.

Blaine kept sucking lightly, kept moving his tongue until Kurt was done. He pulled off and grabbed the towel he'd left beside the bed, spitting into it quietly. He just could not swallow it all. He took a deep breath and looked up at Kurt. Kurt had his eyes closed, a look of total bliss on his face.

"You okay, Beau?" Blaine asked, a little shaky.

"Yes...oh, yes. Blaine..." he said, pulling Blaine closer to kiss him. If he noticed the taste of himself in Blaine's kiss he didn't say anything.

"Good," Blaine sighed, tired now from the physical work and the mental workout, too.

Kurt opened his eyes.

"Can I...return the favor?" he asked.

"You don't have to. I'm fine," Blaine said.

Kurt's hand went down and found Blaine was still hard as a brass rod. He looked at his boyfriend, rolled his eyes, and whispered, "What's sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander, you know."

He moved down and took him in his mouth, humming in pleasure as he tried to copy what Blaine had just done. It took a good deal less time to bring about Blaine's climax, considering how hard he was after sucking Kurt. Blaine exploded, biting on his hand so as not to shout his joy.

The boys cleaned up, now wearing pajamas, and snuggled together in Kurt's bed.

"Thank you," Kurt said, not sure of what the proper etiquette was for what they had just done.

Blaine giggled.

"You are so welcome, Beau. I have been dreaming about that for two weeks...well, probably longer than that, but seriously for two weeks. I couldn't get the courage up to ask..." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt's blush.

"I'm glad you did. I was thinking about the same thing. I think about a lot of things with you, Bee. I know we have each other, but I just want...I don't know...I want more sometimes," Kurt admitted, looking away in his embarrassment.

"More? Am I not doing something? Tell me, Beau...what can I do?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, no, its nothing like that. I love every minute we have together, You know that," Kurt assured his boyfriend. "Its just...I love touching you, love kissing you. I never dreamed I'd have a boyfriend like you, Blaine. You're everything to me," Kurt said, looking into Blaine's honey-brown eyes. Tonight they were clear like two topaz jewels in the moonlight.

"I love being with you, too, Beau. I love you," Blaine said bluntly, watching to see what Kurt's reaction would be. He wasn't disappointed. Tears filled Kurt's eyes with emotion as he kissed Blaine's cheek.

"I love you, too, baby. I do," he said sincerely.

They lay back, Blaine's arm around Kurt's shoulders as he lay his head on Blaine's chest. It wasn't long before they both dozed off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - Ride

Runaway – Chapter Nine - Ride

Kurt woke up in the morning, a little stiff in his joints and wondered if he was coming down with something. It wasn't until he started to turn over and felt the sharp sting in his wrist that he remembered why he was feeling like he'd been beaten up. Oh, now he remembered. He had.

"Good morning, Beau," Blaine said, smiling across the bed at Kurt.

"Good morning," Kurt returned, smiling back. He suddenly remembered what he and Blaine had been doing last night and blushed. Blaine giggled.

"Hey, stop it. I'm new at this," Kurt said, trying to sound annoyed but making Blaine giggle all the more.

"Could you stop laughing at me long enough to help me to the bathroom, lover boy," Kurt snarked.

"Sure," Blaine agreed.

There was still a lot of blood in Kurt's urine and a backache to go with it. Blaine helped him keep his balance until he was done and got him back into his bed. In spite of the growing closeness between the boys, Kurt was still embarrassed to have to take care of body functions in front of his boyfriend. Blaine could see that and looked away, talking about the weather and the robin he'd seen in the tree next to the window that morning until Kurt leaned forward to flush the toilet.

"I need to get Trent's car back to him by Monday, and I have classes, but I can stay for the weekend," Blaine said, hanging up his cell. He'd been on the phone with his best friend for quite a while explaining what had happened to Kurt. The boys were in the kitchen, Kurt in his wheelchair and Blaine standing beside him.

"I can call the Headmaster and tell him that I need to stay here to take care of you," Blaine said to Kurt, cupping his cheek with a caress. Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend, wondering what had happened that he deserved such an amazing boyfriend.

"Nope, Blaine, you need to be in school," Burt said. "They are sending over a home health nurse to stay with Kurt while I'm at work. I can't afford to ignore my business and you can't afford to skip classes," Burt continued, walking into the kitchen. The look Blaine gave him made him feel like he'd whipped a puppy. Blaine set the plates of white egg omelets, sliced cantaloupe, and hashbrowns on the table. They ate breakfast while Kurt thought about what had been said.

"Bee, you really need to be back in school. I'm going to be fine. I need the rest," Kurt said sadly. As much as he loved having Blaine there, he was feeling tired and very sore. All he really wanted was to go back to bed and take some pain medication.

"Okay, Beau. I'll call you every day and be back on Friday evening if that's all right?" he proposed, looking at Burt for permission.

"Sure, kid. I know Kurt will miss you, but he needs to rest," Burt said. Kurt held up his arms and Blaine hugged him.

"Can I just go back to bed? Maybe you could read to me?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'd be glad to," Blaine said, pushed the wheelchair back into the bedroom. Burt came and they got Kurt settled back in bed, Blaine curled up next to him with a book.

The rest of the weekend was fine, Kurt slept a lot and when he was awake Blaine read to him or watched movies with him. Blaine was sad to leave Sunday afternoon, but when he got back to Dalton he found the weekend had tired him out.

Monday morning came and the home health nurse knocked on the door at seven. Burt let her in, anxious to see if Kurt was going to be okay with having what he might see as essentially a babysitter.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel, I'm Carole Hudson," the petite woman introduced herself.

"Good to meet you. I feel as if I should tell you a bit about my son before you start," Burt said.

"Don't worry, I have been a home health nurse for over fifteen years, so I hope that helps to assure you. I'll do my best to be the right match for your son. Is he awake?" she asked.

Burt liked her immediately. As they discussed what she would be doing for Kurt and Burt told her the things he knew Kurt would need, Burt could see she was efficient and not a bit shy to tell him about her duties and listen to his concerns.

"Kurt, can we come in?" Burt asked as he knocked on the door.

"Sure, I'm up," Kurt said, trying in vain to scoot up to sit against the pillows.

Carole came in and shook his hand, then helped him sit forward before fluffing up the pillows and helping Kurt to get comfortable. She went over Kurt's medications and the doctor's orders with Burt and Kurt.

"If you'll show me to the kitchen, I'd be happy to make breakfast for the two of you," Carole smiled. She was a nice looking woman, short hair neatly tucked behind her ears, freshly ironed scrubs, and a smile that lit up her beautiful face. Kurt liked her immediately.

Burt spent the morning at home getting everything running smoothly. Carole helped Kurt into the bath and washed his hair for him and they found lots of things in common – a love of certain television shows, an interest in healthy food, and Kurt fell asleep with Carole rubbing his back.

Everything went well until Carole was ready to leave in the evening. Her son was to pick her up at five when his football practice was over. They had only one car, so he had dropped her off that morning. She was in Kurt's room replacing the bandage on his upper arm where he had a deep abrasion, so she wasn't outside when her son came. He was used to this and walked up to the door to let her know he was waiting.

Burt answered the door and directed the boy to Kurt's room.

He knocked and Kurt called for him to enter, thinking it was his dad.

"Ah...Finn?" Kurt said, wondering why the football jock from Glee club was at his house.

"Kurt?" Finn asked, surprised to see this kid there.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Carole asked.

"We're in Glee together," Kurt said.

"Finn is my son. He just came to pick me up," Carole explained. "Finn, honey, I'll be ready in a minute, just wait in the car," she smiled up at her son.

Kurt was a bit shaken. While Finn Hudson wasn't the worst of the jocks, he had been there countless times when Kurt had been thrown in dumpsters or tripped in the hallway. He wasn't very happy that his nurse was related to him.

Burt came in, smiling at Carole and he walked her to the door, offering to drive her home the rest of the week.

"It's only fair, you didn't have to cook me breakfast. I appreciated it and this is just returning the favor," he said, grinning.

"Okay, Burt. I will take you up on your offer. Thank you," she smiled back. Kurt watched this with his eyes wide open. While his dad was very charming, he had never seen him flirt like this before. He wasn't sure if he was jealous or happy for his dad. He did like Carole a lot already. Well, he would have to see how things went.

Blaine had to stay in Westerville the first weekend because of a polo match, so he was more than eager to see Kurt the next week. Friday evening, Carole had helped Kurt get dressed and in the wheelchair. Kurt joined his dad in the den to watch an old Charlie Chan movie. Blaine rang the doorbell and Burt went to let him in. It had been about two weeks since the boys had seen each other, so Burt went out to the kitchen to check on dinner and give them some time alone.

Blaine was pasted to Kurt's side in a minute, holding him close and giving him a sweet welcoming kiss.

"I missed you, Bee," Kurt said softly, caressing his boyfriend's neck.

"Not as much as I missed you, Beau. It was the longest two weeks of my life," Blaine whined. He leaned forward to kiss Kurt once more. "How are you feeling? Still peeing red?"

"Just a little. The pain is better, I'm not taking the codeine much anymore – just one at night to help me relax enough to get to sleep. I miss snuggling you in bed at night," he whispered and Blaine blushed. Burt came back, sitting across the room in his easy chair and snapping the evening paper open to read.

The next morning, Burt was sitting at the breakfast table. Blaine had made French toast with strawberries and strips of soy bacon. He didn't like the meat substitute, but didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings, so he ate it.

"What are your plans for today, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Are you working all day?" Kurt asked his dad.

"No. I'm closing at noon. I have tickets to the game with Hank for Sunday afternoon. I'll be home after six or so, but weren't you planning on spending the weekend with Blaine in Westerville?"

"We were. If that's still okay?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, kid. Don't let this thing at school make you change your plans. Oh, Officer Gannon called. They picked up the kid that assaulted you. Karofsky. He admitted to it and he's probably going to do some time in juvie and get some counseling. You should be okay to go back to school on Monday. You all right with that?" Burt asked, watching Kurt closely for his reaction.

"Yeah, Dad. I"ll be fine. I'm going to call Mercedes and work out having her and Rachel help with the chair. I can't push it myself with this wrist, but I know they'll have my back," Kurt smiled.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, giving it a squeeze to show his support. He had another idea, but it was going to take Cooper to help with it.

"Have a good day today, fellas," Burt said, getting up from the table to set his breakfast dishes in the sink.

"You, too, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said.

"You, too, Dad," Kurt said, grinning at his father. Burt came over and gave Kurt a big hug before putting on his baseball cap and heading towards the door. He stopped long enough to ruffle Blaine's curls and jumped out of the way when Blaine went to sock him in the shoulder.

Driving along the highway towards Westerville, Blaine and Kurt were singing along to the radio. They talked and giggled, having a fun time as they approached the city.

"What do you want to do today?" Kurt asked. "I'm kind of limited with the wheelchair and all," he lamented.

"I think Trent and I have a plan. Its kind of a surprise, and I'm kind of hoping that your trust in me is pretty strong," Blaine said cautiously. He looked over at Kurt for a second, wanting to know what he was thinking but having to keep his eyes on the road.

"Well, trusting you worked pretty well last week, Bee," Kurt grinned, blushing again.

"Were you really okay with that, Beau?" he asked his boyfriend, feeling a little shy about it now.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, trying to discern if he was upset or not.

"Blaine, I'm okay with anything you want to do. I trust you. I like us together. Stop worrying, we're fine. Okay?"

"Okay, Beau."

Blaine's smile lasted the rest of the trip.

They found Trent in his dorm room, surprised to see Kurt in the wheelchair.

"Hey, you okay, Kurt?"

"Yeah, Trent. I can't hold my weight on my wrist with the cast on it, so I get the wheelchair for a while. It isn't permanent," Kurt assured him.

"I was thinking Kurt might like to meet Cindy and Aurora," Blaine said, smiling at Trent. Trent's eyes got wide.

"You think that's a good idea? Especially now?" he asked his best friend. "I mean...with his balance and all?"

"Yeah. Kurt's balance is fine, he just can't use crutches and that ass-clown broke his prosthesis. They're making him a new one, but it will take a few days. I think it's the perfect time to introduce him to the ladies. It might cheer him up," Blaine said cryptically.

"Who are Cindy and Aurora?" Kurt asked, curious about the funny smiles on his friends' faces.

"Our best girls, of course," Trent laughed.

"Can we borrow Rocky?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, my sister won't mind. He could use a day out in the sunshine. Good call, Anderson," Trent smiled.

No amount of teasing could get the boys to tell Kurt anything else. They just said Kurt would meet the 'ladies' soon.

"I'll meet you over at my dorm in half an hour? We need to get dressed," Blaine said as they left Trent's dorm. Blaine wheeled Kurt over to his building and into his room.

After searching through his closet, Blaine produced trousers made of a kind of stretchy fabric, a tight turtleneck shirt and a woolly sweater for Kurt to put on. He had similar clothes for himself, including a pair of tight boots. He returned to the closet and came back with one left boot very similar to the pair he was wearing. He had just helped Kurt with last minute touch-ups when Trent knocked at the door.

"Ready?

"As I'll ever be. Lead the way," Blaine said, pushing Kurt's chair.

"Next you'll be saying 'the game's afoot', Anderson. What exactly are we playing at?" Kurt asked.

"Oh...Sherlock Holmes! You'll know in a minute," Trent said, walking along the path in back of the dormitory buildings. They walked for a good ten minutes, ending at a large brick building on the far grounds of Dalton School.

"What building is this? A theater?" Kurt guessed until the walked around to the front of the large building and saw the entrance.

"What is that smell?" Kurt asked, having been brought up in suburbia, he had never smelled a barn before.

"Welcome to the Dalton Stables. We keep our horses here during the school year. Trent and I are both on the polo team, just like our fathers. Come in and we'll introduce you to our ponies," Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes lit up. He'd always wanted to ride a horse.

"This is Trent's pony, Cinderella," Blaine introduced them as a large gray head came over the stall door to sniff at Kurt. He put up his hand and the pony put out its large tongue to lick his hand, then stamped her foot.

"She thought you had something for her to eat. Here, just let this sit on your palm," Trent said, pulling a carrot out of his pocket and placing it in Kurt's hand. The gray horse's head came back over the stall door and big lips gingerly took the carrot from his hand. Kurt was mesmerized. He knew he could easily fall in love with that pony.

"Next door here is Aurora, my own pony. She used to be Cooper's, but he gave her to me last year. C'mere, girl," he called to his horse. He gave Kurt an apple to hold and soon a brilliant white horse hung her head over the stall door, sniffing at Kurt. She took his sweater in her teeth and got a sharp command from Blaine to let go. Kurt's hand reached out to touch the velvet-soft nose, and Kurt was amazed at how warm her breath was as she snorted, then sniffed at his hand. Blaine gave Kurt an apple to feed her, and she quickly found the apple being offered. She took it delicately from his palm and shook her head before eating it.

"Hi, Aurora," Kurt said, touching her soft nose again. He was still staring at the white mare with dark brown eyes.

"One more. This is Rocky – short for Rocking Chair. He's too old to run in a polo match, but he serves to calm the other horses in the stable. All the Barnes kids get him as their first horse. He belongs to Katie right now. Hold out your hand, Kurt. He won't hurt you. Just feed him an apple like you did Aurora," Trent directed.

Kurt was thrilled when this pony, too, took an apple from his hand. This one was a boy, but Kurt was still fascinated by the long lashes that swept over the horses cheek as he blinked and looked at Kurt. Rocky was a light brown horse, his mane and tail a rich golden brown that contrasted with the deep cocoa brown of his head and body. He had four white stockings and a white blaze down the center of his face.

"You're beautiful," Kurt whispered to the friendly animal.

"How about it, Trent? Do you think he can stay on Rocky?" Blaine asked his friend. Trent nodded his head.

"As long as he doesn't shout, he'll do fine. Let's get their gear on and we can go for a ride," Trent suggested. Blaine and Trent went to the tack room and came back with saddles and bridles. Opening the stall door to go in with Cindy and saddle her, Trent looked over at Kurt and was relieved to see the boy smiling at Rocky.

Blaine asked Kurt if he wanted to come inside the stall, but he declined. He was still a little bit afraid of not being able to get out of the way if necessary.

Blaine saddled his own pony, then brought Rocky out and tied him to the ring beside the center pole of the barn. He brought out the saddle and bridle, getting the old horse ready to be ridden.

"All right, Beau. Trent and I will get you up on Rocky. Its your job to hold on with your thighs.

I should have checked with you first..." Blaine's voice faded and he turned to Trent. "Can you take our horses out to the paddock? I need to talk with Kurt for a few minutes," Blaine asked his friend. Trent nodded and took the reins of the two horses, walking them outside the barn.

Turning back to Kurt, Blaine looked into his eyes, wanting to see if anything he said was upsetting to Kurt.

"I should have checked with you first. Since your residual leg ends just above where your knee was, do you have the strength in the muscles to hold on? It takes a lot of thigh strength to ride a horse properly and now I'm a bit worried..." Blaine asked, the worry showing up as wrinkles between his eyebrows. "Your balance is going to be off if you don't have a foot to put in the stirrup..."

"No, Bee...don't worry. I don't have a lot of strength in my thighs right now, but I think I'm strong enough to hold on to Rocky. Who knows...if I like riding, I can practice until those muscles are strong. When they did the amputation, the doctors left as much of my leg as they could. The tumor was behind my knee joint, so they had to take my knee – but as you've seen, most of my thigh is still there. I guess we'll have to just do it and see how it turns out, right?"

"Beau, you are the bravest person I've ever met. I'm not saying that to be flirty or insincere, you just...are brave," Blaine said, his honesty showing through and bringing a smile to Kurt's face.

"Thank you, Bee," Kurt said. He would like to think he was brave, but the truth was that he was scared silly of falling off the horse. He hoped Rocky didn't detect that, he'd heard animals could practically read people's minds when they were afraid.

"You can use the saddle to hold on to, but try not to. Don't worry, Rocky won't walk away with you, I have him tied. Then we'll get on our ponies and go for a ride. I called your doctor and asked if this would be okay on Friday and he said yes as long as you don't gallop. Sound good?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. He was actually thrilled to be riding a horse for the first time.

The thrill changed to terror as the two boys maneuvered to get Kurt in the saddle. None of the horses had been ridden in a few weeks and Cindy and Aurora were skittish. Rocky was a lot more stable, he stood still and chewed at a piece of hay he'd picked up off the ground, but when Kurt was slung over the saddle, he spooked a bit. Prancing in a circle, he swung out of Trent's reach and Kurt was stranded -belly down across the saddle. Kurt held on for his life until Blaine was able to calm the horse and it stood still once more.

"Bee, I think this may be too much for me today. I don't want to be the party-pooper, but I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Kurt said quietly. He didn't want Rocky to start circling again.

"Aw, Beau. Don't worry. He's calm now. I promise you'll have a good time. You just need to squeeze with your thighs to hold on," he said. Kurt sat in the saddle now, his stump riding higher in the saddle than his left leg, which meant he was leaning a lot. He tried to adjust, but it wasn't happening.

"Blaine, why don't you just jump up behind Kurt. You can keep him steady and I'll put Aurora back in her stall," Trent suggested. "Ol' Rocky can carry you both. We used to get on him three or four at a time when we were little, he won't mind," Trent encouraged.

Blaine looked at Kurt for confirmation of the idea and when Kurt smiled at him, he agreed.

"I'll just get a long rein for Aurora and bring her along. She needs the exercise and she's all ready to go. Look at her," he said and the other two turned to see Aurora, dancing along the reach of her reins appearing very eager to get out.

"Sounds good. Maybe Kurt will have mastered the way to do it by the time we get to Drucilla's Pond* and you can ride Aurora home," Trent suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Blaine grinned and slipped behind Kurt on Rocky's back.

Walking the horses along the bridle path, Kurt could feel Blaine's thighs holding him tightly. He knew it was second nature for Blaine to squeeze them when he was riding a horse -especially if he was playing polo where there were close quarters and rapid turns. It was essential to hold on so as not to lose your mount, but it felt so intimate. Kurt leaned back just a bit into Blaine's embrace; he felt protected and safe here.

It was a beautiful spring day, the breeze hardly blowing and all around them were new buds on the trees and flowers starting to bloom. They rode for about forty-five minutes before coming upon a pond at the end of the path. Lilac bushes, Nanking cherries, and forsythias grew along the banks of the pond and there was a picnic table and benches under an ash tree.

Trent dismounted Cindy and came over to help Kurt down off of Rocky. Blaine followed. Trent and Blaine removed the bridles from the horses, putting ropes around their necks and led them to the stream that fed the pond so they could drink. Afterwards, they tied the ropes to the branches of the ash tree and went to join Kurt at the picnic table.

"Its a beautiful day," Kurt said, looking around himself at the scenery. "Does Dalton own this?"

"Yes, its still school property all the way to the top of that hill," Blaine said, pointing to a rise a few hundred feet down the path.

"Wow. I had no idea. Do a lot of people ride horses here?" he asked.

"No. I've never seen anyone else on a horse. Blaine and I sometimes bring my sisters here to play. They kind of get on my mom's nerves in the summer," Trent said, rolling his eyes.

"Only because you have seven of them. They'd get on anyone's nerves, Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Its hard being the only boy in a family of girls, but I make it look good," Trent joked, huffing on his knuckles and buffing them on his sweater, making Kurt laugh. Trent was always so much fun.

They sat and talked for an hour, mostly about what they wanted to do after graduation, how likely it was they might all get into their preferred colleges, who to take to prom. Blaine was sitting on the picnic table, Kurt between his legs on the bench. Kurt was leaning his head against Blaine's thigh and Blaine's fingers were running through his boyfriend's lustrous hair.

"Dalton doesn't exactly have a prom," Trent explained. "They usually have a dance with our sister school, Crawford Country Day, at the end of the year. They call it "The Blue and Scarlet" because our school color is blue and their's is scarlet. It isn't restricted to students of the two schools, I can bring anyone."

Blaine frowned at Trent, but just then Kurt turned to say something to Blaine and saw his face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I was going to surprise you by asking if you would come to the dance with me this year," Blaine said, looking like a sad puppy.

"Well, what's stopping you? Unless _you_ wanted to take me," Kurt said, fluttering his eyelashes at Trent, who blushed and got up.

"Ah – I need to go see to the horses," he mumbled and walked off to the ash tree to scratch Cindy's neck.

"I was going to ask you, Beau. Trent kind of forced my hand – I wanted to make sure you were okay with going to a dance, I didn't want to make you feel awkward."

"Bee, I'd love to go with you. Are you sure it isn't that you would feel awkward dancing with someone on crutches? It's not like I can do the Samba, you know. If it's that, please tell me now. I'll understand. I would rather you were truthful than treat me like some sort of charity case," Kurt snapped.

Blaine jumped back at the shortness of Kurt's reply. He stood up, pacing for a moment until Kurt held out his arms to coax Blaine closer to him.

"Hey...no, Beau. I want to be with you anywhere, any time. I'd love to show off my boyfriend at the dance. Please don't be upset with me, I honestly didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm not even sure how it got to that point?" Blaine looked at Kurt with puzzlement.

Kurt turned himself so he was facing Blaine, then put his arms around his waist. Blaine's arms went up from habit, embracing Kurt by the shoulders and then he kissed him.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I guess I'm still on edge from the incident at school yesterday. Please...I'm sorry if I was out of line. I love you," Kurt said softly, looking up.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Beau. Just a misunderstanding. Now, will you go with me to The Blue and Scarlet?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

"All settled?" Trent asked, walking back to the table and sitting right next to Kurt. He grinned at Blaine and put his arms around Kurt, making a lot of noise as he kissed his cheek. Blaine tried to frown at his best friend, but ended up giggling instead.

"Yes, everything is fine. Kurt has accepted my invitation to go to The Blue and Scarlet. Who are you asking, Trent? Or is it the sister-de-jour?" Blaine teased.

"Not funny, Anderson," Trent scowled at Blaine.

"What? What is 'sister of the day'?" Kurt asked.

"In middle school Trent went to a few school functions with one or another of his sisters. Katie...no, Janice? Anyway, he took her to the after-school dance," Blaine laughed.

"Hey, it was Joanie and she was feeling really sad without anyone to bring her, so Mom _volun-told_ me I was taking her," Trent said, being very defensive.

"Volun-TOLD?" Kurt asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Yeah, its like you volunteer, but it's someone else in authority that volunteers you. Like your mom," Blaine said.

"Oh, I get it. So, you went to an after-school dance with your sister. I think that's sweet," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I went with Joannie and your boyfriend here, Mr. Anderson, went with my youngest sister, Katie."

Kurt looked back at Blaine with his eyebrows raised.

"Katie, huh?" he said, looking down his nose at Blaine.

"She was not my date. Katie was in fourth grade, for heaven's sake. I was _babysitting_. She wanted to go see her brother and I walked her over to the school. She was NOT my date," Blaine said in no uncertain terms.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you have to tell yourself. Cradle-robber," Trent said into his hand, looking away as he pretended to cough. Kurt burst into laughter and Blaine tried to punch Trent's shoulder but Kurt was holding him around the waist and it didn't work. Trent got up and headed back to the horses.

"Turncoat!" Blaine kidded Kurt, settling back down beside his boyfriend. Kurt held him tighter, then leaned up to kiss him.

"What is this?" he asked and Kurt smiled.

"Unconditional surrender, my worthy adversary," Kurt whispered, kissing along Blaine's jaw and down to the pulse point in his neck. Blaine purred in appreciation and returned the favor.

They sat on the bench kissing and whispering until Trent came back, holding all the horses with their bridles back on and their saddles cinched.

"Time to go home. I'm hungry and we didn't bring food," he complained. "So, Hummel, how do you feel about riding Rocky by yourself?"

Kurt rode Rocky, Blaine on Aurora and Trent on Cinderella riding close beside to keep an eye on the boy. He was still a bit apprehensive, but it seemed easier with every step. He really liked riding – it was so effortless in comparison with the prosthesis where he had to think of every step and drag around crutches. This was wonderful. He could feel the wind as he kicked Rocky into an easy lope, although that only lasted for a furlong or so until Blaine kicked Aurora into catching up and taking Rocky's bridle.

"You don't want to fall, Beau. Let's take it easy this time. We can ride again, I promise. You need to get used to it before you start galloping. Okay?" Blaine asked, clearly worried.

"Yes, Mommy," Kurt rolled his eyes. He wanted to be on the horse galloping, but knew Blaine was right. He couldn't risk a fall right now. So he settled into the lazy walk of the horses and just enjoyed the scenery. He missed Blaine's thighs pressed tightly against his own.

Back at the dorms, Kurt sat on the sofa in Blaine's room. He was still excited about riding the horse and in spite of his tiredness, he was still talking about it.

"Thank you so much. If I had known how riding would make me feel, I'd have done it a long time ago. When can we go again?" he asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. Wait until you wake up to see if you still feel like it," Blaine warned.

"Why?"

"Well, holding on to a horse with your thigh muscles for the first time can be kind of...well, different than your muscles are used to. You might wake up sore," Blaine explained. "I volunteer to rub your thighs to make you feel better, Beau. You know, in the interest of all horsemen everywhere. Okay?"

Kurt grinned.

"How about some preventive medicine now?" he teased, scooting closer on the sofa.

"How about a nap instead. You look beat. After all you went through at school with that Karofsky kid, then riding for the first time. Maybe I should have waited a few weeks before we went riding. Some days I just don't think..." Blaine said ruefully.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Blaine. I had a wonderful time, I did. You and Trent are so good to me. I feel like I'm living in Disneyland," Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Kurt...that is so nice of you to say. I try hard. I must have been born under a lucky star to be able to have you in my life," he countered, kissing Kurt again. "Let's go take a nap, I'm pretty tired.

Laying in Blaine's big four-poster bed, Kurt couldn't help but snuggle close to him. In spite of the warm days of spring, the dorm was still chilly without the fire burning in the fireplace and even under the wool blanket and fluffy down comforter he was much warmer cuddled in Blaine's arms.

Blaine, true to his word, had massaged Kurt's leg muscles with gentle firmness until Kurt was relaxed and sleepy. He loved Blaine's touch and the massage session turned into a sexy give and take quickly as Kurt decided to reciprocate the massage.

"Bee, I'm kind of...ah, worried I guess you might say," Kurt said at random.

"Worried, Beau? About what?"

"Ah, well, I think if we continue on like this...ah...one day we're going to want to do more," Kurt said, hiding his red face in Blaine's shoulder, his arms holding on around his boyfriend's waist.

"Kurt, we won't do anything you're not ready for. I promised you that on the first day I kissed you. Remember?"

"Yes, I know. I'm not worried about that. Its just...I'm not like other boys," he said, wondering how he was going to say what was on his mind.

"And thank the Lord for that. What is it that has you worried, Beau? You know you can talk to me about anything," Blaine assured him. Kurt was silent and Blaine turned him in his arms, pulling the younger boy's back close to his chest so they could be as close as possible, but Kurt didn't have to look in his eyes. He found that Kurt was more comfortable talking over issues like this. He kissed the nape of Kurt's neck, loving the shiver that resulted.

"I know that one day we'll want to...do everything. You know?"

"Yes. I'm thinking you're talking about having intercourse?" Blaine asked. Being in a family of doctors made him use the correct term for everything whenever possible.

"Yeah, that. Well, I wondered how it would be between us?" Kurt ventured, still hesitant to say exactly what he meant.

"Yes, well - -do you mean which one of us will be topping?" Blaine asked. He stopped for a moment. He'd daydreamed of that day, and in each of the dreams it was different. He really didn't have a preference, especially since he'd never done anything like that before.

"Mmmm hmmm," Kurt answered in the affirmative.

"Which do you want to try do you think?" Blaine asked, knowing that going down this path of conversation was going to make him hard, so he slowly moved his hips back a little so as not to be against Kurt. He didn't want to appear to have no restraint – even if he didn't.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I don't have a preference I guess. No, that isn't my question," Kurt said, his voice getting a little higher.

"Tell me, Beau, what has you so worried?"

"Dad got me pamphlets about gay sex. I just couldn't watch those kind of videos...you know, on the internet? I just can't. A few weeks ago Dad came home from work late. He'd been to the clinic and got me some pamphlets. I think he was both worried that I was doing more than I should at this age, maybe? And that he wanted me to be safe," Kurt related. Blaine kissed his neck again and hummed that he was listening.

"It wasn't just the pamphlets – he talked to me about my life, about how I shouldn't throw myself around, that I mattered. I mean, he's always made me feel like I mattered to him, but he wanted me to matter to myself, too. I guess he thought I didn't." Kurt stopped for a moment, wiping a few emotional tears from his eyes.

"Do you think it's about me, then? Does he think I'm not treating you right?" Blaine asked, becoming a little worried about what Burt was thinking. He'd thought all was well in that aspect, now he wasn't so sure.

"No, Dad loves you. He wouldn't let me spend so much time with you if he thought you were bad for me," Kurt assured him.

"I hope so, Kurt. I love you, and part of that is that I want your dad to be okay with me, too. I don't want to be the cause of any bad feelings between you and your father. Oh...do you think your dad knows how, ah...close we are? Does he know how intimate we are?" Blaine was trying to be calm, he did not want Kurt to see him panic, but he was getting closer to that edge.

"No. Well, he probably suspects or he wouldn't have gotten me those pamphlets, but he is okay with us together. Believe me, if Burt Hummel doesn't like you, you know it," Kurt smirked. Blaine could imagine that all too clearly.

"Okay, back to the subject at hand, mister. We were talking about something you're worried about. Does it have to do with the pamphlets? Something you read in them?" he asked, now stroking Kurt's hair, running it between his fingers. Kurt relaxed just a bit more at the comforting attention.

"It has to do with the physical aspects of having...in-in-intercourse," Kurt finally got out. He was having a terrible time trying to say this, and he was frustrated and angry with himself because he was now stuttering over something that he knew Blaine could probably talk about in front of anyone.

"Okay, baby, you can tell me. You know I won't judge you," Blaine said, using a nickname he had only called Kurt during sex. He usually called him 'Beau', but 'Baby' seemed more intimate, more appropriate for this discussion.

"Either position I am in...top or bottom...Well, my leg, my stump. I can't rest my weight on the end of it. There is no padding on the bone there. When you get an amputation, they make sort of a pad of muscle to cover the end of the bone and eventually the bone grows a sort of a protective cap on the end. I was pretty little when I had it done and there is just no way to predict how that muscle is going to react. So, I've had several operations to fix the end of my residual leg."

"I understand, I think, but tell me more," Blaine said.

"Well, I have the stump socks and everything, but I still can't rest my whole weight on it and I'm worried about when the time comes – if I'll be able to, ah...I don't know...perform?" Kurt said, not sure of the correct terms.

"Oh, Beau, don't worry. I think we can work around that. Here, I have a book that Cooper gave me for my birthday last year." Blaine got up and looked through his bookcase for a moment, locating the book and handing it to Kurt.

"Its a beautiful book about gay sex that has illustrations and helpful advice," Blaine explained. "I'm sure we can find a position that will work. You don't have to do it missionary or doggy. There are a lot more. Would you be comfortable with looking at the book with me?" Blaine asked, trying to give comforting advice. "Its not porn, nothing dirty, just men in love. And it's drawings, not photographs. What do you think?" Blaine asked, still combing his fingers through Kurt's hair to calm him.

Kurt lay still, his eyes closed thinking.

"I think that might help," he whispered, so embarrassed that he'd had to bring up the subject at all.

"C'mere, Beau. Snuggle with me and we can take a nice long nap, okay?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt a little closer and closing his eyes. They were asleep in minutes.

* * *

*Ten points to anyone who knew that the "real" Drucilla's Pond is in the fictitious community of Walton's Mountain, Virginia.


	10. Chapter 10 -The Request

Runaway – Chapter Ten – The Request

Kurt snuffled in his sleep and Blaine wondered if he had a cold coming on. _Time for Mrs. Ginzberg's Chicken Soup_, he thought as he slipped out of the bed, making sure Kurt stayed asleep. He stroked his boyfriend's cheek just to see him smile.

Blaine put on his jeans and pulled a polo shirt over his head, smoothing it down as he toed into his loafers and picked up his cell, walking into the hallway and closing his door gently. He didn't want Kurt to wake up yet, he had things to do.

First he dialed the delicatessen and ordered a large container of chicken matzo ball soup and hot pastrami sandwiches. He added a Nicoise Salad for good measure. Then he sat on a bench in the hallway, knowing the next conversation would take a while. He called the hospital and asked for his brother's office.

"Hey, Susan, is Coop in?" he asked politely of his brother's secretary, who also happened to be Trent's sister.

"He is, Blaine, you just caught him. He was headed home," came her cheery voice. For the millionth time Blaine wondered when his brother would get a clue and ask Susan to go out with him. He knew she was in love with the grumpy doctor and Blaine really liked her. _Well, one day, maybe_, he thought as he waited for Cooper to answer.

"Dr. Anderson," came Cooper's voice.

"It's me. Listen, do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something," Blaine asked.

"This sound serious, Squirt. Is something wrong?" Coop asked.

"No...well, yes. Yesterday Kurt was caught alone in the hallway at school and got beaten up. I borrowed Trent's car and got there as fast as I could – I called Burt first of course – and met them at the ER. Kurt is okay, but he got a concussion and the guy shattered his prosthesis. He sprained his wrist, too, so he's in a wheelchair until they can get him the new leg and his wrist heals," Blaine said, feeling upset all over again.

"Where is he now?"

"In my dorm, asleep. Trent and I took him for a ride on Rocky today to get his mind off of it," Blaine said. Cooper laughed.

"Is that old horse still alive? I remember him when Annie was a kid," Coop said, remembering the eldest of Trent's sisters.

"Yeppers. I think Kurt had a good time," Blaine said. "I called his prosthetist first thing and they're working on a new prosthesis now. I'm worried about him, though. I had this idea, and I'm pretty sold on making it happen, but I do want your opinion," Blaine said, tapping his foot on the floor in nervous anticipation. He really wanted this to work and he knew Cooper could stop it if he disagreed.

"What's that, kid?"

"I want Kurt to go to Dalton. I think he's in danger at McKinley. Its a public school with mediocre teachers and no discipline. Kurt is smart enough to keep up with Dalton's curriculum and graduating from Dalton will get him into almost any college of his choice. I think if I talk to the Headmaster he might grant a scholarship. Our family has given so much to this school, I think I'm safe calling in a favor for once."

Cooper sat at his desk, thinking it over. It wasn't as if this was unexpected. He knew his little brother was in love with the boy he'd rescued. Cooper liked Kurt, liked Burt, too. He knew Kurt was worth investing in, and he knew Kurt wouldn't make him regret it if Cooper arranged the help for him.

"Okay, Blaine. I'll back you. Do you want me to call Burt?" the doctor asked.

"No, I can do that. It was my idea after all," Blaine said. "Thanks, Coop. You're the best."

"Yeah, don't forget that, Squirt. Now, do I have to buy your Beau a polo pony, too?" he joked.

Blaine laughed. "Nope. That's what I"m getting him for his birthday." And Blaine hung up. Cooper just sat there, looking at the cell phone. He rolled his eyes. _He probably will, too_, Cooper thought.

Getting up from his desk, Cooper walked through the secretary's office, stopping to kiss Susan and take her hand.

"Dinner at my house tonight?" he asked and Susan nodded, kissing him again.

Kurt woke up to the smell of hot delicious food. He knew it was chicken soup from Mrs. Ginzberg's right away. He turned over to rub the sleep from his eyes and saw Blaine setting the table.

"Can I help?" Kurt asked, sitting up.

"No, its all ready. All I need to do is get you over here and dinner is ready to eat. Do you want water or iced tea?" Blaine asked.

"Tea sounds good, thank you," Kurt replied and got to the edge of the bed, swinging himself into the wheelchair and going the short distance to the table, pushing along with only one hand, his foot on the floor to guide him.

"Hey, you do that pretty well, cowboy. You're not going to need me pretty soon, are you?" Blaine said, his lower lip sticking out.

"I'll always need you, silly goose. Always," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's necktie and pulling him close to kiss. "Hey, dinner smells wonderful! Mrs. Ginzberg's soup?"

"Yes, and your favorite Nicoise Salad, too. I think you have an unhealthy love of olives, Beau, but I asked for extras anyway," Blaine told him and Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine's cheek as he took an olive from the serving plate.

"Is Trent coming to eat with us?" Kurt asked. Their friend often joined them for dinner on the weekends.

"No, he's got a command performance at home tonight. I think Annie's oldest is graduating and Trent offered to help her with her college applications. Nope, its just you and me tonight," Blaine smiled. He thought that about half-way through the meal would be the best time to ask Kurt about transferring to Dalton.

They sat in companionable silence during dinner, eating the wonderful food, Kurt feeding Blaine a choice bit of pastrami and Blaine feeding him olives. They started the conversation with Blaine asking how Kurt was feeling.

"I'm fine. I might be starting a bit of a cold -which I see you noticed because of the chicken soup," he grinned at Blaine.

"How are you going to do on Monday, going back to McKinley?" he asked and Kurt blanched. He did not want to think about it. It was difficult enough to attend that school, but in the wheelchair – which he couldn't even navigate properly with his wrist in a cast – he was dreading it.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm always fine, you know?" Kurt tried to brave it.

"No, you aren't. I know most of the time your friends have your back, but Rachel knew you were vulnerable and she left you alone in that hallway. I have a few choice words for that girl. What happens next time?" Blaine said, not meaning to sound so forceful, but it did come out like that.

"Blaine, I was fine before I met you and I'll continue to be fine. Yes, I had an incident, but I can't let every little bump in the road dictate my whole life. I can't run scared, Blaine. It would be the end of me," Kurt said, getting emotional. He hated looking weak in the eyes of anyone, and Blaine?...well, that was the worst.

"What would you say if I told you that you don't have to worry about it any more. That you don't have to go back there," Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand in support.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. The thought of never having to go to McKinley again was too sweet to contemplate.

"The details aren't worked out yet, but I think I can do something about it. How would you like to come here and attend Dalton with me?" Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up as he thought of all the time he could spend with Kurt.

"Don't tease me, Anderson. That would be a dream come true, but I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth and that's the bottom line, isn't it? My dad can't afford the tuition, much less the room and board here," Kurt sighed, "Damn it, he probably can't afford the uniform!" Kurt sat looking even more sad than he already did.

"Beau, I am talking with the Headmaster on Monday morning. My family has donated so much to this school, and I mean in the millions - I think they owe me. You can live with me in this dorm, so no extra expense there, you'll just need to work hard to catch up on classes – and I know you can do that. Trent and I can help. So, what do you say?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just looked at him. Blaine had no idea how many days Kurt had sat and daydreamed of just that scenario while he tried to stay awake in another boring class at McKinley. He didn't want to think about it until it was certain because he couldn't have that ripped away from him after he thought it would happen.

"Have you talked to Dad about it?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to know if you liked the idea first. I'm guessing that's a yes?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Blaine. You know I'd love it," Kurt said.

"Then I"ll get the ball rolling. Now, eat your soup, I got cheesecake for dessert."

That night as Blaine was falling asleep he felt Kurt's hands reach around him.

"Bee?"

"Yeah, Beau?"

"Can you hold me? I'm cold," Kurt said quietly. He'd felt chilly all day and with riding the horse and all, he was overtired.

"Sure, Baby. Come here," Blaine coaxed, tugging Kurt close and kissing his hair. "Comfy?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Blaine. That's better," he said and closed his eyes.

Just as the clock turned midnight, Blaine woke up. He wasn't sure why, he was usually a pretty sound sleeper. He felt for Kurt, but the bed was empty. Sitting up, he spotted Kurt in his wheelchair on the other side of the room, curled into himself, his head in his hands.

"Hey, Beau, what's wrong?" he asked and Kurt jumped.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep. I'm fine," Kurt snapped.

Blaine laid back down, but kept his eyes on his boyfriend. Kurt turned the chair around so Blaine couldn't see him, but he could hear him sobbing.

Getting out of bed, Blaine walked over to Kurt. He picked him up out of the chair and sat down on the sofa, Kurt on his lap. Kissing his cheeks and running his hand through Kurt's hair, he waited until the boy had gotten a hold of himself before speaking.

"Kurt, I know it isn't 'nothing'. You don't break down over nothing. Tell me what's going on. Did you have a nightmare?" Blaine asked.

"No. I have those all the time. No, its the ghost...I can't do anything about it. It goes away for long periods of time, but it always comes back. I've had all kinds of treatments and medicine for it, and I can stand it during the day when I'm busy – but at night it keeps me from sleeping."

"Wait..a ghost?" Blaine looked at Kurt to be sure he was serious.

"A phantom. Have you heard of phantom limb pain?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I've heard the term. It means your leg hurts even though it's gone, right?"

"Yeah. Sometimes it just feels cold – like last night when I asked you to hold me? My phantom leg was cold and it makes the rest of me cold, too. It usually happens in cycles, first cold then tingling, itching, hot, then pain."

"Oh, Beau, I'm so sorry. Can I help?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe. It can help sometimes if I put a hot towel on the stump or if I can massage it," he said.

"Okay, I'll go get you a nice hot towel. Take off your pajama pants for me, I"ll be right back," Blaine told him.

Kurt struggled to get them off, then waited. He could see the steam coming from the bathroom, then Blaine was back, a wet towel in one hand, a dry one in the other. He spread the dry towel on the sofa, helped Kurt shift over on top of it, then folded the steaming one. Kurt had removed the stump sock and Blaine set the hot towel on the end of the stump.

"That okay, not too hot?" he asked.

"It feels good," Kurt said, and Blaine put his arms around his boyfriend to hold him.

"Okay, how long do we do this? Do I need to bring more?"

"Only about ten minutes, that should do it. Are you up for massaging?"

"Yes, of course. I just hate that you're hurting. Do they know why this happens?" Blaine asked.

"Not exactly. Some doctors think the brain's _memory of pain_ is retained and is interpreted as pain. I've tried a few medications that address that: mild anti-depressants, beta-blockers, even anti-convalescents. Narcotic pain medications sometimes work, but I hate that 'drugged' feeling. I have a bottle of oxycodone, but I don't use it very often."

"Maybe you could use one now?" Blaine asked, Kurt looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Yeah, its in my bag," Kurt said. Blaine went over and found the bottle, shaking out one white pill and giving it to Kurt.

"There are other treatments, but we didn't have the money to pay for the classes in things like meditation and biofeedback. I don't know if they'd work anyway. Mostly I just ride it out; its gone in a few days and usually won't come back for a month or more," Kurt explained.

"There has to be something we can do. I'll look into biofeedback classes if you want to try it. Cooper will know where to find information on that," Blaine said, trying to think of another alternative.

After sitting with the heated towel for twenty minutes, during which time Blaine changed towels twice, he helped Kurt back into bed. Digging through his bedside table drawers, he found a bottle of massage oil and poured some in his hand.

"Tell me if I'm too rough, okay?" he warned and Kurt nodded. Blaine touched the residual leg, smearing the oil over the skin and then rubbing firmly but gently. He started at the groin where thigh met pelvis and worked his way down to the scar at the end of the stump. Kurt lay back with his hands over his face, anticipating more pain, but it actually felt good. Blaine was apprehensive about touching the stump, much less rubbing it, but Kurt seemed to like the gentle stimulation.

"Its going away, Bee. Honestly, it feels better already," he said in wonder. He had been prepared to wait all night before it got better. That was the way it usually went. Since Kurt's room was on the main floor of the house and Burt's was upstairs, Kurt had been able to hide the problem from his father for quite a while now.

"Have you talked to your doctor about this?" Blaine asked.

"Not recently. What would be the point, after all? He wasn't able to fix it before," Kurt said with anger in his voice.

"Maybe they've improved the treatment? There is research done all the time, it wouldn't hurt to ask maybe?"

"Okay. I have a check-up next month. I have to have a PET scan every year. I'll ask then," Kurt agreed reluctantly. He knew if he didn't agree that Blaine would go do it himself.

"What is a PET scan?" Blaine asked.

"It's a nuclear X-ray of sorts, its to detect cancer if it metastisizes. So far, after the amputation, I've been clear, but you never know. Cancer is tricky sometimes, it goes into remission and then crops up again with no warning. I've been clear for seven years, but they do it as a precaution."

Blaine was blindsided by the feeling this simple statement invoked in him and knew he would have staggered to his knees if he'd been standing. He hadn't even thought that a recurrence would be possible after something as drastic as an amputation. He didn't want Kurt to know how alarmed he was, but his arms circled his boyfriend's body and held him close for a moment. Blaine got a hold of himself and leaned back again, successfully hiding his fear from Kurt.

"How does it feel now, Beau? Did the heat help?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt's face.

"The pain is much better, thank you, Bee," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he cuddled close. "But all this massaging...I'm pretty sure that if you move a few inches to the right..."

"No, Kurt. You need to go to sleep. You told me yourself that you're tired from all the riding today," Blaine objected, although he didn't stop stroking Kurt's leg. He was still freaked out at the thought that Kurt might be fragile enough to have the cancer come back.

"Speaking of riding..." Kurt laughed.

"You just have sex on the brain tonight, Beau. What's up with that?"

"When don't you have sex on your mind?"

"Point taken. Now, turn over and go to sleep," Blaine said, not meaning it, of course.

Kurt rolled over, but pushed his butt into Blaine's groin and wiggled. Blaine giggled.

"Oh, feeling better are you?" he asked.

"And better all the time. What are you going to do about it?" Kurt asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, Beau...I love a challenge," Blaine said, scooting closer and rutting against Kurt's shapely backside. Kurt let out a little whimper.

Blaine turned Kurt over, bringing Kurt face to face and kissing the boy with all of his heart. Blaine had wanted to stop himself from getting too attached to Kurt in the beginning. He was worried that Kurt would think he was being insincere, that he was just trying to just get in his pants. Well, if the truth were known, he did want to get there one day, but he wanted more. He wanted Kurt long term, to have a relationship with for as long as they could. Blaine had admitted to himself that he was in love with Kurt and the thought of not having him for the rest of his life was scary. This whole thing was scary.

"What do you want, Beau?"

"You."

"Yes, but what do you want me to do?" Blaine asked, loving it when Kurt told him exactly what he wanted.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, skimming his lips over the tender skin, trying not to moan as he thought of all the things he wanted to share with Blaine.

"Suck me," he whispered, "and I'll suck you at the same time."

Blaine felt his blood rush down to pool in his pelvis, the heat collecting in his belly as his head began to swim.

"Okay, baby," he agreed and pulled back the sheets to turn in the bed. He removed the pajamas he was wearing as Kurt did the same, then settled on his side. He took Kurt's erection in hand and wet his lips, licking the tip at first to start, then sliding down his cock as far as he could reach. He swirled his tongue in circles around the circumference, sucking lightly to start. It was good, but not as good as it was a few seconds later when Kurt took Blaine into his own mouth.

Neither could speak, but they were anything but quiet. Blaine's head was still dizzy, getting more so as he let himself just go, no restraint, and give Kurt the best blowjob he could. He was trying to concentrate on what he was doing, which was hard considering his brain was short-circuiting with pleasure, and Kurt was squirming around. Kurt finally settled, drawing him further in with mild sucking, the friction pulling back, then engulfing him again. Kurt's hands were kneading his cheeks, stroking and rubbing when suddenly there was a finger slowly circling his entrance. Blaine gasped, not expecting his shy boyfriend to go there, but obviously he'd found some lube and was intent on making this a blowjob to remember.

Blaine stopped sucking, he was afraid of biting down or something while he lost his mind with the intense feeling of the slick finger and the amazing sucking, licking, attention to his cock. Faster than he could even imagine, he was moaning to Kurt that he was close when the heat traveled through his belly, his muscles stiff and unforgiving as the finger breached his ring of muscle only to find that sweet, sweet spot and he erupted like a volcano. Kurt tried so hard to keep him in his mouth, but Blaine was moving too much and Kurt let go.

A few long minutes later, Blaine opened his eyes. His cheek and neck were covered with warm, sticky semen and Kurt was trying to wash it off.

"Hey, its fine, Beau. Here, give me the cloth," Blaine managed to say. He cleaned himself off and sat up. "Wow, Kurt. Ahhh...that was unexpected."

"I'm sorry about your face...I didn't get any in your eye, did I?" he asked, his face red – whether from blushing or from sex Blaine wasn't sure.

"Its okay, but I think I owe you a blowjob..." Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back.

"Ah, no...when you made that noise and you came – well, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry I got it all over your face, Bee," Kurt said, turning pink.

"Where...?" Blaine started to ask about the lube but Kurt interrupted.

"Your drawer in the nightstand. I keep mine there and I thought...and it was within reach...didn't you like it?"

"Yes, I liked it...I think you're digesting the proof of that," Blaine joked and Kurt's face got three shades redder. Then he started to laugh. Blaine joined him and they cuddled together, arms around each other as they laughed.

"Let's hit the shower, Beau, then we can get some sleep. Your dad called when you were sleeping earlier and invited us to dinner tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11 - Sunday Dinner

The Runaway – Chapter Eleven – Sunday Dinner

"So, you invited us to dinner - but _we're_ cooking?" Kurt asked his father, a teasing note in his voice.

"Oh, no, I can cook. Do you want tuna casserole with potato chip crust or nachos?" Burt asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Lucky for you, we went grocery shopping at the farmer's market on the way. Go make yourself comfortable and we'll get busy with making you dinner," Kurt sassed his father. Burt grinned and ruffled his son's hair as he walked by, then gave Blaine a soft punch in the shoulder, happy to see they boy wink back at him.

The boys started blanching the tomatoes for the sauce, Blaine doing more of the actual work than usual because Kurt was in the wheelchair and couldn't reach the sink or stove. It was difficult to stay positive while he was so restricted, but Blaine went out of his way to laugh and keep Kurt's spirits up as they worked together.

"When do you think we should talk to Dad?" Kurt asked, a little apprehensive about bringing up the subject of him going to Dalton. Blaine had spent an hour at the Headmaster's house early this morning and came back to the dorm with good news. Pending Kurt's entrance scores, a full scholarship would be granted in the name of Blaine's parents because of their immense contributions to Dalton. Now they just had to talk Burt into it.

"How about during dinner? Or maybe just after. We brought cheesecake," Blaine grinned.

Dinner was a success: polenta with marinara sauce and crusty garlic bread. When everyone had eaten their fill, they went to the den to watch a game. The Buckeyes were playing.

Sitting on the sofa, leaning against Blaine, Kurt tried to follow the game. He really did. Blaine seemed interested, cheering along with Burt as the team made a goal of some sort.

"Okay, what's up?" Burt asked, muting the sound during half-time and looking at his son.

"What makes you think there's something up?" Kurt asked innocently, although he knew his dad had some sort of radar concerning him.

"You have been sitting on that sofa for an entire half of a football game. What did you do?" Burt asked. Kurt never sat through a football game which made Burt wonder if Kurt had done something he was worried about being in trouble about.

"Mr. Hummel, if I may?" Blaine started.

Burt pinned him to the sofa with a look.

"I was concerned, and I know you are, too, about Kurt going back to McKinley tomorrow. I've been thinking about this for a while, and now seemed the right time to talk to you about it," he started. Burt just looked at the boy, one eyebrow raised in question.

"I spoke to Headmaster Worthington this morning and Kurt might be eligible for a scholarship to Dalton. It is a safer environment because the policy on no bullying is strictly enforced. There is a higher expectation of their student's academic careers and getting into the college of his choice would be something that would benefit Kurt. What do you think about it?" Blaine asked, looking straight into Burt's eyes.

"I think it sounds too good to be true," Burt said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It isn't an automatic thing. Kurt will have to take the entrance exams and pass with a score above 95% to actually get the scholarship. He'll have to work hard to catch up to the rest of his classmates, but I can help with that. It's no free ride, and he will have to be on his toes all the time and keep up, but I have faith that he'll be able to do that," Blaine said, still watching Burt.

"Kurt, what do you want?" Burt asked.

"I want to go. I am going to need a good education. With my handicap, it's just a foregone conclusion that I won't be playing baseball for the Steelers."

Burt and Blaine both broke out in laughter.

"What? Some amputees play sports! Why are you laughing at me?" Kurt asked, his bitch glare on the two laughing men.

"Ah...Blaine? You want to tell him or shall I?" Burt asked.

"Go ahead...he's too close and I don't want to get punched," Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

"The Steelers are a football team, kiddo, not baseball," Burt said, his body still shaking with laughter.

"Oh. Well, you know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, kid, I do."

"So, do I have your permission to take the entrance exams for Dalton?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Don't be disappointed if you don't make it, but I think you're probably smart enough to ace it. When does this happen?" Burt asked, turning to Blaine.

"Monday. Tomorrow. Dr. Worthington said he can take them at ten. He can go home with me tonight and be fresh in the morning, ready to take the exams. Does that sound like a good idea, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked.

Burt sat and thought for a few moments.

"Let's watch the rest of the game. I'll think about it," Burt said, a frown on his face.

The truth was that Burt was thrilled that his son might get a chance to go to such a prestigious school. He had been worried for quite some time about how he was going to pay for Kurt's college. So worried that he'd looked into what his house was worth in case he needed to sell it and just live in the rooms above the tire and lube shop. He knew Kurt would never agree to that, but Burt was determined to give Kurt some kind of advantage in life after so many bad things had happened to him.

"Do I need to buy him uniforms?" Burt asked. "I've seen your blazer and those fancy slacks. How many does he need to have?"

"It's part of the tuition, so it will be covered. He gets two blazers, six pairs of slacks, a wine red sweater vest, a Navy long-sleeved sweater, a dozen white button down shirts: six long sleeved and six short, and four ties. He'll get one trench coat in Navy blue and a wine red or Navy blue pea-coat. Just about everything will have the Dalton Crest on it. There is a dry cleaning service on campus. If he wants to have shirts with French cuffs, he can, but he'll have to buy the Dalton cuff links."

"Oh, well, that's fine then," Burt said. He knew from Kurt's face that he would be buying the cuff links.

Blaine suddenly jumped to his feet along with Burt as their team scored a touchdown. Unfortunately, Kurt had been lying on Blaine's lap and ended up on the floor.

"Oh...oh, my stars...Kurt! Beau! Are you all right?" Blaine asked, on his knees trying to help Kurt back onto the sofa. Kurt looked at him with his very best ice-bitch blood curdling glare. Blaine shied back at the impact of that glare, but bravely took Kurt around his waist and hefted him back on the sofa, cradling him against his side and whispering in his ear as he stroked his arm.

Burt was braced for the next explosion – he hadn't been the victim of that glare for a few years, having learned how to avoid it, but he was almost worried about Blaine's health. As he watched, Kurt calmed down and relaxed as Blaine massaged the stump of his right leg, asking if that helped. To Burt's utter amazement, Kurt pulled Blaine down and kissed his cheek. Burt shook his head. Now he'd seen everything. Maybe Blaine was more important to Kurt that just a first crush after all.

During the fourth quarter, Kurt fell asleep with his head on Blaine's lap again and Burt saw the older boy stroking his son's hair. He was pretty sure Blaine wasn't even aware he was doing it. Burt sighed to himself, all he ever wanted was for Kurt to be happy and Blaine Anderson might just be the answer to that.

After the game, Blaine offered to help Kurt fill in the stack of forms to apply for the scholarship. They moved to the dining room table to work on it.

"Name. That's easy. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine said as he started to write the letters in the boxes provided.

Burt looked up from where he was reading the newspaper at the end of the table.

"What?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Just his name," Blaine said.

Kurt was hiding his face in his hands.

"Ah...that's what he told me it was, named after his mother," Blaine said.

"No, that's not his name. Just put the initial 'C' for his middle name," Burt growled.

"What? 'C'? What does that stand for?"

"Its just a letter. Put it down and go on. Nobody needs to know more than that," Burt said, frowning. He sounded serious.

Blaine looked at Kurt and saw him blushing dark red, trying not to look at his father.

"Didn't you tell me you were named after your mother?" Blaine asked.

"I was named after my dad," Kurt said in a very quiet voice, not looking at Burt at all.

"It requires the full name, not an initial. C'mon, it can't be that bad. Did you say 'B'? For Burt?" Blaine asked, applying white-out to the error.

Kurt bent his index finger and made a motion for Blaine to come close. When he leaned in, Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine burst out in raucous laughter, holding his stomach. Kurt tried his best not to break his stoic look, but the corners of his mouth came up.

Burt saw what was happening and got up from the table, walking up the stairs quickly. As he reached the landing he heard Blaine's voice follow him up the stairs.

"Your dad's name? Burt is short for CUTHBURT?" Blaine said very loudly.

They heard the door slam.

Sunday evening, when all the papers were filled out and Kurt's suitcase was packed for a few days, they got ready for the drive back to Westerville.

"I'm gonna miss my dad," Kurt said, looking sad.

"We're only two hours away. I'll drive you any time you want to come visit him. I promise," Blaine assured his boyfriend.

"I want to say goodbye, can you go up and knock on the door and ask him to come down?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine agreed and went up the stairs. He was apprehensive, given the teasing he'd done earlier, but Kurt had asked this of him. He knocked.

"Yes?"

"Kurt and I are ready to go. He wants to say goodbye," Blaine said.

Burt came out, dressed in his pajamas and a black robe that might have been velvet in another lifetime. It had faded leaving the soft nap of the velvet behind, looking more like a well-loved teddy bear's fur than the elegant garment it used to be. He was wearing big furry slippers that looked like puppies. Blaine smirked.

Burt walked down the stairs and hugged Kurt to his chest, picking him up out of the wheelchair.

"I know you'll make me proud, Kurt. I love you, son," he said, hugging him tighter for a moment before setting him back in the chair. He blinked back tears and Kurt looked just like his dad – same red eyes as he tried not to cry.

"I love you, too, Dad. We'll be home on Friday night for dinner. I promise," he said and Burt patted his shoulder and turned to Blaine.

"You take care of my son, Blaine. I'm trusting you with the most precious thing in my life, you know. Call me -both of you," he demanded. Blaine turned to push the wheelchair when Burt coughed a little and hugged Blaine, too. "You're family now, kid."

Burt walked them to the door, holding it open as Blaine wheeled Kurt to his car. The boy helped Kurt in, then folded the chair to put in the trunk of the car. They both waved at Burt before driving away.

Burt shut and locked the door, then sat on the bench in the front hall and put his head in his hands. He was going to miss those boys.

Back at Dalton, Blaine helped get Kurt settled for the night, folding his clothes into the empty dresser by the far wall, then hung up everything else. Kurt was tired and hopeful that he would pass the entrance exams tomorrow. Blaine came to help him into bed. Just as he was tucking in the blankets, a knock came to the door.

"It's just me," said a voice from the other side before the knob turned and Trent came into the room. "Hey, is it true?" he asked, looking from Blaine to Kurt and back again.

"Is what true?" Blaine asked, but he smiled because he knew what Trent was asking.

"Yes!" Kurt crowed. "I'm taking the exams tomorrow and maybe by this time next week, I'll be a student here at Dalton!" Kurt showed his happiness at that prospect. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ohhh! That's great. I was afraid Anderson was kidding when he texted me earlier. Well, best of luck, Kurt. But you won't need it – I know you'll ace those exams. Hey, can you sing?"

"Yeah, I like singing. I was in the glee club at school. Why?" Kurt asked.

Trent grinned at Blaine as he saw the boy's eyes light up. Apparently Blaine had the same idea.

"Ever think about becoming a Warbler?" he asked.

"A what?" Kurt asked, looking between the two boys.

"Sit back, we'll tell you," Trent offered. They told Kurt all about the fine tradition of the Warblers and Blaine got his guitar. Trent asked Kurt to sing something and Blaine really smiled. He knew what Kurt's voice sounded like and struck the intro notes to "Don't Cry for Me, Argentina".

Trent was blown away. Kurt could sing like a nightingale.

"Oh, you've been holding out on us, Anderson. When were you going to spring this surprise?" Trent asked.

"As soon as he got the scholarship, of course," Blaine grinned.

"I hate to break up this little talent scout meeting, but I have exams tomorrow. Could you two take it out in the hall? I need to sleep," Kurt said politely, smiling at his two friends.

"I have to go anyway. I'll see you tomorrow," Trent said, leaving to go back to his dorm.

You know you're going to be fine, right?" Blaine said, combing his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt leaned into Blaine's hand, his eyes closed at the good feeling that came with the gentle touch.

"Yes, but I'm still a bit apprehensive. A good night's sleep will fix that. Did you lock the door?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Trent locked it when he left. Oh, I got you a set of keys. Here," Blaine said, taking two keys out of his pocket. "One for the building, one for the dorm room."

"Thanks, Blaine. I hope I can use them – I'm still a bit worried. I won't rest until the scores are on Headmaster Worthington's desk," he admitted.

"Just let it go tonight. Worrying won't change anything, you just have to let fate take its course, Beau. Now, let me hold you and we'll both get a good night's sleep," Blaine assured his boyfriend.

Blaine got ready for bed, taking off his clothes and getting into bed with just his briefs and pajama pants. Kurt scooted back, Blaine reaching around his waist to pull him in tight. They kissed goodnight and were asleep in minutes.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

The exams were much harder than Kurt had imagined, but he did his best. They were much like the SATs he'd practiced, so he thought he might have a chance, but he would have to wait for the results. He'd have been feeling a lot better if he was more sure of his academic ability, but years of poorly funded public school had made him lazy. He tried to learn a lot on his own, he spent an amazing amount of time at the library and he always had his nose in a book – he could only hope that would be enough.

After the last test was over, one of the student workers in the Headmaster's office offered to push the wheelchair to take Kurt back to Blaine's dorm in Candelaria Hall. Kurt used his key to get in and thanked the student for helping him.

"No problem. I hope you did well, Trent and Blaine talk about you all the time. I hope if you get in that you can try out for the Warblers," the boy said, smiling at Kurt.

"Are you in the choir?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. My name is Wes Montgomery. I'm head of the counsel. If you're as amazing as they keep telling me, you're going to be a welcome addition. We haven't had a countertenor since I've been here at Dalton," the boy said.

"I guess we'll know tomorrow. Thank you again for your help, Wes," Kurt said, a bit lacking in things to say after the past four hours of testing. All he really wanted was to take a nap before dinner.

"I'll see you around. Here, let me give you my number," Wes said, taking out his cell and they exchanged numbers.

"There, now call if you need anything. Good to meet you, Kurt," Wes said, standing up to leave.

"Good to meet you, too," Kurt smiled, happy at the prospect of a friend.

Kurt changed into some comfortable clothes. He'd tried to get into bed, but the mattress was a good deal higher than the seat in the wheelchair and he needed help. He pushed himself over to the sofa and was able to move himself onto the seat. Lying down, he regretted not bringing a blanket with him but was too tired to go back to get one. He laid down on the pillow and fell asleep.

Blaine got back from his last class and Warbler practice, anxious to see Kurt. He smiled to himself to see the smaller boy asleep on the sofa. He looked cold, all wrapped into a ball as he gripped a second pillow to his chest. Blaine got a quilt out of his blanket chest and smoothed it over Kurt's body as he slept.

It was just a short time later that Kurt's cell rang and he sat up to answer.

"Yes, Headmaster Worthington, this is Kurt. Yes. Oh? Well, thank you. Yes, I am excited -and honored. Yes, I will see you in your office tomorrow at eight. Thank you again for letting me know so soon. Goodbye," Kurt pressed the button to end the call and grinned to himself.

"Are you in?" Blaine asked and Kurt jumped. He didn't realize Blaine was home.

"Yes. He said I passed with flying colors. I start on Monday. He said they would give me the rest of this week to move in here and get all my paperwork in order," Kurt said, sounding light-hearted.

"I'm so happy!" Blaine crowed, rushing over to hug his boyfriend.

"I have to call Dad!" Kurt said when he'd kissed Blaine.

Before Kurt could dial his phone, it beeped with a new call. He looked at the number and answered.

"Hey, Billy. Yes. It is? When can I come? Yeah, I think I can arrange that. Thanks," he said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked.

"Billy, the prosthetist. My leg is ready. Wow, I thought it would take another few days, but he says he didn't have any orders when you called, so he got it done early. I just need to go pick it up. Are you okay taking me?"

"Sure. Let's go," Blaine smiled. He knew Kurt was going to be in a better mood if he was out of the wheelchair.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

"Do you think I can ride a horse with this?" Kurt asked, just wondering if he could keep his balance on a horse better than he had last weekend. He wanted to be able to ride with Blaine and Trent.

"Well, I'd say a lot depends on your ability to balance. You can get on a horse, and because your residual leg has most of your thigh, I think you can learn to grip the horse correctly. You know you're going to have to put in a lot of hours to learn, though," Billy told him as he helped Kurt put the new leg on. It was a bit different than the last one because it had a part of the lower limb that could be taken off and a different foot fit on.

"It feels different than the last one," Kurt mentioned.

"Yeah, I used a carbon-fiber composite instead of metal for the internal frame. You have the same material on the outside. I know the suction system doesn't work with your limb, so we have the same material to make the skin. Now, let me show you this new accessory. There was a new grant we were awarded to work with transfemoral amputees, so I used that money to get you a running foot."

"What's a transfemoral?" asked Blaine, who was watching everything with great interest.

"It means my leg was amputated above the knee, as in they cut the femur bone," Kurt explained. Blaine cringed a little, the thought of cutting the leg off of a nine year old child was just off-putting to him. Kurt understood and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"This one is also different because we're using the Ossur's Rheo Knee with this prosthetic. I think it's especially interesting because of how it adapts the knee's stiffness: Fluid inside the device contains metal particles, and when the device sends a magnetic field through the fluid it thickens and stiffens the knee joint," Billy explained.

"It feels different when I bend my leg. How do I adjust it?" Kurt asked.

"You don't actually. It will make the adjustments itself. I'm going to have you come to physical therapy twice a week for a few weeks to make sure it's adjusting in a way that's comfortable for you," Billy told him, "You'll need to be really careful for a while because it's going to feel strange to you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure. Blaine will be there. He and I are suite mates at Dalton," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"Just show me what to do and I'll do it," he offered.

"Kurt might need some help getting the prosthesis on and off for the first week until he gets used to it. He would be safer at night if someone were in calling distance, so sharing a dorm would be perfect," Billy agreed.

"I want to walk for a bit to see if I can do it – I think I'll be fine but better safe than sorry," Kurt said. He stood up on the new leg, teetering a bit before he found his center of gravity, and walked a few steps. The leg felt strange, the knee not bending like his previous one and his arms flew out as he lost his balance. Billy and Blaine both reached at the same time and caught him before he fell.

"Oh...thanks. I just lost it there. This is going to take some getting used to," Kurt said, blushing as the two men got him settled back on the prosthesis.

"I think you need to use the wheelchair most of the day for a few weeks until you're used to the leg and the Ossur's Rheo knee 'learns' the way you walk. What day is best for you to come in for physical therapy?" Billy asked, getting his schedule out.

Kurt looked at Blaine since his boyfriend had offered to bring him to his appointments.

"Can we do Mondays?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, four o'clock be okay for you?" Billy typed into his palm device.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Then we'll see you next Monday," Kurt said, reaching to hold himself steady on Blaine's arm.

"Cool. You know you can call me whenever you need to ask a question or anything," Billy offered with a smile to Kurt. He found his newest patient to be very cute with an amazing attitude towards his handicap. There were so many patients that were severely depressed when they came to get their prosthesis. Kurt's positive attitude and winning smile always made Billy's day, which was why he chose Kurt to receive the new prototype leg. He could think of nobody who deserved it more.

"Thank you, Billy, you know I will," Kurt said. He liked his prosthetist a lot. The one he had at Lima Memorial wasn't as friendly.

Back at the dorm, Blaine didn't have to help Kurt out of the car. He was able to stand by himself with a minimum help from his crutch. While he was pretty sure he couldn't have gotten out of Cooper's BMW, because the sporty car was too close to the ground, he was fine with the Lexus RS5. Plus, he loved the garnet color with black leather seats, it was just classy.

"Do you know how to drive?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, my dad taught me. Actually, I have a car. Dad put hand controls in it since I can't use the prosthetic leg well enough to push in the clutch. I think it might have been easier if they had amputated my left leg instead, but that's not what happened," Kurt said. He was not used to so many questions about himself, except from medical personnel. It was refreshing to have a person that wasn't scared to talk to him and he appreciated Blaine more than ever.

"You can have a car on campus, you just have to register it with the main office, they'll give you a sticker to show you're a student here. Is that something you'd want? I can drive you home to get it tomorrow," Blaine offered.

"No, I haven't driven in a long time. My car is a Lincoln Navigator, so it is a little bit hard to drive, at least for me right now. Maybe next semester," he said. The truth was that after parking it in the lot at McKinley he'd come out of school one day to find it had been egged, the tires all flat and the word "FAGGOT" painted across the doors. His father fixed it up again, but Kurt just didn't want to drive after that.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

"I think we better get ready for bed. We're going to get all your things from home tomorrow and I think we should get an early start. The Warblers are holding a meeting in the morning and I think they'll let you try out in the afternoon. Is it too soon?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe we could wait a bit for that? I am so tired, Blaine, and with all the things we have to do with moving and I have to catch up on all of my classes...I think trying out will have to wait," Kurt said, sorry to mess up the plans Blaine had made.

"Understood. We have all the time in the world, Beau. Let's just get some rest. Do you want me to help you get into your pj's?"

"Let me try to remove the prosthesis by myself first, okay?" Kurt asked, pulling off his jeans before taking hold of the velcro straps. This was new – he'd always had straps with buckles before. He thought this must be some type of super-strength Velcro, because it held the leather parts of the cup rigid. Buckles tended to sag after a few months of use.

Try as he might, it was just not happening. He finally gave up in exhaustion and asked Blaine to help. Blaine had it off in just moments and then the stump socks and was rubbing and massaging the sore, tired muscles of his stump. Nothing had ever felt this good. Well, almost nothing, Kurt thought, as visions of the things he and Blaine had done came to mind. Kurt was getting hard and thanking his lucky stars he had the tail of the dress shirt to cover any evidence of his arousal.

Blaine cuddled up close, massaging along his leg, then looked to Kurt's face, silently asking permission to go further. Kurt smiled and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. A few minutes later, both boys were under the covers and wearing only their underwear.

"We have to get up early, Beau, are you sure you're up for this?" Blaine asked.

"You're right. Goodnight," Kurt said in mock seriousness, then turned over and feigned sleep, fake snoring and all.

Blaine sat in shock for a moment, then snuggled down into the blankets, his face even with Kurt's chest. He began kissing down the center of Kurt's chest, detouring to kiss and suck gently on a nipple, then back to the sternum. Kurt tried to remain stoic and quiet, not letting it bother him. Pretty soon Blaine's coaxing and teasing was wearing Kurt down. He sighed loudly and turned to face his boyfriend.

"You are incorrigible, Mr. Anderson. You are pulling me into your shameful pleasure dome and I have no defense," he whispered.

Blaine reached up to kiss Kurt, enjoying the gentle pressure of lips on lips. Kurt loved this, so soft and not demanding to start, but he knew what was coming and he could hardly wait. Kissing back, his hands were exploring south of the equator (as Blaine put it). He rubbed over Blaine's hipbones, massaging his way to the waistband of his briefs. Blaine's kips parted and he licked over Kurt's bottom lip, gentle as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. They had spent a lot of time just kissing over the past few months, but neither of them ever got tired of it.

"Hey, I thought you said we needed sleep?" Blaine mentioned as he drew back for air. Kurt giggled.

"Well, if that's what you want..." he said, starting to pull his hands back from their grip on Blaine's ass.

Blaine scrambled to take Kurt's hands and put them back where they were. He was done teasing, so he pulled Kurt's briefs off, kissing his belly and sucking gently on his hipbone.

"I love the way your muscles are just here," he whispered, licking a stripe down the oblique muscle to the end where it disappeared into the crease in his leg. Kurt shivered. No matter how many times Blaine did this, he always shivered, it was one of his favorite things.

"You are a carnivore," Kurt teased, sighing at the way his skin heated up when Blaine was touching him.

"Beau, have you given any thought to..maybe doing something more?" Blaine asked. He wanted more, but didn't want to push Kurt into doing something he wasn't ready for.

"Yes, I think about it...but I don't think I'm ready. Why, are you bored with what we do?" Kurt asked, a bit scared so his voice came out harsh.

"No, Beau, no...I love what we do. I just thought I'd ask in case you had been thinking of something more," Blaine tried to backpedal. He really didn't want this to turn into a fight.

"If I'm not satisfying you, Blaine Anderson, all you have to do is say so. I think they could find me another place on campus. If I bore you, why didn't you say something before?" Kurt snapped.

"Oh, wait...whoa! Who said anything like that? Beau..." Blaine saw Kurt's face turn into an emotionless mask, "I mean, Kurt?" he tried to fix this. What the hell had he done?

"Look, I appreciate everything you've done for me, Blaine, but if I'm not reciprocating in the manner you expect..." Kurt stopped talking and sniffed. He tried again, this time keeping his emotions in check, "If I'm not giving you back what you want, I can go home. I can call Mercedes to come get me or something. I can go back to McKinley."

"Kurt? When did all this happen? I thought we were just cuddling and making each other feel good. If it was too much, all you had to do was tell me! Please don't think I was forcing you to do anything!" Blaine shouted in panic. What the hell happened?

Kurt turned his back on Blaine, scooting to the far edge of the bed next to the wall and put his face into his pillow. Bitter tears came to burn his eyes and he closed them. He felt terrible, but he didn't know how to fix this.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Fight and the Make-up

**The Runaway – Chapter Twelve – The Fight and the Make-up**

Blaine was at a loss. He and Kurt had never fought over _anything_, and here he was in bed and looking at Kurt. His Beau had just gotten so angry he had not only shouted, he was on the far side of the bed with his back turned, sobbing into his pillow.

"Kurt?" he coaxed. "Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but if you tell me I'll make it right," Blaine begged. He felt the heat come across his cheeks and his eyes stinging with held-back tears.

Kurt refused to speak, trying so hard not to cry. He didn't even know why he'd snapped at Blaine. He just wanted to be left alone for a few minutes to pull himself together.

Blaine scooted across the bed and laid what he hoped was a comforting hand on Kurt's back, but Kurt jerked away from him.

"Do you want me to leave you alone, Beau?" he asked with trepidation.

"Yes," came the muffled answer.

Blaine looked down and tried to understand, but he was so puzzled. He got off the bed and got dressed, lingering for a while to see if Kurt would change his mind, but there was no answer from the far side of the bed. Just the muffled sounds of sobbing.

Blaine put on his shoes and found his keys, letting himself out of the dorm room, then out of the building. He wasn't close to any of the other boys in his building, not close enough to go to them with this anyway. They were all friendly, but Blaine wanted someone who understood him, so he walked to the next building, Cranford Hall. He looked at the keys on his ring and pushed one into the lock, quickly slipping down the hall to Trent's room. He knocked lightly and entered when he heard Trent.

"Hey, Blainers! To what do I owe this impromptu visit?" he asked. Trent was always cheerful, no matter what, and his demeanor rubbed off on all of his friends. Right now, Blaine could use some smiles.

"It's Kurt. I don't know what's wrong with him. We were just cuddling...and well, you know...and he bit my head off. He's really angry and I have no idea why. It's scaring me. He's never been like this – not even at first when he was so scared of us," Blaine spilled, standing with his arms tightly around his body.

Trent walked over and hugged his friend. He had no idea what was going on with Kurt, but he could feel how lost Blaine was, and he hugged him close by instinct to keep him safe. It's what he would have done with any of his sisters.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? You don't have to, but if it would make you feel better?" Trent offered.

"Yeah.." Blaine accepted the offer. He told Trent what had taken place just a few minutes ago, including his attempt to get Kurt to tell him what was wrong.

Blaine followed his friend over to the sofa, then accepted a Pepsi Trent held out to him.

"Thanks," he said, but he just let the cold can sit on his knee, his fingers getting cold holding it, unopened.

His phone rang while he was trying to think of what to do.

"_Hello? Oh, Mercedes. Yes, but this might not be the best time. …...I don't know exactly, I think he's mad at me, but I'll be damned if I can figure out why...no – we were fine! We've never had a fight...oh, he did? Well, yes...okay, he and I were...ah, making out and he just got mad and won't speak to me...no, it didn't make any sense. None at all...Oh? Why are you here in Westerville? A cousin? …...yeah, if you think so. Yeah, just drive around the main circle and I'll be outside in front of the building. Thanks, Cedes, you're the best."_

Trent's eyebrows went up.

"That was Kurt's best friend, Mercedes Jones. She is in town to see her cousins and thought she'd stop by to visit Kurt. I hope she can make some sort of sense out of him. I don't know what to do," Blaine sounded lost.

"When you do let her in, you're welcome to come back here to wait. Is there anything else I can do?" Trent offered, hugging Blaine once again.

"No, but thanks. I'll come back as soon as I let her into my dorm," Blaine said, walking back out to the drive just as a small silver car drove around the circle. It stopped and Mercedes stepped out of the car. She saw him right away and came quickly.

"Hey, Blaine. I don't know what's wrong...he didn't answer when I called him – which is why I called you – but I'll find out. Oh, you look so lost, honey," Cedes noticed and put her arms around Blaine. She hugged him tight, then followed as he led the way to his dorm room. Letting her in the door, he pointed to the bed and closed the door behind him as he left. She would call when she was done.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Blaine went back to wait at Trent's room. They played a game of checkers, then one of chess.

"Your mind is not in this, is it?" Trent asked. He'd won both games and that wasn't something that happened very often.

"No, I guess not. How long has Cedes been in there?" Blaine asked.

"About an hour and forty minutes," Trent answered. He saw Blaine's face fall and felt bad for his friend.

"I hope something comes of this, the wait is killing me," he said.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

In the dorm room in Candelaria Hall, Mercedes had walked in and went straight to the bed, crawling across to her friend. Kurt jumped and growled out a warning to leave him alone.

"Hey, Boo, it's just me," she said, pulling the covers back to see his face. Kurt was still crying, his eyes red and his face swollen.

"Mercy...I made such a big mistake. I screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't know how to fix it," he moaned out.

Mercedes saw that he was not dressed and reached over to pick up his silk pajamas.

"Here, get dressed while I wait by the window, we need to talk," she said in a demanding tone. "Do you need help with that?"

"No, I'm okay. I got a new prosthesis today and it's a new kind. It's hard to get used to because it apparently 'learns' what I need and adjusts itself to fit my walking style. My stump hurts from the new pressure," he admitted as he buttoned his pajama shirt.

"That sounds exciting!" Cedes said, trying to keep the positive vibe. Does Blaine know?" she asked.

"Yeah, he took me to the appointment and stayed with me to help while I tried to walk with it," Kurt said.

"So, what did you do when you got home?" she asked. She didn't know that Kurt was going to be living here, she just used it subconsciously because she thought Kurt and Blaine were as close as any couple could be.

"We ate on the way – sushi – and then got ready for bed. He wanted to go to bed early since we have classes early tomorrow, and the next thing I knew, we were fighting about nothing!"

"What did he say to you?' she asked.

"We were cuddling, just kissing, and he got a little...ah, hands-on. That isn't anything unusual, Blaine thinks best when he is touching something, manipulating it with his hands. It just happened that I was what he was touching at the time. I went to return the favor and I freaked the fuck out!" Kurt almost shouted, he was so overwrought.

"Did he go too far? Exceed the boundaries you had set?" she asked.

"Not really. We weren't doing anything we hadn't done before. I just...oh, shit. This is too hard to talk about," Kurt said, collapsing on the bed and pulling Blaine's pillow closer to his chest as he started a new round of sobbing.

Mercedes scooted close and took her friend into her arms, cuddling him close to her and running her fingers through his hair.

"Do you need to go home, Boo? I can take you home. Maybe some time with your dad might help?" she offered, though she was pretty sure it wouldn't solve his problem. Maybe he needed to just get away.

"No, thank you. I need to fix this. I just got it into my head that...well, first, let me tell you all my news. I told you I got a new prosthetic. That always turns into an emotional day. The prosthetist, Billy, set me up with a prototype that needs to be broken in. It has new technology that will adjust to my walking style and allow me to walk more naturally," Kurt explained.

"That sounds like good news..?" Mercedes commented.

"Oh, it is, just the time it will take to do that is hard to face. Probably weeks and I have to depend on Blaine to take me to all the appointments. Then the bigger news. I took the entrance exams for Dalton and I passed. They awarded me a full scholarship for the rest of this year and next year," Kurt said, waiting for his best friend to scream.

"What?" she looked confused. "You...you're not going to McKinley anymore?"

"Nope. I've been bullied for as long as I can remember, Cedes, and getting mugged in the hallway during class time was the final straw. I'm safe here. I have to do this, even though I'm going to miss all my friends. You are the one I'm going to miss the most, Cedes, but you know I'm right in taking this opportunity, right?"

"Yes. I understand. Are you going to come say goodbye to us?" she asked, her lip quivering.

"Of course. Blaine was going to bring me over tomorrow morning to finish up the rest of the transfer paperwork. I really am sorry to lose you...and all the New Directions. Well, most of them anyway. I have to grow up sometime, you know?"

"Yeah. How's your dad taking this?" Mercedes asked.

"He wants me to be safe. I think he has reservations, and it's going to be hard on him, but he wants what's best for me. We'll get through it. I hope," Kurt said sadly. He would have started crying again, but there just weren't any tears left.

"Hey, Kurt. You know we'll all support you in this. I promise I will have your back. We all will, Boo," she assured him.

He sat there, just leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"What is it, honey?" she asked, taking his hand and running her finger over the back of it. She felt how soft his skin was, just like it had always been since she met him when they were in second grade.

"It's too much, Cedes. Just too much all at once. Leaving my dad, leaving the only place I've ever lived, leaving my friends all behind. I owe you all something, and I don't know how to pay it back. Then there's Blaine. Oh, my heaven and stars! I was so mean to him when all he's ever done is give me everything. He protected me, he found a way for me to get a new prosthesis, he took me into his family and found a way for me to come to Dalton where I would be safe. I owe him more than I can ever, ever pay. I can't keep this up. I keep thinking I can give him something...I know he wants more than I'm ready to give him, but I keep thinking that's the only way to pay him back..." Kurt babbled, ready to lose it all together as he thought of the immense debt he was stacking up.

"Oh, no, honey. I know for sure that's NOT what he wants. Oh, Kurt. You should see how his eyes light up when he talks about you. I only had to meet him once and I knew. He's head over heels in love with you, baby, and people that much in love aren't keeping score. No, I saw him just a while ago," she continued but Kurt interrupted her.

"You...oh, that's how you got in. Did he call you?" Kurt asked.

"No. I was in town at my cousin's house and I tried to call you. You wouldn't pick up, so I called him. He begged me to come and make sure you were okay. Boo, he's not looking well. His eyes were the same swollen, red mess that yours are. He told me he didn't want to upset you any more, so he wouldn't come in. He just unlocked the door for me and left," Mercedes explained.

"Oh, shit. I really messed this up. I was just so...I don't know. I just needed to let something out before I exploded. It's been building since I got beat up at McKinley. I kept saying I was okay, but I wasn't. I was petrified to go back, even if they did put Karofsky in juvie. He has friends. I cannot depend on you guys to babysit me all day every day. I was just so overwhelmed, so scared, so tired..." Kurt put his head into the pillow once again.

"You need Blaine, don't you?" she asked, patting his shoulder.

"I can't burden him with more of my baggage, Cedes. I can't do that to him," Kurt said, muffled once more in the depths of the pillow.

"I don't believe you're a burden, Boo. I think if you just tell him what you just told me, things will work themselves out. Now, I need to drive back to Lima tonight, so I'm going to call Blaine. Don't bite his head off, okay? He needs to hold you and listen to you, and I think that will be best for both of you. Okay?"

"Yeah, you're right. I love you, you're my best friend," Kurt admitted, putting his arms around her.

"You got that right. Okay, I'm off now. Call if you need me, and I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Yes, I'll be in Glee to say goodbye," he said, hugging his friend.

Mercedes got up and walked to the door, waving goodbye before she left the building. She called Blaine.

"Hello?" came a voice stained with tears.

"I think if you go back now, he's ready to talk. He was just kind of confused, I think, but he needs you, Blaine. Be good to him, he's one of the good guys, okay?" she said.

"Thank you, Mercedes. Yes, I'm on my way. Thank you," he said again and ran down the hall and across the courtyard. He unlocked the building and was walking in the dorm room in a few minutes.

"Kurt? Beau?" he asked as he came in the door, waiting for a moment for his eyes to adjust to the low light. Only the fireplace was giving light to the room and he saw Kurt, bundled up on the bed in the shadows. He walked closer, slowly so as not to upset Kurt. He had no idea what his boyfriend's temper was now.

"I'm here, Bee. Can you...can I ask you to come and hold me?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Yes, always," Blaine said. He climbed on the bed, dropping his sneakers off of his feet before walking across the bed on his hands and knees. He stopped before he touched Kurt, still wondering what had happened.

"Beau? You know I would never ask you to do anything you aren't ready for, don't you? If I sounded more...ah...forceful..I didn't mean to. I love you, baby," he cooed.

"I love you, too, Bee. I'm sorry. So sorry," Kurt said so softly Blaine could hardly hear him.

"I forgive you, baby. I just...I didn't know what I did, but whatever it was, I didn't mean it. I'll do anything to make it up to you," he said, desperation in his voice. It hurt Kurt to hear that and he wiped a few tears from his face as they rolled down his cheeks. Apparently his body hadn't run out after all.

"No, it was me. I wasn't thinking clearly at all. I was so overwhelmed, so scared and I guess it came out in the worst possible way," he confessed, holding out his arms for Blaine to come and hug him.

The relief on Blaine's face as he rushed to pull Kurt into his embrace made Kurt ashamed. How could he have done this to the boy he was in love with?

"Oh, Bee...I don't know what happened to me. You never deserved that," Kurt whispered, snuggling into Blaine's chest.

"Hey, just cuddle for a while. We'll talk when you feel better. For now, I think we just need to hold each other," Blaine whispered back. After a while, both changed into pajamas and slipped under the covers, holding each other until they fell asleep.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Morning dawned cloudy and overcast. Kurt's bones ached and he felt hung over, although he didn't have anything potent to drink last night. Yawning and stretching, he turned over to see Blaine's side of the bed was empty. He sighed and decided to get up.

"Beau?" Blaine's voice came from the hallway as he opened the door to reveal a tray of hot food. He brought it to Kurt, setting the heavy tray on the bed.

"Oh! French toast?" Kurt said, surveying the plates.

"Yes, and grapefruit, scrambled eggs, and sausage. A gift from Trent's mother," Blaine said.

"You were at Trent's house?" Kurt asked, trying to work out how long Blaine must have been awake.

"No, his mom works in the dining hall. I went to try to find something to bring back to you and ran into Trent. He asked his mother and here I am!"

"Oh, I didn't know she worked here. This looks so delicious," he commented as he settled the napkin in his lap and picked up his fork. He looked up as Trent came in carrying another tray.

"Is it okay if I brought someone with me?" Trent asked and both boys said it was fine. Trent turned and pushed the door open. Following him into the dorm room was a shy little girl, her blue eyes wide open and a small but lovely smile on her face.

"Is it okay, Trent?" she asked quietly and came the rest of the way in when Trent nodded.

She came all the way in then, hiding partially behind Trent as her big eyes searched the room. They stopped on Blaine and a grin appeared.

"Oh, Blaine! Trent wouldn't tell me where we were going. How are you? The girl asked.

"Better now that you've come to visit me," Blaine smiled back at the girl.

"This...oh, this must be Kurt?" she asked.

"Let me introduce you," Blaine said. "Kurt, this is the youngest of the seven Barnes sisters, Katie. Katie, this is my boyfriend and now roommate, Kurt Hummel."

"Oh! You're the one that rode on my horse, Rocking Chair!" she said, covering her mouth, which was still open in surprise, with her hand.

"That was your horse? Thank you for allowing me to ride him. He is a wonderful horse," Kurt said.

"He's old. He was the first polo pony my eldest sister, Annie, had when she was 15. Since then we've all learned to ride on him. Annaliese, Susan, Charlotte, Sheila, then Joannie and Janice had to share because they're twins. Trent had him and gave him to me. I get to keep him forever because I'm the youngest," Katie explained.

"My goodness, what a family you have!" Kurt commented.

"Yeah, too many girls, not enough boys my daddy says," Katie repeated. No doubt she had heard that sentiment often enough in her life.

"Okay, Katie, sit down on the sofa and eat your breakfast. I need to get you back home so you can get to school on time," Trent said.

"It's only down the road, I can run from here. I want to meet Kurt and talk to him," she argued with her brother.

"What school do you go to?" Kurt asked politely.

"Crawford County Day," she answered, mentioning Dalton's sister-school. "I'm in seventh grade."

"Do you like school?" Kurt asked, smiling at the cute little girl.

"I love it. But I wish there were more boys...we get to do stuff with Dalton. At least we get to ride the horses on their field. My sisters can do that now though, it's a new rule," she grinned. "I helped with the petitions because I wanted to play polo with Trent. I can ride as well as he can."

Trent rolled his eyes. "Cannot," he said under his breath and Blaine giggled.

"So if I want to learn how to play polo, I just need to ask you?" Kurt winked at Katie.

"Oh! I could teach you!" she crowed, jumping in place where she was sitting.

Trent laughed and Blaine grinned.

"Sounds like a date to me," Kurt said and Katie's smile got even bigger.

"Ah...Mama doesn't like us to date until we're fifteen."

Trent put an arm around her and pulled her a little closer.

"Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend, honey. I think he meant it was a good idea," Trent whispered to her, and her face fell.

"Oh. Sorry, I misunderstood. Well, I'd be happy to go with you anyway," she said bravely.

"Good. I think we're going to be good friends, Katie Barnes," Kurt said seriously.

Katie started eating her breakfast and they all finished, Trent taking his sister to school and Blaine and Kurt getting ready to leave for Lima.

"She is so cute, makes me want to have a little sister of my own," Kurt said.

"Yeah, she is a nice kid. All the Barnes girls are nice. You met Susan at Cooper's office, remember?"

"She was one of Trent's sisters? Well, yeah I see a family resemblance. It's those clear light blue eyes. Do all the sisters have them?"

"To one extent or another. Annie's are darker, and Sheila's are really light blue. Otherwise they're the same. I've been friends with Trent since I was in preschool – his dad and my mom were partners in her practice when she was an obstetrician. Dr. Barnes is still in practice. My mom delivered all of the Barnes kids," Blaine explained as they tidied up the dorm and Kurt got dressed to go.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

The drive to Lima was filled with conversation, mostly small talk to begin with, but it changed to what had happened last night about the time they were halfway to Lima.

"I still am not sure what I did last night, Kurt. Could we talk about it? Not to make you feel bad, but I don't want to make the same mistake twice," Blaine said.

"It wasn't really something you did. Well, you triggered it, but it was not your fault," Kurt said, trying to find a way to make himself clear. It was complicated and he wasn't sure how to word it.

"Hey, Beau, just tell me how you felt, what I said or did. I promise to hear you out," Blaine offered. He was desperate to figure this all out.

"Okay. I think from things you've said that you want us to do more. Sexually. I know I want that, too, but it seems like we're doing all of this so fast...and I got scared," Kurt said quietly.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Beau. I never meant to scare you! I just like being with you, and I love it when we're that close, I love it when I get to touch you and even more when you touch me. But I thought you liked it, too."

"I did..I do like being intimate with you, Bee. I just feel scared when you want to do more because I don't know very much about...what will happen, what it's going to feel like. I keep reading that the first time it hurts and I'm afraid," Kurt said so softly that Blaine could hardly hear him. Kurt was looking down and away, his face flushed red and his hands shaky. He was so self-conscious by now, he wasn't sure he could go on with this conversation at all.

Blaine glanced over and saw how upset he was making Kurt, so he pulled off the highway and drove until he found a state park. Parking his Lexus under a canopy of trees, he got out and walked around the car.

"Come for a walk with me?" Blaine asked when he opened Kurt's door. He held out a hand and Kurt was quick to take it and allow Blaine to help him out of the car. They started walking slowly down the gravel path under the trees.

"So, last night?" Blaine started, looking at Kurt's face.

"I was okay with what we were doing, but when you asked for more I freaked. I'm not really sure why I did, though. It seemed like I should agree to whatever you wanted from me because of all the things you've done for me and that scared me," Kurt said, wanting to get it all out before he froze and couldn't speak.

Blaine didn't say anything, thinking it all through. He felt guilty, as if he had asked for too much from Kurt, as if he had somehow taken advantage of him in some way. That was an unsettling thought and he didn't want to think he had hurt the boy he was falling in love with. They walked a ways further and Blaine guided Kurt over to a bench beside the path.

"You know I will never expect you to do anything you're not ready for or that you don't want to do, don't you?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt's face for his reaction.

"Yes, I know you wouldn't. You would never hurt me deliberately," Kurt admitted. "So I don't really know why I got so upset. I started to cry, and then I couldn't stop. I was embarrassed because I couldn't control it, and I was angry I'd thought that...I know that hardly makes sense now – but it did last night for some reason. Mercedes kind of made me see where my thought process was going and reminded me about how much I need you," Kurt confessed. Blaine held out a hand, but instead of taking it Kurt put his arms around Blaine's waist and tugged the taller boy close. Blaine looked at Kurt. It might be that perceptions changed when he was wearing the prosthesis, but Kurt looked like he was just about the same height as Blaine now. Or it might be a growth spurt. Blaine's mind went back to Kurt, so close to him.

"I owe you an apology, Bee. Please accept that I was wrong, but I saw that and I want to make amends," Kurt said.

"I accept, but I don't think you need to apologize. You were genuinely hurt, I could see it in your eyes, Beau, and I never want to put that look back in your eyes again. I love you, and I only want us to be as close as you're comfortable."

"I want that, too, Bee. I'm comfortable with you, I just don't know how it all got jumbled in my head last night," Kurt sighed. He wriggled closer to Blaine, tucking himself into his boyfriend's side and leaning his head so it was pillowed against Blaine's chest.

"So, I'm thinking that everything hitting you all at once is part of this. You survived a mugging, got injured, lost your prosthesis when the bully kicked it to pieces, trying to kick you along with it. Then you had to go through the process of getting a new one, and changed schools. While you seemed okay with riding Rocky, it was still a new experience and I think it tired you out. Add all of that up and I think you were just overwhelmed with everything, Beau," Blaine suggested.

"Yeah...I really lived in a sheltered world with my dad. Not that he meant to do that, but after mom died, then my cancer, he tended to hold on pretty tight. I'm going to miss being with him every day," Kurt lamented.

"I know. I will take you home whenever you want to go, Beau. I would feel the same way, I think. I'd miss Cooper if I moved too far away. Maybe we can go to Lima on the weekends? Or I can bring you home and your dad can drive you back on Sundays?"

"Thank you, Bee. You are so sweet to me," Kurt grinned, happy to know he still had the ability to be close to his dad when he needed him.

"So, you are worried that when we get to the place when we both want to be more intimate...ah...you're worried it will hurt?" Blaine asked. He'd had the same worry before he asked his brother. He thought that, being a doctor, Cooper would know. He took weeks to gather his courage, but finally asked.

"Yeah...I mean, I suppose you get used to it? I don't want to be worried, but I cannot imagine doing...that...and it not hurting," Kurt blushed. His dad had gotten him some pamphlets last year, but it didn't say anything about pain.

"I'll tell you what I heard. You know the first time you ever drank soda pop? The carbonation burned your mouth, didn't it?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

"But after a while, you didn't even think about that burn any more, right? Even if you can think about it and feel the burn in your mouth and down your throat, it doesn't matter any more, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. I never thought about it before, but that's true," Kurt agreed.

"Well, the first time you have anal sex it's going to burn, but then it feels so good you don't feel the burn any more. At least that's what I was told. I guess we'll find out when we find out," Blaine said. "I have to confess, I'm kind of worried, too, but I'm willing to try if it's something you want, Beau. Have you ever thought of which position you might want to try?"

"Ah...well, yes. Why, have you?" he looked at Blaine's face and saw the pink blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, sometimes. Which do you want?" Blaine asked. He was fine with either, but wanted Kurt to say first.

"I think I'd rather be on bottom the first time," Kurt said, looking at Blaine to see his reaction. He knew this was just conjecture, they weren't planning anything to happen any time soon. Blaine looked surprised.

"Really? I was sure you'd say top," he said, looking puzzled. It was Kurt's turn to blush.

"I...I don't think I can top, Blaine. I can't hold my weight on the end of my stump, and I'm pretty sure I can't do it with the prosthesis on, so...I'm kind of stuck with lying on my back," he said softly.

"Oh, Beau. Maybe we can ask Billy? There has to be a way to do it. I'll look it up on the internet, maybe I can find some information. It's likely a long way away, so don't let it bother you. We'll have to make up our own way of doing it, right?" Blaine tried to cheer Kurt up.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay with having me as your first – even with my leg being so ugly?" Kurt asked, but looked down the path and up at the trees. He didn't want to see Blaine's face in case he was disgusted.

Blaine slid to the ground and moved in front of Kurt, resting his arms on Kurt's knees. He moved close and stroked Kurt's right leg, just the thigh above the prosthesis.

"Kurt, I am beyond serious now. Look at me," he demanded. He cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand and turned his boyfriend's face to look at him. "I love you, Beau. I love all of you. I have never, even once, thought that your leg, your stump, was anything less than beautiful. Every inch of you is beautiful, Kurt, and I am so, so proud to call you my boyfriend. I could never be ashamed of having you. Ever. Do you believe me?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt's face to see his reaction.

Kurt let a few tears run down his cheeks.

"Yes, Blaine. I believe you. Thank you," he said and pulled Blaine into his embrace. Blaine got back on the bench and took Kurt into his arms. Kurt melted into Blaine's side, loving the warmth he felt there. "I love you, Bee. You always know what to say to me to make me feel better."

"I love you, too, Beau. Now, kiss me because we need to get going if we're going to make it to lunch with your dad."


	13. Chapter 13 - Riding Lessons

The Runaway – Chapter Thirteen – Riding Lessons

"Okay, we'll meet you there, Dad. Looks like about ten minutes before we hit Lima, then another ten or so to the restaurant," Kurt said into his cell phone. "Bye, Dad."

"Did you get that?" he asked Blaine.

"Yeah, Betty Lou's Barbeque. Sounds great, I love barbecue," Blaine grinned.

"Well, I hope there's something good for me to eat. I'm not so sure all that meat is really a healthy way to go," Kurt complained.

"It's not fried, and they probably serve coleslaw and salad. There's probably chicken?" Blaine suggested.

"I'll find something. Dad seemed excited to take us there, so I'll try to be excited, if only for his sake," Kurt pondered.

They pulled up and Kurt got out of the Lexus without help, grinning to himself because he was getting better with the new prosthesis. He looked across the parking lot to see his dad's work truck parked and his father walking towards them.

"Dad!" he cried and jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey, buddy, you'd think you hadn't seen me for a month, not just a few days," Burt said, but didn't let go for a few moments just the same.

"I just missed you is all..." Kurt said, standing on his own again. "Notice anything different?"

"No crutch. Wow, and a cool new leg, too. Is this one different?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, it has software that 'learns' how I walk and adjusts itself. It's kind of interesting how it works," Kurt told his dad.

"You'll have to tell me all about it. Let's go inside, I'm famished," Burt said, putting a hand out to shake with Blaine as he came around the car.

Sitting in the restaurant, they looked over the menus and Kurt complained until he found a salad made with barbecued chicken. When they had put in their order – both Blaine and Burt ordered ribs, of course – Burt turned to Kurt.

"Well, what's the big news?"

"Kurt got in!" Blaine crowed, hardly able to stop himself from being the bearer of the good news. Kurt glared at him for a moment but when he saw the joy in Blaine's face he couldn't be irritated.

"Congratulations, Kurt! I knew you could do it," his dad said, reaching out to grip his son's forearm. "I know you're going to have a great time there."

"I'm going to miss you, Dad," Kurt added, clearly torn at the two sides of the news: good that he got in and got a scholarship, sad that he was leaving his home and father behind.

"Don't be silly. You're going to be coming home every weekend. It's going to be fine, I promise," Burt said.

"You need to eat healthy, Dad. Maybe I need to give this up – I don't want you eating a bunch of greasy take-out or filling up on carbs and pork. I think your choice of lunch today just proves you cannot be left on your own," Kurt admonished.

"Now, Beau, your dad can take care of himself. Plus, we can cook for him on the weekends and freeze meals for him to heat up during the week," Blaine added, worried that Kurt might be considering a change of plans.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Burt grinned.

"Dad, I rode a horse," Kurt said.

Burt did a double-take. He had never heard his son even mention he wanted to ride a horse.

"Really?"

"Yeah. His name was Rocky...short for Rocking Chair. He was an old gentle horse that belongs to Trent's youngest sister, Kate. She told me she wants to teach me to ride," Kurt smiled.

"I think we're going to talk about that, Kurt. We need to be sure you're better – and that the doctor approves," Burt said.

"Oh, I called the doctor to be sure if was safe before we took him, Mr. Hummel," Blaine assured him. Burt rolled his eyes.

Kurt huffed and turned to look around the restaurant, not wanting to get into an argument in public that he was sure he'd lose. His eyes fell on one of the waitresses and the T-shirt uniform she was wearing. It was a logo of the restaurant on the front: '_**Betty Lou's**_' written in bold cursive, but what caught his eye was when she turned her back and he saw what was printed there. He giggled, then tried to stop, but it turned into a loud belly laugh which made him cover his mouth with both hands as he blushed bright pink.

Burt and Blaine both turned to see what was so funny and Blaine caught his breath before breaking into laughter. Burt just sat there.

"You two are just a couple of loons. What's so funny?" Burt asked.

"Did you read the back of her shirt?" Kurt asked between laughs. Burt shook his head no.

"It said, '_**If your fingers aren't sticky, you're not trying hard enough**_'," Blaine blurted out, causing the two boys to begin to chuckle once again. Burt glared at the two of them.

"I can't take you two anywhere. Stop it," he said, but they could tell by the smirk at the corner of his mouth that he thought it was funny, too.

After lunch, Kurt hugged his father goodbye, promising to meet him back at the house for dinner. They had planned to sleep over and go back to Dalton in the morning, the car packed with Kurt's things. He didn't need to bring too much, the room was already furnished and he would be wearing his new uniform to classes, but there were things he wanted to have in the room – pictures of his parents, a photo album of his friends in New Directions at some of their competitions, his own pillows. Blaine didn't comment on any of the things, he wanted Kurt to be as comfortable as possible in his new environment.

They finished packing and Kurt looked at his watch. They were right on schedule and started off to visit his friends back at McKinley before he left it all behind. Blaine realized it was a bittersweet moment and tried to be supportive in a quiet way. He held Kurt's hand in the car, put on the song list that Kurt had made for him while they drove.

"Are you sure you're prepared for this, Beau? I know they would understand if you wrote them a note or went to see them a few at a time. Maybe we could have a small party at your Dad's house?" Blaine offered.

"No. I want to say goodbye to the choir room, too. A lot of important things happened in that room," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Thank you for all the support. Don't think I didn't notice just because I'm being quiet," Kurt said, giving his boyfriend a big smile. Blaine smiled back and the rest of the short ride was just music and the boys singing along.

After getting the paperwork done in the McKinley office – for some reason Coach Sylvester was acting principal – they headed for the choir room. Kurt hesitated when they came to the hallway outside the locker rooms, but he didn't want to have to go the long way because it would take them outside and across the courtyard. He just wanted to get it over with, and he felt safe with Blaine beside him.

Walking down the hallway by the locker room, Kurt felt a bit funny. It was still less than comfortable to walk down this hall and he tried to speed up a little to get through it faster.

"Is this the hall?" Blaine asked. He didn't need to elaborate any further.

"Yeah, around the next corner is the stairway to the choir room," Kurt said, not stopping. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. "He jumped me right there," Kurt pointed to a place on the shiny tile floor where a reddish stain hadn't been completely scrubbed clean.

"I'd have thought you learned your lesson about walking down our hall, spreading your fairy dust all over," said a menacing voice from the doorway of a classroom. Azimio stepped out in front of Kurt and stood there with his hands on his hips. "Hey, new kid – you don't want to stand too close to that fairy, you might catch homo-flu." Azimio directed this comment to Blaine.

"I'll be out of your hallway in a moment, Azzie, just give me a second," Kurt said, trying to walk around the large student.

"Too late. You need to pay the toll," he said just as Blaine pulled his car keys from his pocket and pressed down on the button of the cylinder attached to the keyring. A cloud of mace spurted out and right into Azimio's face, dropping the boy on the ground with howling and crying.

Blaine took Kurt's arm and helped him get past the jock, turning down the stairs and on to the choir room as they heard a thundering of footsteps – the jocks in the locker room were coming to see what happened in the hall, and Azimio was in no condition to tell them.

Walking into the choir room, every eye was on Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt! How are you? I've been so worried," Rachel shouted out, getting up from her seat to scurry over and put her arms around him. Blaine bristled to see someone else hugging his boyfriend and got his own arm around Kurt's waist quickly.

"I'm okay, but I do have some news. If you want to take a seat, I'll announce it to the whole class," Kurt said firmly. He loved Rachel, she was one of his closest friends, but he couldn't help but harbor some resentment that she had left him alone to go find Finn that day.

Mr. Schue came in, his face registering surprise to see Kurt back in the choir room sitting by another boy.

"Kurt, it's good to see you back. Are you doing okay now?" he asked, grinning at the boy.

"Yes, I'm much better, thank you. Is it okay if I say something to the group?" he asked and Mr. Schue nodded. Kurt stood up and moved to the front of the classroom.

"First, thank you to Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn for the flowers and music CDs, that was so sweet of you," he smiled at the girls. "Thank you to Brit for the beautiful drawing of the unicorn, it was magical." He smiled at Brittany. "And to everyone who came by or brought me a card. I really appreciated them."

He took a breath and wobbled a bit, reaching out to Blaine – who stood up and put a strong arm around his waist until Kurt was steady again. Blaine moved his chair closer in case Kurt needed him. Kurt hadn't been using the crutch as much since the new prosthesis was more stable than the other ones he'd had, but he was still getting used to balancing without it.

"I have an announcement, which is both good and bad. This is Blaine Anderson, who many of you know already. He had an idea and helped me arrange it. Last Monday I took the entrance exam for Dalton Preparatory School in Westerville. I passed with a 98% and was offered a scholarship for the rest of this year and for all of next year. As much as I love all of you, I feel that it is in my best interest to transfer to Dalton," he said, trying to stay strong. He was sure he wanted to transfer, but it was hard to leave his friends.

"No! You can't leave! We'll watch out for you here! Karofsky is gone!" and more were shouted from all over the room. Kurt was shocked for a moment, he hadn't expected them to care this much.

"I'm so sorry, but this school is not safe for me. I was actually attacked on my way here _today_, in the same hallway I was beaten unconscious in two weeks ago. This is just not safe. Lucky for me, Blaine was with me this time or I might be back in the hospital again. Dalton has a no bullying policy and it is strictly enforced. I'll be safer there. In addition, the classes are better tuned to what I need for college. Frankly, the teachers here at McKinley are not teaching me what I need to know. I'm not challenged in the least here. I will miss you all, but I feel going to Dalton is what is best for me," Kurt said. He smiled at his friends, too emotional to answer their questions. He looked around for his boyfriend, took Blaine's hand and left the choir room.

Sitting in Blaine's car, Kurt tried not to shake, but his hands were trembling. It was one of the hardest things he had ever tried to do, apart from the time he ran away. Blaine tried to hold his hand, but Kurt pulled out of his grip.

"Blaine, can you just take me home?" Kurt asked. He wanted to be as far from McKinley as he could get right now. He didn't want to have to explain himself to anyone. He knew the comment about the teachers might have hurt Mr. Schue's feelings, but it was true. Now he just didn't want to be anywhere near this place.

Blaine didn't say anything except to ask if he could help in some way. Kurt turned down the offer, just asking once more to go home.

Arriving at his house, Kurt got out of the car and found his keys. He opened his door and asked Blaine to lock it behind them. He went straight to his room, lying down on the bed.

Blaine followed him, closing his door and taking off first Kurt's shoes and then his own. He took off his jacket and shirt, laying them over the desk chair.

"When is your dad due home, Beau?"

"Not until nine. He sent me a text that he was going out to dinner when I told him we'd probably be with New Directions all evening. I thought that might be fun, until we went in that room after Azimio tried to stop us in the hall. After that, and seeing how upset everyone was, I just couldn't face them. We can order something if you're hungry," Kurt offered, but Blaine shook his head.

"How about I give you a massage?" he asked, touching Kurt's back.

"Yeah, that sounds good. You always know what I need, Bee. I don't know how I got along before we met," Kurt smiled.

Blaine helped Kurt remove his clothes and then the prosthesis. He got the old blanket they had used for massages before and spread it on the bed, then Kurt gave him the bottle of massage oil. It smelled like black pepper, citrus, and ginger and Kurt loved how it made his skin feel fresh and tingly.

Blaine didn't want to get oil on his good clothes, so he took them off and stood in his briefs and tank top, grinning when Kurt gave him a wolf whistle.

"Okay, just lie down and I'll work all of those kinks right out of you," he smiled. Kurt shook his arms to relax them and laid back on the bed, then turned over so his belly was on the blanket. Blaine knelt over him and began rubbing his back and down his spine. He had taken off all of Kurt's clothes and put a small towel across his lower torso for modesty. The muscles in his back were tight, a few in his neck and shoulder region knotted with spasms.

"Hey, Beau, is this from anxiety or are you in pain?"

"Mostly nervousness, I guess. That was so hard to do – to say goodbye like that. The confrontation in the hall was even worse. I was scared for you, Bee – because I knew I couldn't defend you. It was terrible. I guess I'm not really over the attack by Karofsky yet," he said.

"I understand. You know you'll be safe at Dalton, don't you, baby? I promise I'll be there for you from now on. I love you," he said softly, working on an especially tight muscle in Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you, too," Kurt returned, stretching the muscle in his shoulder as Blaine rubbed it.

"Is it okay if I put on some music?"

"Sure, you know where everything is," Kurt said.

Blaine went over to the dock and put his iPod on, shuffling to some quiet New Age music. It was soothing and had the sounds of running water and birdsong in the background. He went back to massaging Kurt.

Blaine worked his way down Kurt's body, skipping any erogenous zones, and then asked him to turn over. Starting with his temples, Blaine rubbed gently. He increased pressure as he reached his arms, going down the length of each one. Kurt had beautiful biceps and Blaine was surprised to find himself getting hard as he stroked across the muscles there.

Kurt was completely relaxed. The ever-increasingly wonderful touching was making him sleepy and light, like resting on a cloud. Blaine was proving himself one more time to be the best boyfriend Kurt had ever dreamed of.

"Hey, Beau, are you feeling better?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, this is just like heaven I think," Kurt replied, smiling.

"I could make it better," Blaine shifted closer to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Mmmm?"

"Like this..." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's neck, just behind his ear. Kurt jumped but recovered quickly.

"I like that," he told Blaine.

"I have more."

"Show me."

Blaine took off his briefs and got on the bed with Kurt. He laid close so their bodies touched from neck to toes. He touched Kurt's arms near his neck and stroked slowly down each one, then moved his focus to Kurt's chest. His hands, slick with the massage oil, slid down the sternum and then he spread his fingers to massage in between the ribs, thumbs just touching the nipples as he moved. It wasn't light enough to tickle, just firm enough to feel good. Blaine's leg was between Kurt's thighs – not close enough to come in contact with his balls, but just so that Kurt could feel where it might be headed.

Blaine leaned over and before Kurt had registered what was going on, his mouth was full of Blaine's sweet tongue, and Kurt moaned out because that tongue absolutely owned him. He sucked gently on it, then pushed his own into Blaine's mouth to explore. Blaine whined back, a desperate sound and Kurt suddenly wanted to give him everything he ever wanted. He hoped Blaine's hands would stay on his chest because he needed something to keep his heart from pounding out of it.

"Blaine..." Kurt said when he'd pulled back to take a breath. "Blaine..." because he couldn't think of another word for what he was feeling. They had been together before, a lot of times, but this was somehow different. Kurt felt as if a door that he'd been guarding had suddenly been thrown open and let Blaine in. He prayed that Blaine would never leave.

Kurt took Blaine's hand because for some reason he wasn't reading Kurt's mind, and placed it on his cock where the oil slicked fingers slid around and held on for the length of a heartbeat, then began to stroke just where Kurt needed it. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the touch, trying his hardest to let it happen slowly. This had to last forever because he was not giving it up. He knew what it felt like to simply chase a feeling, to want something that he could barely get a taste of before it evaporated in the sun, and this time he wanted more than that. In this moment in time, Kurt wanted it all.

Blaine was softly stroking Kurt's cock, just barely touching the velvet skin that covered his iron hard muscle and it wasn't enough for Kurt. He looked at Blaine's body in front of him, that beautiful boy that made Kurt wake up with wondering if it had all been a fever dream. He wanted more, so he shifted his weight and put his arms around Blaine, turning him over so he could kiss the nape of his neck, right next to those silky black curls that drove Kurt insane when he saw him in the mornings. No matter how cute Blaine was with his hair gelled back and slick with product, it was the wild, messy curls that he woke up with that drove Kurt a bit crazy with lust.

Digging his fingers into that forest of curls, Kurt kissed down Blaine's spine. He didn't have any oil on his own hands, but he didn't seem to need it as he followed the straight spine all the way past the ribs and down to the arch of his perfect ass.

Leaving the curls behind, Kurt massaged those cheeks, whose flesh was soft but firm in a way that nothing else on Earth could compare to. Kurt wanted to erect a monument to Blaine's perfect ass. He watched it each and every time Blaine walked away from him and a lot of his best dreams started with his hands on those cheeks. Kurt rested his cheek on one of Blaine's ass cheeks and felt its warmth and the firm muscle underneath. He pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed one, cupping it. Blaine moaned louder and Kurt felt it down his spine and right to his ever-hardening cock. He was so hard, so full...he knew that just a touch might send him into orbit as he came -so he laid on his stomach so Blaine couldn't reach it.

Kurt took Blaine's knee and gently pulled it so his legs were farther apart, and was thankful that Blaine didn't question it. Kurt began stroking the inner thigh, bringing Blaine to moaning once more before he touched his ball sac, stroking it gently as he moved closer. Kissing Blane's cheek again, he let his tongue come out to touch the split between those cheeks.

Time froze for a moment as Kurt could feel the warmth of Blaine's skin seeping into his own and bringing with it a fire like nothing Kurt had ever felt before. He had to have more. Licking along the line, he pulled the cheeks apart and just looked at a secret and sensitive place that no one had ever touched before. He knew from the gasp and Blaine holding his breath that he was anticipating this and the flicker of a thought lit itself in Kurt's brain as he wondered how long Blaine had dreamed of this.

He leaned down and ran his tongue along the crack until it reached the small pink asterisk and Blaine moaned so loud Kurt stopped to be sure it was a good thing. He licked again, tasting warm skin and a bit of salty sweat. He could smell Blaine's spicy odor and his cock got just that much harder. He smelled like pepper and citrus, cloves and sweet cinnamon. Kurt wasn't sure what it was, probably his body wash and the massage oil, but it was enough to bring Kurt to his knees if he smelled it some nights.

Blaine spread his legs as far apart as he could, shamelessly asking for more and Kurt was there to give it to him. He pointed his tongue and pressed it to the sensitive entrance, circling for a few strokes and then pushing in, breaching the sphincter and touching Blaine.

He was past moaning by now, as he lay there just feeling Kurt and trying to get breath into his lungs so he could feel the next thing Kurt might do. Kurt was still licking, moving his tongue inside and pulling out. He licked his way up Blaine's spine and lay on top of him, kissing his neck once more before coming close to whisper in his ear, "Baby, do you want more? Tell me what you want because I'll give it to you."

Blaine began to tremble. He knew what he wanted, but had been afraid to bring it up. He'd started to dozens of times, but he was afraid that Kurt wouldn't want the same thing. He gathered his courage, closing his eyes tightly and whispered back.

"Beau, I want you to make love to me, please."

Kurt took in a noisy breath. He didn't think this is what Blaine would say and he was caught off-guard.

"Have you ever...have you stretched yourself before?"

"Yes. A few times. I like it, but I knew you would do it better. Can you stretch me, Beau?" he asked.

"I'll try."

Kurt took the bottle of massage oil and poured some into his hand. He moved back and caught up one of his pillows, touching Blaine's hip to ask him to move, then placed the pillow under his hips. Blaine felt very vulnerable with his ass in the air like that, but he forgot it when Kurt stroked his back, massaging his spine and down into his ass, holding a cheek aside to make room for his hand. He used only his middle finger, sliding around in the same way he'd done with his tongue, and pressed in. He was afraid he might hurt Blaine, but he heard the boy whisper, "Go ahead," and he didn't stop again. Kurt had originally wanted to bottom the first time, thinking he was physically unable to top, but this...this was going to work. He took a deep breath and gave in to the need pressing into his soul.

First one finger, making everything slick as Blaine unconditionally surrendered to him – staying quiet and relaxed as much as he could while Kurt took time to do this slowly. He had read Blaine's book, the chapter about the first time and he wanted to make it perfect, so he massaged that circular muscle tenderly and felt as it gave way and relaxed before he dared to add another finger. He reached under and found Blaine's cock – hard and full – and softly stroked it with his left hand as he stretched with his right.

Blaine was so dizzy he knew he couldn't walk across the room. Every hair from his waist to his knees was standing on end as his senses were overwhelmed by Kurt's touch. It was as if he were being touched everywhere at the same time and he closed his eyes to try and concentrate.

That was better, but it was still confusing – not that it mattered since it all felt so good. Kurt kept on, stroking and applying gentle pressure to bring it along. It seemed like a very long time later that Kurt had moved back up the bed to kiss him after removing three fingers.

"Are you ready now baby?' Kurt asked, his words drifting into Blaine's consciousness as he lay there in his dream world.

"Yes...it's the right time. Oh, my God I love you, Kurt. I love you so much," he said, and Kurt quieted him with a soft kiss.

"I love you, too, Bee, and now I'm going to show you how much. You're going to have to ride me, though, to make this work...are you up to that? Or maybe if we're on our sides?" Kurt asked, not sure what would be the best. Blaine shifted his weight and got up on his hands and knees, pushing Kurt gently back so he was lying down, then putting a leg over him.

"Let me have the oil, Beau," he asked quietly and covered Kurt in the warm scented liquid. He moved up, waiting patiently as Kurt held his cock in the right position and Blaine slid on, just letting the head inside at first. He could feel the burn and all he could think was that it was not like soda pop – this was a much brighter pain, and it went much deeper. He knew that this was not the best position to use for the first time, but Kurt wasn't able to do some of the others.

Maybe if he just did it all at once, then it would be over with quickly, like diving into a cold swimming pool. He gathered his courage and pushed his body down. The pain lit his body up like lightning and he howled for a brief minute, like he would in the swimming pool, but quickly stopped as he concentrated on Kurt's face.

His boyfriend looked devastated, as if he'd been responsible for the pain Blaine had experienced. Blaine froze, hoping that if he didn't move, it wouldn't hurt. He knew Kurt was...well, large, and he thought that was probably the problem, so he took a cleansing breath and pulled his body up, sliding along the shaft and almost off before he took a breath again and pushed himself back down. By the fourth or fifth time, the burning was in the background and it was feeling good.

Watching Kurt's face helped. He could see how good it was for Kurt, his face a pictures of rich emotion and deep pleasure. Blaine had experienced this tonight when Kurt was rimming him, and he recognized the amazement on his beau's face.

"Oh, Blaine...this is...Mmmmmm," Kurt babbled. He never wanted this to end, this heat and pressure, this silk and velvet. It was so intimate and so intense that he could feel Blaine's heartbeat inside his own body. He had never even imagined this, never thought he'd be experiencing something that was so...so..? he didn't know. Nobody had told him that it would be _this_.

Just as Blaine had moaned out his emotion, Burt let himself in the back door. He'd had a hard day at work, worried about his son and not wanting Kurt to leave home so soon. He was taking off his coat, having slipped his shoes off in the mud room. He thought he heard something, but wasn't sure. It might be the boys, he had driven home down the alley and not seen if Blaine's car was in the drive out front. He's come home just to change his clothes and take a shower, he had dinner plans with a woman tonight because he thought Kurt and Blaine were going out with Kurt's friends.

"Kurt?" he called out and heard what might have been a call for help. It was emotional and high, and Burt thought at first that Kurt was in some kind of trouble. He hurried down the hall and opened Kurt's door, praying he didn't find his son on the floor hurt or...or...

Burt stood in the doorway, looking in at Kurt's bed. There was his son, lying naked on his bed with some kind of shiny liquid smeared all over him. Blaine was on top, also naked and just lowering himself down onto Kurt. Both boys were very obviously in the midst of ecstasy – their eyes tightly shut and their mouths open and moaning.

Burt knew exactly what they were doing. He'd brought those pamphlets home for Kurt and read them himself in case Kurt had any questions. He thought at the time it would be hard to do that - to know the mechanics of gay sex – but he was surprised to find it wasn't awful or distasteful, well, not any more than reading about straight sex would be. He had learned probably more than Kurt had that day. So, it wasn't the act itself that Burt was shocked with. It was somewhat of a surprise that Kurt was already taking part in sex, but Burt remembered when he was sixteen.

Burt backed out of the bedroom silently before they saw him. He went to the mud room, put his shoes and coat back on and left the house to take a walk in the park. After an hour, he called to tell Kurt he was coming home early to take a shower before his date. Kurt sounded sleepy, but happy.

Burt hoped he was really happy. The kid deserved to be happy.


	14. Chapter 14 - New Horizon

Runaway – Chapter Fourteen – New Horizons

Burt drove down his street, turning to park in the driveway next to Blaine's Lexus. _Honestly, did a kid of what...16? really need such a fancy car? Well, at least it looked like he took good care of it._

Burt got out of his work truck and went to the front door, jingling the keys in his hand and making a lot of noise as he came in the front door.

"Hey, Kurt!" he shouted as he came in, purposefully going to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Then he called once again from the staircase as he went up to his bedroom, saying he was going up to take a shower. Still no sign of Kurt. He did not want to risk going into Kurt's room again, so he proceeded to shower and change.

"Hey, Beau," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as they lay, fully clothed with just a quilt covering them, in the den. Kurt blinked his eyes open, kissed Blaine's neck, and closed his eyes again, cuddling closer and falling back asleep.

Blaine didn't say anything, just as he hadn't said anything when he heard Kurt's door open and caught a glimpse of Burt's sleeve in the mirror as he left Kurt's room earlier. No sense upsetting his boyfriend when he was pretty sure that Kurt wasn't aware he'd been observed.

Blaine decided to keep quiet about it for now and closed his own eyes, thinking back an hour to remember the feelings that he had never even imagined.

"_Oh!" Kurt yelped, laying on his back as Blaine pressed down on him. When they decided that Blaine would ride him, Kurt hadn't been expecting him to push all the way down on him so abruptly. Since they were both virgins, Kurt had assumed that Blaine would go very slowly – as a precaution._

_Kurt froze, the heat and warmth and tight fit all at once were so overwhelming and he felt his body getting ready to pulse his orgasm...but it was too soon. Kurt wanted this feeling to last longer, maybe for ever and so he used every muscle and memory he could conjure to stop it. He was able to hold back for now, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be on the brink again in the next heartbeat. _

_He closed his eyes tighter and tensed his muscles, effectively stopping his body's immediate desire for completion. There, he was fine to enjoy it now, the steady rhythm of the most beautiful man he'd ever imagined._

_Blaine was hurting. He had the image in his mind of Kurt splitting him open because of his size - a constant fear as he slid slowly up, almost out, and the slick ride back down. It was getting less painful as it was feeling better with each grunt, push, or shove becoming a glide, slip, and shiver. _

_Blaine used the few tiny brain cells that were not occupied with making him lust for Kurt to think about what was happening right now. He was having sex with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, his pale, chestnut-haired Adonis with his tight belly, sculptured abs, and strong arms. Blaine couldn't get enough of his gorgeous blue eyes that reached right into his very soul when he looked at Blaine. Kurt's skin was like ivory satin, a deep blush covering it when he was aroused. And Blaine was arousing him now._

_Blaine smiled, even though Kurt's eyes hadn't opened since he had Kurt's cock totally engulfed. This was how it was between two people who loved each other...so sweet, so hot, so connected._

"_Hhhuuummmmgg," Kurt roared as Blaine rubbed over his nipples. His back arched up towards Blaine, his body trying to hold on as long as possible. _

_Then, when it seemed they were both reaching that point where they could not stop the inevitable, Blaine heard a squeak, just a tiny sound. Kurt was moaning out his pleasure and didn't hear it, but Blaine knew instantly what it was – the bedroom door. He held his breath waiting for the fire and brimstone to rain down, but it didn't happen. Instead, Blaine caught sight of a sleeve in the mirror with just the corner of his eye, a blue and green flannel shirt sleeve, and he heard the catch on the door click closed._

_He discovered that he had held his breath the entire time, his lungs burning, building up fear and anxiety, freezing his muscles as though they were encased in ice. He plunged down onto Kurt's erection once again._

_Kurt felt Blaine's hand reaching for his cock and went into action once again._

"_No, Baby...I can do that for you," he whispered and took Blaine's cock in his slick hand and gave him the friction he knew Blaine needed. Blaine was so close, his spine aching with longing for that little spark that would set everything off like fireworks, but he wanted Kurt to be ready, too._

_A few more times, Blaine sliding up – just the head still inside the tight sphincter– and then down hard, Kurt's face lighting up each time. _

"_Blaine...are you going to cum?" Kurt said so softly that Blaine almost missed it._

"_Yes, Baby...yes," he managed to say, knowing he was past the point of no return. He felt the friction and let gravity pull him down just as Kurt's rhythmic pumping of his cock pushed his own body to the brink and he closed his eyes as he sprayed warm semen all over Kurt's stomach and hand._

_Blaine's climax sent rhythmic spasms echoing down to coax Kurt over the final hurdle. Kurt's scream hit a note higher than Blaine had ever heard, but he didn't have time to marvel at it as the heat rushed through Kurt's bloodstream, the result sending sperm deep into Blaine's body. The warm feeling was beyond anything Blaine had imagined – he had expected the climax, although that was more intense than he had thought it would be – but the warmth of Kurt's ejaculation was so intimate...Blaine felt tears pooling in his eyes. _

"_Oh...Blaine...my sweet Blaine..." Kurt was cooing, his eyes closed and his body trembling in aftershock._

"_Yes, baby...oh, Kurt, my Beau...I love you so much," Blaine replied, showering tiny kisses across Kurt's face and neck. Kurt continued to tremble and Blaine held him closer. "It's okay, I've got you, Beau. I'll never let you go, I promise. You will always be mine..."_

_Finally, when Kurt had stopped shaking, Blaine needed to rest, but was careful not to allow all of his weight to fall on Kurt's body. Still breathing heavy, he partially propped on his elbows on the mattress as his head cleared again and he rested for a moment. He moved on his side but still maintained contact with Kurt's skin._

_Kurt reached for the small towel to clean himself off, then offered another to Blaine. _

_They had held each other for a full half-hour before they got up to wash themselves and dress once again._

_Blaine smoothed the sheets and blankets on the bed, then led them to the den to lie on the sofa. Kurt turned on some music and they fell asleep, tangled together._

Burt came back down the stairs, knocking on Kurt's door softly.

"Hey, buddy, it's just me," Burt said, then repeated himself and knocked a bit harder. He was just about to walk in uninvited when he heard Kurt's voice from down the hallway.

Walking into his den, he spied the boys, both sleepy-eyed and rubbing their faces.

"Oh...Kurt?" Burt said, "I just got done with my shower and I was leaving to go to dinner. What happened to your plan of going out with the kids from your choir?"

"I didn't want to go with them. It was too sad and I saw no reason to submit myself to that. I said goodbye, that's all that needed to be done. My best friends can call me if they want to get together," Kurt said. Burt frowned a bit, but realized that this was Kurt's life and he had a right to do this...and learn from his mistakes. It wasn't as if Kurt would do what Burt told him, anyway.

"Okay. Well, I wasn't expecting you two to be here for dinner and I made other plans. Here's my credit card, go ahead and go out to dinner on me. We can meet back here later and spend time together before you leave tomorrow, okay?" Burt said, smiling at his son and Blaine.

"Ah...okay, Dad. Where are you going for dinner? Can't we all just go together?"

"No, not tonight. I had plans long before you told me you were coming, and I can't break them now," Burt said, getting his jacket on to rush out the door.

"Who are you going out with? You don't dress like that to go with Hank and the guys from the shop to play poker," Kurt observed. He was getting very suspicious.

Just then the doorbell rang. Burt jumped to get to the door first and Kurt just stared at the place his father had been standing. He looked over at Blaine, who was smiling and Kurt realized that his boyfriend could see into the hall from where he was sitting at the other end of the sofa.

"Who's at the door?" Kurt said in a stage-whisper.

"You won't believe this! It's your home health nurse, Carole. And your dad is hugging her!" Blaine tattled on Burt, smiling. Thoughts ran through Blaine's mind of keeping this little thing a secret to use if Burt said anything about what he'd seen in Kurt's bedroom earlier. "C'mere, you have to see this with your own eyes."

Blaine helped Kurt scoot to his end of the sofa as Burt not only held the woman tighter, but kissed her thoroughly.

Kurt's eyes blinked and he looked at Blaine with the most surprised look on his face. Blaine couldn't help letting out a laugh when he saw Kurt's face.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Kurt shouted in a perfect imitation of Burt. "I want to meet this young lady before you take one step out that door, Cuthburt Hummel," Kurt added, giggling.

Burt walked back into the room, holding the woman's hand and glaring at Kurt.

"You have both met Carole Hudson," Burt said. "And you remember my son, Kurt and his friend, Blaine?"

"I remember them well, Burt. Hello Kurt, hello, Blaine. How are you feeling, Kurt? Is the wrist all better? I don't see your cast."

"It's getting better, thank you. I start back to school next Monday, but I'm now going to Dalton in Westerville. Dad will be alone except for the weekends when I can get back," Kurt explained.

"I'll make sure he isn't alone every evening, Kurt, don't worry. I plan to keep an eye on him," Carole smiled.

"How are you doing, Blaine?" she asked and they all spoke together for a few more minutes until Burt said they had better go, the reservations were for seven.

"You can go out or you can get take-out delivered, Kurt. I'll see you tonight around ten or so. Love you, buddy. Have a good evening, Blaine," Burt said and everyone went their own separate ways.

"I'm kind of tired of take out and restaurant food, Blaine. We could slip over to the market and see what we can find to cook," Kurt offered and Blaine grinned, nodding his head.

Sounds like a plan to me! Do you need help with your prosthesis?" Blaine offered.

"No, I'm fine, I'll be ready in two shakes of a lambs tail," Kurt grinned, and Blaine laughed.

Back from the grocery store, Blaine set their purchases on the table.

"Are you sure I'm going to love this?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I guarantee it. It always makes me think of my grandmother when I make this soup -she taught me the recipe when I was pretty little. This is barley soup, she called it Krupnik."

"I'll cut the meat first, then?" Blaine asked.

"No, I got beef short ribs. We simmer them in the beef stock with onions, then remove them after 40 minutes and put in the vegetables and barley. We'll cut the meat into tiny pieces and add them back in. The bones in the ribs will make the broth thicker and more beefy tasting," Kurt told his boyfriend. Kurt got a container of homemade beef stock from the freezer and warmed it in a soup pot on the stove. The soup pot was simmering away with the beef and chopped onion when Kurt turned back to Blaine.

"Okay, now we need to chop the rest of the vegetables," Kurt directed. The next half hour was devoted to making soup, starting with chopping celery, carrots, potatoes, leeks, some meadow mushrooms and green beans.

"Now, I will remove the ribs to cool and I want you to add the Pearl barley and let it simmer for 15 minutes. I'll go ahead and chop the mushrooms," Kurt said.

"When the barley had simmered, we will add the chopped veg and let it cook," Kurt told his boyfriend. They worked together quietly for a while, simmering the vegetables in the beef stock, adding the mushrooms to the pot last.

"That is beginning to smell wonderful!" Blaine praised Kurt. "How soon can we eat?"

"It has to cook for another hour, so about six o'clock," Kurt calculated. He had added all the ingredients together in the soup pot and brought it to a simmer.

"Since this recipe is from your grandmother, is it a Polish dish?" Blaine asked, remembering the wonderful food they'd gotten from the Polish restaurant in Westerville.

"I think so. She was just a teenager when her family moved here from Lublin, and she knew how to cook since she was a little girl. I imagine it was probably a traditional Polish recipe handed down in her family, but living in America for so long, she had to have adapted it to what she could find here in the markets. We'll finish the soup with a dollop of sour cream on top, and I think that is from the original recipe. Hmmm...I wonder if she substituted barley for the groats that were originally a part of this soup?" Kurt rambled. He loved to cook and could talk about it non-stop any time. Blaine was smiling – he loved domestic Kurt.

The boys went into the den to sit on the sofa together and maybe watch TV or listen to music. Before Kurt could turn the iPod on, Blaine had pushed him gently back onto the sofa cushions.

"I know we have been doing a lot of intimate things today, Beau, but can I kiss you again?" Blaine asked, a little shy to bring up their afternoon escapades – especially since he suspected that Burt was a witness to the most intimate of those escapades.

"I love kissing you, Bee. You don't have to ask," Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend.

Blaine leaned closer, kissing Kurt's neck and buried his face in the place between his neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath of the unique scent there. Sometimes Kurt smelled like his body wash or shampoo – some exotic mixture of meadow grass and orange blossoms, jasmine and clean linen. Added to that was Kurt's own scent which was almost spicy, and Blaine could never drink in enough of it.

"Hey, Beau...are you okay?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice, taking his boyfriend into his arms and kissing his forehead.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Look at your hands," he pointed out, holding Kurt's right hand in his own warm one. "You're still shaking. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. It was all...maybe too much for me?" Kurt said, then saw the hurt look on Blaine's face. He continued, "No, I don't mean that I wish we hadn't done it, I was very willing. I might have overestimated my ability to handle it."

"I'm sorry, Beau. I should have known better, guarded against hurting you. Can I do anything to help?" Blaine asked, feeling really upset with himself. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt Kurt.

"I'm fine. Yeah, my hands tend to shake if I'm emotional. I thought I was ready for going all the way, and I did love it, don't get me wrong. It was so amazing...but I didn't expect the emotions to be so - - I don't know, so huge!" Kurt lamented.

"I agree. It was good, and I don't regret doing it, either, but you're right about the feeling being...overwhelming," Blaine sympathized. "Are you going to be all right? Do I need to do anything?"

"Can you just hold me?" Kurt asked, his arms snaking around Blaine's waist.

"Of course. We don't have to do that again if it affects you like this, Beau. We are only sixteen and we have our whole lives in front of us. We'll have plenty of time to get used to it and next time we'll both be ready for the emotions, okay?" Blaine soothed his boyfriend.

Blaine sat up and pulled his boyfriend into his lap, holding Kurt close and allowing him to hide his face in his neck. Blaine stroked his hair, running his fingers through the soft chestnut colored locks. He kissed the top of his head and hummed a quiet tune as he felt Kurt's muscles relax and settle.

"Hey, baby, are you hungry?" Blaine asked. He could smell the soup and his stomach let him know just how empty it was.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Let's go eat," Kurt agreed. They went to the kitchen where Kurt dished up two big bowls of the barley soup, adding a dollop of sour cream to each bowl, and serving it with a loaf of crusty French bread spread with fresh butter.

"This is wonderful!" Blaine crowed, somewhere in the middle of his second bowl.

"Thank you. It makes me think of my grandma when I eat it," Kurt smiled.

They finished up with dinner and washed the dishes.

"There's enough for us to have for lunch tomorrow before we leave for Dalton. Dad is taking tomorrow off so he can help us he said, but I think he just wants to spend every minute he can before I go. We're going to miss each other," Kurt said, looking a little sad.

"We can come here on the weekends, Beau. I don't want to take you away from your dad, I just thought you'd be safer at Dalton," Blaine said. He was feeling like he had to defend himself, as if he were stealing Kurt away from his family.

"I know...Dad is a little more clingy since I ran away. That was so stupid of me. I'm never going to stop feeling bad about how much I hurt him when I did that," Kurt said softly, but Blaine heard it.

"It's water under the bridge now, don't beat yourself up over it. Your dad said he forgave you a long time ago, trust him. Okay?"

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Bee," Kurt said, relaxing his shoulders that he hadn't realized he'd been hunching.

"I know it's only eight, but I am just about done in. What do you say we get our pajamas on and sit in your bed to watch a movie?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Kurt agreed and was on his way towards the bedroom when the doorbell rang. Kurt walked down the hall and looked out the small window to see who was at the door.

"Rachel?" he said, opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Kurt..." she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"What? Hey, calm down. What happened?" he asked, trying to maintain his balance on his prosthesis.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know it was my fault that you got beat up in the hallway. I was so selfish wanting to go find Finn when you needed me," she cried, her arms still around Kurt's neck as she heaved sobs.

Blaine stepped closer, taking the girl into his own arms so she wouldn't knock Kurt to the ground. He held her close, stroking her hair and humming a calming tune just the way he had done for Kurt earlier. Kurt watched the two for a moment or two, jealous of Rachel for a split second until he realized that Blaine was doing this for him, not because he liked Rachel. Blaine was just a compassionate person that couldn't stand by and see someone suffer without trying to help.

"Come sit down, Rachel. Can I get you something to drink? Some tea maybe?" Kurt asked.

"No, thank you," she said, still crying on Blaine's shoulder. He guided her into the den and sat her down on the sofa, Kurt sitting on the other side of her.

"Rachel, that was not your fault. Karofsky did it, not you. I don't blame you for it, so you shouldn't blame yourself," Kurt tried to comfort her.

"But you left! You left the Glee club because you're angry with me," Rachel said, "_Everyone_ is angry with me now and Puck said it's my fault you're gone. Please don't go, Kurt. I'm sorry. Don't punish the whole Glee club because you're mad at me!"

"No, Rachel. I'm not angry with you. I am leaving because I don't feel safe at McKinley, not because of anything you did. The incident in the hall that day was not the first time, either. A week never went by that I didn't get pushed down or slammed into a locker. Rachel, I have more respect for myself than to let them get to me," Kurt tried to explain.

"Then it's not just to get away from me?" Rachel said.

"No, Rachel. You and I will always be friends, but going to Dalton will help me get into a better college and I'm really looking forward to it. I'll be back here to see my dad on the weekends, so you'll still see me. I'm not going to Timbuktu," Kurt tried to make her smile.

"Okay. We're all going to miss you, Kurt. I need to get back home, my dads don't know I left. Can we have a sleepover soon?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll call and we can set one up. Take care driving home," Kurt said, hugging her tightly and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He knew he was going to miss them all.

"I'll take good care of him, you know," Blaine whispered in her ear as he walked her back down the hall to the front door.

"Thank you, Blaine. See that you do," Rachel said and she was gone.

Blaine and Kurt got their pajamas on, turned on an old movie and laid in Kurt's bed.

"Beau?"

"Yeah, Bee?"

"I'm kind of worried. Did we go too far today? Did you feel pressured to go all the way?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. He couldn't get over feeling bad that Kurt had been so upset he was trembling an hour after.

"No, Blaine. I wanted it, I wanted you to make love with me, I asked for it because I thought I was ready. Maybe I wasn't, but that was my fault, not yours. You were a perfect gentleman," Kurt assured him.

"But...what if I messed it up for next time? What if it makes you hate having sex?"

"No, no...it isn't like that at all. I liked it, I liked everything about it. I just didn't know how deeply I would feel it – and I don't mean physically. My dad told me it was a big thing, that it could change your life. He told me not to throw myself around, that I mattered," Kurt tried to explain, but he wasn't sure the meaning was getting through.

Unbeknownst to the boys, Burt was home and standing in the hallway. He'd gotten home from his date and when he thought the boys had gone to sleep, he was very quiet coming in. He was on his way up the stairs when he overheard them talking.

"You have an amazing dad, Kurt," Blaine told him.

"Yeah. I was upset the day he told me all this, but now I know he did it for my protection. He said having sex was a way to connect with another person, and I didn't understand that at the time. Bee...I want you to know that I understand it now. Sharing myself, my body with you? Now I can see it made us closer. Do you feel that?" Kurt asked, hope seeping into every word he said.

"Yes. I do, I get it. I confess that I didn't realize it, either. Then when we did it - I felt close to you – but more than physically. It was if our bodies and our minds were one person, our love was shared in a way I still don't really understand, you know? That isn't descriptive enough, but you know what I mean," Blaine looked at Kurt with a face that begged him to understand and accept what Blaine was saying.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine's lips: soft and tender but with an iron strength that Blaine understood and returned.

"See, Bee. That kind of communication, as if we'd known each other for years and years instead of a couple of months. I have felt closer to you all the time, but until we did that, you weren't really mine," Kurt said.

"That is how I see it, too, Beau. Exactly. So do I understand that you are not disappointed that we had sex, you are just overwhelmed by it?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Okay. I'm glad you aren't upset with me. Let's just take it slowly for now. We're not in any hurry, Kurt. I'm going to be there for the long haul, you know."

"Me, too. I do love you, Bee," Kurt said, snuggling closer.

"I love you, too, Beau. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me," Blaine promised. He was absolutely sure, but he didn't want to scare Kurt away.

"I want that, too," Kurt said and closed his eyes, scooting down in the warm bed, his arms around Blaine.

Blaine turned off the movie and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. For the first time since his parents died, he felt content. He loved his brother and he missed his parents, but now he had Kurt Hummel – and that was a great thing.

Burt pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and wiping a tear away walked quietly up the stairs. He was proud of his son, even if he thought Kurt was too young to be having sex. He thought things were going to work out.


	15. Chapter 15 - More Lessons

Runaway – Chapter Fifteen – More Lessons

Kurt had been at Dalton Academy for one month. In that time he had learned the quickest ways to get from one class to another, what the best times were to find his favorite research librarian eager to help, where the best tea could be found after cafeteria hours, and every nook and cranny that two boys could fit into when they needed a few kisses between classes.

Kurt learned six ways to tie his necktie. While Burt had taught him how to tie a basic Windsor knot, he now knew how to tie an Eldridge, a Four-in-Hand, a Pratt, and a Trinity knot. There were very few ways to be a unique individual in a sea of students wearing the same uniform but Kurt, being the innovative person that he was, found a way. There was no rule prohibiting a student from using a different kind of knot to tie in his Dalton-issued necktie. He used the Pratt when he was in a hurry, but when he wanted to feel flamboyant he spent the extra time to use an Eldridge or a Trinity knot.

"Bee, you think it's okay for me to do fancy knots for my necktie, don't you? I don't want the Headmaster to think he made the wrong decision in granting me a scholarship," Kurt asked him one morning.

"No, I think it's adorable that you found a way to maintain your unique self in this herd of sheep. Now, you promised to teach me that knot that looks like it has ten layers of folds...which one is that?" Blaine asked, eager to learn something new.

"Eldridge knot. Here, come sit on my lap and I'll show you," Kurt said with an air of innocence. Blaine grinned and sat on his boyfriend's lap. Kurt was in front of the vanity mirror and he nodded towards it for Blaine to watch while he put his arms around the older boy and showed him the way to hold the tie to start.

Kurt guided Blaine's hands as he tied the complicated knot, then he let Blaine do it for himself, just touching his hands when he needed direction. After several attempts, Blaine could tie it by himself.

"It doesn't look as nice as yours did yesterday," Blaine complained.

"It's because the Dalton tie has stripes – it diminishes the pattern, breaks up the colors too much. There are other knots that work, though. I don't care for the diagonal knot, it looks off-center or lop-sided to me. The Cape is good...you know I found almost a dozen ways to tie a necktie last week. Here, let me show you my favorite," Kurt said, taking the ends of Blaine's tie and looping them, pulling on ends, folding them until he came up with a round knot that showed off the stripes.

"Oh, I like that one!" Blaine crowed, turning a bit to see it from different angles.

"That is a Trinity knot. I was thinking it would be nice when you perform – to have all of the Warblers wear their ties with the same unusual knot. What do you think?" Kurt asked, looking down a bit.

"Hey, look at me, Beau. I love it. Teach me how to do this one and I'll show it to them at the meeting tonight, okay?"

"Just don't tell them it was my idea for now. I haven't auditioned yet and I don't want to alienate anyone before they vote on me," Kurt said quietly. He still had a lot of self-esteem issues in spite of Blaine's wish to relieve him of all that old baggage.

"Okay, sweetheart. I can wait for a few weeks. Competition doesn't start again until the beginning of next year, so maybe we can start then?"

"Yeah. I'd like to get to know all the guys before I tell them I want to change the group," Kurt laughed.

"Let's get going – I don't want to miss breakfast," Blaine said, getting off of Kurt's lap and handing him his own tie.

"Hey, Trent, wait up!" Blaine called as he saw their friend exiting his dormitory. Trent stopped when he heard them calling to him and walked back.

"Did Wes call you last night?" Trent asked, adjusting his books and handing them to Kurt to hold, then taking over pushing duty. Kurt was still in his wheelchair, but he had an appointment the next day to have the cast on his wrist removed. Blaine sighed in relief, his back was getting a little sore from pushing Kurt all day for weeks now.

"No, but I might have turned off my phone. We were studying for the history quiz today," Blaine admitted. "Why, what did he want?"

"There's a meeting this afternoon after last class. We're going to discuss new members for next year. We have a list of possible candidates from several middle schools – students that will be transferring to Dalton in the fall," Trent explained.

"And one stellar transfer from McKinley, too," Blaine grinned.

"Yes, him, too. Kurt, are you ready for your audition next Tuesday?" Trent asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I have several songs that I've been practicing, maybe you could give me your opinion?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. What are the choices?"

"Don't Cry for Me, Argentina, I'll Remember, Just the Way You Are, Let It Be..." Kurt started naming off a list of songs that he and Blaine had thought of and practiced in the past week.

"Wow...have you narrowed it down at all?"

"Yeah...you should have seen the original list. I don't know. I'm just so nervous," Kurt said, looking over at Blaine to see how he was taking it.

"I have my favorite of all the ones you sang in the past three weeks, Beau," Blaine said.

"What would you recommend?" Trent asked.

"A House Is Not A Home," Blaine said immediately. "Since he gets two songs for the audition, this one shows his lower range, but nothing that looks like you're showing off. Being a countertenor is a big thing, but the Warblers are still a group effort. The solos are not easy to come by, so I think we need to show off his ability to sing a song that is in the group's range first before we show off with Defying Gravity or something. What do you think?" Blaine asked his best friend.

"That is sound thinking. You can't just go in there and rub a four-octave range in their faces, they won't appreciate it. Yeah, try something Beatles, Katy Perry, Billy Joel – those are safe. Then for the second song you can show off – something Broadway, something show-stopping," Trent advised. "But, Blaine, you know all that. You've been lead singer for two years now."

Kurt jerked his head around to stare at Blaine.

"You're _what_?" he demanded.

Blaine threw a furious glare at Trent and crouched down next to Kurt.

"Beau, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be intimidated. Being lead singer does _not_ give me more voting power. I don't even choose my own songs! The council does," he tried to calm Kurt, who was breathing fast, a cold look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you haven't taken me to any of the rehearsals?" Kurt asked.

"No, rehearsals are closed to anyone but Warbler members. That was not my choice. You've had so much on your plate lately, Beau, I wanted you to get used to Dalton before I threw you to the wolves...I mean the Warblers. They can be kind of intimidating," Blaine said.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I thought he knew," Trent looked so guilty.

"Not your fault, Trent. How would you guess that Blaine has been hiding all this from me? Just because he's still treating me like a hothouse flower – like some kind of an invalid," Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to move the wheelchair himself. He wasn't successful, there was no way he could steer it with his arm still in a cast.

"Trent, could you please take me to breakfast?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest once more.

Trent looked at Blaine, clearly not wanting to step between his friends or appear to choose sides.

Blaine nodded at him, taking his messenger bag from the back of the wheelchair.

"I have an errand to run, I'll see you two in American History," Blaine said, leaning down to kiss Kurt on the cheek before his boyfriend could object, then he turned and walked off across campus.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Blaine walked quickly, not sure for a minute where he wanted to go. He had deliberately kept his status as lead singer from Kurt for two reasons. First, he didn't want Kurt to feel any more pressure to join the Warblers. Blaine could see that trying to catch up with classes was making Kurt use every bit of his stamina to study. Second, he wanted Kurt's first exposure to the Warblers to be amazing – he wanted to surprise Kurt with a song where he was singing lead. He wanted Kurt to be proud of him. Now Trent had, albeit accidentally, spilled the proverbial beans. Blaine knew he had to find a way to fix this. He broke into a jog as he made a decision, headed to the dorm room shared by Wes and David.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Trent walked behind Kurt's wheelchair, his hands on the grips. He was glad he didn't have to walk beside him because he wasn't sure he could look in that sad face right now. They entered the dining hall and Trent pushed Kurt through the line. Kurt held the tray for both of them as they filled their plates.

"Hello, Mrs. Barnes," Kurt greeted Trent's mother. She was the supervisor of the dining hall and happened to be sitting with her morning tea at a small table along the windows.

"Well, hello to you, too, Kurt. Trent. Where's the third Musketeer this morning?" she asked, looking for Blaine.

"He had something to take care of this morning, but I'll tell him you said hello, Mother," Trent said, smiling at his mom. Kurt had found it strange at first that Trent called her 'Mother', it sounded so formal, but their relationship was anything but formal. Mrs. Barnes was one of the friendliest people he had ever met – always ready with a smile and a hug for everyone she met. Kurt had heard stories of what happened when someone crossed her or when one of her eight children misbehaved, but he'd never seen her as anything but sweet and kind.

"Might I impose upon you this morning, Mrs. Barnes?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" she asked, smiling at the prospect of helping one of her favorites. She had fallen in love with Kurt the first time she'd met him.

"I just need a bit of a lift. I still can't navigate this chair with my cast, and I need to go to the Headmaster's office. Is it possible you might be going that way?" he asked.

"Why, yes I am. Here, you eat and I'll finish up in the kitchen, then I'll give you a push," she agreed and got up to go back to the kitchen, giving her son a hug on the way.

The boys ate their breakfasts in comfortable silence, then Trent got up to go to class.

"You sure you don't want a push to class?" Trent asked.

"No, I need to get something done in the office. I'll see you later today," Kurt said, handing Trent his books. Mrs. Barnes reappeared and took the handles of the wheelchair.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

"Spill," Mrs. Barnes said as she pushed Kurt across campus along the tree-lined pathway leading to Headmaster Worthington's office.

"Actually, could you just take me back to my dorm?" he asked.

"Sure, honey. Now, what's going on?"

"I'm just ….sort of overwhelmed, I guess. I'm trying so hard to fit in, but it isn't easy. I take up too much of Blaine's time. It's like he's my caretaker – no, my babysitter. I used to be somewhat independent – but now, I just let him do everything for me. I feel like I'm getting lost," he blurted out.

"Oh, sweetheart, we all feel like that sometimes. Have you talked to him about it?"

"No! He would think I'm being ungrateful. He moved heaven and Earth to get me into Dalton and I don't want to disappoint him," Kurt said, becoming agitated.

They rounded a corner and Mrs' Barnes hit the button to open the door. All of the buildings on campus, including Candelaria Hall, were handicap accessible.

Kurt got out his keys and they went inside the dorm room.

"And here we are..." she said, bringing the chair to a stop. "Do you need any help getting settled?"

"No. Thank you, Mrs. Barnes. It was very kind of you to help me. I'm just going to call the attendance office to tell them I'm not feeling well. I can arrange with Dr. Ramsay to retake the quiz at the end of the week."

"Can I share something with you, Kurt?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm.

"Of course," Kurt said, looking up into her beautiful green eyes.

"I have known Blaine Anderson since he was three years old. He does not have a mean or jealous bone in his body. He might appear uncaring at times, a little cavalier, but underneath – he is the most caring, the most loving boy I have ever known. Including Trent. Blaine was very lost for a long time when his parents died and Cooper didn't know how to deal with that. Blaine came to stay with us for a while and I got to know him even better. I can tell you're not happy with him this morning, Kurt, but I just want to ask you to keep that in mind. Now, go rest and I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said, leaning forward and kissing Kurt on the forehead.

Kurt blushed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Barnes," he said softly. "I needed to hear that."

"Goodbye, honey," she said and let herself out. When she was away from the building, she called home.

"Katie?"

"Yes, Mother?" her youngest daughter answered.

"What are you and Sheila doing today? I know it's teacher planning day at Crawford, but did you have any plans for your day off?"

"No, Mother, Sheila and I were just talking about riding the horses for a while. Why, do you need us to do something?" she asked, talking about the sister that happened to be home with her today.

"As a matter of fact, I think that would do nicely," Mrs. Barnes said. "Let me tell you my plan..."

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked Trent when he walked into the classroom without him.

"He asked my mom to take him to the Headmaster's office. He barely spoke during breakfast, then they left. He didn't look like he felt very well, but you know Mother will take care of him," Trent said.

If it were anyone else, Blaine might worry, but he had complete confidence in Mrs. Barnes. Before he could ask anything further, Dr. Ramsay walked into the room and class started.

After class, Blaine tried to call Kurt, but he didn't answer.

"What happened with you this morning?" Trent asked Blaine. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Wes and David's dorm. I asked if we could sing for Kurt when he comes to the meeting tomorrow. Wes said fine, we need to practice the songs for our performance at graduation next month."

"Which song?"

"I asked if we could sing Teenage Dream. I think Kurt will like it. What do you think?" Blaine wanted to know, his apprehension showing on his face.

"So, is it his skin-tight jeans you want to put your hands on or is it the other way around?" Trent laughed. Blaine hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"I am soooo not telling you, Barnes. None of your business. I don't kiss and tell," Blaine said, but his deep blush gave him away.

"Oh! Oh? Blaine...are you saying you've already..." Trent was cut off from his observations before he could voice them aloud.

"Hey, I said I'm not telling. Anything. You know me better than that," Blaine said.

"You don't need to tell me anything, Blaine. I can see it in your eyes. I thought at first you just had a crush on him, then maybe it was a little more than that. But, I have to tell you, I can see you're in love with him, aren't you?" Trent asked, his hand on Blaine's arm in the same way his mother always did.

Blaine didn't even look away.

"Yes, I am. I have been since that first week when we found him."

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Knock-knock.

"Where's your key, Blaine?" Kurt asked in irritation as he made his way to the door. He could stand up on the prosthesis for short amounts of time, but it needed to be adjusted. He was going with his dad the next day to have that done and to get the cast off his arm. He huffed as he got himself out of the chair where he was reading on his kindle.

"I don't have a key, Kurt," a feminine voice came through the door.

Kurt walked to the door, wondering what girl had slipped onto campus undetected. He flipped the lock and opened the door.

"Hi, Kurt!" said Katie, Trent's littlest sister.

"Katie! It's good to see you," he said, a smile sneaking on his grim face.

He opened the door wide and swept his hand to invite her in. Katie stepped inside, another girl holding her hand and following.

"Please sit down, make yourself at home. Can I get you something to drink?" Kurt offered.

"I'd love some iced tea if you have it," Katie answered. "I don't think you've met my sister."

"Well, I have met many of your sisters," Kurt said, looking at this latest sibling, "but not this one. Good to meet you, my name is Kurt." He held out his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Sheila," the girl said. "Crawford has a teacher planning day so Katie was home alone and I don't have classes on Mondays, so I offered to spend the day with her."

"I can get the tea, Kurt, if you'd like. Would you like some?" Katie offered and Kurt accepted her help. He still couldn't carry things with the cast on his arm. Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

All of the Barnes girls looked very much alike. They all had brown hair, although it went from light golden brown to dark brunette. Their faces were all open, friendly faces like their mother and the green eyes were present in all the Barnes siblings that Kurt had met.

"Which sisters have you met?" Sheila asked, sitting on the chair across from Kurt.

"I met Katie, Janice, Joanie, and Susan," Kurt counted on his fingers.

"Oh...you'll have to come over when they're all home then. What are you doing Saturday? We're having a family picnic over by Drucilla's Pond. I think they will all be there. Can I count you in?" Sheila asked. "Bring Blaine with you. It isn't a party without our honorary little brother."

"I'll ask him. That sounds great," Kurt smiled. He was feeling a bit of cabin fever being tied to the dorm room so much lately.

Katie returned with a tray of glasses, ice, and a pitcher of tea. She poured for everyone while they discussed her plan for the day.

"Sheila and I were going to take the horses out for a ride and I thought you might want to go with us. We both have horses at Dalton stable – and nobody rides Rocky enough anymore. Trent said you liked riding him?" Katie blinked her bright green eyes, hoping she could get Kurt to go with them.

"Ah...I'd need help getting to the stable, I can't push the wheelchair by myself and it's too far for me to walk," he said, a little embarrassed to admit his infirmity to the girls.

"No problem. Sheila and I can help," Katie grinned.

"Sounds like fun," Kurt agreed. "I will just change my clothes and I'll be ready." He left a short note to Blaine so as not to worry him and left with the girls.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Sheila and Katie were standing in the barn, all of their horses were saddled and ready to go.

"Trent told me last time you had some problems with balance due to your prosthesis being gone. Let's see if that's the case this time and if it is I can jump up behind you," Sheila offered. Katie glared at her, she wanted to be the one to help Kurt.

"Just climb up on the mounting block, Kurt," Katie directed. Sheila held Rocky's reins and rubbed under his jaw to keep him distracted.

"You should always use a mounting block so you don't strain the muscles in the horses back when you mount," Sheila said, "If you don't have one you can use, then use a rock, a fence, or have someone give you a leg up."

"Okay," Kurt said, getting up on the block. He was a bit shaky so Sheila tied Rocky's reins to the post and helped Katie with keeping Kurt steady.

"Put your right foot into the left stirrup and swing your left leg over the horse's back."

"Be careful not to kick your horse when you do that," Katie put in.

Kurt gathered his strength and swung his prosthesis. He settled comfortably in the saddle, remembering to hold with his thighs.

"Good seat, Kurt," Sheila praised him.

"Ah...thank you?" Kurt said, trying to look at his backside.

Katie giggled. "She means you are sitting correctly in the saddle. But you do have a nice seat," Katie whispered, delighted when Kurt blushed.

The girls got on their horses and they started out.

The morning was beautiful, no clouds in the blue sky, the trees budding out in pink and white blossoms with pale green leaves. Kurt rode just behind Sheila and Katie rode either just behind or beside Kurt to make sure he was doing well. They walked for most of the way until Kurt got bold and asked if they could go faster.

"Rocky probably can't gallop for more than a few furlongs, but maybe we can go a bit faster," Sheila allowed. She kicked her horse and it took off with a rambling gait that was faster than the slow walk but not exactly trotting. Rocky liked that and followed after, seeming to like the new pace. Katie decided to show off and took off, kicking her mount into a gallop.

"You seem to be doing well, Kurt. Are there any problems? Do you feel comfortable?" Sheila asked when Rocky came up next to her horse.

"No, I can see my legs are going to be sore again tomorrow – I'm not used to using some of these muscles – but I'm having a great time. Do you think I can learn to play polo?" he asked.

"I don't see why not. If you can learn to ride this summer, you can try out for the team in the fall. I'd be happy to help you," Sheila offered, smiling at the prospect. "I'm getting my teaching certificate next year and I want to teach physical education for challenged kids. Helping you would be a great thing to bring me closer to my goal. What do you think?" she asked.

"That would benefit us both. I want to surprise Blaine and Trent, though. Maybe I can tell them I have a therapy session – that would be the truth and it would help you, too. Thanks, Sheila," Kurt smiled at the girl.

They got to Drucilla's Pond and found Katie watering her horse. Sheila helped Kurt down and she took her horse and Rocky to drink. Katie had taken the saddlebags off of her horse and was putting a bright red and white cloth on the picnic table where Kurt and Blaine had sat last time.

"Can I help with anything?" Kurt offered, walking slowly towards Katie.

"Sure, unpack the food while I get the plates and things," she said, passing a basket to Kurt. Inside he found containers of salad and sandwiches, pickles and radishes, and a container of strawberries for dessert.

They ate lunch by the pond, talking about school and what their summer plans included. Kurt forgot the bad feelings of the morning and had a nice time with the girls. He'd missed spending time with Mercedes, Rachel, and Brittany. As much as he loved Blaine, it was good to get away from each other from time to time. Katie talked Kurt into teaching her to skip stones across the pond when she saw him do it. Sheila fell asleep in the warm spring sunshine.

When the afternoon breeze came up, the three got ready to ride back.

"If you want to try galloping, Kurt, I can let you ride in front of me," Sheila offered, a smile on her face.

"Really? I've always wanted to do that, but I never thought it was something that I would ever really get to do. Thanks, Sheila," Kurt grinned. He stood on the picnic bench and Sheila brought her horse close for him to mount. She handed Rocky's reins to Katie and jumped up behind Kurt.

It was the thrill of a lifetime. Sheila held on to Kurt's waist and held on to the horse with her thigh muscles as she had been taught. Once they got past the soft sand near the pond, she gave the horse his head and Kurt found himself racing across the field at breakneck speed. Well, it felt that fast to Kurt, but Sheila had control of the horse the entire time. They galloped fast, turning in wide arcs and she showed Kurt how fast a polo pony could stop. He felt as if he were going to go over the ears of the horse, but Sheila was holding him tightly.

When they got back to the stable, Sheila told Kurt to stay put and she unsaddled Rocky, putting him in his large box stall. Coming back, she mounted her horse behind Kurt again and motioned Katie over.

"Let's show him what it's like in a polo game," she suggested and Katie grinned. She dismounted and brought out two practice mallets and a ball.

On the polo field, Katie dropped the ball to the ground and hit it to Sheila, who kicked her pony into action, running after the ball to change it's course. They showed Kurt what it felt like to ride inches away from another horse, how to swing the mallet, and how if felt to switch directions and stop on a dime during play.

The horses had been running and exercising for most of the morning, so the girls led them into the barn, showing Kurt how to unsaddle them. He couldn't do that with his cast, but he helped with brushing down Rocky and walking him a little, forking him down some hay and a small amount of oats with honey.

"Oh, Sheila, Katie...I think I'm in love," he said, a wistful look on his face.

"Yeah, we are pretty lovable," Katie grinned, shamelessly flirting with him. Kurt looked up at her with a look of pure panic. Katie and Sheila broke out into laughter. "No, I'm sure that base is covered – Blaine is my dream. I love him," Kurt said, making sure there was no mistake.

"We know, Kurt – you meant the horses," Sheila giggled. "But you should have seen your face."

"You did fall in love with the horses, right?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I want to learn to ride well enough to play on the polo team," Kurt said, his eyes bright and his smile enthusiastic.

"I'd love to see you beat Trent and Blaine. They're co-captains of the Polo team. It might do their egos some good to be knocked down a peg," Sheila said, grinning. The thought of grooming Kurt to beat her brother was very appealing to the competitive sister.

"I bet you're tired, Kurt. Let's take you back to your room. We can get together and ride again next week, okay?" Katie asked.

"Just tell me when and where, I'll be there," Kurt promised. Next year is going to be one great year."

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

After the Warbler meeting, Trent waved goodbye to Blaine on the path. His mother had called and told them about Kurt feeling a bit overwhelmed and that she had cleared it with the attendance office. Blaine wasn't really afraid, but there was some worry that had settled in his stomach early in the day and had grown to a big, cold stone now. He couldn't get back to Kurt fast enough. He had itched to hold Kurt in his arms all day.

Kurt didn't answer as Blaine softly called his name when he entered the room. The lights were out and the sun had set, so Blaine turned on the small lamp on the end table. He saw Kurt, sound asleep in the bed, his arms around his pillow.

Blaine quietly removed his uniform, slipping into the bed to cuddle with Kurt. As he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend he buried his nose in his hair. He jerked back quickly. He had thought that Kurt was in the room all day, resting and studying – but his hair had the distinct odor of horses. Blaine looked at Kurt's sleeping face once more, then snuggled close and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be time enough to find out what Kurt had been doing.


	16. Chapter 16 - Butterfly

The Runaway – Chapter Sixteen - Butterfly

Kurt blinked, the sun hitting his face from a part in the drapes. One of these days, he thought, I'm going to remember to close those drapes _before_ I get into bed.

He looked at the clock beside his bed. Seven-thirty. His dad would be there in less than an hour, so he better get out of bed and get ready. Maybe just one more snuggle...

_Bang Bang Bang._

"Kurt, come open this door!" he heard his father yell. Kurt jumped, looking over at the clock that now said 8:45. He had fallen back asleep.

"Kurt, is that your dad?" Blaine asked, turning over under the rumpled blankets. He looked a bit panicked. Neither of the boys was wearing a stitch of clothes and they had fallen back asleep while cuddling together. Blaine jumped out of bed, throwing on the sweat pants lying beside the bed and tossing Kurt's yoga pants to him.

"I'm coming, Mr. Hummel," he shouted, then helped Kurt into the bathroom, his clothes in his arms. Blaine pulled on a Dalton T-shirt that proclaimed him to be a member of the Polo Team and slipped his feet into his slippers on his way to the door.

"Sorry, Mr. Hummel, Kurt is in the bathroom and I was helping him get dressed. I guess I didn't hear you at first – please come in and make yourself at home. I'll just go and see if Kurt is ready," Blaine struggled to apologize.

"Okay. Thanks, Blaine. We need to get on the road," Burt said, looking around the room and frowning. "I thought they were putting another bed in here. What's up with that?"

"Ah...we're waiting for them to do that. I'll call the office this morning and see what the hold up is..." Blaine said, thinking he was lucky his back was turned or his blush would need an explanation, one he didn't want to provide right then.

Burt smiled to himself. He loved poking the bear – especially when they blushed as red as this Anderson kid.

"Have a good day, Blaine. I'll see you tonight," Kurt said, pulling Blaine behind the door to give him a deep kiss before turning to catch up with his dad in the parking lot.

"Tonight, Beau. Love you," Blaine said, hugging Kurt as close as he could get with Kurt in the wheelchair.

Blaine walked them out to Burt's truck, helping him to get the wheelchair into the back. One more kiss to Kurt as Burt was locking the tailgate and they were off. Blaine walked back inside to get ready for school. He wondered to himself how he could miss Kurt already.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Kurt was sitting in the wheelchair, his father pushing, when his name was called at the prosthetist's office.

"Hi, Billy," Kurt greeted the small man with red hair and a neatly trimmed beard. His dark brown eyes twinkled as he saw it was Kurt coming in. This was one of his favorite patients, a boy always full of light-hearted joking and real determination in his beautiful blue eyes. He reminded Billy of one of his own kids.

"Hey, Kurt. Where's your usual escort? Dr. Anderson's brother?" he asked, looking around.

"He's in class. I brought my dad this time," Kurt said, turning the wheelchair to see what was holding his dad up.

"I'm here, buddy. Just stopped to chat with the receptionist about your appointment next month," Burt said, walking in.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel, how are you today?" Billy asked politely. He liked Burt Hummel, not many parents showed as much affection with their kids as he did.

"Just fine," Burt said, looking at Kurt once again.

"Tell me about the wrist and when you might be getting out of this snazzy little conveyance," Billy grinned, tapping the left handle of the wheelchair.

"I have an appointment to have the cast removed today and for a check-up on the bruised kidney. If everything checks out, I can kick the chair to the curb. I can hardly wait, it's been a long month," Kurt said.

Billy helped Kurt up and then had him change into a hospital gown so he could check the fit on the prosthetic leg. He couldn't find any sores or places that had been rubbing. After checking about the comfort level, he had Kurt walk down the aisle in the exam room, watching each step.

"Okay, the basic leg is doing well. I know you were confined to the chair most of time since you got this new model, so I want to see you in a week after you start walking. I want you to use either your wrist-cuff crutch or a cane for the first month until you're used to the way this new foot feels. Now, I have a surprise for you," Billy grinned. He loved making his patients happy.

He rummaged through a closet, reading the tags on various pieces that were carefully set on the styrofoam-lined shelves. Finding Kurt's name, he took the piece out and showed it to Kurt, It was an extension to the prosthetic, a part that interchanged with the foot Kurt was using now. This new one was a curved piece of metal instead of a synthetic foot. It was for running and other more athletic pursuits.

"Let me show you how to take the other foot off and attach this one," he told both father and son, showing the new foot to Kurt and directed him in putting it on.

Kurt stood up, walking a few feet. He was unsteady and Billy motioned for Burt to hand him a cane. Using the cane for balance, Kurt walked a few more feet down the aisle, then faster back.

"Wow! It's amazing! It sort of...I don't know...bounces? Like there is more spring in my foot when I step forward. Wow..." Kurt said, his eyes bright and twinkling. He looked at his father only to find he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Dad...it's okay, really, it is..." Kurt soothed his father, stepping carefully over to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not upset, Kurt. Just happy for you. I never knew they made these springy things...I'd have gotten you one a long time ago," Burt said, his eyes telling Kurt without words how much he loved him. Kurt leaned over and hugged his dad.

"Let's not dwell in the past. Let's look at all the bright things coming up in the future, okay?" Kurt said.

"Now you're going to throw my words back at me, huh, kid?" Burt laughed, wiping his eyes and smiling at Kurt.

"Well, they're true," Kurt smiled back.

"Burt, don't beat yourself up over this, that foot wasn't invented when Kurt had his amputation. It's new technology." Billy added. "Now, don't wear this when you're riding the horse, it will slip out of the stirrup – use the other foot as we talked about. You know that with his amputation above the knee, it limits Kurt's ability to do the things he might have done if it was below the knee. However, they have been able to make this flexible foot work with the newer above-knee legs and I think Kurt is a prime candidate for trying this out. How does it feel, Kurt?"

"Marvelous...like I went to sleep a caterpillar and woke up a butterfly," Kurt grinned, walking down the hall one more time.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Burt drove his pick-up back to Lima, Kurt sitting in the seat beside him. They took turns tuning the radio for a while, Burt listening to a different style of music than Kurt did until they finally agreed on classical. It reminded both of them of Elizabeth. Kurt's mother loved to play classical music at home.

"So, how is Dalton?" Burt asked.

"I love it. I'm not afraid to go down the halls, everyone is so polite, and at least there's a challenge in the classes. I think the teachers there actually love teaching. They seem enthusiastic and competent – a thing that hardly existed at McKinley where it was only one or the other."

"What do you do after class – besides kiss Blaine?" Burt asked, getting the blush out of his son that he was trying for. He suppressed a smile.

"Trent's sister is teaching me to ride a horse," Kurt said, waiting for his father to show signs of being upset, but they never came. He'd forgotten that Billy mentioned it during his appointment. He had called Billy to ask about horseback riding a few days ago.

"Trent that I met?"

"Yeah, he has a bunch of sisters and one of them is teaching me to ride. Well, two of them actually if you count little Katie. She's a freshman at Crawford," Kurt detailed.

"Just how many sisters does Trent have? I thought you mentioned one of them is Cooper's secretary," Burt asked.

"Let's see, there's Annaliese, then Susan – she's Coop's secretary - then Charlotte. I haven't met her, she's off at college. Sheila and the twins Joannie and Janice, then Trent and his baby sister Katie. Seven in all, like the constellation," Kurt laughed.

"Are you wearing a helmet when you're on the horse?" Burt asked.

"Yes, sir. Sheila wouldn't let me on the horse without one," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"That's good. Why do you want to ride a horse?" Burt asked. Kurt had never voiced that desire at all as far as Burt knew.

"It's allowing me to do something I thought I would never actually be able to do again. I haven't been able to run since I was nine years old. This gives me the same feeling – of being free to go where I want, but more than that, it's an adrenaline rush that burns my veins with the thrill of it. Sheila let me ride her polo pony while she was in back of me, holding on. It was a thing I've never felt before, Dad, even if I never got to do that again in this life it would be enough," Kurt explained, looking for a reaction from his dad.

"Just be careful, buddy. That's all I ask," Burt patted Kurt's leg and turned back to the road as the light turned green. He hid the fact that he felt badly about Kurt not being able to run, but he could never figure out what to do about it. He wished he's have been the one to think of a horse.

They got to the doctor's office a bit early and Kurt told his dad about the classes, the possibility of auditioning for the Warblers, and a lot about Blaine. Burt told his son how work was going, about some of the neighbors and his employees. They were laughing about one of the neighbors running after her dog through another neighbors' garden when Kurt's name was called.

Once more in an exam room, Kurt was happy to hear the cast was indeed coming off. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the heated fiberglass as the doctor sawed it off, then again when the cast was removed and all the dead skin and sweat got fresh air.

"Why does it smell so bad?" Kurt asked, worried that his arm was infected or something.

"Dead skin, mostly. Without air, it doesn't slough off normally. I want you to go home and wash it _gently_ with soap and water, apply a good moisturizer, and do not rub or pick at it. It will be fine in a few days, and rubbing it will make it sore and possibly cause an infection. Okay?" the doctor said, looking at Kurt and then at Burt.

"Yes, I can do that," Kurt said, wanting to dig his nails in and scratch the next six layers of skin off. The doctor gave him a look of doubt, but Kurt smiled at him and reassured him that he could do it.

"Now, I need you to give me a urine sample. Can you do that?" the doctor asked and Kurt left the room.

"Mr. Hummel, I wanted to touch base with you," the doctor said, looking stern and a bit worried.

"What about?" Burt asked, a thin line of cold shiver streaking up his spine. Those were the very words he had heard when he found out Kurt had cancer.

"I'm concerned about Kurt returning to school. I want to say he was lucky this time, but being beaten is not exactly a sign of luck. He could have been hurt much worse, that is true, but this was bad enough. My daughter goes to McKinley and she knows Kurt. She told me about what he goes through every day there. If you weren't aware of it before, you are now. I only want to make sure Kurt is being safe," the man said.

"Ah...well, first: Kurt is no longer attending McKinley. He got a scholarship to Dalton Academy. I think he's safer there. He is happier than I've seen him since he was a little kid. Honestly, my only worry now is that he wants to do the things the other boys are doing – like horseback riding. He wants to learn to play polo!" Burt said, a strange look on his face.

"And you're worried he will get hurt. I understand. You have a legitimate reason to worry, but the school clubs are not the same as professional ones. They won't let the kids do anything too dangerous, and they will make sure Kurt can ride well enough to play. I'd let him. He needs to stretch his wings, Papa Bear," the doctor said, patting Burt on the shoulder.

Kurt came back and the doctor left to examine the sample. He returned after a few minutes.

"Kurt, everything looks clear. No blood or protein so it looks like your kidney is doing fine. I'm going to have you get a metabolic panel on your way out, just to be safe. Otherwise, you're clear. You can use a cane if your prosthetist suggests one, but I see no reason if you feel steady on your feet with the new leg," he smiled at Kurt.

"Thanks, Dr. Pierce, I appreciate it. Say hello to Brittany for me," Kurt shook his hand and they were gone.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

"What say we get something to eat?" Burt asked, driving through downtown on the way to their house.

"I...I thought I was going back to Dalton?" Kurt said, looking confused.

"Oh. I thought that since this is Friday that you could spend the weekend with me?" Burt hesitated, a sad look coming across his face for a second before he erased it was a big smile.

"Well, we need to eat lunch before we head back. Do you want to go to that Thai place you like?" Burt tried to appear cheerful.

"Oh, Dad...I'm sorry. Here. Let me call Blaine and explain. I'm sure he won't mind changing plans. We were just going to go to the library and I can do that after class on Monday," Kurt hurried to say, dialing his cell. He told Blaine and although he thought he heard something in Blaine's voice, the boy agreed that some time at home with his dad might do Kurt some good.

"Okay, you've got me for the weekend," Kurt smiled at his dad, his heart beating quickly for a minute when he saw how genuinely happy that made his father. "And I know you don't like Thai food, let's go to the diner on Market Street as long as you promise to choose something that is not fried in butter. Okay?"

"That, buddy, is a deal."

Kurt walked into the house, feeling the calm that had always come down over him when he entered this place. Even on the worst days of McKinley, this had been his sanctuary. He was grateful it still felt like that. He wondered if the dorm room at Dalton would feel like this eventually.

After he had put his things away and changed into something more comfortable, Kurt came back into the den, finding his father just where he thought he would be – sitting in his easy chair watching television. He thought they had a good day together so far...good news at both appointments and then a meal with meatloaf for his dad and roasted veggie plate for Kurt. They had even shared a banana split afterwards in celebration of the positive things that happened today.

"Hey, Kurt. I thought you'd gone to take a nap. I guess today has been pretty busy, huh?" Burt asked. Kurt sat down on the sofa, his legs up on the cushion.

"Yeah, but not too bad. Ah...I called the doctor's office. Dr. Kim," Kurt said, mentioning his oncologist. "They were able to schedule the annual PET scan for me this afternoon. I know it's a month early, but I thought we might go ahead and get it over with," Kurt said, a little afraid of Burt's reaction. A PET scan was a diagnostic tool for detecting cancer. While the amputation got rid of the tumors, the doctors had suggested that Kurt have a PET Scan every year for ten years to be sure it hadn't come back. It was an emotional time for both Kurt and his dad, but each year the results came back clear.

"Okay, son. But tell me – why not have Blaine here? I mean, if he's your boyfriend, don't you want to lean on him?" Burt asked, but the answer he wanted wasn't something easy for Kurt to say. Burt wanted to know if Kurt was as close to Blaine as he appeared to be last week. Having sex implied that he was and Burt didn't want to find out that Kurt wasn't close enough to Blaine to want to share this. After his talk about making sex a way to connect with someone he loved, Burt was concerned that Kurt wasn't sharing this part of his life with Blaine.

"I don't want to scare him. I know he's supportive, he's taken me to appointments, helped me in every way he can. I believe it when he tells me he loves me – and I love him, too. But, I'm just not ready to have him in on this. If the worst happens and I have cancer again, I need _you_ there, Dad. You will know how to be with me if we get bad news. Much as Blaine cares about me, I don't want to have to hold him up while I'm breaking down, you know?" Kurt said, looking for understanding in his father's eyes.

"Yeah, son, I do. I'll take you," he said, moving to the sofa to put his arms around his son. "You know that whatever happens, I"ll be there for you, don't you?"

"Yes, Dad. I know. I depend on it."

"Hey, lookie here," Burt said a while later, looking through the television guide. "There's a polo game!"

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, right here...'Newport International Polo Assoc. presents USA vs. Ireland'. It's on in ten minutes. Do you want to watch that until we have to go to the hospital for your test?" Burt grinned, happy to find something Kurt would watch with him.

"I'll get us some tea and bring in that plate of oat muffins," Kurt offered and left to get it.

They watched the game, Kurt sitting with his laptop looking up the rules and various players on Wikipedia. Burt grinned the whole time, glad to be with his son – who hadn't shown any interest in a sport since the time they had watched curling being played at the Winter Olympics.

The two men cheered the USA team, yelling at the screen while they watched the players making goals and riding the horses.

"When you said 'polo pony', I thought it was one of those cute, shaggy little guys from Shetland. These look like big horses, Kurt," Burt said, his imagination providing all kinds of accidents that might befall his son.

"No, that's just a word, I don't know where it came from. No, polo 'ponies' are actually horses. I read that they are usually a mix of thoroughbred and Morgan horses. The one I'm learning on, Rocky, is old and quiet. The Barnes kids have all ridden him...from Annie to Katie, eight kids. He's gentle and slow. I'm being safe, Dad. I promise," Kurt reassured his father. Maybe he could take his dad to meet the horse when he took him home.

"Okay then."

"Would you rather I played Lacrosse?" Kurt asked, knowing his father's views on kids playing that dangerous game.

"No, Kurt. I'm fine with you learning to ride the horse, I guess. Wear your helmet," Burt grumped, looking in the bowl to get the last three kernels of popcorn.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

There was a little over an hour before they had to leave for the hospital to have his PET scan. Kurt had enjoyed watching the polo game with his father, but he was tired now. Maybe a nap would be called for here...just a bit of rest before the adrenaline rush of the test.

He had just laid down, having removed his jeans and shirt so he could remove his prosthesis and be comfortable, and snuggled under the blanket in his briefs when his cell phone rang. A photo flashed on the screen of Blaine in his pale blue cardigan and purple bowtie, looking as if he were lost in thought, a sweet smile on his face. Trent had taken the photo before they met Kurt, but it was still one of Kurt's favorites.

"Hello, Beau! Did I call at a convenient time?" came Blaine's voice.

"Any time is convenient if it's _you_ calling," Kurt said, a smile in his voice that warmed Blaine's whole body.

"What's up? How did the medical stuff go?" Blaine asked, a note of anxiety in his voice.

Kurt told him about the new foot prosthesis and the wrist feeling funny without the cast and all.

"So, you can move your wrist, Beau? Like in a...ah, rhythmic motion?" he asked. Kurt sat still for a moment, wondering what Blaine was getting at – then the dawn broke and he blushed scarlet red.

"Blaine!" he whisper-shouted, not wanting his father to hear. Burt might be on the other side of the house with the football game turned up, or more likely asleep in front of the same game, but Kurt didn't need for him to hear.

"Yes, Beau? Something I can do for you?" he said, his voice getting a little slower, a bit deeper.

"Oh, yes there's something you can do for me, but you're there and I'm here. I guess there's no way to really do anything, is there?" Kurt whispered, his heart starting to beat a bit faster as his imagination fed an amazing scene to his brain. He couldn't help but move his hand down to brush against the growing need in his briefs.

"You don't think so, baby? You don't seem to have much faith in me. Here I am, all alone with the door locked, in this nice big bed. The bed we were in together just last night as a matter of fact. I was lying down when I thought I caught a whiff of something...your cologne, the body wash you use that smells like jasmine and oranges...and there was this other scent...something earthy and wild – like you smell when I have my nose next to your thighs, drawing little maps up your leg for my tongue to follow..." Blaine rambled on, then stopped for a brief second, a small gasp and moan coming through the phone to wrap around Kurt's cock. He reached inside his briefs, stroking twice to calm himself.

"Blaine? It's getting warm here, too warm to be wearing so much," he cooed, a bit of distress seeping through in his voice.

"It is? At the risk of sounding cliché, what are you wearing?"

"My cherry red briefs, but don't worry, I'm sliding them down my thighs now. They won't be in my way any more," Kurt informed his boyfriend, sliding his hand over his hardening cock as he pulled the sheet and blanket back up over himself.

"Are you cold, Beau? Maybe we need to do something to make you warm – I don't want to risk you catching a cold," Blaine sounded concerned.

"I wish you were here, Blaine. My body is cold here without you. If you were here, what would you do to keep me warm?"

"Open your bedside drawer, Beau, and get out the bottle I left there for you," Blaine instructed, reaching down to run his fingers lightly over his erection as he imagined Kurt doing the same. He popped open the lid to his bottle of lube, making sure it was close enough to the phone that Kurt could hear it.

He did, and his cock got all that much harder. He let a moan escape, putting the thick blanket over his head to muffle any awkward sounds that might escape and make their way to Burt.

"Put some of that slick stuff on your hand, baby, and slide your fingers down your thighs. Make your fingers do what you know I would be doing if I was beside you right now...are you doing it? Are you massaging your strong legs and just teasing a bit – stroke that bit of skin just behind your balls...yes...like that, baby...use both hands if you need to...run your fingertip around in a circle, imagine it's my tongue just barely touching the tender skin at your opening. Stroke your thick cock now with the other hand, hold yourself firmly, but not too tight. Oh...yes, I'm doing it, too...imagining it's your long fingers tracing along the vein from root to crown, over and over as your body shivers with each touch. Mmmmmmm, so good, right? I can make you feel so good, baby..."

Blaine stopped to gather air into his lungs. He was hot and very horny, missing Kurt so much. He'd been lying in bed supposedly for a nap but he could not stop thinking about Kurt and his pale skin, his long, wet tongue and what he could do with that talented tongue. He took another breath, closing his eyes to imagine what Kurt looked like just this very second. His imagination was more than adequate in conjuring up that image.

"Blaine...don't stop...tell me more..what are you going to do now?" came the soft but plaintive voice over the cell phone.

"Don't let go, Beau...we're only beginning. How hard are you, Kurt? Could you push inside me now? Or do you need more time, more stroking that beautiful cock. Is it straining towards me? I love it when it does that – as if it knows what's coming next, as if it knows me and how much I want it down my throat...Mmmmm..." Blaine continued, Kurt holding himself in a firm grip, the lube making the strokes slick and the friction beginning to make the warmth coil in Kurt's belly. He wanted more, so he whined and Blaine was quick to recognize Kurt's way of asking for more.

"Now, add more lube to your left hand, and make your way back to your ass, parting your sweet cheeks to let my fingers in, skating in circles around that sensitive place, the one that only I have touched, only I have put my warm tongue on and tasted all of you, Beau...and I have to stop and calm myself down before I have gone past the point of no return . Once I taste your skin, once I've had you down my throat- panting and moaning for more, and my hand is stroking, massaging, keeping up the perfect rhythm as I push gently inside you - touching where no one else has ever dared to, that place you have saved for me and me alone...rub gently, baby, make it feel good like you know I can..."

Kurt was whining, moaning and his mind was full of all the things he and Blaine had shared, and many things he wanted to share. He was arching his back, his fingers buried in his ass, his other hand stroking faster as Blaine's words wove a dream inside Kurt's head.

"More...Blaine don't leave me here...carry me through to the end...are you touching yourself? Tell me..." Kurt begged, needing more of Blaine's voice, more of his control to get this finished.

"I'm pulling, massaging, stroking myself, all the time thinking you're here and doing all the exploring, all the seduction, setting the rhythm of my heart. I'm in the same room with you, Beau, and we are making such sweet love – pushing another finger inside you," Blaine said as Kurt did just that..and moaned so loud he had to cover his mouth to keep it from being heard.

"Oh, Kurt...is it that good for you? Squeeze just a bit tighter, remember how it feels when you have prepped me with your own fingers, then you push inside me, and I moan...it is so good, I never want it to end...but I can't stop it, the rhythm is relentless – the ocean tide, the sun setting, every living thing has a rhythm and I know yours, don't I, baby? Stroke yourself to that rhythm – the same one I'm using and we are getting closer. Aren't we, baby?" Blaine asked, his voice coming in shallow pants as he and Kurt pumped and curled their toes in unison until Kurt couldn't believe that he'd touched that sweet spot inside – a place only Blaine had ever touched and it sent him flying into the sun, his semen coming in great clots and strings, the warmth of the liquid pooling in his hand and running down his wrist as he cooed and moaned at Blaine, thanking him, praising him...thanking the stars for bringing Blaine just for him.

"Kurt? Oh...Kurt I'm so, so close...talk to me, Beau..." he begged, teetering on the edge and wanting Kurt's voice to be what pushed him over the edge.

"Blaine...oh, that was good...remember the first time I took you into my mouth? It was like heaven had opened the skies and brought down your idea of a perfect angel. Remember how I took you so deep into my mouth, humming and squeaking at the new sensations...and then I got down to business and learned to suck you so hard...I touched your balls, then took them in my hand to massage in the gentlest way while I kissed my way into that pink asterisk of pleasure, licking slowly and sucking as I moved back to let you stop if you wanted. You didn't and pulled me closer as my tongue continued – and I added a finger..." Kurt suddenly heard Blaine's breath change to a shallow moaning, saying small things, loving things, things that made Kurt blush with desire and want, in spite of the fact that he had come less than a minute ago.

"Come for me, baby," he said into the phone, whispering it so Burt couldn't hear, "Let that warm wave come over you as I push myself around you, your cock down my throat..." and he heard Blaine's high-pitched whine that meant he had fallen over that edge, had given so much, but saved just enough strength to do this.

Afterwards, both of them lay quiet in their beds, eyes closed as they rode the way back to calm.

"Blaine? I love you. I feel so much better now. I'll sleep well tonight – and I know you will, too."

"I will, but it's never the same if you aren't with me. I need your arms like the earth needs rain and sunshine, Beau," Blaine said.

Kurt giggled. "Until the Twelfth of Never?" he asked, recognizing the lyrics of a song his father used to play on the radio. Blaine erupted in laughter.

"Leave it to you to know some obscure song by a crooner from your grandmother's time," Blaine got out between giggles.

"Johnny Mathis is not 'obscure', Mr. Music Snob. I'll have you know that my dad has excellent taste in music," Kurt said, defending his father.

"Okay, sure, Kurt. I think I'll leave it at that then..." more laughter.

"I need to get moving now – my appointment at the hospital is in less than an hour and I need to wake my dad up," Kurt said, not wanting to hang up the phone, but recognizing that he had an obligation.

"Okay, Beau. You know my heart is with you, okay? And if you get scared, or any other reason, just call and I'll be there for you," Blaine said. "Bye for now."

It wasn't ten minutes before Kurt was back in bed, his clothes back on as he fell asleep.

"Kurt! Time to wake up, son. We need to go now if we're going to make your appointment," Burt called through the locked door.

"I'll be right there, Dad," he said, adjusting his bowtie.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Kurt and his dad entered the hospital at one thirty, ready for the test. The admitting nurse took them to the radiology department where Kurt changed into a hospital gown and ugly blue slipper-socks. The nurse placed an IV for the radio-isotope to be injected.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Burt asked. He remembered every time he'd had to bring Kurt here, the days he had to hold his son down so they could insert the vein catheter for the IV, the times Kurt was brave and trembled all over even while he held his arm still for the nurse to insert the IV; or the last few years when Kurt bravely held up his arm for the sharp poke. He thought all of those times would sort of melt into one memory, but no. He remembered every single one of them.

Burt recalled all the details, even remembering the plain walls with institution green paint that preceded these new walls with faux-cheerful flowers and woodland creatures in the waiting room. He idly wondered how many hundreds of thousands of dollars the hospital administrators had spent on expensive sculptures and art pieces that were strewn about the hallways of the newly redecorated facility.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. You know I've done this before, right?" he tried to kid his dad, but Burt didn't smile.

"Yeah...you're an old trouper," he said, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"All right, there's gonna start now," Kurt said when a nurse he recognized walked into the room. "Why don't you go to the waiting room? I think they had the sports channel on when we walked by," Kurt said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours," Burt said, hugging his son and nodding at the nurse.

"This time we're going to do both a PET Scan and a CT at the same time. It makes it easier for the doctor reading it, and it shows more," she said, wheeling Kurt down the hall to the chilly room where the equipment was set up.

"Ready?" she asked, syringe full of murky pink liquid in her hand.

"Sure," Kurt said. The nurse injected it into the IV tubing, not his skin, so it didn't hurt. There was a funny overly warm feeling as the fluid rushed through his veins, making him feel as if he had to use the bathroom, but he knew it would stop in a few moments. He remembered years ago crying because he thought he'd wet himself the first few times he felt it. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something, somewhere else as he waited for it to dissipate.

He closed his eyes and thought of riding the horse, not even aware of Sheila holding him as the huge animal ran across the meadow. It was like flying. Then he thought about Blaine. The sweet smile he got whenever they were together, the confused look if Kurt kidded him, the joy he felt when Blaine took him in his arms.

"There, all done for now. Is it still feeling warm?" she asked.

"A little, but much better," Kurt admitted, glad he was through that part.

"I have the timer on, I'll get you into position in about fifty minutes. You can read or watch television if you like," she smiled at Kurt.

"Thanks, I brought my kindle," he said, settling into one of the comfortable chairs in the room. He was reading a new book, The Land of Stories. Trent had suggested it and he was reading the book, glad to find a few minutes of quiet to enjoy it.

The time was gone quickly and the nurse was back, leading Kurt to the table he was to lay on for the test. He settled down, trying to squirm into a comfortable place for the lengthy test. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep so it would go faster. They used to dose him with Valium to keep him sedated while they did this, but he was so used to it now he didn't need it.

"And, done!" he heard through the speaker. He had managed to doze off, but wasn't deeply asleep.

"There, you doing okay, Kurt?" the radiology tech asked.

"Yeah, fine," he said, "How did it go? Do you have to redo anything?" he asked. If he moved during the scan they sometimes had to redo parts of it.

"No, you're an old pro. It was great. You should have all the results by Monday morning. You're free to get dressed and leave as soon as we remove the IV," the tech told him.

"Dad? I'm done," Kurt said to his father, touching his arm lightly to wake him in the waiting room.

"Okay, let's get going. I bet you're glad to have that done for another year."

"You have no idea..."

Back home, Kurt put the finishing touches on the quiche he made for supper. He had been a bit worried about this new recipe, using less egg yolks than usual, but it seemed to have come out just fine.

"Wow, what smells so good?" Burt asked, walking in the kitchen.

"Quiche Lorraine. I took out all the unnecessary stuff and we're left with all the deliciousness," Kurt grinned. Burt rolled his eyes.

"Please. At least tell me there's bacon and cheese in it somewhere? And no tofu?" Burt said in a grumpy voice.

"Dad, you know me better than that. I used two real organic eggs and four real organic egg whites. Then fresh cream, gruyere cheese, mushrooms, and...ah...soy bacon bits. But I swear, you'll never notice," Kurt looked hopeful, his eyes big and begging.

"I know it will be wonderful, kiddo," his dad smiled, giving his son a warm hand on his shoulder. "I set the table for us. Is iced tea okay with supper?"

Just as Kurt was setting the serving bowl of broccoli and cauliflower on the table, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. It was late for anyone to be calling, well after eight in the evening, but he took the phone out and looked at the caller ID. It was Mt Caramel Hospital in Columbus. Kurt had never been there, but he thought it might be one of the radiologists that read the PET Scans. He sat down, braced for bad news - they would have waited for Monday if it was negative - and swiped his thumb across the screen to answer the call.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking..."


	17. Chapter 17 - The Non-Hero

The Runaway – Chapter Seventeen – The Non-Hero

Blaine walked across the street, stepping in a puddle that splashed up and got his linen slacks wet. He shook his foot, trying in vain to get the water out of his shoe. He hated the squishy feeling when his sock got soggy. Hopping over to a bench at a bus stop, he removed his shoe and poured the water out. This was turning out to be bad day.

When Kurt had called earlier to say he was tired and going to spend the weekend with his dad, Blaine had thought of making the drive to Lima. Kurt hadn't asked him to come, though, so maybe his boyfriend needed some space or at the very least he might need some time away from Blaine. They had spent almost every waking hour together for the past month.

Blaine had called Trent to maybe go out to dinner, but he was at his folk's house helping Janice and Joanie with a school project. Blaine tried Cooper next, but he was going out and any attempt by Blaine to find out who the lucky girl was just made Cooper even more secretive. Blaine finally hung up his cell, knowing that Cooper wasn't going to spill anything to his little brother, so Blaine left him to his clandestine date.

A call to several of the Warblers came up with nobody free for the evening. Blaine thought about going to a movie by himself, wanting to throw a pity-party of one, when he felt an arm across his shoulders.

"Hey, Blaine. What are you doing wandering around all by your lonesome? What – Kurt let you off your leash on a Saturday night?" Sebastian asked, a fake look of pity on his face.

Sebastian was one of the Warblers that had joined at the semester, having just moved back to Ohio after two years in France. He was friendly to a fault and Blaine had seen him with several different boys. It was common knowledge that Seb was gay, but Blaine didn't believe (as some did) that that was a reason for them to be friends.

"Kurt is visiting his dad this weekend," Blaine said politely.

"Well, we can't have our Blainers all by himself! How about I take you to dinner? There's a new Polynesian restaurant that opened in downtown Columbus. How about it? My treat. Just call your caretaker and I bet Kurt will let you go," Sebastian smirked.

"Kurt is not my 'caretaker'. He's my boyfriend, and he does not expect me to call for permission to do anything! He trusts me and I trust him," Blaine grumbled. He hated it that so many people thought he had lost all semblance of his independence when he started this relationship with Kurt.

"So, you're free to go to dinner with me?" Seb asked, smiling at Blaine.

"Sure, but I'll pay my half. This isn't a date. You understand that, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. We'll just have a nice dinner and come back here after, maybe catch a movie?" Seb offered.

"We'll see. I am hungry and I wanted to try that place," he smiled. He didn't fully trust Sebastian, but he was confident in himself. Going to a new restaurant might be fun, and if was any good he could take Kurt next week.

"Shall we take my car?" Seb asked, waving towards the door. "I have the Auston-Martin today. My Beemer is in the shop."

"Let's just meet there. I can be ready in ten minutes, I just have to change my shirt and jeans. I'll see you there, okay?" Blaine said.

"Here's my cell in case you get lost," Seb grinned, holding out his hand for Blaine's phone. He punched in his number and hit the call button so he had Blaine's number, too.

"Okay, see you in about 45 minutes then," Seb said and took his leave.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Blaine sat on the bench remembering what led up to this mess he was in. He had changed his clothes, then started out for the restaurant. The drive down I-71 was easy and he got off on East Broad Street to downtown Columbus. He got a little lost and drove around looking for a familiar street when the car stopped. He looked at the gauge to find he was out of gas. Maybe it was karma hitting him because he hadn't told Kurt where he was going. Well, he had a gas can in the trunk, so he'd gotten that out and was walking the dark, deserted street in the light rain, looking for a gas station.

Having done what he could to get the water out of his shoe, he was ready to slip it back on when a man walked by, seemingly minding his own business. Blaine didn't even have time to think as he struggled with his shoe when he felt a pain in the back of his neck. He fell to the wet asphalt and the man was standing over him, gun in hand.

"Get up and hand me your wallet and cell phone, kid," he said in a gruff voice. Blaine waited too long to comply and earned a hard poke in the ribs with the man's toe. He got up and faced this large man.

"I'm just a student...I don't have a job - I don't have anything you want," Blaine said, shivering with what might be cold, might be fear. He had led a somewhat sheltered life and being manhandled on a dark, wet street wasn't something he had ever even imagined.

"Now," was all the man said, making a motion with the gun.

Blaine got his wallet out and his cell, handing both to the man.

"What – no cash?" the man demanded. "At least you have a credit card. Let's go over to the ATM in the next block," he barked out. Blaine turned when the man shoved him and walked to the glass-walled kiosk the man indicated. They went inside and the man handed Blaine his credit card.

"Take it all out," the man said.

"I don't have all that much..." Blaine started, but the man poked him hard in the ribs with his gun again.

Blaine slid the card into the machine and put in his PIN number. It was the year his parents got married and Blaine closed his eyes and thought about them – and if he was about to join them.

The man pushed the button to get the balance on the account.

"You only have $485 in your account? What the fuck?" the man turned and frowned at Blaine, looking very angry. "Well, it's more than I have, so just stand there a minute, put your hands on the wall and don't move."

Blaine did as he was told. Once the man had taken his money, there really wasn't any reason for him to keep Blaine. Maybe he would get out of this okay after all.

The man pushed the buttons to remove the money. He wiped his fingerprints off the card, replaced it in the wallet, and threw it across the room.

"You didn't see me. Nothing happened. Understand?" the man growled at him, then went out the glass door of the ATM kiosk.

Blaine ran across the room, grabbed his wallet and slid it back into his trouser pocket. He stood for just a moment before deciding to go back to his car and find a pay phone to call his brother. He left the ATM and started walking when he heard a screech. A car had turned down the street he was walking on and as it got closer, he saw the man that mugged him just a few feet away – walking in the street.

Blaine had no time to think, no time to balance his choices or decide what the better way was to go. He just reacted. The out of control car was speeding towards the man and Blaine jumped forward, hitting the mugger and trying to push him out of the way of the car. He thought for a moment that he had avoided disaster, but he was on the ground, soaked, his head hurt and he was dizzy. He tried to sit up and the blackness consumed him.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Blaine woke up in a brightly lit room, two police officers and a woman in a white lab coat were in a corner. He could hear them talking, something about arresting a man with prior charges. Then mention of a name, Ivan Nelson. Apparently he had mugged a lot of people, taking their money from ATM machines the same way he'd done to Blaine.

Blaine coughed, his head still a bit dizzy.

"Mr. Anderson?" the woman in the white lab coat turned to see he was awake.

"Am I in a hospital?" Blaine asked, looking around. "Where?"

"You're at Mt. Carmel Hospital," she said. "In Columbus, Ohio," she added when he looked puzzled.

"Am I...? Am I all right? My head hurts," Blaine complained, holding his side where the mugger...Ivan Nelson? …..hit him with the gun.

"You're okay. You got a knot on the back of your head, and a few scrapes. You'll probably have a bruise where you got...kicked? in your ribs, but it isn't anything dangerous. You lost consciousness, but it was probably from shock. You were mugged? Right?" she asked, but the policeman walked up and asked her to let him question Blaine. She nodded her head and left the room.

"Can you tell us your name, sir?" the police officer asked.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. I live in Westerville. What happened?" he asked.

"We'd like to ask you that, if you don't mind?" he smiled a little at Blaine, as if it were a joke. "If you feel up to talking to us, of course."

"I was going to meet a friend for dinner and I ran out of gas. I had a gas can, so I was walking to find a station when I stepped in a puddle of water..." Blaine went on to tell the two policemen what he remembered.

"...and then I saw a car coming at him and I just reacted. Did I save him?" Blaine asked, a look of concern on his face.

"That was about the time we came around the corner. We were following a car that had left the scene of domestic violence and he was apparently intoxicated. We went a block further and turned to try and cut him off when we saw you leap forward and push Mr. Nelson. It was evident that you were trying to save him. When we got to you, Mr. Nelson was unconscious and had his hands in his pockets. We found $480 and an ATM slip with your name on it in his hand, a gun in the other. When the ambulance got there, they brought both of you here," he told Blaine.

"What you have told us is about what we had figured out. Mr. Nelson is wanted on seven counts of robbery and mugging. This is his usual MO, to find someone on a deserted street and force them into an ATM and take the money," the other cop said.

"Is he...did I save him?" Blaine asked, still worried. He didn't know how he felt about the man, Ivan Nelson. He did steal Blaine's money at gunpoint, but did he deserve to die for it?

"He's in surgery. We can't tell you anything else, but here is my card. I'll be contacting you this coming week if we need anything else from you. We'll have to keep your cell phone and your money for evidence for now, but it will be returned as soon as possible. Call me tomorrow and I can probably arrange that for you. Can we call anyone for you or take you somewhere?"

"Ah...I don't think so. I'm going to call my brother," Blaine said.

The two policemen left the room and the doctor returned.

"You are free to go, Mr. Anderson. Can I help you find a ride?" she asked.

"No, just a phone, please."

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital ER, Blaine was curled in on himself. Cooper was on his way to get him, and Blaine was bone-weary tired.

He'd also called Kurt and told him a little...not too many details, just that he had been mugged and the man had been caught. He said he was in the hospital, but he'd only had a bump on the head and Coop would be there to get him. Kurt started to say he'd get his dad to come now – and Blaine had barely been able to talk Kurt out of that – citing his headache and the need to sleep. He would stay with Coop until Kurt came home in the morning. In the end, he could not calm his hysterical boyfriend and he'd had to ask to talk to Burt, convincing him to keep Kurt home until the next day.

Blaine could hardly walk over to the bank of chairs along the grimy wall. After that, his headache got worse and he sat in the waiting room, head propped on the knees of his legs that were pulled up to his chest right now.

The bump on the back of his head hurt. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, but somebody's child kept talking.

"Mommy, is Daddy coming home with us now?" the small voice asked.

"Probably not, Punkin. He was hurt in a car accident. He will stay here for a while. The doctor is coming in a while to tell us how he is," the mother said, her voice a monotone. She sounded tired and defeated.

"Mommy! Why doesn't Daddy come home every day?" the small girl asked.

"He doesn't live with us, honey, you know that," she answered in a voice that said she had answered this question before. A lot.

"Do you love Daddy?" the girl asked. "I love Daddy."

The mother didn't answer.

"Where is the doctor? Will he come soon? I want to see Daddy," the girl chattered on.

Blaine opened his eyes. He looked at the small girl, her torn dress, her skinny arms, her shoes that didn't match. She looked to be about six years old, and very cheerful and happy. Her mother was young, maybe in her early twenties. She was wearing a waitress uniform, worn and faded. Her face was tired and as faded as her dress. There were dark circles under her eyes.

"Mommy! Is that the doctor?" the girl asked, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Mrs. Nelson?" the man asked and took the woman a ways away from her daughter, but close enough that Blaine heard what was said.

The doctor told the woman that her husband, Ivan Nelson, had died on the operating table. His injuries were bad, but it was his heart that gave out. Too many drugs in his system. He explained how a good Samaritan had pushed him out of the way and he might have lived if not for the drugs. The woman didn't cry. She just thanked the man and returned to her daughter.

"Honey, I need to tell you some bad news. Daddy won't be coming home any more," she said and the girl's face crumbled. The tears were running down her little face and she held her arms out for her mom.

"Is it because Daddy was a bad man? Is that why he died?" she asked her mother, her little face crumpling in sadness and a tear coming to her eye.

The mother just sat there, holding her daughter, not knowing what to say.

Blaine got up and came over.

"Sweetie, is your dad Ivan Nelson?" he asked. The girl nodded and her mother looked at Blaine, not knowing what to say or do.

"Your daddy saved me," Blaine lied. He glanced a the woman and he could see in her face that she knew he was telling a lie, but she didn't try to stop him. She just hugged her little girl. "I was in the street and wasn't looking where I was going. When the car came, he ran and pushed me out of the way. Your daddy was a _hero_, honey," Blaine said and it was bittersweet when he saw a big smile come upon the girl's face.

"Daddy? My daddy was a _hero_?" she asked. Blaine could tell that she wasn't used to hearing nice things about her daddy.

"Yes, he was. You should be so proud of him. Your daddy was a hero," Blaine said one more time. He didn't want the small girl to grow up thinking she was the daughter of a bad man. Her mother smiled at Blaine for a moment, then gathered her daughter and left the hospital.

Eventually, Cooper took Blaine to get his car and they went back to Dalton. Blaine stayed with Coop in the carriage house, not wanting to see anyone for a while. He had asked his brother to get hold of Sebastian and give him a brief synopses of why Blaine hadn't shown up for dinner. In the morning, he found Sebastian and explained everything in more detail. Seb gave him a chaste hug and asked if he could help, but Blaine just wanted to go back to his dorm and wait for Kurt.

The policeman in Columbus had called early the next morning and Cooper went to get Blaine's cell phone and money. He found out what Blaine already knew: the mugger, Ivan Nelson, had died while the doctors were trying to save him. Thanks to Blaine, his injuries were not fatal, but he had a large amount of heroine in his system and it affected his heart. Without a perpetrator, there would be no case, so they released Blaine's property to him without question.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

When Kurt got home to Dalton Sunday morning, Blaine was quiet and subdued. Kurt walked over and sat on the sofa next to his boyfriend, inviting him to cuddle. Blaine slipped into Kurt's arms and closed his eyes. Kurt combed his fingers through Blaine's silky curls and left kisses on his head as he told Kurt what happened. Kurt held him tightly, giving him all the support he could and feeling badly that he'd stayed the whole weekend in Lima. If he'd come home as he had originally planned, none of this would have happened.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, baby," he whispered, hoping something he was doing might help Blaine feel better. It was late evening and they hadn't even eaten supper yet. Just as Kurt had decided to get something from the dining hall, there was a knock at the door and Cooper came in.

"Hey, Blaine, Kurt," he greeted them. "I brought you guys some supper. You doing okay, Squirt?"

"I'll be all right. It is just hitting me what happened. That poor man – I was angry at first, affronted at what he did to me, but now I just feel bad for him. What a wasted life, and to leave such a sweet little daughter behind. It breaks my heart," Blaine said, once more hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt patted his back for a while, dropping little comforting kisses on his head until he'd gotten a hold of himself.

They sat in the room, sharing the shepherd's pie Cooper had made for them, and talking for the rest of the evening. The next day was a school holiday, President's Day, and the Warblers were planning a party. Kurt was thinking they might just skip the party and stay in the dorm if Blaine was still feeling down.

"I better go and let you get some sleep, Squirt. Kurt, call me if I can do anything to help," Coop said. Kurt got up and walked Cooper to the outside door.

"Is he going to be okay, do you think?" Kurt asked. He was clearly very worried about his boyfriend.

"Yeah. It's a harsh way to find out about life, but he's resilient. Death bothers him a lot, but I think he'll be okay if you stick with him tomorrow. You are like healing balm to that kid. Honestly, Kurt, I think you are the best thing that ever came walking into his life," Cooper said, giving Kurt a gentle hug.

"Thanks for saying so, but I think you have it backwards. He's the best thing that ever happened to me," Kurt countered.

"I meant to tell you – I noticed how well you're walking, and no more cast on the wrist?"

"No, I had it off Friday. It feels funny, but I was so ready to get rid of that cast. I was beginning to think I'd have to cut it off myself. Or chew it off like a fox in a trap," Kurt laughed. "This new prosthesis is working out well. Now that I'm out of the wheelchair, plus I'm getting used to having the bounce in my step instead of feeling like I'm dragging it behind me. Thank you so much, Coop, for finding that foundation to get me this new kind of prosthetic leg. When Dad had to scrape nickels together to afford one, I always got the cheapest available. This has opened up a whole new world for me," he thanked Cooper.

"Don't mention it, kid. I'm just happy to see you reaching toward things you might not have thought of a year ago – or even six months ago. I hear you're learning to ride a horse," he smiled once again.

"Who let that cat out of the bag? I didn't think anyone knew," Kurt said, surprised.

"Just a little birdie. You know my secretary is one of Trent's sisters, didn't you?" Coop said.

"Oh...Blaine did mention that. So, Katie and Sheila told. Hah! I know who I can't tell any secrets to in the future. Do you think it will get back to Blaine? I wanted to surprise him," Kurt whispered.

"I'll see what I can do. Don't worry, I don't think Trent is going to say anything. He knows it's to be kept a secret. You okay to get back inside?" Coop asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Goodnight," Kurt said, waving at Cooper.

"Goodnight."

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

For a while, Blaine was skittish, jumping at each and every sound. Kurt had only to walk across the room, bump into the foot stool and Blaine was gasping for air, every muscle stretched tight in fear. He always calmed down immediately, even laughing at himself, but Kurt worried about him. He seemed even more clingy than before, not wanting to walk across campus at night or go out to the movies or anything.

"Blaine, are you ready for bed?" Kurt called. Blaine was in the hallway saying goodbye to Trent after a day and an evening of snacks and a marathon of Harry Potter movies. Kurt had invited some of their best friends on campus and made a party out of it – making trays of snacks and drinks, everyone brought pillows and came in their pajamas. It had been great fun including Jeff's imitation of Ron Weasley and Nick's of Hermione, but the best, by far, was Blaine's Harry. Kurt had helped with the make-up – including the glasses and the lightning scar on his forehead. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine so relaxed since before the mugging.

"Ah...good times!" Blaine grinned. "Thank you, Kurt. That was exactly what I needed. You're the best," he praised, coming over to put his arms around his boyfriend. Kurt gave him a worried smile, but relaxed and kissed his puckered lips – if only to get rid of the sad puppy-dog eyes that Blaine was using to beg a kiss.

"You, my dear sir, are entirely welcome. However, it was mostly Trent and Jeff and Nick that brought it all together. I just provided the room. And the snacks," Kurt said, so happy to see Blaine smiling naturally.

"Hey, what were those little things wrapped in bacon?" Blaine asked.

"Devils on Horseback are the dates stuffed with mango chutney and wrapped in bacon, Angels on Horseback are the same thing, but with smoked oysters. Then there was Rumaki: chicken livers and water chestnuts wrapped in bacon. You guys have a serious love for bacon, you know," Kurt laughed. "I could probably serve earthworms and cockroaches as long as I wrapped them in bacon and deep-fried them..."

Blaine frowned at Kurt and play-punched him. Kurt ignored it and went on:

"Then the little pastries you were eating? Little quiches made with those pastry cups you buy frozen. It was all just assembling a few ingredients...nothing fancy. They just _looked_ fancy."

"They may have looked fancy, but they were delicious. Is there anything left?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend with his sad eyes, hoping that Kurt had held a few things back.

"Well...maybe there are a few things still in the ice chest..." Kurt drawled. He winked at Blaine and walked over to the box in question, opening the lid to search for more food. "Ah...let's get ready for bed and share the rest," Kurt said in a joking tone, leaning over the ice chest one more time, his back towards Blaine to show off his ass to best advantage as he shifted his weight from one foot to the prosthesis and back again. He quivered as he turned a bit and saw the look of hunger on Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled a little - he knew Kurt was hiding something – he hadn't let anyone near the ice chest all day, just taking a tray of something out every once in a while to share with all the boys. He'd started with spanakopita, the Greek treat made of spinach and cheese layered between sheets of phyllo dough. By the time they'd gotten to the Devils on Horseback, all the boys had crowned Kurt the king of party-givers in spite of the lack of alcohol.

Kurt tossed Blaine his emerald green silk pajamas and found his own red ones. They had been wearing Batman and Robin pajamas as a joke for the party, but both boys preferred the silk ones for actually sleeping. Kurt was now irrevocably in love with silk pajamas since borrowing a pair the first week he was with Blaine. He loved them so much he kept borrowing them until Blaine bought him his own so they fit him better. Since his growth spurt all of Blaine's pants were several inches too short on Kurt.

"Okay, bring on the food!" Blaine crowed, enjoying the excited look in Kurt's eyes as he opened the ice chest to bring out the last treat. They looked a lot like the tiny quiche bites, shaped like tiny pies inside a crust, but these had things like a fresh raspberry or a cut strawberry, a teeny slice of kiwi, or other fruit and were drizzled in a chocolate design on top.

Kurt brought the tray of these and climbed up on the bed, setting it down between the two.

"Here you go, Blaine. I saved these just for us," he smiled, but his smile was different. It was sultry, almost seductive as he turned off all the lights except the small glow of the six candles in the candelabra on the bedside table. Kurt had unearthed this from a spare room in the carriage house and begged Cooper to let them have it in the dorm. Cooper laughed and asked if they were going to a screening of 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'.

Both boys just looked at him with puzzled faces. They knew about Rocky Horror... but?

Cooper had to explain that when he was younger (which brought on more jokes at his expense) there was a nearby theater that had midnight showings of Rocky Horror every weekend for several years. Everyone came in costume and with mandatory props in hand...toast, a folded newspaper, blankets, squirt guns, bells, noise makers, rubber gloves, party hats, rice, confetti, and...a candelabra! By the time Cooper had finished telling them about the 'good old days' when they could bring props and recite the lines aloud, they were all laughing and having a great time. After that, Kurt just had to have the candelabra, and Cooper was generous enough to give it to him.

Now, they sat in bed with their treat, a bottle of sparkling wine (a gift from Wes), and quiet music playing in the background.

"Oh, those look even better than the petit fours you made last month. What are they? Tarts?" Blaine asked, anxious to try a few.

"Nope, these are teeny tiny little cheesecakes, my friend," Kurt said, startled when Blaine threw his arms around him and almost upset the tray. "Hey, settle down. You'll get some. If you behave."

Blaine's eyes got big.

"Ah...what do I have to do?" he asked innocently, looking nervously back at Kurt.

"Let's get comfortable and I'll tell you..."


	18. Chapter 18 - Mushrooms

The Runaway – Chapter Eighteen – Mushrooms

"What do I have to do?" Blaine asked, his eyes on the tiny cheesecake bites on the tray beside Kurt.

Kurt laughed.

"I was kidding," he said, offering Blaine the tray.

"Oh. Because you know there's a lot of things I would do to get a bite of one of those, Beau," he said, his eyes never leaving the plate.

"Really? Well, that sounds interesting..." Kurt's voice got a few notes higher. He moved the tray to the bedside table, taking one kiwi-adorned jewel and held it up in front of Blaine's eyes. "Want a bite?"

"Yes, please," Blaine said, expectation in his voice.

"Then I need a kiss," Kurt bargained. Blaine leaned forward and gave Kurt a sweet kiss. Kurt placed the little cheesecake in his boyfriend's mouth and took one with a raspberry for himself.

"Oh...is that one mango?" Blaine asked, now looking at Kurt's lips as he licked crumbs from his fingers.

"MmmHmmmm," Kurt hummed, taking the tiny cheesecake bite and holding it out of Blaine's reach. "What's it worth to you?"

Blaine's eyes got a bit wider, the gears in his brain churning through so many possibilities before deciding on one. He began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, kissing his warm skin as he manipulated each button out of its buttonhole from hem to collar. He took the bit of confection from Kurt's fingers and licked the mango off the top, then scooped the cheesecake filling up in his fingers and smeared a bit on each of Kurt's nipples.

Kurt just laid back and closed his eyes, waiting for the next thing. Blaine was always inventive and that didn't stop when he got to bed, especially when he was as full of lust as his eyes said he was now. Kurt took a moment to think about how insanely lucky he was...until he felt a warm, moist, muscular tongue licking the cheesecake from his left nipple. The air was suddenly filled with moans from both of them. Kurt opened his eyes to watch as Blaine, eyes screwed tightly shut, licked over the small bit of skin – teasing until it was a tight little bud before moving on to the right one.

"Blaine? We have...ah...homework, right?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his mind occupied so this would last longer than the last time. He had gotten way too excited last time and came within a few moments, embarrassing himself. Blaine had just looked at him in that smug 'I'm in charge and I made that happen' look and Kurt was not going to let that happen tonight. He forgot how difficult it was, though, when his boyfriend found that spot on his side that made his flesh prickle and tingle with wanton desire. Kurt had to think of something quickly or this was going to end too quickly for his taste.

"There's more dessert, Blaine...I think I have a can of whipped cream over there...should we go find it?" he asked and Blaine was off the bed and bounding across the room to get the treat.

And what a treat it was. Kurt took control of the can and had Blaine out of his pajamas and standing in the bathtub, covered with whipped cream while Kurt was removing it ever so slowly.

"Baby...I can't figure out where you are under all this whipped cream. Is this your..." Kurt started to say, but Blaine's throat erupted in a yelping howl as Kurt's tongue found the tip of his erection under all that cream. He licked it clean, concentrating on a few spots that required extra attention. Taking Blaine into his mouth, he practiced the way he'd been doing with bananas when he was alone in the dorm, and Blaine let loose a whine that quickly turned into a deep moan as Kurt took in more and more than he had ever before.

"Oh...ahhhhhhhh...hngggg...baby, my Beau...just like that..." Blaine continued to get more vocal as his body responded to Kurt. He reached out to hold Kurt's shoulders where he sat on the edge of the tub and leaned forward to take more of Blaine into his mouth.

"You are so warm...Mmmmmm...oh...yes, lick there, baby...yessss" Blaine muttered, unaware of the words coming out of his mouth as Kurt kept up the massage he was giving Blaine's cock with his tongue. Feeling more stable with Blaine holding him steady, Kurt was able to reach his arms around Blaine and cup his cheeks. He loved to feel the muscles here as they bunched and pulled as Blaine shifted his weight. Kurt stroked down from waist to thigh, marveling at the arc of flesh that was Blaine's perfect ass. He squeezed just a little – enough for Blaine to tighten the muscles and send a thrill down Kurt's back as he pushed his head forward to take in a little more of Blaine's erection. This in turn caused Blaine to tighten his muscles again.

Kurt pulled back, taking in a great lungful of oxygen.

"Do you want to come like this, or should we turn on the shower and see what happens next?" Kurt asked, seeing Blaine's brain once again turn as he thought about it. He leaned down to turn the faucet on and feel for the temperature of the water, then pulled Kurt into his arms as the water cascaded down over them. Blaine held Kurt close, arms wrapped around him as he held him steady. The prosthesis was on the bed, they had removed it to take a shower, and Kurt was still somewhat unstable on his one leg.

"Here, let me help get you get lathered up, Beau," Blaine said, rubbing his hands with the bar of soap. He loved this soap – it was a blend of citrus and black pepper that never failed to arouse both of them as it tingled on their skin. He held on to Kurt tightly with his left arm, taking his weight as Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine's neck and shoulder. Blaine was running his hand down Kurt's side, trying not to tickle as he mapped the ribs. He lathered up his hands once again and sat on the shower chair, Kurt in his lap as he tried to calm his excitement at having access to the beautiful ivory pale skin to worship. He slid his hands over the nipples again, then down to his thighs, spreading the soap between them.

"Kurt, can I try something?" he asked, suddenly thinking of something he'd only read about.

"Sure, what is it?" Kurt asked, his eyes a little glassy from lust as he tried to reconcile all the hands and slickness and movement that was going on all at once and overwhelming his senses.

"Just...just trust me, Beau. Tell me to stop if you don't like it, okay?" he warned. Kurt kissed him in answer, always eager to follow where Blaine led him.

Blaine sat on the shower chair, making sure he was steady. He adjusted Kurt on his lap so he was facing front, centered over Blaine's lap, and pressed him down. His cock moved between Kurt's legs, so close to his entrance but not the right angle. Arching his back, he thrust upwards, sliding his cock between Kurt's warm thighs. He moaned at the touch, so fulfilling as he pulled back and thrust forward once again. Kurt realized what Blaine was doing and squeezed his thighs together as tightly as he could, pressing down at the same time.

"Oh...Kurt...Beau...oh, that feels so good..." Blaine murmured, his eyes closed as he felt the slick tightness surrounding him.

"Can you come from just that?" Kurt whispered, watching in fascination as Blaine's breath came in panting little puffs.

"I could...but I don't want to. It feels really good, smooth and warm, but it isn't the same as what we could do..." Blaine whispered back, stopping his thrusting and circling Kurt's waist with his arms.

"Here, Beau...stand in front of me, I'll help you to keep your balance," Blaine promised, as the man stood in front of him. He took Kurt in his mouth, running his tongue around the ridge and getting harder as Kurt let his throat open in a deep moan.

Blaine pulled back a little, leaving just the head in his mouth as he sucked lightly, swiping his tongue across the slit before taking him deeper. Kurt was holding on to Blaine's head, his arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep his balance, Blaine's arms around his waist.

With all the things going on for so long, Kurt was ready now, each time he came close it was harder to keep going, harder to keep from giving in to the feeling...until Blaine made one movement and Kurt's cock was down his throat and he swallowed, just enough to make orgasm a certainty as Kurt tried to pull back – not wanting to choke his boyfriend. Blaine held on just as tightly, making sure Kurt was done before he let him pull out. Kurt just wilted into Blaine's arms, his knee weak and shaking.

"Hey, I've got you, Beau...I'll hold you, baby," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he sat him on his lap and held him close.

"I love you, Blaine..." Kurt said in a thin voice, holding on to Blaine with both arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I love you, too," Blaine said back, his amber eyes twinkling.

"Trade places?" Kurt asked.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

"Blaine, time to rise and shine!" Kurt crowed, shaking his boyfriend.

"Wha...? Oh, yeah...it's Saturday. When did Trent say we need to be ready?" Blaine asked, turning over and pulling the blanket snug under his chin.

"Hey, get up, Lazy-Bones. I get to meet ALL of the sisters today. This is a great event, you know," Kurt grinned. He had met some of Trent's sisters, but this picnic was going to bring all of them at once. The Barnes family gathered once a year in April to have a family picnic near Drucilla's Pond. Sheila had invited Kurt to come and he was hoping he could ride Rocky. Since the day Trent and Blaine had taken him riding he was in love with horses and riding.

"I need to get over to their parent's house, I promised Mrs. Barnes I would help with cooking. You want me to frost that Black Forest cake, don't you?" Kurt teased. Blaine turned back to face Kurt, a smile on his face and a scheme on his mind.

"Of course. C'mere and help me get up," Blaine said and as soon as Kurt was near enough, he grabbed Kurt by the wrist and pulled him on top of himself in the bed. Blaine wrapped him up in his arms for some kissing.

"Hey, that was so unfair," Kurt giggled as Blaine tickled him. He finally gave in, kissing Blaine back for quite a while, before extricating himself from the bed once again.

Once they boys were up and dressed, they walked the short distance to the Barnes home.

"Tell me the sisters' names again?" Kurt asked.

"Oldest to youngest: Annaliese, Susan, Charlotte, Sheila, Janice, Joanie, Trent, and Katie," Blaine rattled off.

"So, you've known them since you were a baby?"

"My mom delivered half of them," Blaine said. "Here we are."

Kurt had never been there before and was pleasantly surprised as Blaine led the way up the cobblestone path to the front door of the brownstone mansion. He knocked and then opened the door himself, leading Kurt through the front foyer along one hallway and down another until they reached the kitchen.

Kurt had made the layers of the cake at Dalton's dining hall kitchen yesterday after classes, but Mrs. Barnes had taken them home for him to finish before they left for the picnic.

"Blaine, so good to have you here, and Kurt! Did you come to finish your cake?" Mrs. Barnes greeted.

"Yes, Ma'am," Kurt said, happy to be with the woman and Blaine in the kitchen.

She got the cake out, while Kurt put together the rest of the ingredients: Kirschwasser cherry liquor, whipping cream, and cherries.

After packing all the food into several wicker hampers, they heard a commotion in the front yard and Katie squealed, "Trent's here!"

Trent was standing in the yard at the front of the house holding the bridle of a horse. The horse was hitched to a cart and everyone began loading the picnic supplies in the cart along with the little kids. Several of Trent's older sisters were married with children of their own. The Barnes house was closer to Drucilla's Pond than Dalton and they walked the whole way. Trent and Blaine both tried to get Kurt to ride in the cart, but he refused. When he started to limp a bit Mrs. Barnes came over to walk next to him, shooing Blaine away.

"Kurt, I know you want to walk, but I can see it is getting to be too much. Don't let your pride bite you in your shapely little ass, honey. Go sit in the cart and I'll sit with you. Okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It is starting to wear on me I guess," he said, sounding defeated. Trent stopped the horse and Kurt climbed up in the cart. Katie showed him how to use the reins and soon Kurt was smiling again.

The picnic was a success, the food wonderful, and they played games with all the little kids. Blaine was sitting at the picnic table, his arms around Kurt who was leaning against him when they looked up to see Cooper walking down the road.

"Hey, Cooper!" both boys yelled.

"Hey, Squirt, Kurt. Any food left for me?" he asked.

Mrs. Barnes smiled at the doctor and put an arm around his waist.

"Of course there is. Lots of fried chicken, potato salad...oh, and we haven't cut Kurt's Black Forest Chocolate cake yet," she smiled.

Susan, the second oldest of Trent's sisters and Dr. Anderson's secretary, walked over. She had been playing with the kids and came to sit for a while when she saw him.

"Hi, Cooper, I see you were able to make it after all," she said, putting her arms around him. He leaned in and kissed her.

Blaine sat still, wondering if he was seeing things...his brother just...kissed Susan? He'd been after him for a few _years_ to ask her out. They sure looked as if they were very familiar with kissing each other. He stared at Cooper until his brother turned and walked towards them.

"Ah, Coop? Anything you want to tell us?" Blaine asked.

Cooper had the grace to blush. He knew he should have told Blaine months ago when this started, but he just couldn't find the words.

"We'll talk when we get home, okay?" was all he said, frowning to himself when Blaine ducked out of Cooper's attempt to hug him. Blaine didn't want to air dirty laundry in front of the Barnes family, so he just nodded.

"Kurt, do you want to go take a walk in the woods with me?" Blaine asked, anxious to put distance between himself and his brother for now. "I mean, if your leg is okay?"

"It's fine. It was bothering me because the pace I was walking was a bit too fast, but it feels fine now. Let's go," Kurt agreed. He walked over to tell Trent where they were going and Blaine led the way to the woods.

"There's a little path that leads to an old summerhouse back here. I used to come here when I was missing my folks sometimes – my dad and I came here a lot. I miss him some days and coming here to where I remember him best helps."

"I wish I could help, Blaine. I know about missing a parent, but I cannot imagine missing both of them," he said, holding Blane's hand tighter. Their pace slowed a bit and Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. Blaine melted into him, running his hands down Kurt's back.

"I thank my lucky stars for you, Beau," Blaine said into Kurt's shoulder where he was leaning his forehead. Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's curls and kissed his temple.

"I'm here for you, babe. I'll always be here for you," Kurt whispered and kissed him again.

Blaine wondered what was different in hugging Kurt for a split second before he noticed that Kurt was the same height as he was. He briefly wondered if it was the new prosthesis, but then decided it was probably just a growth spurt. His mind searched for another thing to ponder, not wanting to think about his parents being gone or Cooper not trusting him. But Kurt was here and that was enough.

"And I'm here for you, Beau. Always."

They resumed their walk, strolling almost silently under all the trees. Kurt recognized maples, ash, aspens, birch...so many beautiful trees and he wondered how spectacular this walk was going to be in the fall when the trees changed color. He bet it would rival the East Coast in colors.

"The summerhouse is just up ahead. It's old, but last time I was here, it was still sturdy enough to stand on," Blaine said, suddenly excited to show his boyfriend the place he loved. They walked around another bend and there was a clearing with the summerhouse in the middle. There was ivy growing all over the structure and maybe wisteria, which someone must have planted because he was pretty sure it was not native to the Ohio forests.

"Oh! A gazebo!" Kurt crowed, his eyes shining. "It's beautiful, Blaine. I can only imagine what it must look like in summer with the wisteria in bloom. That is wisteria, right?"

"Yeah, it's several different ones, actually. When it all blooms in the summer there are purple, pink, and white blossoms and the scent...oh, the scent is like wine. I can hardly wait to bring you here then," Blaine waxed poetic, making Kurt grin.

"Who does it belong to?" Kurt asked, wondering why anyone who owned such a beautiful place didn't live here.

"Trent's grandparents. They live in Europe now, but this is part of their estate. They own everything around Dalton. Actually, Dalton is on land that their family used to own and donated to the school," Blaine explained.

"Then why is it Dalton instead of Barnes school?" Kurt laughed.

"It's his mother's parents," Blaine said.

"Why doesn't Trent live in the same fancy dorm as you then? I thought Candelaria Hall was for all you rich kids whose parents donated to the school," Kurt asked, half kidding.

"He used to, but he likes living closer to the rest of the students. The room I'm in used to be his. When I came, I was not doing so well emotionally. I'd just lost my parents and the Barnes family took me in. I stayed with them a lot and at first Trent roomed with me. It made all the difference. Cooper was gone so much with work, having to move back here from California and all, he was worried about leaving me on my own too much. So, when Mrs. Barnes asked him if I could stay with them, Cooper jumped at the chance."

"Lucky you...well, I guess you weren't really lucky. I know people always tell me I'm lucky they only had to amputate one leg, but I don't feel lucky. Same thing – if you were lucky, your folks would still be here."

"Like Cooper says, it's all water under the bridge. It is the way it is and we can only make the next minute happier, the next day...you cannot change yesterday," Blaine lamented.

They sat together on the rickety bench, thighs touching and Blaine's arm around Kurt. It was very quiet in the woods, not too many birds singing today. Kurt's keen eyes scouted the ground. He tended to do this all the time – he did it to avoid things in his path that might be a hazard with his precarious balance – but he'd learned to do it years ago when his family went mushroom hunting with his grandmother.

"Blaine! Look!" Kurt shouted, excitement flowing through his veins as he spotted something in last year's leaf clutter under a tree.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking for some sign of danger.

"Come with me, I'll show you," Kurt grinned, beside himself with joy.

They walked over, Kurt holding Blaine back with a hand as he carefully stepped closer, getting down on his knee. It was awkward, but he managed and touched the mushroom he found there.

"This is the greatest treasure of the entire Ohio forest...do you know what it is?" Kurt said in a hushed voice.

"A...mushroom?" Blaine guessed.

"Not _just_ a mushroom. This, my dear sir, is a morel. _Nothing_ tastes like a fresh morel. I used to go morel hunting with Grandmother. I haven't been in a long time, but I have to say that I miss it," he said, a dreamy look in his eyes.

Blaine leaned forward, almost losing his balance but Kurt caught him and the next moment they were kissing. Blaine wanted to erase the look of loss on Kurt's face, but it served to make his melancholy mood lighten a bit, too. They lay in the leaf clutter, Blaine holding Kurt and kissing him tenderly. He loved the feel of Kurt's soft lips as he kissed back, he loved it when Kurt made those small noises of need and want and satisfaction, he loved that Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip before he renewed the kiss, and he loved Kurt's hands stroking down his sensitive back to nestle in the dimples on either side of his spine. It just did something to Blaine that he never thought he would experience. They kissed for a while longer, their silent conversation played out in soft fingertips and gentle kisses. Afterwards, they sat up to look around at the forest, remembering the morel they'd found.

"This must be a tulip poplar," Kurt said, sitting up. "Morels live under them. Sometimes under an ash tree, but mostly tulip poplars. I can't tell without the leaves out."

"I've never eaten a morel – but I'm guessing from your enthusiasm that they must be good?"

"Good? No. Not good...wonderful, marvelous, amazing...yes, but never just good."

"Well, alrighty then...do we just dust them off and..." Blaine started to say, but Kurt interrupted him.

"No, you never eat any mushroom you find in the wild raw. First, you know not to pick mushrooms if you're not familiar with them, right?" Kurt advised. Blaine nodded. "Some are poisonous and unless you know what you're doing, don't try to eat any of them."

Blaine's eyes got wide, but he knew this and nodded again.

"The mushroom might not hurt you, but they can carry bacteria. Best to at least sauté them. Here, I'll just put this little beauty in my jacket pocket. Let's see if we can find some more. You shouldn't eat too many at once, any wild mushroom can be too much for your system. I'll cook them for you when we get back," Kurt said, his eyes on the ground.

"How old were you when you started hunting mushrooms?" Blaine asked.

"I don't remember. It seems like something we always did. There are some other mushrooms that grow in the same general area as morels. Chantrelles, shaggy manes, puffballs. There are some I never pick like russulas because some are poisonous and some aren't but I can't tell the difference. I only eat the ones I'm positive about. My grandma came here as a really young girl. I think she was ten or eleven, and she was used to hunting mushrooms in her native Poland. She said it was hard to learn the mushrooms of this area since she was used to Poland, but she did learn and she taught my mom and me."

"Wow, I had no idea that so many species lived here. Can you find any more?"

"Let's see," Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand and walking towards some trees.

Blaine found the next morel, but Kurt held him back.

"Yes, that is a morel, but see – it's growing under a rotted fruit tree. If that's a cherry or an apricot, the morel could have arsenic in it. They used an arsenic-based pesticide in the early 1960s and it stays in the soil," Kurt said. They skipped picking that one and walked on.

"Oh! Look at this one. I don't like the taste, but it's fun to look at. It's called 'eyelash cup'. Very descriptive, huh?" Kurt pointed out and Blaine laughed.

"I didn't even know that was a mushroom," Blaine admitted, looking closely at the dark pink cup-shaped fungus with tiny black 'eyelashes' around the rim.

They collected a few more morels and some chantrelles, a few shaggy manes when Kurt came across one of his favorites.

"This is early for this kind, but it's warm enough, I guess. This is called a chicken mushroom," he said, pointing it out to Blaine. It was yellow and orange, looking like slices of cauliflower or maybe clouds.

"That does not look edible," Blaine said, wrinkling his nose. "I'll trust you if you say so, but really, you're sure that's something to eat?"

"Yes. If you like mushrooms, you'll love it," Kurt guaranteed.

Kurt put all the mushrooms he could fit into his handkerchief and tied the ends to carry, then made another of Blaine's handkerchief.

"That's enough to make mushroom soup. We can go visit my dad tomorrow and I'll make you a big pot of it," Kurt offered. He knew his dad would love some of the soup and Kurt was more comfortable in his own kitchen.

"I guess we better get back to the picnic. Mrs. Barnes is going to be wondering where we ran off to," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. They strolled slowly under the trees, stopping to kiss on occasion, talking and just enjoying the beauty of the spring woods.

Just as they got back to the summerhouse, Kurt's phone rang.

"Huh...it's my doctor's office. That's funny, this is Saturday. His office isn't open on Saturday." Kurt pressed the button to talk.

"Hello?"

…...

"Yes, this is Kurt. Hello, Gloria."

…..

"Well, I can probably come in the week after next, I don't want to lose any more..."

…..

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you at eight on Monday morning."

…..

"Yeah, Dad will be with me."

…..

"No, I'll call him now."

…...

"Thank you, goodbye, Gloria"

Kurt sank down to the ground. He pulled up his knee to his chest, then grabbed the prosthesis and brought it up, too. He folded his arms and put his head down. There were a few minutes of silence before Blaine could hear the sounds of Kurt breaking down. His shoulders began to shake and Blaine was down on the ground with him, holding him and trying to let him know everything was going to me okay.

"You don't understand, Blaine. That was Gloria. She said the doctor got my scan results back," Kurt said.

"Okay, but it's probably nothing. They're just telling you it was negative, right?" Blaine said, although he had a terrible feeling of dread that went from his spine down to his toes. He held Kurt tighter, not knowing what to say to him.

"Blaine, the office isn't open on Saturday. In all the years I've been having these scans they have never called me. He just sends a letter saying it's negative. If they are calling me..." he couldn't say anything else. A positive scan reading meant that the cancer was back. It took a moment, but this realization hit Blaine hard. Kurt – _his Kurt_ – was once again battling cancer.

"Oh, Beau, oh babe...we'll fight this you know. I will never leave your side, never. We'll fight this together..." Blaine said, tears stinging his eyes and his breath catching as he tried to find something to say to Kurt, something that might bring meaning or hope with it, but all he could do was sit there on the forest floor, holding Kurt and crying.


	19. Chapter 19 - Those Who Stood By Me

The Runaway – Chapter Nineteen – Who Stood By Me

Trent was worried. He knew Kurt and Blaine liked to be alone, they were always making out or just sitting together staring into each other's eyes. He saw them sneak away from parties or just a group gathering all the time, but he was pretty sure neither of his friends would desert the family picnic for very long. They were both polite to a fault, and leaving the picnic for the rest of the afternoon didn't seem like something either of them would do.

Kurt had told him that he and Blaine were taking a walk in the woods, but that was quite a while ago. He'd seen Blaine get upset with Cooper, and that could be part of the reason – Susan had asked Trent not to mention her relationship with Coop to Blaine, so it must have been a surprise to him. That just didn't seem like a reason for the two to be gone for so long. It was getting dark now, heading on towards evening and everything had been packed back on the cart and all the family was getting ready to walk back home.

"Trent, have you seen Blaine and Kurt?" his mother called to him from the cart. "I think we should let Kurt ride part way back home with his sore leg."

"No, Mom. I haven't seen them for a while. I'll go have a look," Trent offered. He then walked over to his mom to say in confidence, "Blaine likes to sit in the summerhouse when he's upset. He used to go there when he was missing his folks. He might have taken Kurt to show it to him?"

"Okay, son. Just let them know we're leaving in a few minutes," she said, looking just a bit worried.

"I will, Mom, don't worry," Trent assured her.

Trent had walked almost to the summerhouse when he heard a noise. It sounded close and around the bend in the path he saw Kurt lying on the ground, Blaine holding him and both of them had tears running down their faces.

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay, Kurt?" Trent asked, rushing towards them quickly - thinking Kurt had fallen and hurt himself. "I can go get Cooper..."

"No, we're okay. Kurt got some bad news, but we're fine. We were just getting ready to come back," Blaine said. Trent looked at them, wondering what Blaine was covering up. He'd known Blaine since they were babies and he could tell there was something under the surface -something going on that was upsetting both of his friends.

"If you want, I can take the family home and come back with the cart for you?" Trent suggested. He knew neither one of them wanted to be interrogated by his seven sisters – and that is exactly what would happen. Then with his mom involved...

"Would you mind? That would be so great of you, Trent. We would appreciate it so much," Blaine gushed. He had been so worried about how to get Kurt back to the dorms and this would be perfect.

"Okay, I'll be back in twenty minutes or so," Trent said and he was gone.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

"You okay now, Beau? Can you get up and walk with me back to the picnic table?" Blaine asked gently. He was still worried about Kurt, who hadn't said another word.

"Yes...just give me a hand and we can go," Kurt murmured.

Blaine got Kurt back on his feet, gathered the handkerchiefs filled with mushrooms, and put a supporting arm around Kurt's waist. They walked slowly back through the darkening woods and sat on the bench by the table.

"Hey, I didn't even get a piece of your Black Forest cake, Beau," Blaine tried to tease his boyfriend, but Kurt just sat there, looking at Blaine with wet eyes.

Trent got back with the horse and cart a few minutes later. Someone was sitting with him in the cart and Blaine figured out it was his brother by the time they were close enough to see in the gloaming dark.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Cooper asked as he got down from the cart and came over to his brother and Kurt.

"Yeah, we're okay. Kurt just needs to get back to the dorm and get some rest," Blaine said, his face asking Cooper to butt out. Cooper ignored the obvious message.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Coop asked him directly.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest for a moment, trying to gather himself to answer a question he had no idea how to phrase. Blaine's arms went around Kurt of their own accord, the muscle memory having been set after so many days of doing just that. Kurt sat back up, his swollen eyes on Blaine.

"Tell them," was all Kurt could say.

Blaine took a deep breath.

"You know Kurt had cancer and that's why he had to have his leg amputated when he was nine," Blaine began. Coop knew this, but Trent had never been told the details. Both nodded for Blaine to go on.

"Every year he has to have a PET scan, to check for cancer, and he had it on Friday. They usually send a letter a few days after saying it was negative. Well, Kurt's doctor's office called and told him to be there at eight o'clock in the morning on Monday."

Cooper sat down beside Kurt and took him in his own arms. Kurt leaned heavily on the larger man, accepting the hug and all the warmth Cooper offered. Then Trent came and hugged him, too. Cooper held out his arms to his brother and Blaine practically ran to him, pulling his big brother close.

"Kurt, you know that there is a chance that this is nothing. I know how it sounds and how it feels. I have to give my patients bad news all too often, but it could just be that they need to do a part of the test over or they found something that needs further clarification. Do you understand that?" Coop asked.

Kurt nodded, but everyone could see he didn't believe it.

"Do you want to go home to your dad tonight? I'll drive you there right now if you want," Coop offered.

Kurt sat still for just a moment before he nodded his head.

"Yes, please, Cooper. I need my dad. Can...could...ah...Blaine come with me – and stay for the doctor's appointment on Monday? Please?" Kurt begged.

"Of course. I'll deal with the school. Let's get you back to your dorm room and you can pack," Coop advised. "I'll bring my car around and we can leave right away."

Trent helped Kurt into the horse cart and they rode back to Candelaria Hall in silence. Kurt sat beside Blaine, holding on as if there were no tomorrow and they had to practically pry him away to get him out of the cart.

"I'm going to go put the horse in the barn and I'll be right back," Trent said.

On the way to the barn he called Sheila.

"Hey, can you meet me at the Dalton barn? I need to get back to Kurt and Blaine, but the horse needs to be put up for the night. Any chance you can help me out?"

"Sure, I'll be right there. I was just getting ready to head home, but I'm in no hurry. See you there in a few," Sheila said.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

Trent was taking the harness off when Sheila walked into the barn.

"Thanks a million, I need to get back to Kurt. I owe you one," he said hastily as he turned to go back to the dorm.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

'I can't say, it's not my story to tell, but just say a prayer for Kurt, okay?" Trent asked. Sheila nodded and Trent was gone.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

"I got back in time," he said, walking back in the dorm room. "Tell me what I can do to help," he offered.

"I need to fold those clothes on my bed and get them in my overnight case," Blaine said from the bathroom where he was gathering his toiletries for the trip.

Trent packed both bags for Blaine and Kurt. Kurt just sat in the overstuffed chair looking out the window.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, man. I'm praying for you. Can you have Blaine call when you talk to the doctor?"

Kurt nodded absently, not moving his gaze from the path in front of the building. He was still sitting and looking out the window.

"I'll be waiting for the call. You know we're all pulling for you, always," he said, taking Kurt's hand and holding it until Blaine was ready to go.

"There's Cooper. Should we call your dad before we leave? Would it be better if he knows you're coming home?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to tell him why until we're there. You know, with his heart and everything. But yes, we should tell him we're coming," Kurt said, searching his pockets for the cell phone.

"Don't worry, Beau, I'll call him," Blaine offered and Kurt nodded his consent.

There was no putting Burt off once Blaine told him they were on their way to Lima. He knew immediately that something was wrong with Kurt. He had been having a strange feeling of unease all day, he wasn't able to settle anywhere and had paced the house for hours.

"What exactly is going on, Blaine? Don't make me guess," he demanded. Blaine put the cell on speaker and nudged Kurt to speak to his dad.

"Gloria called from the doctor's office. She told me to be there when they open on Monday morning," Kurt said in a monotone, then pushed the cell phone away.

"Mr. Hummel? Yeah. I don't think Kurt wants to talk, but we'll be there in about an hour," Blaine said.

"Okay. Are you driving, Blaine?"

"No. Cooper is driving us. It was his idea to take Kurt home."

"Okay, tell him thanks. I'll be here waiting, thanks for calling me," Burt said and hung up.

Kurt was sitting next to Blaine in the back seat, leaning against him. He grabbed Blaine's arm after a while and pulled it close around himself, holding on tightly.

"Hey, baby...we're going to take care of you," Blaine cooed quietly, running his fingers through Kurt's soft hair. "You know I won't leave your side," Blaine reassured him over and over.

Kurt closed his eyes and curled himself up as tightly as he could to his boyfriend's side – as close as the seatbelt allowed. He tried to lie down, but after a struggle, he settled for just being close enough to snuggle into his arms and let him stroke through his hair.

"We're almost there, Kurt," Cooper said, exiting the ramp from the highway and turning down the main street leading to Burt's neighborhood. In a few minutes they pulled up in the Hummel driveway and Coop looked up to see Burt walking towards them. He must have been waiting on the porch.

Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek to wake him up. He'd dozed off several times on the way and appeared to be asleep now. Blinking his eyes, Kurt sat up, holding his back as if he was in pain. His eyes got wide when he looked up, "Daddy?"

"Hey, buddy..." Burt said, opening the door. Blaine undid the seatbelt and Burt lifted his son in his arms and walked inside. He nodded at the Anderson brothers to come along. Cooper got the backpacks out of the trunk and followed Blaine inside.

Setting all the overnight cases and backpacks in the front hall, Blaine and Cooper followed the sound of Burt's voice into the den where they found Burt seated on the sofa, holding Kurt in his arms. His eyes were swollen and very red, but there were no tears on Burt's face. He was rocking Kurt, who had curled up into his father's lap and was sobbing once again, his face buried in his shirt. The scent of Old Spice and motor oil, the comfort of the thick, soft flannel, even the sounds of his father's faithful heartbeat brought Kurt back to the days when he was first diagnosed and Burt had rocked him to sleep every night.

They all sat in silence, just watching the man and his son. Finally Kurt seemed to have fallen asleep once more.

"Burt, let's let Blaine hold him for a few minutes. I want to check you over, okay?" Cooper said in his no-nonsense doctor's voice. Burt looked at him, a bewildered expression on his face.

"I want to check your blood pressure and heart, okay?" Cooper said again, opening the medical bag he had brought in from his car to take out the blood pressure kit and stethoscope. Burt didn't say anything, just allowed Blaine to take his place holding Kurt and went over to sit beside Cooper.

He took Burt's blood pressure, listened to his heart, asked a few questions concerning what medicine Burt was taking and his medical history surrounding his heart attack.

"I think you're fine, Mr. Hummel. Kurt has told me about your heart attack, so I thought it best to check and give his mind some ease," Coop explained as he put the instruments back in the bag.

"Thanks, Coop. I didn't think of that..." Burt said, giving Coop a half-smile.

"I can stay as long as you need me," Coop offered, speaking to both Burt and Blaine.

"Thanks. Mr. Hummel? I wanted to ask if I can stay here until Kurt goes to the doctor? He wants me to go with him, too, if that's okay with you," Blaine asked, fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, Blaine. I think that will be the best thing for Kurt if he asked you to. Go ahead and put your stuff in his bedroom," Burt said, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face.

Coop helped Blaine take all the things down the hall to Kurt's room. Blaine hung up Kurt's clothes and put the other things in drawers and on the bathroom shelf. He knew it wasn't necessary, that they were only going to have to pack it back up again, but he wanted to give Kurt some time with his dad. No matter how close Blaine had come to be with his boyfriend, he instinctively knew that Burt would be able to make Kurt feel safer than he ever could. That thought – that he just wasn't adequate - filled Blaine and made his skin shiver and quake.

"What is it, Squirt?" Cooper asked, watching his baby brother struggle.

"I...I don't know if I can say it," Blaine answered.

Cooper got up and went to Blaine, who fell into his arms. Ever since he lost his parents, Cooper had been father, mother, guardian, and mentor to Blaine. These were the arms Blaine felt safe in, but he was very afraid that if the news on Monday was what they were all thinking – even Cooper's embrace couldn't make him feel safe ever again.

"Hey, Squirt. I'm here. I know it doesn't do any good to tell you not to worry, because we're all worried, but you know Kurt is strong. He beat this once, and I'm sure he can do it again if he has to. He'll have you to lean on this time, and I know you're going to be strong enough for him."

"Thanks, Coop. I'll do my best," Blaine said, more to reassure himself than to answer Coop.

Burt came in to the bedroom. He was carrying a sleeping Kurt and laid him down on the bed.

"I think he needs rest. Probably better if he sleeps for now. We'll have to get through tomorrow before we see the doc on Monday," Burt explained. "Come on in to the kitchen, I have some beef stew heated up, you can eat before you drive back to Westerville, Coop."

They trailed after Burt, sitting in the cozy kitchen and eating bowls of fragrant stew with crusty French bread.

"Can I ask about Kurt's cancer he had as a child?" Cooper asked Burt.

Burt sighed. He thought he should be used to speaking about it by now, but every time he got the same dread in his belly, the same disbelief that Kurt actually had cancer after all the pain of losing Elizabeth.

"He had osteosarcoma. They had done one round of radiation before the docs realized that it wasn't working. They spent so much time on that, it was too late to try chemo to kill the sarcoma – the tumor had almost doubled in size by then. So they took his leg. The tumor was in his knee. Of course afterwards they did the chemo to make sure it was gone," Burt had changed to a dull monotone while he recited the facts, but at the end he was reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief to dab at his eyes and blow his nose.

Coop patted his back, but Blaine came over and hugged his boyfriend's dad, hoping to make him feel at least a tiny bit better. It must have worked because But gave Blaine a little smile before taking a long drink from his water glass.

"I'm not an oncologist, but I think it's rare for osteosarcoma to grow back after an amputation. It sound like they caught it early if it's there now. If it was in later stages they would have him in the hospital by now," Cooper said, hoping his view was correct.

They sat for a while longer until Blaine heard Kurt moaning from the bedroom. He got up, excused himself, and ran for the room, skidding around the corner on the parquet flooring, then launching himself at the bed.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" he breathed out, the fear showing in his eyes as Kurt jerked awake.

"Blaine? Oh, Blaine, hold me, please. Tell me I'm okay?" Kurt pleaded. "I was having this terrible nightmare..."

"Of course you're okay, Beau..." Blaine laid beside Kurt and held him, saying loving things to him as he stroked his forehead and held him in his arms.

"Thank you, Bee, you're the best..." Kurt murmured before falling back asleep. This time Blaine stayed with him, holding him. Cooper came in later to leave a kiss on his brother's cheek and to say goodbye. Blaine tried to blink awake, but he was worn out from the picnic, the mushroom hunting, and mostly the stress of this new chapter in their lives. He was so scared, but had to put up a brave front so he didn't upset Kurt needlessly.

A while later, after Cooper drove back to Westerville, Burt came in to check on Kurt. Both boys were sound asleep, Kurt in his silk pajamas and Blaine in a T-shirt and boxers.

"Hold him safe, Blaine," was all Burt said and he thought Blaine nodded, but he wasn't sure.

Sunday's dawn came and it wasn't long before the sun was shining in Kurt's east-facing window, painting the room with bright light. Kurt woke first, looking intently at Blaine's sleeping face. He could see the tracks where tears had made thick trails down his face, and that brought new tears to Kurt. He should have called his father to come get him, not told Blaine anything – he should have spared him this awful waiting for doom to strike.

It was a double-edged sword, however. If he hadn't told Blaine, then all of the worry and fear would be balanced on his dad's shoulders. Kurt wondered if it was better to share the tragic things and if that really lessened the burden for all concerned, or if was better not to tell Blaine at all. The answer was just academic, though, since Blaine knew now, there was no reason to speculate whether things would have been better or worse if he'd taken a different action.

Blaine moved in the bed, taking in a deep breath of air as he turned on his back. Kurt hummed a quiet tune, hoping to lull Blaine back to sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked tired. Kurt tried to sneak out from under Blane's arm, but as he started to stir, his fingers curled around Kurt's body and hauled him closer.

"Don't go, baby, I need you here," Blaine mumbled, an adorable whine in his voice. Kurt wanted to stay, he would never want to upset Blaine, but he had to use the restroom. His full bladder was beginning to ache a little from being denied.

Kurt squirmed a bit more, wriggling out of Blaine's embrace, and finding himself twenty feet from the bathroom door with no cane, crutch, or wheelchair and minus his prosthesis. Well, he could just hop. He learned to do that years ago, but used that mode very infrequently in the past few years because he thought he looked ridiculous doing it. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so he hopped to the bathroom door, pushing it almost shut behind him as he rushed to get to the facilities.

Blaine woke up as he felt a cool breeze drift under the blanket. He turned, confused for a moment until he looked around and saw he was in Kurt's room. He smiled, anxious to see his beautiful boyfriend in the light of morning. It was just a few more moments before he remembered why they were in Lima and his face fell. He heard a noise in the bathroom and then the door opened and Kurt came back in, hopping on his one leg. Blaine jumped forward, catching Kurt who giggled.

Smiles broke out all over Blaine's face, so happy to hear the joyful sound coming from his boyfriend's mouth. He kissed him chastely, wanting to brush his teeth before anything more intimate.

"I bet you're hungry. You slept through supper last night, Beau. How about I fix you something to eat?" Blaine offered.

"I would _love_ something to eat. Here, let me get dressed and get my leg on while you do your morning routine, then I can come with you. We can have the morels with eggs for breakfast. We did bring the mushrooms with us, didn't we?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I put them in a sack, they're in the kitchen," Blaine said.

"My dad loves mushrooms and we haven't been hunting for them in ages. I know it will cheer him up if I make them for breakfast, then we can have mushroom soup for supper," Kurt smiled. Blaine studied his face for a moment, not wanting to startle Kurt, but he was concerned. He was completely broken last night, but appeared cheerful this morning. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw the deep pain there, so he knew it hadn't really changed. Kurt was trying to put up a front for his dad and Blaine.

"Okay, baby, let's go and start some breakfast," Blaine agreed. He promised himself he would stay close and keep an eye on the boy he loved.

"Hey, kiddo!" Burt greeted his son when he walked into the kitchen, newspaper in hand and slippers and bathrobe in place.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, standing by the stove with one of Kurt's aprons covering his oxford shirt. He had a spatula in hand and was watching whatever was in the pan with an eagle eye, his other hand around Kurt's waist.

"Hi, Dad, did you sleep well?" Kurt asked, worry in his voice as he eyed his father's relaxed way of dressing. He was used to his dad being dressed in flannel shirts and jeans by breakfast time, hush-puppies on his feet laced and tied - even on Sundays.

"No, can't say I got very much sleep, buddy. But I'll take a nice nap this afternoon when I get back in from mowing the lawn," Burt said.

"I can do that for you, Mr. Hummel. I'd be glad to lend a hand where it's needed," Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's father.

"We'll see, I need the exercise but maybe we can switch off – you do the front and I'll do the back or something," Burt said, sitting down at the country pine table. He spread the newspaper out to read the sports page and set the leisure and fashion sections near Kurt's place.

"Hey, what smells so good?" Burt asked, sniffing the air and trying to place the distinctive odor.

"When Blaine and I were walking in the woods yesterday we found some mushrooms. I'm going to make mushroom soup, but these I'm sautéing to put on the omelet..." Kurt started to say but was interrupted by Burt.

"Morels!" he shouted. "Wow, I haven't had a morel in at least three years! Thanks, boys. I love those delicious little bites of heaven," Burt crowed, his eyes twinkling as he licked his lips in anticipation of the gourmet meal he was about to have.

Cooking done, Kurt arranged the three plates to look as good as they smelled and Blaine poured the hot tea and got little glasses for the orange juice.

Everyone was quiet throughout the meal as they ate the delicacy. Burt didn't even seem to notice that it was turkey bacon instead of the pork he preferred but could no longer eat.

"Wow, these are delicious!" Blaine said, taking another small bite of morel, savoring each mouthful.

After breakfast, Burt left to get dressed and Blaine went to change into something suitable for lawn mowing and they all went about their morning plans. Kurt didn't do much. He was so worried about what was going to happen in the morning, his stomach was upset and he couldn't seem to take an interest in anything. He tried to read his new Marie Claire magazine, and even though it was the issue with Heidi Klum showing off her favorite Project Runway looks from all the past years, Kurt set it down. He was in no mood to force himself to be happy when he might find out the next day that he could have a new tumor somewhere in his body, waiting to kill him.

Blaine came in with grass stains on his knees, grass clippings in his hair, and a smile on his face.

"Hey, Beau! I'm done with my part. I offered to do it all, but your dad is a stubborn man. Now I know how you came by it," he snickered and Kurt rolled his eyes. He was proud of being as stubborn as his old man. It was part of their blood.

"Go take a long, hot shower and change into something suitable to cook in," Kurt demanded, dodging away as Blaine came close to get a kiss.

"Hey! I need a kiss to have strength to go take a shower, Beau. Please?" Blaine laughed, stealing a quick peck on Kurt's rosy-blushed cheek.

"Okay, just one tiny kiss then," Kurt conceded. Blaine grabbed his shoulders and dipped him backwards, one arm sliding around Kurt's waist to keep him from falling as Blaine kissed him deeply. It must have been good because Kurt didn't give one peep about the grass clippings that fell down the front of his shirt.

"After those morels for breakfast, I am craving your mushroom soup for supper!" Blaine called out as he came into the den where Kurt was resting, his foot up on the arm of the sofa, his body stretched out on the cushions.

"I was thinking I might have you cook the soup. I can be there with you to show you how, but have you do it so you can learn," Kurt said, his mind obviously on something else. He had little frown lines and the corners of his mouth didn't join in the smile as he turned his attention to his boyfriend.

"I would love cooking lessons from the famous Chef Kurt!" Blaine said, making a funny fake French accent as he pretended to twirl the end of an imaginary moustache. He leaned closer and took Kurt's hand, kissing all along from his wrist to his shoulder and making loud humming noises as he did so. He got a reluctant smile from the object of his affection, which made him turn on the charm even further. He saw a rose in a vase on the coffee table, part of the bouquet he'd bought for Kurt a week ago, and put the red rose in his teeth.

"Or we can dance the tango! Imagine us on the French Riviera, wearing Italian silk suits, an orchestra tuning up in the background. There you sit, so beautiful that no one dares to approach...and suddenly..." Blaine grabbed Kurt, picking him up and holding him close, his arms wrapped around him...

"You are swept off your feet by the dashing young cavalier...Senior Andersucci, the most famous tango dancer in the world! Everyone is taken aback, all eyes are on the lucky man that has been chosen to dance..." Blaine helped Kurt to get his balance, then began to dance with Kurt, an exaggerated tango, as he hummed th tune. Kurt was almost doubled over in giggles as Blaine swirled him around the room, kissing his neck – which tickled since he still had the flower gripped in his teeth.

Burt walked in from mowing the lawn to hear a commotion in the den and stepped around the corner to find the boys dancing a very loose version of the tango, Blaine dipping Kurt in an exaggerated swoop as Kurt giggled and blushed. Blaine, the rose in his teeth, holding Kurt tightly and smiling into his face. Burt loved the sweet expression on Kurt's face and thanked his lucky stars that Kurt had Blaine in his life.

The afternoon was quiet, Kurt taught Blaine how to make Zupa Grzybowa, the mushroom soup that his grandmother made.

"Grandma came here as a young person and the local food that was available wasn't the same as in her native Poland, so like most people in the same boat, she tested flavors, tried different but similar ingredients, and made her cooking a mixture of her childhood home and the new country," Kurt explained to Blaine.

"She must have been an amazing woman," Blaine smiled, thinking her grandson inherited quite a bit of her courage and self preservation.

"I don't know that she was more brave than any other woman in the same position. Coming here wasn't her idea, she was a victim of her time. She made the best of what she was offered and worked hard for a foothold – but that can be said of millions of other people, too. I think we just do what is necessary to live our lives," Kurt said. He loved his grandmother and was proud of what she accomplished in her life, but he was under no delusion that she was so very different than her contemporaries.

"I'd give her a little more credit than that, Kurt. Don't be modest, I think you got some of your fighting spirit from her, didn't you?" Blaine asked.

"I know you mean well, Bee, but I have to say that I hate it when people say how "brave" I am, or how I "fought the good fight". It isn't as though I sought out cancer so I could show off my courage. I was unlucky enough to get cancer- no, I was _cursed_ with it. Just after losing my mother! I didn't want to fight...I don't think any of my actions were me 'fighting'. I sat in my room and cried, I yelled at doctors, I pushed my own father away and asked God to take me. I was _not_ brave. I gave up hope and just let the medical people do what they said they had to do and I hated every bit of it, and I was not a nice person at all.

"I think the only person I was really actively fighting was myself. Don't believe all these human interest stories about kids being strong and brave and fighting their illness – probably less than 10 percent of them are really fighting. The rest are just letting life do it's best to kill them. And the kids have no idea how to change that, so in their shock they just let life happen to them," Kurt said with bitter words. He grew disgusted with himself and threw the wooden spoon he was using to stir the soup down in the sink and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Burt asked, coming to see what was up with the boys.

"Kurt's just upset. He's been holding it in all day and I think he just got to the frayed end of his rope. He's in his room...that was his door you heard," Blaine said, still standing by the stove, stirring the mushroom soup. He lowered the heat under the pot and set the spoon down.

"I kind of figured that was it. You okay, kid?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, as okay as I can be. I said something without knowing how he would react. I bet wrong...it was a stupid thing to say," Blaine admitted, looking guilty.

"Yeah? What did you say?" Burt asked.

Blaine told him the basics of the conversation between himself and Kurt.

"I wish I could have warned you, but even I never know what's going to set him off. I never did. He just needs some time to stew for a while. I'd give him twenty minutes or so, then go in. You know – and I guarantee _he knows_ – it wasn't your fault. You didn't say anything wrong. He's just trying to deal with everything right now. You understand, don't you?" Burt asked. He looked stressed himself and Blaine felt bad he'd been a part of that.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in. I was amazed he was doing so well today, I'd expected him to be a lot less cheerful," Blaine admitted.

"How soon until supper? That soup smells like home," Burt smiled.

"Kurt said it's just about done. It's been simmering for a while to let the flavors mellow and the barley cook all the way through. It sure smells great," Blaine said, stirring the pot to give his hands something to do.

_Knock Knock_

Burt turned and walked to the door.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. I'm Trent Barnes. We met at Dalton, I'm a friend of Kurt and Blaine," the boy said, holding his hand out to shake with Burt.

"Oh, of course, Trent. Blaine is in the kitchen, come right in," Burt said, taking Trent's coat.

He guided him to the kitchen where Blaine got a huge smile on his face when he saw who was there.

"Trent! What's brought you to Lima?"

"I came to see you and Kurt. I thought I might be of some use plus my mother made this for you," he said, setting a covered cake plate down on the table. He removed the lid to reveal a cake with white frosting, chocolate roses and cherries decorating the top. "It's a Black Forest Cake. You didn't get any of the one Kurt made for the picnic...and you know my mother. She thinks baked goods are a cure for all the world's evils," he said, an indulgent look on his face as he thought about his mom.

"You know we'll love it," Blaine grinned.

Trent walked closer, sitting when Blaine waved his hand to indicate a chair.

"So, how is Kurt doing?" Trent asked, his big green eyes showing his deep concern. He reached out to hold Blaine's hand to offer support.

"I'm fine, and let go of my boyfriend's hand," Kurt said from the doorway, causing Trent to jump. He stood to try and explain himself, but didn't get a chance as Kurt rushed forward and hugged him.

"Trent, it was so sweet of you to come, thank you," Kurt gushed, pulling back to see Trent's face before giving him another hug.

"I was worried, Kurt. I know you're going to be at the doctor's tomorrow, but I wanted to come to see if I could do anything to help you now," Trent said, pulling out Kurt's chair so he could sit down.

"I think we're doing okay. Blaine is spoiling me rotten as he always does," Kurt said, smiling at the boy sitting beside him. Kurt took Blaine's hand and kissed the knuckles, then brought it to his cheek. The love-light shining in his eyes was enough to make Blaine feel weak in the knees and he turned his hand over to lace their fingers together.

"I just wanted to show you my support," Trent said, "I better get back on the road."

"Nonsense!" Burt said, standing in the doorway. "Blaine and Kurt made supper. Stay and eat with us, Trent. This is a long way to drive just to drop off a cake. You are welcome in my house, please stay for supper."

"Yes, please stay for supper," Kurt echoed, fixing Trent's green eyes with his blue ones.

"Okay, I guess you twisted my arm. It does smell good. What are we having?"

"Kurt taught me how to make his grandmother's Polish mushroom soup," Blaine told him, smiling at Kurt once again.

"You should stay anyway – we found the mushrooms on your property," Kurt grinned. "Blaine and I were walking in the woods when I saw the first few, so we collected enough to make soup. I hope that was okay?"

"Of course. I don't think anyone has ever picked mushrooms from there before, you might as well make good use of them," Trent agreed.

They had big bowls of the rich, savory soup with bread and for dessert they each had a slice of Mrs. Barnes Black Forest cake.

"That was wonderful!" Trent said, "My compliments to the chefs," he grinned bowing to Kurt and Blaine. "Now, let me help with the washing up."

"Nope, that's my job tonight. You boys go sit in the den, I've got this," Burt said, shooing them out of the kitchen.

After visiting for a while, Trent had to go to get back to his dorm before dark.

"Well, we find out tomorrow I guess," Kurt said, knowing he had to bring up the subject.

"If you're okay with it, can you call me – or have Blaine call me? I didn't say anything to anyone but you know I'll be worried," Trent said, searching Kurt's eyes to be sure he wasn't over stepping.

"Yeah, of course we'll call you," Kurt assured him as they said goodnight.


	20. Chapter 20 - Still Standing

The Runaway – Chapter Twenty – Still Standing

It was Monday. Kurt was up at five, thinking he would just sit and look out the window at the beautiful spring day. He thought about days like this when his mother would let him help in her garden, planting tulips or pulling weeds. He remembered one day she helped him plant a tiny sapling tree. As they dug the hole for the tree, she talked to Kurt, who drank in every word.

"Great is the man who plants a tree knowing he will never sit under it," she quoted. "That's a Greek proverb."

Kurt looked up at her, wondering what she meant by that. He didn't know what a proverb was or what made it Greek. He never asked her why planting the tree blessed the man and later he wondered if she knew, even back then, that she wouldn't live long enough to sit under it.

He closed his eyes and more images came back to him, the smell of the soil and her perfume, the bite of the still-cool breeze before he went back in the house to get them jackets, the taste of the lemonade she had made to quench their thirst, and the sound of the birds in the trees at the back of the house. As he played the memory in his head, it was like being there again. After putting the tiny sapling in the hole and patting the soil all around to hold it in place, they set up two wooden props to help it stay straight, making a shallow dish around the trunk. Kurt spread shredded bark mulch around to keep the roots from drying out. Finally he was allowed to water the tree.

Now, as he sat looking out the window, he studied the tree. It had grown a lot in the years since he and his mother planted it. The large shapely leaves marked it as a maple tree and he smiled at the memory of his childish self asking his father if they could tap it to make maple syrup. He remembered Burt's laugh and a visit to the library to find out how maple syrup was made – from a different type of maple tree.

Last year he and his father made a bench to put under the tree. His father had liked the idea when Kurt presented his idea and they worked on it together in the garage, shaping the boards and making wooden pegs that wouldn't wear out like metal screws. They carved words into the back of the bench so he could lean up against them and feel closer to his mother. They placed it just so, where he could sit in the morning without the sun in his eyes, and look at his mother's garden in the back yard.

Kurt knew he shouldn't tempt fate by thinking this, but he couldn't help but wonder if his father would make a similar bench to place next to it – with his name if this cancer was back. A sort of memorial park. He shook his head. No, he didn't want his father to do any such thing. Tears came again and Kurt remembered a thought he'd had as a child - if he stopped drinking water the tears would dry up so he didn't have to cry again.

"Kurt? Beau?" Blaine said, laying a hand on his shoulder as he slipped onto the window seat beside Kurt. He saw the tears and held Kurt's face with his warm hands, kissing each tear from his cheeks.

Kurt let him do this, then turned his head back to look at the bench again. Blaine followed his line of sight.

"Oh, that's for your mother, isn't it?" Blaine asked, though the question didn't really need an answer. Her name was plain on the back of the wooden bench.

_ELIZABETH CLAIRE HUMMEL_

_BLESSED IS THE WOMAN THAT PLANTS A TREE_

_KNOWING SHE WILL NEVER SIT UNDER IT_

"You wrote that, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. She said it the day we planted the tree. I didn't understand what it meant then, but I never forgot her saying it."

"Beau? You know you're not going to be just a memory for us, don't you? You're not going to die. I promise," Blaine said with more conviction than he truly felt. He was actually terrified at what the doctor was going to say, terrified he might have to face life without the boy he had come to love so much, the boy he was building his own life around. He refused to cry, though, refused to give in to what his body struggled to do – to break down in surrender and let the pent-up emotions out. No. Blaine was strong and would not cry in front of his Beau.

"Come back to bed with me, Bee. I need you to hold me for a little while before we have to get ready. Can we do that?"

"Yeah, let's do that," Blaine said and followed Kurt back to the bed.

Kurt got into bed, leaving his prosthesis on. He had to get up soon and didn't want to waste time taking it off and putting it back on. Blaine slid in next to him, holding the fragile boy as they just listened to the birds in the trees and stayed close.

"Breakfast is ready!" came Burt's voice from the kitchen and the boys got up. The hour they spent cuddled in bed was enough for them to regroup and feel strong enough to face whatever the doctor had to say. They ate a quiet meal with Burt, then got ready for the day. Cooper called to tell them he was thinking of them, then Trent called to say he was praying for them.

Each of the three: Blaine, Kurt, and Burt, went about the morning routine as if there were nothing out of the ordinary. Not one felt like talking about it, so they didn't, but hands lingered on backs, fingers found their way to other's hands, a kiss on the temple of a passing person was accepted as normal. They didn't know how to talk about the future, but they all found ways to connect, to say 'I'm here for you'. In the truck on the way to the doctor's office Kurt thought he heard Blaine humming 'I'll Stand By You' under his breath and he smiled.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

They stood in front of the office door, Kurt running his finger along the lines carved into the plaque: "Dr. Jing-Sang Kim, MD ~ Pediatric Oncology". He took a deep breath and opened the door to the waiting room. It hadn't changed in the years since he'd been here last. The toys kept in the corner to distract impatient children as they waited their turn might have been new, but the cute Disney wallpaper was the same. Kurt had spent a lot of time here, dreaming about the Prince coming to rescue him from having his leg cut off. Those desperate dreams were still hanging in the air, choking him. He stumbled, lost in those thoughts and his father's hand was instantly there to steady him.

As they walked to the desk to check in, Gloria was waiting.

"Let's go straight back to Dr. Kim's office," she said, anticipating Kurt's nervousness and wanting to make it as easy as possible for them. She didn't know what the prognosis was, but after twenty years as Dr. Kim's assistant she had a pretty good guess. She acted professionally, but underneath her heart was breaking. She remembered the little boy with such big blue eyes that had just lost his mother but stayed brave and strong throughout his treatments. She would hold it in until after work, then go home to pour a tumbler of gin, add three ice cubes, and try to forget.

"Kurt, good to see you. Please have a seat. Mr. Hummel, good to see you," Dr. Kim greeted his patient and Burt.

"This is Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend," Burt introduced and Dr. Kim waved him to a seat after shaking his hand.

"I wanted to see you today, Kurt, because of some test results. As you know, the PET scan results are read by independent board of radiologists..."

"Please, Dr. Kim," Kurt interrupted, "can you just cut to the chase. I know how the process works. I just want the results. I assume this meeting you called is not to tell me I'm healthy and free of cancer, is it?"

Dr. Kim sat down, a frown on his face. He hadn't seen Kurt in a few years. He got the reports from the annual PET scan each year, but it had always been negative since the surgery to amputate his leg.

"Kurt, to be blunt, I am at a loss for the moment. It is almost unheard of for your type of osteosarcoma to return after a radical amputation," Dr Kim said.

"So what you're telling me is that the PET scan was positive for cancer," Kurt said, his voice devoid of any emotion. Burt's arm went around his son's shoulders and Blaine's hand found it's way into Kurt's, lacing their fingers together.

"Yes. Now, I am not satisfied that this scan is correct. I want to do another scan. This scan contained a pattern that is not consistent with repeat osteosarcoma."

"Why? What was different? Have I developed a different kind of cancer now? Where is it this time?" Kurt said in a voice that would take nothing less than the absolute truth.

"It was spread throughout most of your body."

Burt slumped down in the chair and Kurt turned to grab him, but Blaine was there first, holding Burt in the chair. Dr. Kim was across his desk almost as fast, having pushed the call button to the front desk in the process. Everything was chaos for a few minutes as Dr. Kim and Blaine eased Burt to the floor and Dr. Kim grabbed his stethoscope.

The minutes ticked by, each second lasting an hour, a day, a week as the doctor listened to Burt's chest and felt for his pulse.

"Burt, have you ever had a panic attack?" Dr. Kim asked.

"Yes. I think that's what this is...symptoms are the same," he mumbled, his eyes open now, searching for Kurt.

The door opened and a small woman entered, her lab coat said Dr Radetsky on the pocket and she had a stethoscope. Gloria followed with the blood pressure kit.

"Dr Radetsky is the cardiologist across the hall, Burt. Can we let her examine you?" Dr. Kim asked and Burt nodded.

Gloria asked the boys to come with her and Kurt followed with Blaine. They sat in another exam room for a short time when Dr. Kim came in.

"I think your father is fine now. He had a panic attack, but Dr. Radetsky is asking him to get an appointment with his own cardiologist. Gloria is helping him get an appointment for later today. We gave your dad a mild sedative and he's is resting in a quiet room for now, Kurt. I think he's going to be fine, neither Dr. Radetsky or I found anything to indicate a heart attack. Can you drive them home, Blaine?" he asked and Blaine nodded his head.

Kurt wanted to go to his dad, but he knew he was in the best hands and he didn't want to make things worse if he was resting.

"Dr. Kim, if my dad is okay, can we finish my appointment? I think I want to hear the rest while Dad is resting in another room, if you don't mind," Kurt said. He was not about to let his father hear any worse news right now, and he had Blaine to lean on if needed.

"Of course, Kurt," he agreed and they walked back in the office.

"So, I have cancer all over my body. Can I have chemo?" Kurt asked, hoping this would be an answer, in spite of the memories he had of the terror from last time.

"I want to redo your PET scan first. I have scheduled it for today, if you can be there after lunch. These test results make no sense, so I want to see more," Dr. Kim said.

"What could make it go wrong?" Kurt asked, wondering if the radiology/nuclear tech had made some type or error.

"Several things. What were you doing before you went in to have the scan?" Dr Kim asked.

"I watched a polo game on the television with Dad, then I took a nap for about two hours before I went in," Kurt said.

Dr. Kim frowned.

"Well, that isn't it then," he said, tapping a pencil on the desk.

"What isn't it?" Kurt asked.

"The scan can go wrong if you had been doing any kind of exercise prior to the test," Dr. Kim said.

Blaine's face got pale and the doctor turned to him, now wondering if he was going to have another person with a panic attack.

"Are you felling okay, Blaine?" he asked, concerned. Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Bee, what's wrong?" Kurt said, a bit agitated with worry as he saw the blood drain from his boyfriend's face.

"Kurt, can I talk to you? In private," Blaine said.

"Ah..." Kurt started to say, but Blaine leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Kurt got a funny look on his face and turned back to Dr. Kim.

"Ah...Blaine reminded me that I wasn't just taking a nap before the scan," his face red with embarrassment.

"Kurt, just tell me. You know nothing will leave this office. What were you doing?" Dr. Kim asked, his face showing his anxiety.

"You know Blaine is my boyfriend," Kurt started and Dr. Kim nodded. "Well, we were missing each other and he called me to wish me luck on the scan, then we were saying..ah..boyfriend stuff...and then..." Kurt couldn't say anything more and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"We had phone sex," Blaine stated bluntly.

"You were..ah. Were you masturbating, Kurt?"

"Yes. A lot."

"Well, that may explain the results. I think it is probably a false positive," Dr. Kim said.

"How could mastur...ah...how could having sex make the test show that? Don't tell me the old wives tales are true about going blind," Kurt tried to joke. Dr. Kim smiled.

"Let me try to explain. To image cancer, we use radiopharmaceutical called fluorodeoxyglucose – or FDG, which includes both sugar and a radionuclide. The sugar is metabolized at a higher rate by cancer cells. That is what they injected into your IV, Kurt. Because cancer cells metabolize sugar at higher rates than normal cells, the FDG is drawn in higher concentrations to cancerous areas. The PET scan shows where the drug is by tracking the gamma ray signals given off by the radionuclides. PET scans are very sensitive, and increased physical activity can create problems in differentiating between normal and pathologic uptake by cancerous cells. Normal muscles accumulate just a little FDG, but muscles exercised just before or around the time of the scanning show intense uptake into those muscles—which in turn look like cancer cells on the scan."

"So, having phone sex with Kurt made his scan look like he has cancer? Oh...oh my god, Kurt. This is all my fault," Blaine said, turning pale once more.

"No, Blaine, it isn't. Kurt didn't know that exercise could do that, so there was no way for him to warn you. I think we need to look at what we tell patients before they go in for a scan. Was there a brochure with instructions in the packet they sent when you made the appointment?" Dr. Kim asked.

"No. They didn't have time. I was in Lima that day to get the cast off my wrist and wanted to get the scan over with. I'm boarding at a school in Westerville, and when I called the hospital they were able to take me that afternoon. There wasn't time for them to send the usual paperwork. Wow, it was just a series of unlucky coincidences, I don't think it was anyone's fault," Kurt said.

"Well, that is a lot off of my mind. I still want you to go have the PET scan repeated this afternoon just to be sure," Dr. Kim said.

"I'd be glad to take him," Blaine said.

"You haven't been having sexual relations this morning or last night?" Dr. Kim asked, but both boys were shaking their head no before he finished his sentence. "Okay. Just stay quiet until then, Kurt. I know this is not in my realm of care, but I have to ask. You two are being safe, aren't you?"

"Yes. Dad talked to me about having sex last year and he got me the pamphlets and all. Blaine and I have talked a lot about it and yes, we are being safe," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Okay. Well, I'll get the results from the scan by Thursday and I will call you myself. I don't think you have anything to worry about," Dr. Kim patted Kurt on the back as they left his office to see how Burt was.

"I'll explain to your dad what's going on, Kurt. Don't worry about what you've told me in confidence, I can let him know without telling him details."

"Thank you, Dr. Kim," Blaine and Kurt both said.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

It was decided that Burt would go see his cardiologist the next day just to be safe and Kurt had his PET Scan that afternoon.

"I bet you know every line in that ceiling," Blaine mentioned. He was sitting with Burt in the waiting room of the nuclear medicine wing of the hospital. Burt was so relieved at the good news that the PET Scan had probably been false positive due to Kurt's exercise during the polo game that he didn't mind sitting in this room again so soon. Dr. Kim had explained to Burt about exercise and false positive results, but his vagueness about the type of exercise made Burt jump to the conclusion that it was hopping around while watching the polo game and Dr. Kim saw no reason to correct that impression. Kurt's personal life was just that...personal.

"Yeppers. I used to try and read a book or something while I sat here, but I gave that up a long time ago. They put in the television a while back, so I usually watch ESPN," Burt said, fiddling with his keys on his keychain, a nervous habit he picked up when he was a kid.

"Kurt told me you watched a polo match last week," Blaine said, hoping to get a conversation started so he wasn't worrying.

"Yeah! It was the first time Kurt has been interested in a sport since we saw curling on the Winter Olympics. I got him ice skates that year for Christmas," Burt said, excited to talk about it, but then his face fell. "He was diagnosed with cancer that year, so he never even put the ice skates on," Burt mumbled, looking at the floor.

Blaine wracked his brain to think of something to change the subject to.

"Did Kurt tell you he wants to learn to play polo?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. He wears a helmet when he rides that horse, doesn't he?" Burt asked.

"Of course. We all do. I was going to ask you...Kurt's birthday is coming next month and I wanted to get him something. I was thinking of getting him a polo horse," Blaine said, knowing Burt was going to object.

"No," was all Burt said.

"Why not?"

"Because the ones I saw cost more than my house. No, it wouldn't be right to spend that much cash on someone who is just your boyfriend," Burt said.

"Mr. Hummel, please. Let me explain. I have a lot of money. When my parents died, Cooper and I inherited more money than we could spend in three lifetimes. Most of it is invested or in high interest accounts to make even more money. It will not make a dent in my bank account to get him a horse. I'm not buying one from Prince William, I will get him a reasonable horse that is well trained and safe to learn on. Is that okay?"

Burt sat for a while, weighing the odds in his mind. He was frowning, which made Blaine nervous, but in the end Burt gave him a smile.

"I guess it's okay. I know Kurt will love it. You have my blessing," he said, knocking a playful punch at Blaine's arm. Blaine's smile brightened the whole room.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

"She said that they will send the scan out today and I should have the results by Thursday. I'm not too worried after what Dr. Kim said today," Kurt said as they ate the last of their mushroom soup.

"I think we'll all breathe easier when that test comes in," Burt said, setting his spoon down beside his bowl to butter another piece of bread.

"Are you up to going back to classes tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking about going back to Dalton tonight, but..." Kurt said.

"No problem. Trent was coming by tonight to check on you. He was in class when I sent him a text that the results were not bad, but I am waiting for him to call to tell him the details," Blaine said.

"It's only four, he'll have plenty of time to get here and back before evening then," Kurt sighed with relief. "Dad, I can stay if you want me to go with you to see your cardiologist tomorrow."

"No, son, I'm fine. Carole Hudson said she would go with me," Burt said, his face turning a bit red.

"Oh, so you're still seeing Carole?" Kurt grinned. He was happy his dad was doing more than sitting alone watching sports on the TV, and he really liked Finn's mom.

"Yeah. We go bowling on Thursdays and square dancing on Tuesdays," Burt said, looking everywhere but at his son.

"Really? I never pegged you as a fan of dancing, Mr. Hummel," Blaine ventured.

"Well, looks can be deceiving, can't they?" Burt returned.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks.

"Now stop that!" Burt said, mildly irritated.

"Stop what?" Kurt asked, giggling.

Burt pretended not to look in their direction when the doorbell rang.

Kurt went to open the door and Trent was there, smiling and threw his arms around Kurt.

"Blaine sent me a text that everything was okay!" he enthused, so happy to see Kurt smiling after the way he was just a day ago.

"Yeah, there are some extenuating circumstances. The test was probably a false positive, so I went back this morning to have it done again," Kurt told his friend. "Blaine's in the kitchen."

They came into the room and Blaine stood up to give Trent a hug.

"So, are you coming back to Dalton or do you need to stay until they get the results of this one?" Trent asked.

"I was hoping you could give us a lift?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. No problem. I'll be glad to have you two back. Life at Dalton is dull without you," he grinned.

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

"Kurt, I'm sorry about the scan turning out wrong because of me," Blaine said. They were back at Dalton and had just wished Trent a good night.

"You know it wasn't your fault, Bee. I didn't know 'exercising' would cause the results to be messed up. I've been getting PET scans for years and I don't remember them ever telling me that before. I guess they sent the paperwork to my dad and I never read it," Kurt said. He was lying in bed with Blaine listening to music.

Blaine was silent for a moment, concentrating on following the outlines of Kurt's veins as they went up his arm.

"Hey, that tickles," Kurt said, shaking his arm and rubbing the itchy place with his other hand.

"Sorry...I was just thinking. So, are you okay now that you know it was probably just the exercise that caused the fluke?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt's face.

"Yeah. I mean – there is always a chance, isn't there?"

"That's like saying there's a chance a meteor will crash right here and demolish Dalton – with all of us in our beds. It is in the realm of possibilities, but not exactly likely," Blaine said.

"Yeah. I think me getting a PET scan that shows cancer present is a bit more likely than that, but still – I'm not worried about it. Any more than I usually am anyway."

"You mean you're always worried that it might come back?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand and kissing his knuckles before lacing their fingers together.

"I want to say no because it isn't like I plan my life around it, I haven't written my eulogy yet. I'm aware that I'm not immortal, but I don't act on the fear any more. I used to. When I was fifteen or so I would think about leaving behind a grieving boyfriend – there I was in a white coffin and he would come to lay a blanket of pink roses over me, he'd lean down and kiss me. Some times that would wake me up and we would ride off into the sunset, but I did watch a lot of Disney movies when I was a kid. A few years later I realized that if I died, that boyfriend of my dreams would be heartbroken and alone and I'd be rotting flesh six feet under. That was when I made Dad promise that I would be cremated."

"Oh my god, Kurt. That is so...I don't know...morbid? Please tell me you don't sit around planning your own funeral now," Blaine said with horror in his voice.

"No, Bee. I hope I'm past that. You know, I don't know when my mother knew she was going to die. I don't know if the doctor told her first or if he told both her and Dad at the same time...but I hope she didn't spend a lot of her days planning her funeral. I think she spent them trying to make memories for Dad and I, things that made us happy so we remembered the best of her."

"I hope so, too."

"Your parents didn't get to plan anything, did they? I mean, they died in a plane crash, so there was no time..." Kurt said without thinking. He looked over at Blaine's face and stopped abruptly.

"Oh, Bee...that was so insensitive of me. I apologize," he said. Kurt knew that when someone else mentions your own parent's death it can be an awful feeling and here he was doing that to Blaine.

Turning in the bed, he hugged Blaine closer.

"Here, get under the covers with me, Bee. Let me hold you closer, baby," Kurt asked, pulling up the corner of the blanket and sheet. Blaine pulled his legs back and got under, turning off the bedside lamp.

"It's okay, Kurt. I know you didn't mean to say anything wrong. I'm really happy your mom got to say goodbye to you. I don't know which is worse...dying instantly with no time to plan or say anything to your loved ones or dying by inches and knowing all the time that it's coming. Both versions sound like a little slice of hell," Blaine said, scooting further down in the bed and turning to Kurt.

"Let's not think about that for now, Bee. I just want you to hold me. I was so scared for the past few days, and you were there every minute. I love you for that, babe. I do. I promise I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's skin as he lay snuggled close, his cheek lying on Blaine's chest.

"Okay, Beau. You know I'm never saying goodbye to you, either, don't you?" he said in a reassuring tone, stroking his fingers through the chestnut locks.

"But we can say goodnight."

"Yeah, we can say goodnight."

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

"Kurt, would you like to come in now?" a good looking boy with blond hair and an Australian accent came out to the hall where Kurt had been waiting.

"Ah, thank you,Jeff," he said, getting up and taking his cane to steady himself before following the boy into the large room.

"Kurt Hummel, thank you for coming to audition for the Dalton Academy Warblers. I am Wes Montgomery, and this is David and Thad, the other men who make up the council triumvirate."

"Thank you, I am honored to be here," Kurt said, remembering Blaine's coaching about how to address these boys.

"We understand you would like to join us. This is your chance to sing two songs to show us that you are Warbler material. You have given your choices to us and we are ready to accompany you. As you know, we are an A Capella choir, so no musical instruments accompany us in our singing. Do you need a pitch pipe for your first note?"

"No, thank you, sir."

"Then if you're ready?"

"Of course."

Kurt had already met most, if not all, of the Warblers, but Blaine and Trent had told him how the Warbler council worked without a faculty representative – with formality - and how Wes loved both his gavel and the power it represented. Kurt could work with this, although he couldn't help but make comparisons between them and his glee club back at McKinley.

"Thank you for this opportunity. For my first song, I'll be singing "A House is Not a Home".

_A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sitting there  
But a chair is not a house, and a house is not a home  
When there's no one there to hold you tight  
And no one there you can kiss good night._

Kurt sang his best, each note pitch perfect. He added just enough emotion to make it believable, but toned it down from his usual tear-jerking delivery. At the end he looked at Blaine from the corner of his eye to see his boyfriend smiling an encouraging smile. The rest of the Warblers were sitting with no emotion and Kurt thought that was probably what Wes had demanded of them.

"For my next song, I'd like to sing "Defying Gravity". I hope you like it.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes... and leap! _

Kurt sang with all his heart. He loved this song, and although he told Trent and Blaine that he chose it to show his range and definition, the truth was that he chose it because it was his favorite song. He felt as if he was on his game today. He was thrilled he didn't have cancer, he was in love with the most magical, wonderful boy in all the world and he felt as if he could win today. Yes, this was the song to reflect all of his emotions. He got close to the last lines and gathered his strength to belt out that high note...climbed the ladder and got ready to hang that star:

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh! _

Yes! He hit the note perfectly and hung on to it for the exact amount of time. In all of his practice he was only able to hit it with just the right bit of emotion – just the right amount, not too much or too little, just the right force and decibels to match the rest of the song...it was perfect. Now, if the Warbler council agreed.

Blaine had patiently explained that the Warblers were a group first, last, and always and although they had a lead singer in most songs, they did not like individuals to stand out. He coached Kurt to sing the first song in a key that the Warblers were used to singing to show his ability to fade into the mix without standing out, but strengthening the group sound. Then the show-stopper to let them know he was up to anything they could throw at him. He hoped it worked.

"Thank you, candidate Hummel. We will let you know our decision by curfew this evening. Trent, can you show him out?" Wes' voice rang out. Kurt smiled at the three boys sitting at the council table and followed Trent out.

"How do you think I did?" Kurt asked, nervous for the first time since he began.

"Are you kidding? Wes and the council would be stupid to let you go. I know they'll let you in...we take a vote and everyone's vote counts the same. I need to get back in there...just wait here for Blaine if you want, it won't take long," Trent hugged Kurt and slipped back into the room.

It seemed longer than a few minutes before Blaine was coming out the thick oak door to find Kurt. He had a smile on his face, but refused to say anything. He just asked Kurt to come back in the room with him.

"Candidate Hummel, on behalf of the Warblers of Dalton Academy, we would like to extend an invitation to you to become a Warbler," Wes said, grinning at Kurt.

"Thank you, Mr. Montgomery, yes, I would love to be a Warbler," Kurt said, standing straight in his Dalton uniform.

Applause erupted as the other boys cheered and Blaine and Trent both leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheeks. He grinned from ear to ear as the crowd sang 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' and danced around him. Wes opened a bottle of sparkling apple cider that they saved for just such occasions and everyone congratulated Kurt.

After the party, Blaine walked Kurt back to the dorm room. Trent went with them, but his focus was not on the walk.

"Hey, Trent, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, nothing..." he said, his voice soft with longing.

"Could it be because of a certain new Warbler that was giving you the eye during the party?" Blaine asked.

"Ah...I don't know what you mean," answered Trent...who knew exactly what Blaine meant.

"Uh huh. Sure, Trent. How long have we known each other?" Blaine asked, looking Trent in the eye.

"Since we were babies," he answered.

"So, do you think I don't notice when you have that look in your eyes?"

Trent blushed.

"This is not like when I asked Ruth to the dance in eighth grade, Blaine," Trent said, on the defensive.

"Of course it isn't. Because this is a guy and you're gay. Ruth was just to make your parents think you were straight," Blaine said, not without some sympathy.

"Yeah. They already knew. And they were fine with it. You were right, Bee. This is different," he said. Kurt led them to a bench by the walkway to the dorms away from the classrooms, it was dark but not too late and the bench was under the ash trees.

"How old were you when you came out?" Kurt asked Trent.

"It was right after the dance with Ruth. My mother drove us home and I walked her to the door. She tried to kiss me. I wanted to kiss her back, she was a really nice girl, but I couldn't. I just stood there. Ruth kissed me on the cheek and I walked back to the car. When I got in, Mother asked me...well, she said that she knew I was gay and I should go out with someone I was comfortable with, not with someone I thought people expected me to. She was really nice about it all."

"Well, I'm glad for that. So, who's the lucky lad you have your eye on now?" Kurt asked. Blaine grinned and poked Trent in the ribs.

"I'm not saying," he said, crossing his arms over his chest as if to keep the secret from escaping.

"Gee, does he have long blond hair and an Australian accent?" Blaine asked.

"No," Trent said, giving Blaine a confused look.

"What? You were staring at Jeff all through the party! What do you mean 'No'?" Blaine asked.

Kurt got a look on his face and turned to Blaine.

"Elementary, Mr. Watson," he said. "Trent was looking at Jeff...but that was because he was looking at Jeff looking at someone else. The same young man he himself was interested in. Right, Trent?"

"Maybe...hey, I think I hear my mother calling.." Trent said, his face red.

"Oh..." Blaine got that look on his face, the one that said he understood it all.

"Nick Duval," Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

Trent slumped down in his seat.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't know if Jeff and Nick are together or what Nick might be thinking..." Trent said, his voice full of misery.

"They're roommates," Kurt said. "I don't think they're together. Jeff is in my English composition class and he has hearts all over his notebook with the initials "JS + SS" all over it. Nick Duval is not SS."

"Really?" There was a note of joy in Trent's voice now.

"We better get back to the dorms, it's getting late and I don't want to miss curfew," Blaine said.

"Yeah...okay, I'll see you two at breakfast tomorrow morning," Trent said, a bounce in his step.

"Goodnight, lover boy," Kurt called as they walked down the other path.

Back in their room, Kurt fell into Blaine's arms as soon as they walked in the door.

"Thank you, Bee, for submitting my name to the Warblers. And thank you for everything. This has been an emotional week...thank you for being there for me," he said, hugging his boyfriend.

"Me, too. I'm glad you're excited. I don't think there was any way they wouldn't have voted you in...your voice is phenomenal," Blaine said.

"Well, thank you. I want something else that's phenomenal now, though..." Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine close, kissing him with vigor as he pressed against him.

"Mmmmmm," Blaine hummed in interest as his body recognized what Kurt had been hiding. "How long has that been there?"

"Ah...probably since you gave me that full body hug in front of all your friends. It's a good thing the uniform blazer comes down so far...it hides all sorts of things."

Kurt led Blaine to their bed and took off every stitch of clothing that was on Blaine's body. He admired the beautiful skin and the way the moonlight shone off of it, he admired the smooth muscles and the smattering of hair on his chest and the neatly trimmed hair lower down. Without taking off anything but his blazer, Kurt pulled Blaine close in front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed. Kurt licked his lips and put them around Blaine's erection, moving slowly, taking in more as he hummed his satisfaction. Blaine tried to stand still, but by the time Kurt was almost at his capacity, his warm fingers cupping Blaine's balls and gently massaging them, Blaine's legs were shaking. He tried to still his quivering muscles, but there was no stopping it. He set his hands on the top of Kurt's head, his voice trembling as he moaned.

"Kurt...wait, baby. Let's get in bed. I want to take all your clothes off..." Blaine asked, but he didn't demand, his body was fine where he was.

"Okay," Kurt agreed. He got up, pushing Blaine down by his shoulders on the bed. Removing all of his clothes, one piece at a time, slowly in the dim room with the full moon shining in the window.

Kurt returned to the bed, sitting close to Blaine – who helped him remove his prosthesis and they moved to the head of the bed. Blaine touched the end of the stump, running his hands over the deep scar and up to massage the muscles in Kurt's thigh. He knew how sore the residual leg got on long school days and this was a good way to relax his boyfriend. His hands finished the leg and stroked their way up to enclose his erection, bringing a moan from Kurt's mouth. He continued to stroke, massage and then kissed his mouth.

"Where was I?" Kurt whispered, returning to Blaine's cock, using first his hands and then his tongue.

"Yes,...oh...like that, baby..." Blaine whispered, lying back and trying to make his mind obey him. He wanted to be with Kurt, not just take from him but give back. Stopping Kurt once more, he moved so they could pleasure each other – much to the excitement of Kurt.

Taking Kurt into his mouth as far as he could, stroking with his tongue and swallowing to add more tension to the feeling, Blaine moaned. It was hard to concentrate, but it was also amazing to feel Kurt at the same time he was giving him pleasure.

They were both ready in a ridiculously short amount of time and Blaine squealed when the heat in his belly erupted and his body stiffened, coming into Kurt's mouth so fast he started to cough and the semen ran down his chin. Blaine pulled off, turning to kiss Kurt breathless before going back to finish.

Blaine had practiced on a cucumber, which was silly but very effective. He took Kurt back into his mouth and swirled his tongue first, then with mild suction he slid up and down, placing his tongue to rub against the sensitive ridge each time. He was cupping his balls, smoothing his finger across the bit of skin behind them and finally just barely pressing against his entrance – all the time increasing the suction. Kurt was writhing in the bed, not able to lie still as the tension mounted.

"Bee...now, baby...I can't wait...oh...yes..yes...yes..." and he came, his toes curling and his hands clamping in Blaine's curls. He came, gulping air as he panted and moaned. Blaine kept it up until Kurt put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Oh, Bee...you are so perfect. So...fucking...perfect," Kurt whispered, lying back and catching his breath.

They went to bed afterwards, silk pajamas on and their arms wrapped around each other. It had been a hard week for them, so much stress, so much excitement. Now with the results of the test expected on Thursday they both just wanted to sleep.

"Goodnight, Bee," Kurt said, holding him close and lying on his chest.

"Goodnight, Beau," Blaine said back, yawning and kissing his boyfriend's temple. They fell into an exhausted sleep.


	21. Author Note

Sorry, but this isn't a posting for the next chapter. I am taking a week off for health reasons, but I'll be back next Saturday with Chapter 21 of The Runaway. I apologize, but I'm an old lady you know and I just need a bit of rest to be back on my feet. Thanks and I'll 'see' you next Saturday, May 17.


End file.
